Duplicity
by Sunshine1220
Summary: Du-plic-i-ty: noun 1. contradictory doubleness of thought, speech, or action 2. the quality or state of being double or twofold. Synonyms: deceitfulness, deception, double-dealing, underhandedness, dishonesty, fraud, trickery, subterfuge, treachery... The worst thing about betrayal is it never comes from your enemies. Expansion of We Love Mobward Contest entry. ExB, OOC JxA
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **A/N: This is the expansion of one of my We Love Mobward Contest entries. It was the winner of The Secret Keeper, 2brown-eyes' 1st place pick, Judge deJean Smith's 1st place pick, as well as earned the Best Swim With the Fishes nod.**

 **We're going to go back in time for this one, and start from the beginning...**

* * *

 **Bella**

Just minutes into the private graveside service, a light rain began to fall. The small drops pelting the tent overhead, along with the dark heavy clouds accompanying them, reflecting my mood. The priest is droning on and on about Charlie's entry into heaven when all I can think about is that I want him here. He was all the family I had. Sixteen years wasn't enough time with him. The whole day has felt like a bad dream; as though, at any moment, I'll wake up, and he'll be here to calm me with a hug, telling me everything will be okay.

Being a spectator today has been a surreal experience. People I've never met before have offered their condolences, telling me what a great man he was, what a great officer he was, but none of it has brought me comfort. I know enough about my father and his motives ... about some of the choices he made to know he wasn't exactly the honorable officer that all of the Boston PD believes he was; his relationship with the Cullens was proof enough of that. However, sitting here between Carlisle and Esme, each of them holding one of my hands in theirs, is comforting in a way I hadn't expected.

Their presence has been constant in the week since that horrible day that I lost my father. But then, they've always been around. I remember meeting them when I was quite little; playing with their two youngest sons, Emmett and Edward, while the adults 'took care of business,' as Charlie used to say. As I got older, heard more rumors, I knew that his quiet meetings with the Cullens meant he was involved in something bigger. But, I always felt safe, protected, when I was around them.

Letting my mind drift, I look around at the small crowd gathered. I see a few familiar faces, a few that aren't. Seated just past Esme, is Emmett then Edward, their youngest sons. They're only a few years older than I am; Emmett at nineteen, and Edward, who just this month turned twenty-two. Em's usual dimpled smile has been replaced with a somber expression today. Though, when I catch his eye, the twinkle that's always present is still there. Edward's sharp features have always been tempered with the softness in his eyes. I always thought he was a serious kid, but I think he's turned into an even more serious man. But, he was always kind, patient, even though he was a little more than five years older than me. And he loved Charlie; they both did. I remember the many times the two youngest Cullen boys would welcome their 'Uncle Charlie' with open arms.

Edward's been away at school the last few years, and just finished his classes, so I haven't seen him in a while. Emmett's been gone this last year too, having just finished his first year. Apparently, Carlisle made the call to bring them both home for Charlie's funeral.

 _"Lest us not forget, that The Lord is close to the broken-hearted and blessed are those who mourn, they shall be comforted."_

The priest's loud words startle me back to attention, but it doesn't last long. On the other side of Carlisle, is Jasper, who's the oldest Cullen son at twenty-six. With his lighter hair and sharp blue eyes, he resembles his father while his brothers take after Esme with their dark hair and green eyes. They're all strikingly handsome, and under other circumstances, my attention would be drawn to them.

Jasper's new wife, Alice is seated just past him, and she seems to be texting or playing a game, I'm not quite sure. Shaking my head at the absolute disrespect she's showing, not only toward me but also my father's memory as well as to the Cullen family, I turn my attention to the front.

The service doesn't last much longer, and we're soon asked to come and say our last respects before his casket is lowered into the ground.

"Bella, _a leanbh_ , do you want to go up and say anything to your father?" Esme's soft voice brings me from my near-numb state.

I just shake my head, fearing that if I speak, I'll again start crying. I know no one here would judge me, but I feel like I've cried enough.

Esme pats my hand. "Okay, _a stóir_. If you change your mind, you still have time." She kisses the side of my head. "Carlisle and I will be up there if you need us." Turning to her side, she looks at her younger sons. "Emmett, Edward? Could you boys please sit with Bella for a few moments?"

"Yeah, Ma."

"Of course, Ma."

Carlisle and Esme's vacant seats are quickly filled with Edward and Emmett. Their broad shoulders and imposing forms make me feel safe; protected from even the light wind swirling around us.

"You doing okay?" The deep but soft timbre of Edward's voice, combined with his hand over mine, surprises me.

"Yeah, I'm all right," I answer in a whisper, but the tears that fall from my eyes betray my words. Shaking my head, knowing it's a lie, I'm soon crying into my hands as quiet sobs run through me.

"Shh, I've got you, _álainn_. Things will be all right." Edward's arm wraps around my shoulders, bringing me to his chest, holding me together. "Your Da was a good man, Bella. And now he's up there watching over you. You've got your very own guardian angel."

Though meant to comfort me, his words just bring on more tears. Em reaches over for my hand, offering his own support. Knowing that the whole Cullen family is here for me, supporting me, gives me hope that the days ahead might be brighter.

Edward and Emmett continue to hold onto me until my tears run dry.

"Thanks," I murmur into his suit jacket. Pulling away, I notice the mess I've made of his likely, several-thousand-dollar suit. "Oh, God, I'm sorry." I try to use the balled up Kleenex I've been holding to wipe it away, but I'm only making it worse. "Oh, no. I'll have it cleaned. I'm so sorry!" He reaches up to gently grasp my wrist, halting my efforts.

"Bella, it's okay. It's just a jacket. You have other things to worry about."

I nod, knowing not to argue with him. Looking up, I see Carlisle and Esme waiting patiently for me.

"Are you ready to go, Bella? We've arranged for a meal at the house for the family and a few close friends."

"Yes, Mrs. Cullen, thank you."

"Ah, none of this Mrs. Cullen nonsense. You'll be callin' me Esme, understood?"

Her serious, yet light tone makes me smile.

"Yes, Esme."

Carlisle extends his hand to me and helps me to my feet. Glancing back at the casket, I change my mind.

"Um, Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes, Bella?" The kindness in his voice is in stark contrast to his usual hard demeanor.

"Could I have just a minute," I say, pointing back toward my father's final resting place.

"Of course. Take all the time you need."

"Thank you."

I start to step away when he speaks again. "And Bella?"

Turning back toward him, I look into his kind eyes. "Yes?"

"Please, call me Carlisle."

"Okay," I say with a small smile.

I step toward the casket and face the harsh reality that I've been dealt. My father, my protector, has been taken from me, and I feel utterly lost.

Surrounded by the heavy fragrance of the floral arrangements, I run my hand along the cool, smooth surface of the wood, as my mind is assaulted with a memory ... a time when life was simpler.

 _Turning the crank on the bottom of the smooth, wooden jewelry box, a pretty song plays._

 _"Oh, Daddy, I love it!" I wrap my arms around his neck. "It's so pretty, thank you!" His mustache tickles me as I kiss his cheek._

 _"I'm glad you like it, Bella. It's for all your special treasures, since you're such a big girl now. It came all the way from Ireland."_

 _"Where is that? Is it far away? Oh! Can we go there today?" Sitting on my knees, perched on my bed, I'm bouncing in place in my excitement._

 _Daddy's laughing a little now. "No, honey, it's far away. We'd have to take an airplane to get there, and you start school tomorrow. You don't want to miss that, do you?"_

 _"Nun-uh. But, we could go now, and come back tomorrow for school."_

 _"No, Bella, not today. But, someday, I promise I'll take you to see it."_

 _"Promise?"_

 _"I promise. Now, it's time for sleep. You have a big day tomorrow."_

 _"Okay." I climb under my covers, and Daddy takes my new music box, placing it on my nightstand, and kisses me on the head._

 _"Goodnight, Bella. I love you, baby girl, all the way to the moon and back."_

 _"Love you to the moon too, Daddy. Night."_

"To the moon and across the stars, Daddy," I whisper. "I'll try to make you proud of me. I love you." Leaning down, I kiss the smooth wood, and lay my cheek against it. A rumble of thunder in the distance reminds me that it's time to go. After one last kiss, I stand straight and steel myself for the uncertainty of my future.

As Carlisle escorts me to the waiting car, a feeling of foreboding comes over me; as if my life will be forever changed from this moment onward.

* * *

The Cullen's home is filled with people that I don't really know. I've been told that many of them are business associates. Though, I'm not sure if they're associates of my father or the Cullens. I'm startled from my thoughts by a shift in the seat next to me. I've been graced with Alice's presence.

 _Lovely_.

"So, little Bella, where do you go to school? You are in school, right?"

Though her appearance is a little irritating, I'm grateful for the reprieve from the somber atmosphere that's settled around me.

"Yeah, I'll be a junior in the fall. And I'm not sure yet where I'll be going."

"Oh? Why not?" The smell of alcohol is strong on her breath; her face entirely too close to mine.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen said I'd be changing schools. I was enrolled in public school, but they said private school might be a better choice."

"They _do_ like their privacy." Her somewhat mocking tone puzzles me. You would think being a newlywed, she'd be a little more respectful of her in-laws.

"Well, nothing has been decided. I think that we're supposed to talk about it later; after everyone leaves."

"Well, if you ever need anyone a little closer to your age to help you with your" _hiccup_ "wardrobe, I'm your girl. God knows Esme is too old to know anything about what's fashionable." She leans over to whisper, her alcohol-ladened breath hot in my ear. "Besides, they've got money to burn. Might as well take advantage of it. It's a bonus to living with them. I consider it my incentive to be married to that husband of mine."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks." Even though I'm surprised by her blatant dislike of, not only her mother-in-law but her husband, I don't acknowledge it. Her dilated pupils tell me that later, she may not even remember what she said to me. Thankfully, her attention is soon diverted elsewhere, and I'm once again left alone with my thoughts.

Hours later, as the last of the guests filter out, after stopping to offer their condolences once again, I'm left alone with only the Cullen family, and a few...associates. I've come to realize that all of these associates are armed as well. I'm not sure if that makes me feel as if I'm safe or if I'm in danger.

"Bella? Could you please join Esme and me in my office?" Carlisle is standing in the doorway to the room.

"Yeah," I say, rising to my feet. Remembering my manners, and who I'm speaking to, I correct myself. "I mean, yes, of course."

We're joined in the office by Esme, as well as another man; short, balding, and rather inexpressive.

"Bella, this is my lawyer, Mr. Jason Jenks. His firm also represented your father."

"Nice to meet you." I reach out to shake his hand.

"Likewise."

"Now, I've asked you to join us since what we've been discussing concerns you as well."

"Yes, sir." I'm suddenly nervous, and I'm not sure why.

"Now, nothing is wrong, so try to calm yourself, _a stóir_. Mr. Jenks here has your father's will and other documents that pertain to your future, so I thought it would be best to include you in the conversation. You're a very intelligent, level-headed young lady, and I thought you could help us make some decisions regarding your future."

Esme reaches over from where she's seated in the chair next to me, taking my hand, and offering me a warm smile.

"So, Mr. Jenks, why don't you go ahead and tell Bella what her father's wishes were."

"Yes, well the summarized version then?" he asks, looking at me.

"That's fine."

"First, you should know that financially, there isn't any worry about your future. Your father made sound investments, and there is a trust, along with several accounts. You'll have a monthly allowance for everyday expenses, and your guardians will be able to access the rest of the accounts as needed. As far as guardianship, well, his wishes were for you to remain here with the Cullens. Though, legally, on paper, your guardian would be an, Anne Platt."

"That is another name I've gone by in the past, _a stóir_ ," Esme says to me.

"Yes, your father was aware of the implications of being under the legal guardianship of the Cullens, so this was the alternative. But, he wished for you to remain in their physical custody."

"How do you feel about that, Bella?"

"Um, yeah, okay. I mean, yes. I'd like to stay here. You've all been very welcoming to me. I think I would feel at home here. At least eventually."

"And we'd love to have you." Esme's warm smile reminds me that not only have I lost my father, but I've also missed out on the love of a mother, as she was also ripped from my life so very long ago.

"Well, then, that brings us to the decision of where you'd like to go to school. We would prefer that you not stay at your public school. There isn't enough security there, and Esme and I both prefer that you attend a private facility. We can tour a few over the next few weeks, as we have the advantage of it being summer break. We don't have to make a decision right away. How does that sound?"

"That sounds fine, thank you." I try to smile, show them my gratitude for all that they've done for me, but it's lackluster at best. I just don't have any energy left to show any more enthusiasm, and Esme must notice.

"Okay, if that's all, gentlemen, I think Bella has had quite a trying day, and I'd like to get her settled into her room for the night." She takes my hand, waiting to be dismissed.

"Of course, _mo grá_. Could you perhaps send the boys in on your way out? I need to speak to them." Esme nods at Carlisle's request, and we're dismissed.

Passing the rest of the family on our way to my room, Esme directs the boys to their father's study. As Edward moves by me, his hand brushes mine to get my attention, causing me to look up at him.

"You feeling better now?" He seems genuinely concerned, which makes the decision to stay here with this family seem like the right one.

"A little. I just need to go to bed, and hope that tomorrow's a better day." He nods, seemingly satisfied with my answer. "And, um, thank you...for earlier." I feel awkward talking to him; the boy I used to know barely recognizable, only the shadow of him left in his eyes.

"Anytime, Bella. You're family now, and family is always there for each other."

"Thanks."

"Come along, now, Bella." Esme has already moved down the hall, waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs that lead to the bedrooms. Moving my feet along, she quickly leads me to my room. Many of my things have already been unpacked, and it makes the space feel more like my own.

"Now, I know I've already told you, but remember, our room is just at the end of the hallway. If you need anything at all, don't hesitate to ask. If there's an emergency, we're nearby."

"I will." I attempt another smile, but it falls flat, and it's quickly replaced with tears; the weight of the day finally crashing down on me.

"Oh, Bella." Esme rushes to my side, holding me while I allow myself one last breakdown for the day. "We'll help you through this, _a leanbh_. Anything you need, we're here for you. Even if all you need is time. You're so strong; I just know you'll get through this."

"Thank you," I rasp as the tears come to an end. I wipe my sniffles on a tissue from the box in the room.

"There is no thanks needed, sweet girl. Your father was like family to us, and by extension, so are you. We'll get through this together."

Later that night, as I'm curled into my blankets, I notice someone had unpacked my music box and placed it at my bedside. Reaching out, I turn the crank, and put it back on the nightstand as the soothing sounds of _An Irish Lullaby_ help me drift off to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Please keep in mind that as we begin, Bella is sixteen, and Edward is twenty-two. For many reasons, it will be a while before they are together. It's possible that some of the original content of the one shot will be changed or tweaked to fit the expanded story, so if you've read that, please keep an open mind. This story will contain mature themes, including implied sexual assault, though not written in detail, and at times, graphic violence. I'll be sure to list any warnings when needed.**

 **My plan is to post weekly, but I only have six more chapters pre-written, plus the content of the one shot. I get nervous when I don't have more than that in the bank, so we'll see how it goes.**

 **Since FFN is difficult with links, I've shared the link to the YouTube video of the lullaby in my Facebook group, Sunshine Fics. It's absolutely beautiful! Hope you have a few minutes to watch it!**

 **A giant thank you to Fyrebyrd, for not only pre-reading, but helping me brainstorm this monster. Thanks to Gabby1017, Life and Death's Lullabies, and my favorite BIL, TheMetroDad for pre-reading, and to SunflowerFran for being my beta once again! Couldn't do this without you lovely ladies and gent!**

 **Leave me a review and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!**

 *** a leanbh (uh LAN-uv); my child  
**

 *** a stóir; my dear**

 *** álainn; beautiful**

 *** mo grá; my love**

 *** Anyone willing to give me some tips or advice on the few Gaelic or Irish phrases I'll be using, feel free to drop me a line!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: This chapter includes implied sexual assault. No graphic scenes, but it is implied. If you're concerned, please PM me.**

* * *

 **Bella**

"So, do you think you have everything you need for school next month?" Esme is busy in the kitchen, preparing the meal for their weekly family dinner. I had been shocked when I learned that the Cullen family only hires a cook or extra household workers for holidays or large gatherings; Esme preferring to care for her family herself.

Seated on a barstool at the counter, I'm looking through a magazine. "I think so. I mean, we ordered the uniforms, and I've got all my supplies. I'm not sure what else I need. But school doesn't start for like three more weeks."

The last couple of months have been incredibly busy. Between visiting a handful of schools and interviewing for a few of them, settling in here, as well as just the emotional turmoil I've been dealing with, I'm mentally and physically exhausted. Though, I've gotten extremely close with Esme during this time, which has been great. She's been a shoulder to cry on, and has shown me she's someone who I can depend on. She's been so patient and understanding with me, even when I'm being difficult.

"Well, even if you don't need any supplies, there are things like shoes, maybe a haircut. And three weeks will fly by before you know it. Oh!" She turns to me, her eyes wide and bright, and a smile on her face. "I know, how about a spa day? We could go get manicures and pedicures, oh, and facials too!"

Her excitement makes me smile. "Esme, I've never done anything like that," I say, shaking my head. "The most girlie I've ever been is painting my nails with My Little Pony polish when I was eight years old. I ended up spilling it all over the kitchen table. My dad was so mad. He took it away and said I couldn't have any more make up in the house." My smile begins to fade, thinking about my dad, reliving the memory. "He said I was beautiful enough and didn't need any of that stuff," I recall with a few tears in my eyes.

Esme walks over to me, wrapping me in her arms. "And he was right, _a stóir_ , you are beautiful without any of that _stuff_. But a spa day is just about pampering yourself. And if anyone needs that, it's you. Besides, in a house full of men, I don't get to do things like that very often. And now, I have a beautiful young lady to spend the day with. You'll indulge me this once, won't you?"

"I suppose I could do that," I say with an exaggerated huff, followed by a giggle. It just makes her chuckle.

"Well, I don't want to twist your arm or anything." She winks before releasing her hold on me and goes back to what she was working on.

"You said you don't get to do the spa thing very often. Doesn't Alice like to do stuff like that?" I ask, knowing I should tread lightly where the subject of Alice is concerned.

"Yes, I'm sure she does," she says in a very diplomatic tone. "She usually takes any opportunity she can to spend money. But I prefer to spend my time in the company of...pleasant individuals." She turns to look me in the eye. "She won't be joining us."

I just nod, knowing that I shouldn't push the issue. The last several weeks has shown me that Alice, as well as Jasper, like to keep their distance from the family. When they are here, they're rude and disrespectful. Jasper especially makes me feel uncomfortable; as if he's always watching me. I can't figure out why he stares at me the way he does, but it's unnerving. Alice isn't any better but in a different way. She's more concerned with keeping up appearances. She likes to flaunt her new baubles, and even _I'm_ embarrassed by the way she speaks to Esme when Carlisle isn't in the room. They still show up for the weekly family dinners, though, but they're not interested in the conversation and act like they'd rather be anywhere but here.

That evening, as everyone arrives, I'm quiet and stay out of the way, trying my best to help Esme finish preparing the meal. My busy work is interrupted by the booming sound of Emmett's entrance. Having decided to take a semester off, he hasn't returned to school yet. Knowing his arrival should also bring with it a new friend, I rush out into the foyer to welcome her.

The recent development of meeting Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend, has been great. She's only two years older than me, and we actually get along pretty well. She's a little rough around the edges, but she's honest, and Emmett adores her.

Speaking of Emmett, he's been gone more than he's been home. The same goes for Edward. Esme says they've been busy doing some work for their dad, and I know enough about what goes on around here to know not to ask any questions.

"Bella!" Rose's face lights up as I come around the corner, opening her arms for a hug.

"Hi, Rose." It feels good to have this; a friend close to my age that isn't concerned with money or appearances.

"How are you?" She seems genuinely interested, which still surprises me. Outwardly, she looks like someone who wouldn't give a plain Jane like me the time of day; one of the 'popular girls.' However, she's always been warm and kind toward me.

"I'm okay. We finally picked a school," I say, leading her toward the dining room.

"Oh? What did you decide?"

Carlisle is already seated at the table, as well as Edward when we walk into the room. And like the gentlemen they are, they rise from their seats as they greet us.

"Good evening, ladies," Carlisle says with a smile.

"Hello, Carlisle." Rose greets his with a smile of her own. "Edward," she says with a nod in his direction.

"Rose, Bella. You're both looking lovely this evening." Edward's polite welcome brings a smile to my face.

"Thank you."

"Yes, thank you," Rose and I both respond.

"So, Bella, did I hear Rose asking you about school? Have you decided on one?" Edward asks, his kind, green eyes finding mine.

"Oh, um we decided on Commonwealth. It's a small school, and the staff seemed really nice."

The rest of the family joins us, Jasper and Alice trailing Esme and Emmett.

"I had a cousin that went there, and she loved it," Rose says. "They offered quite a few unique classes, considering there are less than two hundred students there. I'm sure you'll love it." Emmett takes his seat next to her, kissing her cheek as he does, then shoots me a wink.

"So, what did I miss?" he asks as he scoots in his chair.

"Bella was just telling us that she made a decision on where to enroll for the next school year," Carlisle answers.

"Oh, yeah?"

I nod. "Yes, I'm going to be attending Commonwealth."

"I've heard some good things about them." Emmett's warm smile causes me to offer one in return.

The family eases into light conversation, of which I'm mostly an observer. Watching them interact seems to be much more entertaining anyway.

"So, Edward, will you be bringing Heidi with you next week?" Esme casually asks her son, a look of mischief in her eyes. I expect him to be defensive or deny his mother's request, but Edward's reaction isn't what I anticipated.

His usual, somewhat rough demeanor softens. "Uh, actually, I might. I've asked her if she wanted to come and meet the family, and she said she'd think about it."

"Oh, Eddie, that's grand! We would love to meet her. Emmett tells us she's a lovely girl."

"Yeah, I heard she was real... _lovely_ ," Jasper mumbles under his breath from across the table. His rarely heard input causes everyone to turn in his direction.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Edward's voice is low, almost a growl.

"Eh, I've just heard a few things," he responds, shrugging his shoulders.

"And I'm sure that your _sources_ are reliable," Edward shoots back, sarcasm dripping from his words. "Because we all know what kind of company you keep," he says, his eyes flashing to Alice.

"Whatever," Jasper says indignantly, grabbing his glass of amber colored liquid and tossing it back. I'm mesmerized by the bob of his Adam's apple as he swallows; the sharp edge of his jaw getting my attention. He's nothing like the boys I went to school with last year. I'm startled from my ogling when he slams his glass down; his piercing blue eyes finding mine before I avert my gaze.

Shaking his head and turning back to his mother, Edward's expression softens once again. "I should know in the next few days. Even if it's not next week, it should be soon."

"Well, we would be happy to have her."

The comment made by Jasper has caused obvious tension, and conversation is strained from then on. After dessert is served, and while we're enjoying the warm apple cake, Carlisle speaks.

"Jasper, your mother and I need to make an unexpected trip out of the country next week, and your brothers have some work that I need them to attend to, so we will need you to stay here with Bella for a few days while we're gone."

Jasper's jaw tenses; I imagine he's gritting his teeth. After taking another swig from his refilled glass, he places it back on the table, shaking his head.

"Are you serious? You need me to play babysitter while my brothers, my _younger_ brothers, have an assignment from you?"

At his remark, I drop my gaze to my lap, embarrassed by being made to feel like a young child who apparently needs a babysitter.

"First, how dare you question me! Remember your place, Jasper! As the oldest, you're being given the greatest responsibility. Bella's safety is the most important thing. I won't trust that to any of my other men. I'd take her with us, but this time, it just isn't possible."

"Unbelievable," he mutters under his breath. "Fine," he snaps. "When do we need to be here?" he asks, glancing over at his inebriated wife. I'm pretty sure she was buzzed when she walked in tonight, but now she's well on her way to being completely wasted.

"Well, if your wife can manage to sober up, she's welcome to join you on Thursday. We leave in the afternoon, so I expect you to be here before then. We should be home early on Sunday."

"Sober, huh?" he asks with a humorless chuckle. "I'll see what I can do." With that, he abruptly stands, throwing the napkin from his lap onto the table. "Mother, thank you for another _wonderful_ family dinner experience. I'd hate to miss being reminded on a weekly basis where my place is in this family and how disappointed you all are with my life choices." Turning to look at his wife, he shakes his head. "Come on, Alice. It's time to leave."

"Already? But Jazz, I haven't finished my drink," she whines, holding her glass in front of her face.

"I'll get you another one at home. Come on, it's time to go." With that, he grabs her by the arm and out of her chair. Their dramatic exit has momentarily silenced the room. That is until Emmett breaks the quiet.

"Well, now that the drama's over, who wants to go fire up the Xbox?" His random, lighthearted comment and playful expression make Esme smile, and Rose and me laugh, breaking the tension in the room. Though I don't miss the look exchanged by Carlisle and Edward.

* * *

Thursday afternoon, Jasper arrives, sans Alice, and takes up residence in the den. He doesn't say much to me, and I try to keep my distance. We spend the majority of the time avoiding each other. Other than him once catching sight of me running to my room from the pool, I haven't seen much of him.

Friday morning, I take advantage of the quiet and sort through the remaining boxes that came from my old home. This is one thing I've been avoiding, saving it until last. It holds all sorts of mementos; a few of Dad's journals, photo albums, a few framed pictures of Charlie and me, some old stuffed animals, and at the bottom of the box, a few home movies. Looking at my dad's messy scrawl on the ends of the tapes, there are dates and occasions. Seeing one marked _Bella's first b-day - 18 months_ , I lift it from the box. It's an old VHS cassette, and I wonder if the Cullens own a player.

Getting to my feet, I pad down the stairs to the den, making sure the coast is clear. I'd rather not share this private moment with anyone, least of all Jasper. Poking my head in the door, I see that he's nowhere in sight. Walking in, I explore the intimidating wall of electronics, looking for a VHS player. Finally, I spy the machine at the bottom of the stack and gently push in the tape.

The huge television comes to life, and I'm thankful that I didn't have to hunt for a remote or try to figure out how to turn it on. The blue screen disappears, and I see the shaky images in its place.

 _"Damnit, Renee, am I doing this right? How do I know it's working?"_ His face appears in the frame, the camera capturing a pretty good shot right up his nose. I scurry over to the oversized sofa and settle under a throw.

 _"First of all, Charles, don't curse in front of the baby. Second of all, I see the red light, so I'm pretty sure it's working. Can you see me through the lens?"_ The sound of my mother's voice brings tears to my eyes.

I don't remember hearing it. She was taken from us when I was three years old, so I don't have any real recollection of her, just vague hints of memories; some smells and sounds cause me... _feelings_ of remembrance. However, nothing prepares me for the emotions that wash over me when I see her face. I've seen pictures, but to see her living, breathing, it takes my breath away.

 _"Oh, there are my beautiful girls! And you, Miss Bella, my little birthday girl! Are you ready for some cake?"_ My mother places me in the high chair and wraps a bib around my chubby little neck. Watching her blow a raspberry into my cheek causes me to giggle through my tears.

 _"Mommy will be right back. It's time for some cake for our big girl!"_ Mom leaves the frame, and it's just my dad and me in the room. Just hearing him talk in the video makes all sorts of feelings flow through me. Conflicting feelings of sadness and happiness are both there. I miss him so badly.

The lights of the room on the screen dim, and I hear my mother's voice, my father soon joining in.

 _"Happy_ _birthday to you_

 _happy birthday to you_

 _happy birthday dear Bella_

 _happy birthday to you!"_

On the screen, my wide, excited eyes take in the colorful cake, the single candle on top, my one-year-old self clapping. Dad must set the camera down on something, because he soon joins the frame, him on one side of me, Mom on the other. They help me blow out the candle, and then encourage me to eat the cake. I'm so lost in watching the scene in front of me, I miss Jasper walking into the room.

"You doin' okay?"

His question and sudden appearance surprise me. He's never asked how I was doing, or shown any concern for me before.

"I'm fine," I say, drawing the throw tighter around me.

"You don't look fine. This one of your tapes?" he asks, pointing at the screen, as he takes a seat next to me on the sofa.

"Yes. I'm sure your parents don't make a habit of keeping video tapes of other people's families." I'm sure my snark is offending him, but I really don't care.

He chuckles. "You sure are a mouthy one, aren't you?"

"My father always taught me to speak my mind," I retort.

"I'm sure he did." He eyes me up and down, his gaze lingering on my lips, before turning back to the television.

Silence settles between us, the video still playing. When he gets up and offers to get me a drink, I'm a little confused.

"You do realize I'm only sixteen? I'm sure you're used to offering your wife her preferred refreshments, but I don't drink."

"Of course I realize you're only sixteen. We do have other beverages. How about a Coke?"

Taking his offer at face value, I make an effort to play nice even though I don't care for Jasper or the way he treats his family, he's still part of them, so I accept.

"Yes, a Coke would be great, thank you."

"All right then."

Just as he reaches the doorway, I call out, "Oh, and lots of ice, please."

"Well, since you said please," he says with a wink.

When he returns with my glass, he's also carrying one of his own. The familiar dark amber liquid nearly sloshes out when he plops down next to me.

"Thank you," I say as he hands it to me.

"You're quite welcome, Isabella," he says with a sniff of his nose.

I ignore the use of my full name, as well as his dilated pupils, and take a drink from my glass. It's cold, bubbly, and sweet, and gone before I know it. Watching the video, lost in my memories, the sadness again begins to close in on me.

"Jasper, why did someone have to take them from me?"

"I don't know, pretty girl," he says, putting his arm around my shoulder, pulling me close to him.

"Someone took them both and it isn't fair." I turn my face to his chest, feeling the warmth against my cheek.

"I know, Bella. But something I learned a long time ago, is that life isn't fair. I mean, my own father doesn't trust me with things he should. I'm the oldest, and he's got me here babysitting, for Christ's sake, while my little brothers are out there doing his bidding. Hell, my own wife is a drunk that I think is fucking the landscaper. So, I know all about things not being fair."

His words are muddled, fuzzy in my brain. Jasper's mention of his wife makes me think there's something wrong with what he's doing; sitting here like this with me. But the thoughts seem to drift away as fast as they came as his earlier comment comes back to me.

"You think I'm pretty?" I ask, looking up at him.

"Of course, little Bella. You're very pretty."

"My daddy used to tell me I was pretty." I blink, then turn back to the television. The images flashing on the screen don't make much sense to me anymore; the baby toddling on unsteady legs looks distorted, so I close my eyes.

"Well, he was right," he says, suddenly nuzzling into my neck. "You're a very pretty girl." Feeling his lips brush the spot behind my ear makes me all tingly, and I scoot closer to him, enjoying the sensations running through me. Feeling something, anything, besides the pain of my memories is a welcome distraction.

"That feels really nice," I hear myself say, but my own voice sounds as if I'm underwater.

"I can make you feel so good, Bella. Make you forget all the bad things. Can I help you forget?"

"I want to forget," I mumble as his lips move along my jaw to find my own. His kiss is...invasive, sloppy, but he's right; I suddenly don't remember why I was so upset. My mind drifts from aware to oblivious; moments of blackness washing over me. At one point, I feel like I'm floating, then I'm surrounded by softness.

The chill that comes over my skin comes and goes, as rough skin slides against my own as it's exposed. When the rough warmth leaves me, I hear his mumbled words float through my consciousness.

"We don't want to be interrupted, now do we?"

Hearing the click of the lock on my bedroom door is the last thing I remember before I'm swallowed by a sea of black.

* * *

 **A/N: Still with me?**

 **For those of you that read the O/S, you knew there was something like this coming. Even if Bella had gone to his bed fully aware and willing, in the state of Massachusetts, "statutory rape law is violated when a person has consensual sexual intercourse with an individual under age 16. The age of consent is raised to 18 if the victim is ""of a chaste life"" and the offender induces them to have sexual intercourse." (Taken from** **AgeOfStatesMassachusetts** **dot net states Massachusetts - you now the drill...remove the spaces, yada yada.) I'd say she was induced.**

 **Thanks to FyreByrd, Gabby1017, Life and Death's Lullabies, and TheMetroDad for pre-reading, and to Fran for beta- ing this for me. Though, I fiddled, so all mistakes are mine.**

 **If you haven't yet, check out the entries in the Age of Edward 2017 contest (** **/u/9351628/Age-of-Edward-2017)** **. There are some fabulous entries this time around, with hopefully more to come. The entry deadline is 8/31, so it's fast approaching.**

 **Pay it Forward will be featuring three fics in different categories on their new blog each month. Number one will be our rookie…a new, first-time writer showcasing their first fic on our blog. Number two will be our encore…a new fic from a seasoned author giving us a sneak peek. Number three will be our classic…one from the vault, a time-tested oldie.**

 **If you are a rookie and need help, contact Fran on the PIF page, or myself. And if you have an encore, contact her to get your new fic showcased. And anyone interested in writing a summary on one of their favs, please feel free to send it in.**

 **Be sure to stop by my Facebook group page, Sunshine Fics, for exclusive, weekly pic teasers.**

 **Thanks so much for all your reviews, follows, and favs! This story has already passed fifty reviews, which blows me away! Thanks for supporting this fic!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter begins on Thursday, the day before the incident with Jasper.**

 **Edward**

"So, what gave you the impression that my father would ignore this, Aidan?" My patience is running out for the nervous man sitting before me.

"Oh, come on, Eddie, it's just a few crates." His anxious tone betrays his bold statement.

"A few crates," I say, shaking my head, laughing incredulously. "Did ya hear that, Em?" I ask, looking over at my brother. "It's just a few crates!"

"Oh, well, in that case, what are we doin' here, Eddie? Da didn't need to send us because Aidan here has it all under control," Emmett says, slapping his beefy hand onto Aidan's shoulder, giving him a good squeeze. "Don't ya, Aidan? I mean, I'm sure they'll show up, right?"

"Um, yeah, of course. I just need some time to track them down."

"Well, that's an excellent idea. I'm sure my father wouldn't want to hear that he lost over half a million dollars in product because of blatant incompetence. Because I simply don't understand how they could be missing. You were in charge of the trucks. The shipment arrived, and according to the other men we've questioned, everything was accounted for. So, that leaves you. Either you're the dumbest fucker to ever do business with the Cullen family, thinking you could rip us off-"

"Wait! No, I don't think..." he interrupts.

"Was I done? Emmett?" I look over at my brother, my eyebrows raised, astonished that this fucker would dare interrupt me. I may not be the boss, but I'm still a goddamn Cullen. "Was I finished speaking?"

"Nah, Eddie, you weren't."

I turn back to the weasel in front of me. "Then don't fuckin' interrupt me!" I close my eyes, taking a deep breath, trying to calm myself. As much as I'd just like to end him now, we really have no idea where the crates are, so we need him to get them to us. Da sent us here to find the missing coke, and it'll be our necks if we go home without answers. Feeling a little more in control, I open my eyes. "As I was saying, either you're fucking stupid, because you thought you could cross us, or you're fucking stupid because you lost half a million of our merchandise! So, here's what we're gonna do, Aidan. You've got twenty-four hours to find the missing crates. If they don't show up, Emmett and I will be back for another visit. And believe me; you don't want to see us again."

"No, of course not, Eddie. I'll have them in twenty-four hours. You have my word." Wringing his hands, the beads of sweat are running from his temple down his neck, disappearing into the collar of his shirt.

Rising from my seat, I button the top button of my suit jacket, and step around my desk, stopping at the front. Towering over him, I look into his eyes, pointing down at him. "Do not fuck this up."

"I won't let you down Eddie," he says, anxiety still pouring out of him.

Without breaking my commanding stance, I move only my eyes to glance up at Em, and he immediately delivers a swift right hook to Aiden's jaw; his worried expression quickly turning to shock when he sees it coming.

"See that you don't."

His cowering nod as he holds his face tells me he understands the not so thinly veiled threat.

Emmett and I walk through the vacant warehouse and out to the waiting car.

"Think it'll turn up?" Emmett asks from the other side of the five-year-old Acura we drove down here. _No, dear old Dad didn't want us driving our personal vehicles; God forbid we stand out a little._

"Fuck if I know. If he's got half a brain, it will. I don't know how he thought we wouldn't miss it."

"Oh, come on, he probably thought being all the way down here in Jersey we wouldn't be checking things so carefully," he says, unlocking the doors.

I pull off my jacket and roll up my sleeves before we both get into the car; Emmett behind the wheel. The engine groans to life, and we're headed back to our hotel.

"Yeah, well personally, I'd never have set up running shipments through this damn city in the first place. I'd have things running straight through Boston. Then you'd be able to keep a closer watch on the fuckers you've got managing things for you. But, Da would say we never had any trouble dealing with his old man. So I don't know what the fuck Aidan's problem is. Apparently, honor and loyalty aren't passed down," I scoff, loosening the noose of a tie around my neck.

"But hasn't our own brother shown us that the last few years?"

"Didn't Da tell you? That's why we're the ones dealing with this fucker in the first place. It started with Jasper taking a cut of the fuckin' coke for himself, and when Da finally figured out he was using, he pulled him out, put him on something else. Now we have to do business with him. Aidan probably thought if the Cullen he was dealin' with was strung out and didn't care, he could get away with it; probably thought we weren't any better," I say looking out the window, watching the landscape pass by.

"That mean you're gonna do things differently when you're in charge?"

"We'll see. But, that's a few years off, at least."

The car is silent for a while as we drive through the city before Emmett speaks again.

"So, just back to the hotel, then?"

"What? You don't wanna hit that club we went to last time we were in town?" He knows I'm half kidding. I know he's been a one-woman guy since he met Rosalie.

"Nah, I actually wanna get back so I can call Rosie. She's waiting for me to FaceTime her."

"Aww, little brother's pussy whipped already." I give him a nudge, laughing at his embarrassment.

"Oh, shut up, Eddie. You're just as bad with Heidi, aren't you?"

"Eh, not so much. We get along okay. She's there when I need company, but I don't think it's goin' anywhere. She's a little high maintenance, even for me."

"Then what was all that shit about bringing her to family dinner?"

"Oh, come on, you know as well as I do that I needed to get Ma off my back. She's been pushing me for months that I needed to find a girl and settle down. Remember, she had Jasper practically married off before he was twenty-three? And we all know how great that turned out. I'll bring Heidi, just to keep Ma happy, but she's not the one. I plan to keep my options open, at least for now. So, while I'd be okay with hitting the club, I won't keep you from your girl." My teasing comes to an end when we pull into the hotel lot.

Going our separate ways, we each head into our rooms for the night. As much as going to the club to take in the sights, have a few drinks and maybe get a lap dance sounds pretty good, I really can't afford any distractions. Though we're relatively safe here, we are away from home and didn't bring any additional security with us. We didn't want to alert Aidan that we were coming, so it wasn't broadcast that we'd be making a visit.

Dear old Da has been giving me more and more responsibility lately, preparing me for the day that I'm running things, which is why I'm here handling this and not him. Jasper has been a loose cannon for the last few years, and Da doesn't intend to hand things over to him when the time comes. So, it's falling on my shoulders to show him I'm capable. Finally getting my business degree this summer was more for show, though Da has shown me over the years, there are benefits to having at least a few legitimate business endeavors. So, I'm sure I'll put it to good use at some point.

Stripping out of my suit, and sitting back on the bed, I at least decide to check in on my worthless brother; make sure things are going okay at home. The line rings three times before he finally answers.

"Yeah?"

"Is that how you answer the phone, Jasper?"

"Apparently so. What do you need, Edward?" He sounds distracted.

"What are you doing? You sound like you're busy."

"Yeah, okay."

"Jasper!" My bark finally gets his attention.

"What?" he yells back.

"I asked what the fuck you were doing. You watching porn or something? Alice not doin' it for 'ya anymore?" I chuckle at the thought of his lush of a wife not putting out now that she's got the ring on her finger.

"Oh, fuck off! I'm just taking in the scenery."

"What fuckin' scenery? It's not like there's much to see out those damn windows, except the pool. Unless you're creepin' on Bella and her friends." I'm teasing, but when he doesn't answer me, I question him again. "Jasper," I groan, "please don't tell me that you're being a peeping Tom to a bunch of young girls." Pinching the bridge of my nose, I can feel the tension headache coming.

"What? There's nothing wrong with looking!"

"If you're looking for an eyeful, go eye your wife. Or hit a fucking strip club and ogle someone closer to your own age, Jasper. She's a goddamn kid, for Christ's sake."

"Alice isn't even here. She decided to go to New York for the weekend. She said something about a shopping trip or girls' weekend or some shit."

"So, you're there alone with Bella?" I get a knot in my stomach; the thought of him being alone with her making me nervous.

"Yeah, and what the fuck of it?"

"You leave her the hell alone, Jasper." Knowing my brother's proclivity for young, petite women makes me worry for Bella; my brother being known to be persuasive when there's something he wants.

"Why you so worried, Eddie, ya want her for yourself? Well, maybe not little brother..." His voice trails off, again sounding distracted.

"Goddamnit, I mean it, Jasper. You better keep your feckin' distance and leave her alone. You hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya, distance... I'll try, but I won't make any promises. Hey, it was good talkin' to ya, but I gotta go..." His voice trails off, and I hear him laugh before the click of the line leaves me in silence.

"Son of a bitch," I mutter, thoroughly disgusted by my brother. Quickly dialing another number, I get Emmett on the phone.

"What's up, Eddie?"

"We need to be ready to hit the road the second we're done with Aidan tomorrow."

"Okaaay. Is there a particular reason you want to get back so soon?"

"Not really, I just don't want Bella left alone with Jasper any longer than necessary."

"Yeah, all right. I'll pack my shit tonight. Maybe we can meet with him a little earlier then?"

"We'll see. I'll make a call in the morning and see if he made good on his promise. Have a good night."

"You too, Eddie.

The next morning found us back at the warehouse. Though Aidan said he was ready, he wasn't ready for us to physically inspect things. While he had managed to track down the missing crates, they were a kilo short.

Aidan didn't live to see another sunset.

I spent part of the drive home making calls. One was to Da to tell him we needed to move things closer to home, and one was to a contact of mine in Ireland, hopeful that we'd be able to make some new business arrangements. Spending many summers and some holidays there over the years, I got to know many of my father's associates; people whose families have known ours for generations. Being able to arrange a few meetings myself will show my father that I'm ready to take on more responsibility.

I made one more call to Heidi, letting her know I'd try to stop by later. She seemed happy at the idea of seeing me. Me? I just needed to relieve some of the tension I've been carrying around for the last few days.

As we drive through the gate, we wave to Sam at his post; his ever present scowl firmly in place. Pulling up to the house, it's dark, not any lights visible from outside. The knot I had in my gut has returned.

"Em, just drop me at the door before you park."

"Sure thing." Pulling to a stop at the front door, he lets me out and continues around the house to the garage.

Stepping inside, the house is quiet, except for sounds floating down the hallway from the media room. Walking that way, I expect to run into either Bella or my worthless brother. When I find an empty room, I almost turn and leave, but the television gets my attention. A toddling Bella is babbling on the screen. I see the man who we called Uncle Charlie, and a woman I don't remember seeing, trading places in the frame. The woman's facial features and build tell me this must be Bella's mother.

Taking in the room, I see a discarded blanket and two empty glasses. Picking them up one by one, the first contains what must be melted ice and the other smells of whiskey. Dropping it to the carpet with a thud, I take off for the stairs; that sick feeling back.

Taking the steps two at a time, I'm upstairs and walking quickly down the hallway. Approaching Bella's door, I hear a voice coming from her room that I shouldn't. As I get closer, it opens.

"Thanks for lettin' me have first crack at that box 'o yours," I hear him say over his shoulder. Turning to walk out, he faces me and his surprised blue eyes catch mine.

"What the ever lovin' fuck have you done?" My voice is low, barely containing the rage quickly building inside me.

"Just havin' a little fun; blowin' off some steam."

I grab him by the collar, dragging him down the hallway; Jasper laughing the whole way.

"Oh, come off it. We had a drink together, she got a little handsy, and I figured why the hell not," he says, trying to shrug out of my grasp.

"Why the hell not? Have you completely lost your fuckin' mind?" I'm shaking him now, both my hands gripping onto his shirt. "Jasper, she's sixteen fucking years old! Sixteen! I don't care if she stripped her clothes off and gift-wrapped herself for you; she's sixteen for Christ's sake! You're fucking twenty-six! And feckin' married! And I know Bella wouldn't do that; she's not that kind of girl. So what did you do?"

I'm seething, waiting for his answer.

"Eh, it just took a little something in her drink to loosen her up a bit...and she..."

I don't let him finish his sentence before I throw the first punch. He's obviously still drunk or high because that one punch knocks him off his feet, dangerously close to the staircase. I'm in a blind rage, throwing hit after hit. Thoughts of that little defenseless girl in there and my monster of a brother forcing himself on her drugged body, it almost drives me to madness.

"You motherfucking cocksucker! How could you do that to her?" He's edging closer to the stairs with every hit. "She trusted us! Trusted our family, and you...you... Agh!" With an angry shove, I push him down from the top step, watching as he goes tumbling one at a time, coming to a stop on the landing in the middle of the staircase.

That's the moment Emmett chooses to ascend the stairs, taking in the scene in front of him with wide eyes.

"What the fuck happened? What did he do?" He bends down to check on the worthless piece of shit we call brother, looking for any obvious injuries. "Well, he's got a pulse." He looks up at me. "Do I want to know what he did to deserve this?"

I'm still standing at the top of the stairs, my heart pounding, my chest heaving. Ignoring his question, I bark out an order. "I need you to call Rosalie and ask her to come over. Bella is going to need some..." I close my eyes and swallow the lump in my throat, thinking about what's waiting for me on the other side of her door. "She's going to need some help when she comes to." I make eye contact with Emmett, and I see the moment it clicks for him.

"What? Did he...?" He can't say it either, and I can't answer; only nodding in response. Standing up, he looks down at our unconscious brother. "You son of a bitch." The kick Emmett delivers to Jasper's side probably bruises his kidney, but he doesn't stir. "Do we move him first, or do I need to make that call?"

"Call your girl first. I mean, they're close, right? Does she have any other friends that come around?"

"No, I think Rose is it right now. Any friends she had before haven't been around since Charlie's been gone."

I nod. "Okay then, call Rose, I'll call Ma and Da, and hopefully they can wrap up their business and get home early. Then we'll worry about moving that piece of shit," I say, pointing down at the bruised and battered lump that is our brother.

"Got it."

Emmett hurries down the stairs, I assume to make his call in private, and I turn to face whatever is waiting for me behind Bella's door. As I approach it, I take a deep breath and brace myself for whatever I'm about to find.

Turning the knob, and pushing the door open, I notice only a single lamp is lit on her bedside table. My eyes sweep across the room, taking in the discarded clothing strewn over the floor. When my eyes finally land on her bed, the sight causes that lump to again form in my throat.

Her tiny body is wrapped haphazardly in her sheets; her limbs at unnatural angles. Stepping closer, I can see the gentle rise and fall of her chest. Thank God, I don't see any bruising, or obvious injury, or I think I might go back out there and haul Jasper back up the stairs just so I could push him back down again. But let's be honest, I can only imagine what might be under those sheets. He could still be dead before this is over.

"Bella," I whisper, seeing if I can rouse her from sleep. When she doesn't respond, I decide to settle into the chair in the corner of the room, just to keep an eye on her. I know it'll more than likely be hours until she comes around, but I don't want her to wake up alone. I don't know for sure what Jasper gave her, I can only assume, but she'll probably feel like shit.

Leaning my head back, thoughts of dealing with the fallout from another of my brother's bad choices flood my mind. Though, I'm not sure if this qualifies as a bad choice. This crossed so very many lines, and I'm not sure what specific kind of hell Da is going to put him through. Hell, Bella may even decide she doesn't want to stay here with them. I know that would break my mother's heart. She's always had a special place in it for Bella, ever since she was a young girl, back when Charlie first started bringing her around.

Memories of all of us sharing family dinners with Uncle Charlie and Bella come back to me. Those were happier times. Back when we were still innocent to most of the evil things in this world. Yes, there was business to conduct, but they were like family to us; distant family that only came around a few times a year, but family nonetheless. He trusted us with his precious daughter, and we've failed to protect her. But, who would've predicted we had to defend her from the evils of one of our own?

* * *

 **A/N: Wow, you guys blew me away last week! Thanks for all the love, even if most of it was just telling me how vile you all think Jasper is.**

 **Big thanks to Fyrebyrd, Gabby1017, Life and Death's Lullabies, and TheMetroDad for pre-reading, and to my beta, SunflowerFran, but please remember, all mistakes are mine.**

 **Forged By Fire has been nominated for one of the top ten completed fics over on TwiFanfictionRecs. com! How cool is that?! I'd be forever grateful if you could head over there and give it some love. I'm nominated along side some amazingly talented writers and their equally amazing stories! You can vote daily, so spread the love and vote for your favorites!**

 **I hope you're all taking the time to read the entries in the Age of Edward Contest. (fanfiction dot net /u/9351628/Age-of-Edward-2017) The submission period is over, but all entries should be posted soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Edward**

As I watch the slow rise and fall of her chest, I realize an hour has passed with me just observing her. Knowing it will likely be a few hours before Bella comes around, I decide to check and see if Emmet had any luck in contacting Rosalie. I know I need to make a few phone calls; the least of which I want to make is the one to my parents. My mother, especially, will be devastated.

Making my way out of the room, I close the door and head down the stairs. I don't even stop to look at the worthless lump of a man who still lies on the landing; I just shake my head in disgust. I also need to make a call to our family physician, but perhaps it will be last on my list.

When I finally reach the foyer, Emmett is waiting.

"Did you get ahold of her?" I ask about Rosalie.

"I did, but she's not able to come for a few days. She had a family emergency; her grandmother's in the hospital, so they had to head down to Providence. We need to call Ma and Da, Ed."

Looking up at the ceiling, knowing what lies above it, I curse Jasper for putting us all in this position. Bella's going to wake up disoriented, confused, and in need of assistance that I'm not sure I can give. My mind is racing, trying to think of a female who could help her deal with this. Briefly, Heidi comes to mind, but I quickly dismiss the idea. She's a little too self-absorbed to be of any help.

"You're sure she doesn't have any other friends?" I ask, looking back to Emmett, hopeful that he's just forgotten someone.

"Nah, she's been pretty much a homebody since she came here. She only started talking to Rose because I was bringing her around. I mean, she hasn't started school yet, so she doesn't really know anyone. I don't think she stayed in touch with any of her old friends."

We're both quiet for a beat, thinking of the mess that's been created. With Da being gone, Emmett being the youngest, and our older brother being a fuck up of epic proportions, it falls on my shoulders to make the decisions.

"Okay, you go call Doc, and I'll call Da. It's..." I glance at my watch, noting the time, knowing Dublin is five hours ahead of us. "It's just past two in the morning there, so I'm sure they're asleep."

We go our separate ways, Emmett to the sitting room, and me to my father's study, needing a calm space to make this call. Settling down into his plush, leather chair, I lean my head back, rubbing my temples trying to chase away the stress. This will be the most difficult call I've ever had to make, up to this point in my life.

Picking up the receiver of the desk phone, I dial the familiar number and wait for the call to connect. It rings for the fourth time, and I prepare myself to leave a voicemail before the gruff voice of my father answers.

"Yeah?"

"Da, it's Edward."

"Who is it, Carlisle?" I hear my mother's sleepy voice in the background, and then the sound of what I assume is their bedding rustling.

"Go back to sleep, Es. It's just some business." Listening to their quiet mumbles, I feel like I'm somehow intruding; that my news is going to shatter whatever peace they had found in sleep.

Hearing what sounds like a door latch, a moment passes before I hear my father's voice. "This better be fuckin' important, son. Do you know what time it is here? If this is about the shipment—"

"No, Da, it's not." I pause, taking a deep breath before blowing it out.

"Well, spit it out."

"Something's happened."

"Well, obviously. Now, what the hell is it."

"It's Jasper."

"What's he done now?" I can hear the exasperation in his voice as if he's tired of his son's games. "Is he high again? I swear to Christ that if he's gone and doped up aga—"

"No, Da. You and Ma need to come on home as soon as possible." That brings him up short; utter silence falling over the line.

"What. Has. He. Done?" I can almost picture his gritted teeth.

"Something's happened with Bella."

Silence.

The only sound besides his breathing over the line is the tick of the clock over the fireplace mantle.

"What's he done?" His calm is unnerving. He's removed himself from his role as father and slipped into boss mode.

"I think he drugged her."

"And...?"

"I found him coming out of her room...where he left her naked in her bed."

"Son of a..." What sounds like shattering glass echoes across the line. Several moments of silence pass before his deceptively calm voice comes back over the line. "Where is he now?"

"In a broken and bloody heap on the stairs where I left him if Doc hasn't gotten here yet."

"Good. When he gets there, make sure he doesn't give him anything for pain. That fucker's on so many drugs right now, we don't need to add to it. I wouldn't want him to have a heart attack. Christ," he mumbles under his breath.

"I really need you to come home and deal with this. If it's left up to me, I'm not sure I'll be very merciful."

"And you think I will," he scoffs. "Look, it'll be two more days until I can even think about leaving. We were able to set up a few meetings that I absolutely cannot miss. So, it's..." he trails off, mumbling. "Okay, it's Saturday now, or will be when we wake up, and I have a meeting later today, and the other is tomorrow evening. That one could go late, so the earliest we can get a flight back is Monday. Expect us home sometime in the afternoon. I'll try to move things up if I can, but some of these people won't be very agreeable to me requesting a different time to meet."

"No, I understand. I just... Da, she's going to need someone to _help_ her. Rose can't make it, and I'm not sure what to do."

"Jaysus," he says with a huff. "Just do what you can. Help her as if she's your little sister. I mean she's only sixteen. Sixteen," he growls, almost to himself. "What the fuck was he thinking? She's just a child!" Another glass object doesn't survive my father's wrath, and all the while I can hear him trying to get his breathing under control. "Look," he says, blowing out a breath, "I know she seems comfortable around you most of the time, so maybe it won't be so bad." He's trying to sound convincing, but fails, miserably.

"Yeah, sure, just get home as soon as you can."

"I'll do my best, Edward. Just take care of her."

"I will."

Disconnecting the call, I lean back in the chair, turning to stare out into the night sky. I've never held as much contempt for the man who calls himself my brother as I do at this very moment. To prey on an innocent young girl, to coerce her into bed, is beyond disgusting. He's brought disgrace to our family and lost any shred of respect we might have had for him.

The buzzing of my cell phone gets my attention, and drawing it from my pocket, Heidi's name flashes across the screen. Hitting accept, I bring the phone to my ear, not really ready to deal with the drama that usually comes when Heidi doesn't get what she wants.

"Hey, Heidi."

"Hey, baby." I outwardly cringe at her term of endearment. "How soon will you be coming by? It's already after nine," she says, hope clear in her voice.

"I don't think I'm gonna make it tonight."

"Oh, come on, Edward. Why not? You promised you'd come over. And don't say something came up, please." She sounds almost anxious.

"Well, something did come up. What do you want me to say?"

"Damnit, Edward!" The irritation in her voice is clear; she is not happy. "Will I see you at all anytime soon?" Her snippy, curt tone is grating on my already frayed nerves.

"I doubt it. Something came up here that I need to take care of."

"Something came up? Something came up, he says," she mumbles.

"Heidi, look, you know I have responsibilities where my family is concerned. You knew this when we started dating. Since when has it been a problem? This isn't something new; I've always had commitments that I need to keep."

"When am I going to be a priority?"

The silence between us stretches until it becomes uncomfortable.

"Look, Heidi, I don't know what to say."

"Whatever, Edward. It's late, and I'm going to sleep. Call me when you have the time." When the line goes silent, I huff out a breath. I really don't have time for her fucking dramatics right now.

The knock on the door gets my attention. "Yeah?"

"Ed? Doc is here," Emmett says after cracking open the door. "We moved him to one of the guest rooms."

"Yeah, I'm coming." Getting to my feet, I rub my hands over my face. My brother's broken ass is the last thing I want to think about, but it needs to be dealt with. Following behind Emmett, he leads me to Jasper where the doctor has already begun his examination.

"Mr. Cullen," he greets me. "Seems your brother took a nasty tumble, I presume?" His eyes are questioning, but I'm not giving him anything.

"Something like that. Look, I just need to know what his injuries are so we can make sure he's...comfortable." I smirk, knowing my father's instructions were to make the bastard suffer.

"Well, it would appear that he's got some major bruising, and more than likely some broken bones from his fall. I won't know until we have some X-rays taken. A lot of his injuries aren't consistent with a fall down the stairs, though. Do you know what happened?" he asks, turning to me.

"Yeah, we beat the shit outta him," I say directly, not sugar coating it. The son of a bitch deserved it, and I'll tell anyone that'll listen how much he earned that beating.

"All right, then. Well, I need to have him moved to the hospital so I can take those X-rays, and maybe an ultrasound to check for internal bleeding. The blows he took to his abdomen look pretty serious." Rummaging through his bag, he pulls out a syringe and a vial of some medication.

"What's that?" Emmett asks before I have a chance.

"I don't want him in too much pain if he happens to regain consciousness while we move him."

"No." My voice startles the doctor.

"What do you mean, _no_?"

"I mean I'm under strict instructions from my father to be sure he doesn't receive any pain medication."

"Well, I'll do what I can, but I can't guarantee he won't receive any at the hospital." He looks almost defiant as he says it.

"Well, Doctor," I say with a false smile on my face, "I think it's in your best interests to be sure my father's wishes are carried out. Do we ... understand each other?" There's no mistaking the meaning of my words.

As he thinks it over, his eyes glance from me to Emmett to Jasper, finally settling on me. "Of course."

He arranges for Jasper to be transferred, and Emmett begrudgingly goes along with him. It's more to make sure our instructions are followed than for Jasper's support.

"You're sure you'll be okay here with Bella?"

"Yeah, it'll be fine, Em."

"I'll keep checking in with Rosie to see if things change, but don't hold your breath on it."

"Nah, it'll be okay. Just ask her to come as soon as she can. I understand family obligations, Em. If her family needs her, that should be her first priority. You've got yourself a good girl there. She's doing what she should be. Bella will be fine. Ma will be back in a couple days, and it'll all work out."

"Okay, man. I'll, uh, just go make sure that the asshole doesn't get any special treatment." He starts heading for the door. Spinning around, he asks, "Um, should we call Alice?"

"Not until we have a better idea of what's going on. Besides, it's late, so she's probably passed out drunk anyway."

"Got it. I'll call you when I know anything."

With a nod, I send him on his way. Watching from the door, I can see them loading the worthless piece of shit into the waiting ambulance. When they finally pull away and head down the drive, I close the door and turn to stare up the staircase. There's a young lady who is going to need help I'm not sure I can give. Pushing myself off the wall, I take the stairs, one at a time, to check on Bella.

I open her door her door and find her still asleep, her chest still rising and falling. Making my way back to the chair at her bedside, I settle in and watch. I kind of feel like a creeper, but I need to know she's okay. What feels like hours pass, and I'm so lost in my own thoughts that I almost miss the moment her eyes flutter open.

They're unfocused and disoriented as they search the room; the space dimly lit by a lonely table lamp in the early hours of the morning. When her eyes finally find me, I can see the confusion in them.

"Ed-ward?" she asks her voice small and rough.

"Yeah, Bella, it's me. How are you feeling?" I ask with a bit of apprehension.

She's quiet for a beat before she answers me. "I'm...I'm not sure. I feel...weird," she says, closing her eyes.

"Are you dizzy or nauseous?"

"I don't think so."

"Are you in any pain?"

"Why would I be in pa—" Trying to sit up too quickly seems to be something she regrets right away. "Whoa. Okay, yeah, definitely dizzy," she says, her head falling back to her pillow as she breathes in and out through her nose.

"What's wrong, Bella?"

"I shouldn't have tried to sit up," she almost pants out. "Now I've got a wicked headache, and I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Okay, hang on, and I'll get something in case you puke," I say, getting to my feet to find a bucket or something. "This should do." Removing the bag from the wastebasket, I place it on the floor, close to her bed. "If you need to throw up, the bin is right next to your bed."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The silence stretches on for several minutes, her breathing the only sound in the room. Her small voice breaks through the silence. "Why do I feel like this, Edward?"

I don't want to lie to her, but I need to know. "What do you remember?"

"Not much," she whispers. "The last thing I remember is watching old home movies I found from when I was little."

Hearing her refer to herself as _when she was little_ doesn't match up with what I see before me. She looks like a little girl _now_ , small and fragile.

"Do you remember anything else?"

She's quiet, undoubtedly trying to recall what happened. "I remember Jasper being there." Turning her head, her eyes open and again meet mine. "He was actually being nice to me."

I take a deep breath, trying to calm myself. _Yeah, I'm sure he was very nice._ Being patient, I wait to see what else she recalls.

"We...talked. He brought me a drink, and we sat and talked. I remember him trying to make me feel better when I got upset, but I don't remember anything after that." Her eyes search mine, looking for what, I'm not sure. When her hands finally trail down her body, she must realize she's naked except for her bed sheet, because in her eyes I see the moment realization hits her. "Edward, why am I naked?" The tremble in her voice breaks my heart.

Biting the bullet, I know honesty is the best thing here. Telling her lies or withholding thing won't do her any favors. "I think Jasper put something in your drink, Bella."

Her eyes widen. "He...he drugged me?"

"I think so," I whisper. "We could go to the hospital and have blood drawn to see what he gave you, but I'm not sure—"

"No. No needles."

"Okay. But, Bella, we need to talk about what else he may have done."

She clutches the sheet closer to her chin and squeezes her eyes shut. "No, I don't want to think about that right now."

I really want to argue with her, to scream that we _need_ to talk about it, but seeing her lying there, her eyes still squeezed shut, like she's trying to will the thoughts away, I can't. "All right, we don't have to do it now. But, Bella? We will have to talk about it eventually."

"I know," she whispers. "Do you think he...?" She can't even ask the question, her eyes still closed.

"I'm pretty sure he did, _álainn_ ," I say softly. "We could always have you checked by a doctor if you want," I offer.

"No, no doctors." She's quiet again, thinking of what, I'm not sure. "I think ... I think I want to get a shower." Her eyes pop open, searching mine. "Is Esme back yet?" she asks, hope in her voice.

Sadly, I shake my head. "No, sweetie. She's still with Da, out of the country. But, I did talk to him last night, and they're going to try their best to get back as soon as possible; hopefully by Monday afternoon."

"Oh." Her voice is small, dejected. "Maybe Rose can—"

"I'm sorry, Bella, but she's out of town. Emmett called her last night. She can't be here for a few days, either."

"Okay. I'm sure I'll be fine."

"I know I'm not your first pick, but I'll do whatever you need me to." I search my brain for what could help her feel better, and then I offer what I can. "How about I start up the shower or even run you a bath? That would probably help you feel better."

"Could you help me with a shower?" she asks with uncertainty.

"Absolutely," I say with a hopefully comforting smile.

She sits up, still clutching the sheet tightly to her chest.

"Still feeling sick?"

"A little. I just want to get a shower and maybe go back to bed?" she says, more like a question.

"Whatever you need, Bella. Here, I'll help you up."

Putting out my hand, she places her small, trembling one in mine, and I assist her up to stand on shaky feet. My hands on her shoulders help to steady her.

"How about you stand here and get your bearings, and I'll go start the water."

"Yeah, okay." Wrapping her arms around herself, she holds the sheet tighter.

When I'm satisfied she won't pass out or fall over, I spin around and head into her ensuite to start her shower. Opening the glass door, I see bottles of girlie shit I'm used to seeing in Heidi's bathroom. Shower gels, shampoos, and poof things are all neatly lined up, right next to a bottle of Mr. Bubble bubble bath, and I'm reminded of how young she really is; the 'grown up' products right alongside the childhood favorite.

When the water starts to steam, I go back to get her. She still looks small, fragile, a vacant look on her face.

"You ready, Bella?" I ask softly.

"Yeah, I think so. I don't feel as sick now."

"Good. That's good. Do you need me to...?" I say, motioning between her and the bathroom.

"No, I think I'll be okay." With her head down and her voice so small, I almost don't hear her. "Thank you." Her words are mumbled.

"Of course, Bella, whatever you need."

Her head is still down as she walks away, her steps still wobbly.

"Bella," I call out as she steps closer to the bathroom.

She turns to face me. "Yeah?"

"Leave the door cracked open, just in case you get dizzy or something, okay? That way you can call for me?"

"Yeah, okay." She steps into the bathroom, closing the door.

As I turn back to the bed, my eyes scan the rumpled, dirty sheets, and I know she isn't up for the job of changing the bedding on a king-sized bed. I look over the mess, not relishing the fact that I have to do this. I think I'd rather be in there helping her into the shower, regardless of how awkward it would be, than to handle sheets my naked brother rolled around in while defiling a teenage girl. But, I also don't want her to have to deal with it.

Pulling the down comforter off, I'm faced with the small stain of blood that tells me all I need to know.

My brother is a monster.

Trying to put it out of my mind, I give one good yank on the sheets, pulling them from the corners of the mattress. Soon, they're bundled into a ball on the floor. Searching the room, I realize I have no idea where the clean linens are kept. Before I can sort out where to look for them, I hear Bella's voice.

"Edward?"

I rush into the bathroom, the steam blocking my view of her body through the glass. "What do you need?"

"I don't feel so good. I think I'm gonna throw up."

"Okay. Bella, can I open the shower? I can't help you without coming in there."

"Uh huh," she says, panting.

As I open the shower door, I'm greeted by the sight of her gripping the safety bar with one hand, her other splayed on the tile, steadying herself. Her thin, girlish frame is trembling, and I'm afraid she's gonna puke all over the place.

"Here," I say, opening a towel for her. "Give me your hand." Helping her step out of the shower, I catch glimpses of faint bruising beginning to form on her hips and legs, and I have to bite my tongue to keep my angry thoughts to myself.

Before I can say anything more to her, she drops to her knees, bending over the toilet, expelling the contents of her stomach.

"Shh, it's okay," I say, doing my best to reassure her, rubbing what I hope are soothing circles on her back. "It's going to be okay." As I listen to the sound of her retching, I make a promise to myself to protect this precious girl from whatever I can, including my sad excuse for a brother.

* * *

*álainn; beautiful

 **A/N: Thanks go out to Fyrebyrd, Gabby1017, Life and Death's Lullabies, and TheMetroDad for pre-reading and to SunflowerFran for editing this for me, but please remember, all mistakes are mine.**

 **I hope you're all voting every day for your favorite completed fic in the month of August over on twifanfictionrecs. com. Forged By Fire made the list, and I'd love a few of your votes this month! There are some great stories there to spread the love to, so vote for your favorites!**

 **If you haven't yet, be sure to check out the Age of Edward entries. All the entries have posted, and voting begins 9/21! ( /u/9351628/ Age-of-Edward-2017)**

 **Don't forget to checkout Pay It Forward's new blog!** **This month, one of the featured Encore stories is one of mine, A Rainbow After the Storm, which will begin posting 9/25. I also contributed the Classic recommendation this month. So, stop by and check it out if you can; Pifficsofthemonth. blogspot. com. And don't forget, if you're an author with a new story coming up, or i** **f you're a Rookie and need help, contact Fran on the PIF page. Also, anyone interested in writing a summary on one of their favs, please feel free to send it in for our Classic section.**

 **For exclusive weekly pics and teasers, come check out my Facebook group, Sunshine Fics. Thank you all so much for all the love you've shown this story. I adore each and every reader and review!**

 **And finally, to those of you affected by hurricanes Harvey, Irma, the earthquakes in Mexico, the fires in the western US, or any of the other devastating disasters in recent days, please know you're in my thoughts and prayers. And to those of you that are able, do what you can to help those in need. ((Hugs))**


	5. Chapter 5

****Please read the author's note after the chapter! Important posting information!****

* * *

 **Edward**

"So, what's the prognosis? Is the fucker gonna live?" I ask the doctor. It's Sunday evening, and I find myself standing outside Jasper's room, tucked away in an old, less traveled wing of the hospital.

"Well, he's got a broken arm and a fractured tibia, both of which will heal. He may have a limp, due to the leg injury, simply because he's not in very good health to begin with. His muscle mass is far less than someone his age should have. His recreational drug use has already made its impact."

"So, he's fine?" My arms are crossed, irritation in my words.

"Not exactly. His heart actually stopped twice during the emergency surgery to repair the internal bleeding."

"Is that from the drugs too?"

"More than likely. We'll keep him for another day or two then move him to another facility if he's not stable enough to return home. I know the family wants this to be kept private."

"Thanks, Doc." With a nod, I dismiss him and turn toward my brother's room. Pushing the door open, I'm met with the sight of Alice at Jasper's bedside. She's sleeping in a chair, but she's here. Stepping closer, I can see he's still attached to several machines and monitors, the beeping and whirring of all the equipment filling the silence.

"Alice!" I bark out.

Startling and wiping the drool from her mouth, she finally notices me. "What do you want?"

"What? I'm not allowed to come see my brother?"

"Took you damn long enough."

"I had other obligations I couldn't step away from," I say, thinking of the girl curled up in her bed at home. She's still feeling sick from the drugs my piece of shit brother gave her a day and a half ago.

After making sure she was settled for the evening, I slipped out of the house, leaving Emmett to watch over her. He was expecting Rose at some point tonight, so I took advantage of the opportunity.

"Obligations?" she scoffs. "What could be more important than your own brother?"

"Has he woken up at all?" I ask, ignoring her question.

"Only a few times. He's still in a lot of pain. For some reason, they keep sedating him when it gets to be too much. I guess the pain medication isn't doing much for him. He's got a pretty high tolerance for meds."

Glancing at the bags of liquid hanging on his IV pole, I know they're all just basic fluids, save one; an antibiotic. When the doctor was told not to give him anything more than what you could buy over the counter, we meant it. I'll have to ask him about the sedation, though. Seems our trusted doctor has found a loophole to our instructions.

"Well, why don't you go on down to the cafeteria and get yourself something to eat or whatever. I'll sit with him for a while."

"Really?" She looks almost hopeful as if sitting here with her own husband is the last thing she wants to be doing.

"Yeah, go on."

Quickly gathering her bag and slipping on her shoes, she scurries out of the room, leaving me alone with the asshole. Taking inventory of his appearance, I can see what the doctor was talking about. Past the swelling and bruising, his skin is sallow, sickly looking. His arms and legs appear scrawny under the blankets. Even if he were awake, alert, he'd look like he was knocking on death's door.

"So, why'd you do it, ya dumb fuck? You just had to go after her." Shaking my head, I realize talking to my unconscious brother is pointless, but I need to ask the questions, say it out loud, even if only for myself. "I just don't get it. You're a married man, ya arsehole. And even if that shrew of a wife isn't doing it for ya anymore, you coulda went and found a ride somewhere else. Why the hell did you have to go after that little girl?"

The slow rise and fall of his chest doesn't change, and I know he's still out of it; the anesthesia must still be running through his system. Hoping to get _something_ from him, I sit in the chair Alice vacated, and I wait. The same nurse comes in and out of the room several times, checking, adjusting, charting, all while Jasper lies there motionless. An hour passes before I come to the realization that Alice may not be coming back anytime soon.

As the nurse tries to reposition him, his eyes fly open, panicked.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen. Let me just adjust your medications, and you'll be feeling better soon." I jump in to stop the woman from knocking him out again.

"Uh, maybe you could hold off on that for a while."

"I'll have to check with Doctor Wright. He's got a standing order for sedation," she says stepping closer.

"And Doctor Wright has standing orders from _me_ , so I suggest you follow mine. In a roundabout way, I'm the one that signs your paycheck."

Seeming to think it over, she glances at Jasper before looking back at me. "I'll have to check with the doctor."

"Of course."

"Mr. Cullen," she says to my now wide-eyed brother. "I need to speak to the Doctor before we can give you anything more for pain. I'll be back soon." With that, she makes her way toward the door; off to tattle to the good doc if I'm right. When she's finally left the room, I rise from my chair and step closer to the bed.

His eyes widen when he sees me, undoubtedly remembering I'm the one that gave him the injuries that landed him here in the first place.

"How ya feeling brother?" My sardonic smile must be frightening, because he visibly recoils. "What? Not happy to see me?" His breathing picks up, the monitor displaying his heart rate beeping away. "Aw now, calm yourself, brother. I'm not gonna hurt ya." Leaning in close, I whisper, "Too many witnesses." Plopping my ass on his bed, I don't bother to mind his broken leg and bump it out of the way. "So, here's what's gonna happen, Jasper. Ma and Da are due home tomorrow, and well, let's just say that I wouldn't want to be in your shoes."

His eyes widen, realizing he has to face our father, who happens to be well aware of what he's done. "Already?" His voice is raspy and broken.

"Already," I say, nodding. "And well, let's just say that he wasn't very happy the last time we spoke." Leaning in again, I lower my voice. "I'd say he's never been so angry, hearing about what you did to Bella. She's like his daughter, and you..." I trail off, shaking my head and chuckling darkly. "Jasper, you touched her, a girl he sees as his family. You have no idea... Well, you're gonna wish you were going another round with me on the stairs when he gets his hands on you."

The monitor's beeps are still fast, his heart rate not slowing. Even in the haze of his pain-laden state, I can see the sheer terror in his eyes. Anyone that's seen Carlisle Cullen angry knows they don't want to be on the receiving end of it.

"So, if I were you, I'd pray to God that the old man can find it in his heart to show some mercy. And don't get me started on Ma. I'm pretty sure this will shatter to bits whatever spot in her heart she's got for you." Getting to my feet, I take a step back, my hands finding their way into the pockets of my jeans. "You really fucked up, Jasper. I'm not sure what Da is gonna do to ya, but it isn't gonna be pretty. So, ya better enjoy your peace and quiet now."

As I finish my little speech, Alice chooses that moment to return to the room. "Oh," she says, surprised. "I didn't think you'd still be here." As she passes me to crawl back into her perch on the chair, I can smell the fumes rolling off her.

"Well, I had to make sure Big Brother here knew what kind of homecoming he'd be having. Seems he'll have something special waiting for him."

"Really?" It's almost fuckin' funny to see her eyes light up at the mention of any kind of attention for Jasper. She's probably envisioning some kind of feckin' party to welcome him home.

"Oh yeah, real special."

Jasper's eyes fall closed, his head heavy on his pillow. He's seen Da in all his angry glory before, so hopefully, he's thinking of all the ways he knows our father could make him suffer. "Well, I'm gonna head back to the house to finish up some business. I'll be in touch when he's released. We'll want to make sure he has a nice, private recovery."

* * *

As I pull into the driveway, I can't see any new vehicles, so I doubt Rose has made her way back just yet. Emmett knows better than to leave Bella alone, even to make the quick trip to pick up his girl. The house is mostly dark; lamps light up only a few windows. I cut the engine, and blow out a breath, my head hitting the back of my seat.

The last, roughly, thirty-six hours have been really bad. Bella refuses to talk about what happened. It became so bad, that at one point she screamed at me that if she couldn't remember anything, then nothing happened. I can only hope that Rose or Ma can get her to open up because she isn't talking to me.

Making my way inside, it's quiet; only the hum of a television is heard as I make my way through the hallways. I'm not surprised to find the den empty; Bella won't step foot in it, which I find strange. You'd think she would want to avoid her room, because that's where everything happened, but no. She told me what she _does_ remember took place in the den, and she won't go back in there.

When I get up to Bella's room, she and Emmett are curled up in separate corners of the small sofa, each under blankets. They're so engrossed in the cartoon playing on the screen they don't hear me come into the room. Watching Bella like this, I can see how childlike she still is in many ways, how young she really is. She's wearing some kind of flannel pajamas with ice cream cones all over them, despite it being August. Her hair is pulled into a ponytail, and she's absentmindedly chewing on her nails as she watches the screen. She must finally see me in her periphery, because her wide, brown eyes meet mine.

"Hey," I say softly.

"Hi, Edward."

"Yo, bro!" Emmett interjects. "Didn't hear you get back. Hey, we were thinking of ordering a pizza or something. Sound good?"

"Whatever you guys want to do is fine. Is that what you want, Bella?"

"That's fine." And that's about all we've been able to get from her since she woke up yesterday; two, three-word sentences at best. Other than her outburst, that's been it.

"Well, I'm gonna go shower. Let me know when the food gets here."

"Will do, brother," Emmett says, turning his attention back to the television.

* * *

The next day is spent waiting anxiously by the phone; waiting for word from our parents or from Rose. As I start preparing something that will hopefully pass for lunch, the sound of a car door gets my attention. When the front door flies open, hitting the side table beside it, I expect to hear my father call out to us. So when it's Rosalie, I'm a little surprised. She's never just walked into our home without ringing the bell or a knock.

"Where is she?" she asks from the doorway of the kitchen, her determined eyes shining.

"Hey, Rose. She's up in her room," I answer, washing my hands at the sink.

"Did she ever let you take her to see a doctor?" The care and concern I hear are at odds with the forceful tone of her voice. I'm incredibly thankful that Emmett filled her in on the details of what happened. I'm not sure I could have done it.

"No," I say shaking my head. "She's still refusing. I couldn't force her Rose, they would have _examined_ her," I say with a motion of my hands to my middle. "And I couldn't put her through that if she didn't want it."

"So did you go get her the morning after pill?"

"The what?" I am completely clueless about what she's asking.

"The morning after pill, Plan B. It's a pill you take after unprotected sex, so you don't get pregnant," she says, her voice low.

"Oh God." I can feel the color drain from my face. "Rose, I didn't even think about that. You don't think she could be..." I can't even bring myself to say it.

With a few deep breaths, she seems to calm, if only a little. "Okay, look, it's too late now; it's only effective for like a day or two after. And there are only a few days a month you can even get pregnant, so let's hope we were lucky and it won't be an issue."

"I knew I should have sent for Ma sooner," I say, rubbing my temples.

She barks out a humorless laugh. "Your mother wouldn't have given it to her, Edward. Your mother is one of the strictest Catholics I know around here. The pope doesn't exactly have his stamp of approval on that medication."

"Well, like you said, it's too late to do anything about it now."

"Is it all right if I go up and see her?"

"Yeah, sure. Emmett might be up there keeping her company. They've been having a cartoon marathon the last couple days." I turn back to our lunch, trying to keep my hands busy.

"Hey, Ed?"

"Yeah?" I ask, turning back to look at her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be here sooner."

"No reason to be sorry. You did what you had to do. Family always comes first."

"It does, and it killed me to not be here. Bella's like family to me now."

"She's lucky to have you, Rose."

"Thanks. I'm just gonna..." she says, pointing behind her.

"Yeah, sure."

After she disappears, it's only a few minutes before Emmett finds his way to the kitchen.

"So, what's good?"

"I swear, you've got a nose like a fuckin' bloodhound." I shove a full plate into his hands. "Here, I just made some sandwiches."

"Thanks."

After we've eaten, and made sure the girls had something for lunch, not an hour passes and the phone rings; our father finally calling to let us know he's landed.

"I want you and Emmett both to be ready to go and deal with your brother. I'm dropping your mother at the house, and we'll leave from there," Da orders.

"Have you had him moved yet?" I ask.

"He should be at the house in Quincy by the time we get there. Just be ready. We should be there in less than thirty minutes."

"Yes, Sir." Disconnecting the call, I fill in Emmett on Da's instructions.

"What do you think he's gonna do?"

"Fuck if I know, Em. Da's never had to deal with anything like this. Maybe he'll take him down to the cellar, hack him up and toss him over the dock out there," I joke.

"Naw, Eddie. We both know he wouldn't do that. I know Jas messed up, but..."

"Yeah, I know, Em. I know."

* * *

"Where is she?" Ma comes bursting through the front door, her hair and clothes a mess, her eyes and nose red. Da walks in behind her, his face serious.

"She's up in her room, Ma," Emmett answers her.

She flies up the stairs, and we all watch her go.

"I waited until we landed to tell her," Da says.

"How the hell did you manage to keep it from her that long?" I ask my voice probably way too loud.

He's still staring up the stairs, watching where our mother disappears from sight. "Well, I didn't think it was fair to tell her when there wasn't anything she could do for Bella. It would've been cruel on my part, and a miserable flight to boot. And as much as I love your mother, I couldn't deal with an emotional Esme today." Turning back to us, I see Carlisle Cullen has replaced the caring father; the Boss now in his place. "Are you two ready? I'd like to see the damage you managed to inflict on your brother... And then see if I can add to it."

The ride to the house in Quincy isn't long, but it's quiet. Emmett and I have no idea what the fuck Da's gonna do to Jasper when he sees him.

"Are you both carrying?" Da asks us.

"Yep."

"Yeah," Emmett and I both answer.

"Good."

"Why _good_ , Da? We ain't gonna shoot him, are we?" Emmett sounds genuinely afraid right now.

"Just thought it might do him some good to have the fear of God put in him if he saw you were armed. But no, you're not gonna shoot him. But me? I haven't decided yet." Da puts the car in park after we've pulled into the garage at the house. He exits from the driver's seat and heads to the back door.

Emmett fumbles with his seatbelt then the door, hurrying to catch up. "What do you mean, you ain't decided? Da, you can't kill him."

Spinning on his heel, there's a fire raging in his eyes. "I can do whatever the fuck I need to do. Your brother made a terrible decision, and he needs to be taught a lesson. Are you going to stop me?" His eyes flit from Em's to mine, daring us to defy him.

We don't break eye contact, but we know better than to go against him, so we stay silent.

"That's what I thought. Come on, let's go deal with this."

The good doctor did, in fact, set Jasper up in the cellar. We happen to have some crude medical equipment down there already, so I guess it made sense. His bed is in the center of the cold room, his IV bag hanging from a bedside hook. Basic supplies are stocked here; IV fluids, bandages, suture kits, a few monitors, and various medications, among other things. The doctor looks up from what I guess is Jasper's paperwork when he hears us walk in.

"Mr. Cullen," he says in greeting. "He's all settled, and his last dose of sedation should be wearing off momentarily, just as you asked when we last spoke."

"Good," Da says with a slight nod. "And you've still not given him any narcotic painkillers?"

"No, sir. Though, I must say the pain could just as easily cause him enough stress to damage his heart. I still think it's best if we-"

"That will be all, Doc. There's a room that's been prepared for you, and we'll call you back down when you're needed." Da steps to Jasper's bedside, looking him over before turning back to the doctor. "And you've made arrangements to stay for the next few days?"

"I have."

"Good," he says with a nod of his head. "His wife can't care for a houseplant, so he'll need some supervision for a few more days before he can be sent home to be with her."

"And where is she? I haven't seen her at the hospital since last evening."

"She's otherwise...indisposed." What the doctor doesn't know is that we've managed to convince Alice that Jasper has been sent to a rehab facility outside the city, getting the best care money can buy. She has no idea he's really being kept in a dingy, cold, damp basement, with only the most basic of care being provided.

"Of course. Well, if that's all..."

"Yes, I'll let you know when we leave."

With a nod, Doctor Wright turns to head upstairs, all while Da makes himself comfortable on Jasper's bed. It's eerily quiet in the room, only the sound of the beeping monitor and Jasper's breathing fill the silence. So we can all hear the moment the small groan vibrates up from his chest, consciousness returning bit by bit.

Leaning against the wall, I have my arms crossed, focused on the scene in front of me. My brother, the man that's supposed to be a strong role model to Emmett and me, has been reduced to a pathetic, broken heap, disgraced in the eyes of his family for what he did to Bella.

As his clouded eyes open, confusion is slowly replaced with fear. In a silent standoff between them, my father and brother stare at one another until Jasper seems resigned to his fate.

"Just do it," his raspy voice pushes out.

"And what do you think I'm going to do Jasper?" my father asks.

"I fucked up. Just do whatever it is you think I deserve so I can get back to my life."

My father's barking laugh is dark, humorless. "And you think Bella is going to just _get back to her life_ after what you did?"

"She never told me no."

"You son of a-" I storm toward his bed, just to be halted by my father's raised hand.

"No, Edward."

"What the fuck, Da! He drugged her!" I scream, my arms widened.

"No, we need to get the whole story before we pass any judgment."

I'm not sure if it's the haze of pain or the lingering sedation that's causing Jasper to miss the sarcasm in Da's voice, but it's there, just under the surface. Maybe he just wants to hear his son's sorry excuses before he decides what to do with him.

"Look, she was all down and depressed, watching those feckin' videos. We talked, and she was looking to feel better. I gave her something to loosen her up, and she asked me to make her forget. So I-"

The satisfying sound of crunching bone followed by the cries of pain from Jasper are heard before I realize Da landed a punch to his nose. Once the howls have died down, Da leans in close, whispering, but the room is so quiet, we all hear him.

"You drugged a sixteen-year-old girl, Jasper. Sixteen," he says through gritted teeth. "I don't care if she said she wanted to forget. I don't care if she begged you to make her feel better. I trusted you with her. You can't be trusted with my business, and I guess you can't even be trusted to fuckin' babysit. What good are you to me? Huh?"

"I wasn't thinking," he mumbles from behind his hands clutching at his nose, now dripping with blood. "I took a hit, and it seemed like a good idea at the-"

The gun pressed to the middle of his forehead silences him. In all my twenty-two years, I've never seen a man so afraid. I've even been the one holding the gun with more than a few men on the other side of it. I've watched them beg for their lives, make excuses, all in the hope of changing my mind. Jasper does none of this; he knows it will do no good. Da holds his fate in his hands, and my brother is terrified.

"Give me one, just one fucking reason not to pull the trigger."

My heart is about to beat out of my chest. I've never seen Da aim his gun and not pull the trigger. Emmett and I meet eyes, knowing now how fucking serious this is.

Seconds pass before Jasper's strained whisper is heard. "I'm your son."

The click of the trigger firing the phantom bullet in its empty chamber echoes throughout the room; deafeningly loud in the silence, its meaning clear.

Carlisle Cullen has given a final warning.

"Then start acting like it."

* * *

 **A/N: Still with me? I'm pretty sure there's a line forming to kick Jasper's ass, so take a number.**

 **Next Monday, on 9/25, I'm going to be posting my new story, A Rainbow After the Storm. It will post daily for eight days. It's a story near and dear to my heart that I'm anxious to share with you all. Because of this, I have decided to wait to post chapter 6 of Duplicity. It will update in two weeks, on 10/3.**

 **Big thanks to Fyrebyrd, Gabby1017, Life and Death's Lullabies, and TheMetroDad for pre-reading, and to my beta, SunflowerFran, but please remember, all mistakes are mine.  
**

 **Forged By Fire has been nominated for one of the top ten completed fics over on TwiFanfictionRecs. com! How cool is that?! I'd be forever grateful if you could head over there and give it some love. I'm nominated along side some amazingly talented writers and their equally amazing stories! You can vote daily, so spread the love and vote for your favorites! Only a little more than a week left to vote!  
**

 **I hope you've all taken the time to read the entries in the Age of Edward Contest. (fanfiction dot net /u/9351628/Age-of-Edward-2017) Voting opens this Thursday, 9/21, so have your three favorites chosen so you can place your vote!  
**

 **Thanks to all of you that have read, reviewed, followed and favorited this story! Each and every review brings a smile to my face. It means so much!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella**

The knock on my bedroom door gets me to look away from the droning television as Emmett gets up to see who it is. When Rose walks through the door, a genuine smile lights up my face.

"Hey, you." Her smile is tentative like she's not sure if it'll upset me. This alone tells me she knows what's happened.

"Hey, Rose." I get to my feet, shuffling her way until I'm in her arms. Emmett mumbles something about going down to get some lunch, and then he's gone.

"How are you, sweetie?" she asks, pulling away just enough to smooth back my hair.

I shrug my shoulders. "Okay, I guess. I don't feel so sick today."

"Well, that's good." Taking my hand, she leads me back to the sofa, curling up next to me. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Bella," she gently admonishes. "Honey, you know you're going to have to talk about it at some point, right?"

"Why do I have to? I don't even really remember anything. I mean, they told me what _happened_ ," I say, lowering my head. "I just don't have any memory of it."

"What _do_ you remember?" she asks softly.

"I was watching videos from when I was a baby. And he found me in the den. I was really upset, Rose. I remember talking about how much I missed my dad, and how he always told me I was pretty. Jasper listened to me, told me I was pretty and that he'd make me feel good and help me forget." I'm quiet for a moment. "They told me he probably slipped something in my drink, and it makes sense," I say softly. "I don't really remember much of anything else."

"Bella, you realize he raped you, don't you?"

I'm shaking my head before the words all leave her mouth. "If I don't remember it, it didn't happen," I vehemently deny.

"Hon, just because you don't remember, doesn't mean it didn't happen." Her words are gentle, but they bring tears to my eyes. "Shh," she says, drawing me into her arms as I begin to cry. I've kept my emotions bottled up for the better part of two days, unable to face what's actually happened. It's hard to reconcile the facts I was told with the memories I have. But I can't go on denying what we all know is the truth.

"I can't, Rose, I just can't," I sob into her shoulder.

"You can't what, Bella?"

"I can't believe I was so stupid!"

"Stupid? Bella, you weren't stupid! You didn't do anything wrong, sweetie."

"I let him take advantage of me! I let my guard down around him! I knew better, Rose!"

Pushing me to arm's length, she looks into my eyes. "No, you did absolutely nothing wrong. Even if you were vulnerable, and looking for comfort, even if you had asked for it, he's the adult. It was his job to watch out for you, not drug you to get you into bed." Studying me, she waits for me to agree with her.

"Okay," I whisper, though my agreement is more to placate her.

"Okay. Now, did he hurt you? I mean besides the obvious."

"I don't think so. There was some bruising, but not too bad."

"I'm so sorry I couldn't be here to help you when you needed me, Bella. I just couldn't get away."

"It's all right. I understand, Rose, really. Your family needed you. Edward, um, he helped me. He helped me clean up and changed my sheets," I whisper. "And he sat with me when I was really sick. I guess the stuff Jasper gave me has some wicked side effects."

"I'm still sorry I couldn't be here." The silence stretches on for a while, both of us lost in our thoughts. "Bella, I need to know if you think he might have gotten you pregnant."

I assume my shocked face is the reason for her forlorn expression. "You think I could be? Rose, I can't be... _pregnant_." I whisper it like a dirty word. "I'm only sixteen!" I bolt to my feet, pacing the room.

"Sweetie, it's entirely possible. Especially if he didn't use a condom." That brings me up short.

"There wasn't one in the wastebasket or even a wrapper. Rose, I can't be! No, no, no!" I say, shaking my head in denial. "Wait!" My head pops up. "Isn't there a pill I can take?"

"Well, we're coming up on seventy-two hours now. The window of effectiveness is less, but I can go out and get it anyway. It's at least worth a shot. Is that what you want?"

The question hangs in the air. _Is_ that what I want? The thought of a perfect little person of my own to love is appealing, but I _am_ only sixteen. "Yeah, if you can get it, that would be great."

"Of course, Bella, whatever you need." With another hug, she's out the door. Deciding to get back to my cartoon marathon, I have no idea how much time passes before Esme comes barreling into my room, her face a tearful mess.

"Oh, Bella, _a leanbh."_

I'm quickly swept into her arms, her motherly embrace bringing tears to my eyes again. It hurts _me_ to see _her_ hurt.

"I'm so, so very sorry," she sobs into my hair.

"No, Esme, it isn't your fault."

"Oh, but it is. I should have never left you alone with that bastard son of mine!"

"So, you don't... _blame_ me?"

"Blame you? Whatever for, Bella? You didn't do anything." Pulling away, she looks me over, her eyes sad. "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you."

* * *

After agreeing to at least have an STD screening done at some point, I fell asleep not much after Esme came home, exhausted from so many emotional outbursts. There's only so much crying I can do, and I'd reached my limit. What I didn't expect was for the sun to be shining into my windows when my eyes opened again. I'm a little disoriented when I wake, but my confusion is quickly replaced with worry; Rose should've been back by now.

Picking up my silenced cell phone, I see I have several missed calls and a few text messages from her. Scanning through them, I see her worry that she won't get to me in time. Apparently, Esme turned her away last night, telling her I was sleeping.

I quickly dial her number, hoping she can come back soon. She finally picks up after the third ring.

"Bella," she answers a little out of breath. "Sorry, my phone was across the room. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Were you able to get it?" I ask of the pill.

"I was. Is it safe to come over this morning?"

"What do you mean safe?"

"Bella, we can't let Esme find out about this."

"Why not?"

"Let's just say she wouldn't approve." Her comment puzzles me, but I don't ask any more questions. After we make plans for her to come over, we hang up and I flop back onto my pillow.

My grumbling stomach tells me I need to get up and eat something. After days of nausea, my appetite is finally returning to normal. Once I've had a quick shower and dressed in my comfortable sweats, I go downstairs in search of food.

I'm greeted by Esme's smiling face and the smell of fresh pancakes.

"Good morning, Bella!" she greets me.

"Good morning, Esme. Those smell really good." I hop onto a stool at the breakfast bar, watching her cook.

"Well, thank you. I thought a good home cooked meal would be nice. I know Edward did his best the last couple days, but his skills are limited."

"But I make a mean toaster waffle," the man in question says as he rounds the corner into the kitchen. "Good morning, ladies." He kisses his mother's cheek before grabbing a mug to pour himself some coffee.

"And good morning to you. Will you be here all day or does your father have other obligations for you?" she asks him as he settles onto a bar stool next to me.

"I'm pretty sure I'm off the hook with him today, but I do have a meeting this afternoon."

"Oh, with who?" Esme asks as she places a plate of fluffy pancakes in front of me, giving me a wink and a smile.

"I'm gonna go check out a few properties."

"Oh, are you going to look at houses?" she asks with excitement. I know she's been anxious for Edward to make things more official with Heidi, and I guess buying a house would be taking the next step.

"Sorry, Ma, not this time. I'm quite happy in my apartment. No, I'm looking at a few properties downtown. I'm thinking of opening a pub, actually." He tucks into his own plate, hovering over his food as only someone with two brothers would do.

"Oh, that's grand! How exciting! You'll let me know if you need any help with designing the interior or anything, won't you?"

"Of course, Ma."

A short time later, while I'm helping Esme clean the breakfast dishes, the doorbell rings. Edward welcomes Rose inside, her purse clutched tightly to her side.

"Oh, Rosalie! How are you, my dear?"

"I'm great, Mrs. Cullen."

"Now what did I tell you about that Mrs. Cullen nonsense? Please call me Esme."

"Sorry, Esme."

"Well, if you've come to see Emmett, he left nearly an hour ago. His father had an errand for him."

"No, actually I've come to see Bella."

"Of course. You girls go on, I'll finish up here."

"If you're sure," I ask her.

"Yes. Now, go on."

Hurrying up the stairs, we get to my room, and close the door.

"You've got it then?"

"I do." She digs through her bag, pulling out a small paper sack, handing it to me. "Here. I know the window of effectiveness is almost over, but it's worth a shot, right?"

"I guess I'll just take it and hope for the best." Swallowing it down with a bottle of water, it's bitter on my tongue, in more ways than one.

* * *

Three months later, two days after Thanksgiving, I find myself standing in my bathroom; my eyes squeezed shut, Rose holding my hand.

"No, you look."

"Are you sure you want me to look? Bella, I think we both know what it's going to say."

"I can't, Rose. Please?"

She pulls away and steps over to the vanity where the little stick lies. When I can't stand the silence any longer, I open my eyes. The expression on her face tells me all I need to know.

"Oh, God!" I burst into tears, sobs instantly wracking my body. "This can't be happening, Rose! I can't have a baby!"

"Shh, we'll figure it out."

"I'm in high school! How can I have a baby while I'm still in school? And I've got two years left! This can't be happening!" My breaths are coming faster, my pulse racing.

"Bella, I need you to calm down. You're about to hyperventilate. Deep breaths, now."

I try to slow my breathing, but I can't. I feel the panic creeping up my throat, making it feel like it's closing. When the spots around my vision get to be too much, the darkness takes over, and the last thing I see are Rose's wide eyes before I close my own.

"Bella?" The voice is close, but it sounds like I'm underwater. "Bella, _a stóir,_ I need you to open your eyes now." The murky water I've been wading through seems to clear, and things come into sharper focus. When I open my eyes, I find myself laid out on my bed. Esme is at my side, holding my hand, while a worried Rose wrings her hands at my bedside.

"I'm sorry," I croak, my throat feeling dry.

"There's no need to apologize, Bella. Now, I'm incredibly worried about why you passed out. Rose said it looked like you had a panic attack."

I shrug my shoulders, unwilling to tell her what really caused it.

"Bella," Rose says from across the room. "You need to tell her."

"Tell me what," Esme asks, looking back and forth between Rose and me. "What's going on, girls?"

My pulse begins to race again. I roll onto my side, my hands moving to cover the small, hard bump of my belly. Esme's eyes catch the movement, widening in realization.

"Bella, are you...?" Her question trails off, a storm of emotion in her eyes.

"I think so," I whisper.

Her eyes close, a lone tear trailing down her cheek. When they open again, they're full of sadness and concern. "Bella, I'm so sorry. It seems that my family has brought you nothing but pain since you came to us. But, I promise that we will do all we can to make this right."

* * *

"How long have you suspected, Bella?" Carlisle's calm voice is comforting. Three days later, I find myself in his study. He's been away on business and just returned.

"A month maybe," I rasp. My silent tears are now falling in earnest. What I don't say is that what I guess is morning sickness has been plaguing me for close to two. The fact that I could barely drag myself down the hallways at school due to exhaustion for that long, or button my jeans the last three weeks are things I keep to myself.

"Why didn't you come to us, _a stóir_? We could have taken care of it before now." Esme's words bring a sudden wave of worry over me.

"What do you mean, _taken care of it_? I know I'm not ready for this, but I'm not getting rid of it, Esme!"

"No!" she gasps. "No, Bella, I would never suggest such a thing. This is a precious life in God's eyes, no matter how it came to be. No, I meant you could have seen a doctor by now, been put on vitamins, had a scan, things like that."

"Esme, I think you're getting a little ahead of yourself." Carlisle's admonishment is gentle. "This is all very new, and Bella is going to need some time to decide what she wants to do about it."

"You mean, you're not going to take it from me, or make me give it away?" I ask, wiping my eyes. Even if I've been avoiding my reality for weeks, it hasn't stopped the flickers of thoughts of having a baby from flashing through my mind. And while it's daunting, I also can't imagine handing over something that is half me.

"No, Bella. This decision to keep it or find another family to raise it is completely and one-hundred percent yours. Now, as this baby is also a Cullen, we will be taking care of the financial aspect, and we'd like to be involved in its life, but the decisions will be yours. Though, I must say that if you choose not to keep it, Esme and I may need to have a serious discussion about raising another child."

"And...Jasper? Will you tell him?" Jasper hasn't been welcome in this house, and I haven't seen him since that fateful day. I have no idea whatever became of him. I don't know what will happen now; now that the entire family knows I'm carrying his baby. I can only hope that whatever is decided, I get a say in it.

We've been joined by Edward, who is seated nearby. He visibly stiffens, his jaw tightening at my question. The last few months, he's assigned himself my unofficial protector, and he's been just on the fringes, always nearby, so I'm not surprised he wanted to be here for this.

"For now we'll keep this to ourselves, but Bella," Carlisle says, catching my eye. "Even if he finds out, he will have nothing to do with this child. As far as I'm concerned, he lost that right the moment he took advantage of you."

Edward's scoff gets my attention just before he rises to his feet, walking over to the window.

"So, you trust me to make decisions for the baby, and myself," I ask hopefully.

"Of course. You may not legally be an adult, but we all know that you have a level head on your shoulders. We would like to be involved in the decisions, of course, but you will have the final say."

Looking down at my fidgeting fingers, I think about what's been on my mind for the last few days. "And if I decide that going away from here would be best, you'd support my decision?"

Esme reaches over and squeezes my hand, and I'm not sure if it's in support or anxiety. When she looks over to Carlisle, a silent conversation passes between them. When Carlisle's eyes meet mine again, there is sadness, but also acceptance in them.

"If that's what you need to do, Bella, we understand. We would like to still visit you, once we get you settled somewhere."

"That would be fine. I just..." I blow out a breath. "I just feel I need to take a step back from the family. You've all been so welcoming since my dad died, and you've made this feel like home, but I think after everything that's happened; I need some space from things. Not necessarily you, just the situation, I guess."

"Oh, Bella," Esme whispers, reaching over for a hug. "We don't want to see you go, but if you feel like you need to, we won't stop you." She squeezes me tightly, and I can hear her sniffling. "But, you'll allow us to visit, yeah? Maybe spend Christmas together?"

"Yes, of course, Esme. I'd really like that." She releases me, but still holds onto my hand.

"All right, then, we need to figure out the details. Do you have somewhere in mind?"

"I do actually. Um, when I was little, my dad always talked about the two of us going to see Ireland. I always wanted to visit there, and I think I may have some long lost relatives I could maybe stay with. I know it's far away, but I think the distance would be good. At least for now." The silence stretches out for several moments before the clearing of a throat breaks it.

"Maggie." We hear Edward say from the window. Turning around, he makes eye contact with me before turning to his father. "Old Aunt Maggie. She's Charlie's great aunt, second cousin something, I don't know. But, a distant relative. She would probably love to take in Bella."

"I'll make a call then," Carlisle says with a nod. "Now, is there anything else you'd like to talk about? Any other concerns? We should be able to have your school records transferred, so that shouldn't be a problem. That is if you want to stay in school."

"I do."

"Then we've got a lot of work to do."

* * *

It's later in the week, and I find myself at the doctor's office, Edward of all people with me. Esme woke up with some kind of stomach virus and couldn't bring me, so my ever-present protector offered to come along. It is a visit I couldn't miss, as I'm getting on a plane tomorrow morning, to take me to my new home.

"Now, we've got the gel in a warmer, so it shouldn't feel cold," the tech says as she squirts the blue goo onto my abdomen. The doctor already saw me and told me I was fourteen weeks. He suggested an ultrasound since we don't know how long it will take me to find a doctor once I arrive in Cork.

Swirling the wand over my belly, the fuzzy images begin to take shape on the screen. She pauses to click and type as she finds what she's looking for, and I can't make heads or tails of what I'm seeing. But when she pauses and aims it just right, the distinct outline of a tiny person appears on the screen.

"And there's your baby," she says with a smile.

Covering my mouth with my hands, I stifle a gasp. Edward's warm hand gently squeezes my shoulder as his silent show of support. Looking up at him, he has a tentative smile, and his eyes are watery.

"And this..." the tech says after clicking another button. "This is your baby's heartbeat."

The sound fills the quiet room. A swooshing sound, faster than I thought it would be, is all I hear as tears start to fill my own eyes.

Up until now, it had been an abstract idea, something we talked about, but wasn't yet _really_ real. This moment, it comes into sharp focus; I'm going to be someone's mother.

* * *

 _a leanbh; my child_

 _a stóir;_ my dear

 **A/N: Okay, your response last week blew me out of the water! Duplicity received over 100 reviews in just one week! I'm absolutely thrilled and humbled by it, truly. It makes me so happy to know you're all enjoying this story. I hope I can continue to live up to your expectations with this. And know that if I don't get to reply to your review, I simply ran out of time. But please know, each and every one brings a huge smile to my face and helps to move my fingers a little faster on this keyboard.**

 **Big thanks to Fyrebyrd, Gabby1017, Life and Death's Lullabies, and TheMetroDad for pre-reading, and to my beta, SunflowerFran, but please remember, all mistakes are mine.**

 **Another HUGE thank you goes to all of you that voted for Forged By Fire over on TwiFanfictionRecs for completed stories for the month of August. Forged ranked number 2! Unbelievable! So, thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

 **Don't forget to checkout Pay It Forward's new blog! In t** **he most recent post, one of the featured Encore stories is one of mine, A Rainbow After the Storm. (I just posted the final chapter yesterday, so if you have the time, check it out.) I also contributed the Classic recommendation this month. So, stop by and check out the blog if you can; Pifficsofthemonth. blogspot. com. And don't forget, if you're an author with a new story coming up, or i** **f you're a Rookie and need help, contact Frannie Walsh on FB, or on the PIF FB page. Also, anyone interested in writing a summary on one of their favs, please feel free to send it in for our Classic section.**

 **For exclusive weekly pics and teasers, come check out my Facebook group, Sunshine Fics. Thank you all so much for all the love you've shown this story. I adore each and every reader and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Just a quick note... I lost several readers last week. Some didn't like the direction this story was going, which is fine; I respect that. If those readers had read the OS, they wouldn't have been surprised. The pregnancy was not a new idea for the expansion.**

 **It was said by a guest reviewer that I brushed over the rape. I'm not sure how much more attention I should have paid to it, but I don't feel like it was brushed over. She was drugged, and doesn't remember anything. Maybe it was the missing months afterward... There is a gap of nearly three months in the last chapter between the rape and her finding out she's pregnant. But remember, this isn't a story about rape, either. It is _part_ of the story, so I'm not going to spend several chapters dealing with the aftermath. As a sixteen year old, she is/was in denial...until she couldn't be because of the pregnancy. And as a sixteen year old in the last chapter, her pregnancy would be the most urgent thing in her life at the moment. The Cullens also wouldn't involve the police, given their ties to organized crime. **

**But it was also mentioned that I missed an opportunity to grow the relationship between ExB, and focused on a teenaged pregnancy. I'd like to remind this reader, if they are still here by chance, that the story is nowhere near over. She isn't ready for any relationship to grow with Edward, especially since he is already in a relationship with Heidi. And if he were a grown man capitalizing on her situation, he would be a creeper in my book. If you were referring to a missed opportunity for platonic bonding... Well, I'm not sure how much more I could write at that point in the story. He was/is there for her, in the capacity he feels he should be. She is still a child in the ways that count, so he is keeping a respectful distance...for now.**

 **Now, for the rest of you, this is where we might begin to see the seeds of 'more' get planted.**

* * *

 **Edward**

"So, you're settling in okay, then?" Sitting on Maggie's small terrace with Bella, we're taking advantage of the unseasonably warm February day. The sounds of the harbor shoreline are just off in the distance, and though the sun is shining for once, it's still cool enough for us both to need light jackets.

"I am. Maggie has been really great," Bella says with a nod after finishing off her glass of juice.

"I'm glad. And she's been helping you get ready for the baby?"

"Yeah, she has. The nursery is almost put together, too. There's so much a baby needs I had no idea about." A small smile plays on her lips as she looks down at her lap. "And she, uh, she's been telling me stories about when my dad would come and stay here for the summer; all the trouble he and Carlisle would get into," she says, her smile growing.

"I'll bet that's been nice."

"It has. I just wish Dad could've brought me here himself to show me the place he loved so much." Her smile dims and looking closer, I can see the toll the last several months have taken on her.

The tiredness is clear in her eyes, outshined only by the glow she seems to have from being pregnant. That only serves to remind me that the young girl she was before she lost Charlie has been forced to grow up much too fast; her life uprooted and upended. Even having just celebrated her birthday back in September, she's still only seventeen and already has so much on her shoulders.

Feeling the need to change the subject, I ask how her schooling is going.

"Oh, it's been good. Maggie takes it very seriously, so make sure Esme knows that even though I'm home schooling, I'm not slacking off."

"I'll be sure to pass that along, then," I say with a smile. "And, uh, the baby? Everything is going okay there?" I ask my hand waving in the direction of the bump under her shirt. I know my question came out sounding unsure, but the whole thing makes me uncomfortable.

"Yeah, the doctor said at my last checkup that everything is right on schedule." Her hand rubs small circles over her growing belly. It astounds me how much she's grown in just the few weeks since I was here last.

"And you're sure you don't want to know what you're having?" I ask in a teasing tone. My last visit was full of me giving her a hard time about not wanting to find out the sex of the baby. The last several months we've grown a lot closer, and I tease her as much as I can, just to see the smile on her face.

"No, I'm sure. There are very few true surprises in life. Why spoil this one? I'm going to love it regardless of what it is, so it doesn't matter to me; as long as it's healthy."

"If you say so. I'm not sure I could wait a whole nine months to find out though."

"What if Heidi wanted to be surprised?" she asks, genuinely curious.

Her question brings me up short. I just can't picture myself being tied to Heidi by a child, so the thought has never crossed my mind. The fact that she's not exactly mother material doesn't escape me, either.

"I don't think Heidi wants children," I answer honestly.

"Do _you_? I mean, someday. I know you're still young to be thinking about that, but so am I, and look where I am," she says, pointing to her belly.

"I'm sure I will...someday. Gotta find the woman I'm gonna settle down with, first."

"And that isn't Heidi?"

I'm shaking my head before she's finished speaking. "No. I mean, we get along well enough, but I can't see myself with her forever."

"Then, don't you think you're wasting both your time and hers?"

"Are you sure you're only seventeen?" I ask, jokingly. What I don't say is that her question has hit the nail square on the head.

"What? I just call it like I see it. I wouldn't want to be led around hoping there was more to a relationship than there really was."

Suddenly feeling uncomfortable, I ignore her original question and attempt to switch gears. "So, what about you? Have any of the locals caught your eye?"

"What? A boy? Ha!" she barks out. "Yeah, I'm a real catch." She shakes her head. "As if I don't come with enough baggage, now I'm a two for one deal. No, I haven't even given boys a second thought. And even if I had, I don't venture much further than the market or the bookstore, so I wouldn't have had many opportunities. No, I need to concentrate on my schoolwork. It's up to me to support us, so I need to better myself before I ever think about looking for someone to share my burdens with."

"Now, Bella, you know that you don't have to worry at all about money. Our family-" She cuts me off with a raised hand.

"I'm not talking about that, Edward. Yes, I know financially things are taken care of. I'm talking about another human being counting on me to survive. It's going to be me changing diapers, and getting up in the middle of the night. I'll tell every bedtime story, and every scraped knee will need me to kiss it better. No, I need to concentrate on improving myself, because someone else is going to be depending on me very soon."

A strange ache in my chest brings my hand up to rub it away. Knowing she never asked for any of this but is determined to take it on by herself... I'm in awe of her. Even though I vowed months ago to look out for her, it's with renewed conviction that I promise myself to make sure she succeeds.

"So, in all that planning, have you decided what you might do after graduation?"

"Actually, I think I do know. I want to follow in my father's footsteps and go into law enforcement."

I cough, practically choking on my tongue. "You want to be a cop?"

She nods her head. "Yeah. I'm going to finish school here, then move back and apply to the police academy. My goal is to eventually get a spot in the organized crime division."

"Christ," I say under my breath. She must know what our family is involved in; what her father was involved in. And now she wants to make it her goal to be in a position to bring us all down? I can't imagine what Da is going to have to say about this.

"I can see the gears grinding in that head of yours, Edward. I was hoping I could be as useful as my father was to your family. Well, someday, anyway. I know it will probably be several years before I have a shot at it, but I need to do this." She pauses, looking out into the clear blue sky from our perch on the hill. "I found some of my father's journals when I was going through my things. He was investigating my mother's murder. He was doing it on his own since it was a cold case. I need access to the information on the Voltolini family so that I can find out what happened to her, and my father for that matter. I think they were both killed under the same circumstances, and I want answers as to how that happened. And I know he helped the Cullens over the years, which is something I want to do, too."

"Bella, you don't know what you're talking about. Going after the Voltolini family isn't something one woman should take on."

"Just because I'm a woman?" she asks, indignantly.

"Jesus," I mumble. "No, not because you're a woman. And you're barely that now," I say, my voice rising. "Look, they're ruthless. If they did, in fact, have your mother killed, then that tells me they have no honor in them. You're going to be a young, single mother in just a few months. All this talk about that baby," I say, pointing to her stomach, "having only you to depend on, you know that it's dangerous to do this. You're really willing to risk your life to answer a goddamn question?"

"It's not just a question, Edward. I _need_ to know. I need to know why I don't have either of my parents in my life. What was so damn important that they both had to be taken from me?"

"You realize I'll need to tell Carlisle about this, don't you?"

"I was planning to tell him if you didn't." She sighs. "Look, I know that no one is going to like my choice, but it is mine to make. And like I said before, I hope I can be useful to your family...like my father was."

Gone is the easygoing banter we shared just minutes ago. The air is charged between us, tense.

"Bella, I won't let you put yourself in danger for our family. You mean too much to us." It's my last ditch effort to change her mind. But, I've come to realize over the last few months that once she sets her mind to something, there's no changing it.

"I promise not to put myself in danger, Edward. But, I need to do this. Please understand."

"Just..." I sigh. "Just promise me you'll think long and hard about it before you make any definite decisions?"

"I will."

With a raised brow, I question her with a look alone.

"No, Edward, I really will. I know there's a lot resting on my shoulders, so I won't make any decisions lightly."

"Then I guess there isn't anything else to say."

"Oh!" Her hand moves to a spot low on her bump, and her eyes light up with mischief. "Want to feel the baby kick?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Give me your hand." She grabs my wrist, bringing my hand to her belly. "Wait a minute. I just had that glass of juice, so it must be hitting her now."

"Now it's a her, huh? You think it's a girl?"

She shrugs her shoulders. "Just a feeling I have. We'll find out in a few months."

Just then, I feel the gentle nudge. Looking up at Bella, her eyes are bright and the smile on her face is blinding, and I feel one just as big taking over my own.

"Amazing, isn't it?"

"Wow. How long have you been able to feel it?"

"I've been feeling it on the inside for a few weeks, but it was just yesterday that I could feel it from the outside. Isn't that cool?"

Her question makes me laugh. "Very cool."

I spend the rest of my visit being shown all the things she's accumulated for the baby; some basic clothes, diapers, a few toys, and an intricately carved cradle she was told her father slept in decades earlier. After visiting with Maggie, and making sure Bella had what she needed for herself, I leave them both with hugs and a promise to return soon. My visits to this side of the pond have been more and more frequent recently. I've told Da it's been to make sure our new arrangement with Liam goes smoothly, but I know it's just as much been to check up on Bella and my niece or nephew.

Driving through the countryside, I'm lost in thought when my cell phone rings. Glancing at the display, I see its Da. Popping the Bluetooth receiver in my ear, I hit the button to answer.

"Hello."

"Have you had a chance to meet with Liam yet?" It doesn't surprise me when he skips the formalities and jumps right to business.

"I'm on my way now. Is there a problem?"

"Not specifically. Just be sure to go over the details before you leave."

I roll my eyes. "Isn't that why I'm here? To go through the final details? If I'm going to be the one to handle this, you've got to trust me, Da." I know I sound exasperated, but if he someday plans to hand over the reins to me, he has to have at least some faith in my abilities.

"Yeah, yeah, go on then. Just don't fuck this up, Edward."

"Your faith in me is astonishing, Da," I deadpan.

"We both know after the debacle in Jersey, I trust you to get things done. But, this is the first time I've trusted you to make arrangements this big for the family. There's a lot riding on the outcome."

The nearly three-hour drive goes quickly, and the countryside gradually gives way to the outskirts of the city, and I'm soon driving into Dublin.

"I just pulled into town, so I'll meet with him and be back home with details in a couple of days. Now, I've got to go, so I'll talk to you soon, yeah?"

"Yeah." Not one for small talk, he ends the call.

After parking the car, I make my way to the pub Liam and his family own. It's usually a busy place, people constantly in and out, but I've decided to wait until almost closing to make my appearance.

When he's served the last customer of the day, he turns the sign in the window and motions for me to join him at the bar.

"If I haven't said it before, this is a nice place you've got here, Liam."

"Thanks. It's been in my family for a few generations, so I'm pretty proud of it. Runs itself while I'm away for other business."

"Wonder if I could have a set up like this in Boston?" I ask as I look around, the idea of a place like this of my own swirling around in my head.

"I'm sure you could. With your family's connections, it wouldn't take much to get it off the ground. Just a matter of how much you want to invest, and how much of a return you want. If it's just a place to set up shop, well, you wouldn't need much. But, if you want it to be a legitimate establishment, it might take a bit more."

"I'll definitely have to look into it."

"So I guess this meeting is to finalize our arrangement, then?" he asks as he pours us each a glass of Jameson.

"Just a formality, Liam. Honestly, I think my da is just nervous he isn't the one to make the plans. Thought I'd set his mind at ease." I take the proffered glass and tip it back, the amber liquid burning down my throat.

"Yeah, good ol' Carlisle always was a nervous one," he says with a laugh.

"Well, can you blame him? Like I told ya before, things didn't quite work out with our last guy."

"Ah, well, your da and I go way back; all the way back to when he was just a lad chasin' anythin' in a skirt. He was buds with my older brother, so I've known him since I was just a sprog. I told him years ago that Patrick's son, Aiden was an eejit. But, did he listen to me? No. Patrick was a chancer back in school, and I doubt anything changed once he went to the States. So, I'd assume his boy wouldn't be any different."

"That's an understatement. So, let's make sure everything is in order before I head back home, yeah?"

"Sure. I'll lock up, and we can go over the details one more time."

As I guessed, Liam had everything ready to go for our first shipment of firearms. This one was a smaller load; more of a trial run, just to set Da's mind at ease. But, Liam and I seemed to work well together, so I hope this is the start of a long-term partnership.

My flight back to Boston is uneventful, and I'm able to catch some sleep. Our small, private jet has afforded us the luxury of being able to come and go without much attention, making it easier to conduct business overseas. As we land, I glance out the window of the plane, seeing the falling snow, blanketing the city in white.

Gathering my bag, I disembark and head to the waiting car.

"Hey, Eddie," Emmett calls out to me as I approach.

"I didn't know you were home. How'd you get stuck picking up my sorry ass tonight?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "Had a few days off school, so I decided to make a quick visit. I knew you were coming in and thought you might want to see a friendly face."

He pops the trunk, and I toss my bag inside before slamming it closed. "So, what? You're a driver now?"

"Nah, I just didn't think you'd wanna deal with Jimmy whinin' in your ear about his wife skippin' out on him. The poor bastard's been a mess for days now." He gets behind the wheel as I ease into the heated passenger seat.

"So, Vic just up and left him?"

"Yep. Took their girls with her, too. He found out she's been steppin' out on him for months."

"Damn."

"That's what I said." Pulling out of the gated area toward the main road, Emmett looks over to me. "So, am I taking you to see Da, or did you wanna go home first?"

"Take me home. I need a few more hours of sleep before I can deal with him and his questions."

"Giving you a hard time about this thing with Liam?"

"You could say that."

The ride to my apartment is quick, considering the time of night, and Emmett is dropping me at the curb before I know it.

"See you at the house in a bit?"

"Yeah. Like I said, I just need a few hours. I'll be there soon."

"All right. See ya, brother."

"Yeah, see ya." I wave him off, and head inside the lobby of the building. The night guard nods in greeting as I pass, completely unfazed at me arriving home in the wee hours of the morning. I step into the elevator, insert my security key, and hit the button for the penthouse. On the ride up, all I can think about is my bed is calling for me, even though I know I only have a few hours before I need to meet with my father. When the elevator doors open, I walk the short distance to my front door and fumble with the lock. Once inside, I toss my keys by the small table in the entryway and drop my bag at my feet.

I make a beeline for my shower, needing to wash away the stink of traveling. I strip out of my clothes while the room begins to fill with steam, then step inside. The hot water feels good on my tired muscles, but I don't linger too long; like I said, my bed is calling for me.

When I finally collapse into the mattress, I'm out like a light. My dreamless sleep isn't nearly long enough when the sound of my ringing cell phone wakes me. Fumbling around in the faint light peeking through the blinds, I find the source of the interruption. Not bothering to look at who it is, I swipe the screen.

"Hello?" I mumble into the receiver.

"Hey, baby. I heard you were home. How was your trip?"

"Fine."

"Well, you're a man of few words this morning. Is that all I get?"

"Sorry. You woke me up, Heidi."

"Oops," she giggles. "I just had to hear your voice. I'm sorry for waking you."

"Mm hmmm." I can feel my eyes getting heavy again, the warmth surrounding me making it hard to keep them open.

"So, the family friend you needed to see?"

"Is doing well." Just the thought of Bella brings a smile to my face. "She's all settled in, and things are good."

"She?" Heidi screeches. I pull the phone away from my ear, and I can still hear her yelling. "Edward, you never told me it was a woman you were going to see! Just who is this family _friend_ , anyway?"

"Shite," I mumble under my breath. I'd never told Heidi about what happened with Bella, only that she came to stay with my parents all those months ago after Charlie died. "It's no one you need to worry about. She's just a kid that my Da asked me to check in with from time to time."

The line is silent between us for a long time. Her voice is small when she finally speaks. "Just a kid?"

"Yes, just a kid." _The most mature_ _seventeen-year_ _old I know, but still a kid._ "So, there's nothing to worry about."

"Maybe I can go with you next time?" she asks, hopeful.

"Yeah, we'll see." I know damn well that it'll never happen. Keeping Bella and the baby tucked away has become important. After much discussion, we thought it was best to keep things from Jasper as long as possible. If and when she ever decides to come back to the States, she'll need to have a fresh start, and keeping the baby's paternity a secret has become key to that. My brother could destroy any chance she has at a normal life. Not to mention what his bat shit crazy wife could do with the information.

"So, when can I see you? It feels like it's been weeks."

I take a deep breath before blowing it out, Bella's words echoing in my mind.

 _'Don't you think you're wasting both your time and hers?'... '_ _I wouldn't want to be led around hoping there was more to a relationship than there really was.'_

I know I need to make more of an effort with Heidi, even if it's just making time for her. "Yeah, I've got some things to take care of today, so tonight maybe?"

"I'll be waiting."

* * *

Chancer - dodgy character who will do anything to get what they want

Eejit - idiot

Sprog - kid

 **A/N: Big thanks to Fyrebyrd, Gabby1017, Life and Death's Lullabies, and TheMetroDad for pre-reading, and to my beta, SunflowerFran, but please remember, all mistakes are mine.**

 **For exclusive weekly pics and teasers, come check out my Facebook group, Sunshine Fics.**

 **Thank you all so much for all the love you've shown this story. I adore each and every reader and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Edward**

I pull past the gates, waving hello to the security guards at their post, and into the driveway of my parents' house and cut the engine. There's a car that shouldn't be here; Jasper's obnoxious, red Audi R8 Spyder is parked almost sideways as if he's either fucking high again or doesn't care. Maybe it's both. All I can do is shake my head.

The truth is, I haven't seen him much in the months since Bella left Boston. His weeks of recovery were followed by his all but complete disappearance. Da assured me he was being punished for his actions, but I was beginning to have my doubts. Especially when I heard from Ma that Jasper took a trip down to the Hamptons on the family boat, without the wife, about a month ago. I keep questioning Da, but he never gives me any specifics, just that he's handling it.

With a huff, I get out of my car and head toward the house, not looking forward to the confrontation that I know will come if I see Jasper. Using my key, I open the front door, cautiously peeking my head in, listening for sounds of shouting or fighting. When I think the coast is clear, I walk inside and search out the boss.

I find her in the kitchen, doing what she loves most; making something to feed her family. When I see that's it's cookies, the kid inside me lights up. She spots me as I step into the kitchen, and her smile lights up her eyes. "Edward, _a stóir,_ how was your trip?" she asks as she walks over to me, her arms open for a hug.

"Not long enough," I admit, taking her into my arms.

"Aww, you really like it over there, yeah?" she asks, looking up at me.

"I do," I say with a nod before I release her and find a spot to sit at the counter. "Why do you think I insisted on spending so many summers and holidays there as a kid?"

She reaches over to pat my cheek. "Well, that's where you were born. Maybe the place calls to something inside your soul, yeah?"

"Maybe," I say with a shrug. "I know I wouldn't be opposed to spending more time there."

Ma just hums in agreement.

"So, I saw Jasper's car out front. Has he been here long?"

With her back to me, the exaggerated movement of her shoulders as she takes a breath tells me she is trying to calm herself. "Your brother has been here for two days. Apparently, there are some things even Alice won't tolerate, and she threw him out."

"What has he done now?" I ask, expecting something catastrophic.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure, but I'm pretty sure Alice caught him with another woman," she says with a sigh. "I don't really understand their relationship, Edward. They're constantly at each other's throats, and they've not been faithful to each other, probably from the beginning. So, I don't know what made this time any different. When he showed up on our doorstep, he was as high as a kite. His pupils were so big, I couldn't see the blue in his eyes." She turns to look at me, and the weariness is evident on her face. "He's my son, and I think deep down, I still love him; I hate him for the things he's done, but I still love my son. But even that love has its limits." With another deep inhale of breath, she continues, "I just don't know what to do anymore. I thought after everything that...happened, he'd straighten up and start acting like a Cullen, but..." The hopelessness in her voice breaks my heart.

There's a small part of me that wishes he'd broken his neck on his way down the stairs that night; that he'd either be dead or a cripple, unable to hurt anyone else. But, no, he's alive and well, and there's not a fucking thing I can do about it unless Da gives his approval.

Straightening her shoulders, she looks into my eyes and I can see she's ready to move on to a more pleasant topic.

"So, how is our sweet girl doing?"

I can't help but smile. "She's doing really well. Her schooling is moving right along, and she looks really good."

"So, _things_ are progressing okay, then?" Out of habit, to protect the whereabouts of Bella and the baby, not saying her name in open spaces like the kitchen has become a common occurrence when others could be milling around.

"Yes, _things_ are _moving_ right along," I say with a smile.

"Moving?" she whispers.

I look behind me to make sure the coast is clear before turning back to my mother. "Yeah, I got to feel it."

"Oh, Edward, that's amazing," she says with her hands on her cheeks. "I wish I had made the trip with you this time."

"Well, I'm sure she'd appreciate a visit from you. I know we're planning on spending Easter there, but maybe you could make a trip that way before then. She'd love to see you."

"And I would love to see her too. I'll try, but I have to wait and see how things are going to play out here. With Emmett going back to school, I'm the only buffer between Jasper and your Da. And believe me, they need a buffer."

"Where is Emmett? I thought he said he'd be around today."

"Well, he was. But Jasper and your father started in on each other first thing this morning, and he took off. I think he said he was going to see Rose."

"So, is Da home?"

"Last time I checked he was in his study."

"I'm just gonna go..." I say as I snag a bite of the cookie dough she's working on. I run from the room with a smile on my face as she tries to smack me with the towel she grabs from her shoulder.

"Oh, scram, will ya!" she says with a laugh.

My smile lingers until I reach Da's study, the door closed as usual. I knock and am soon told to come in.

"Edward, how was your trip?" he asks while shuffling through paperwork on his desk.

"It went as expected. I was able to tie up all the loose ends with Liam, so things are all set to start next week." I take a seat in one of the armchairs and cross my ankle over my knee, relaxing into the leather.

"Good. And how was Bella?" he asks, finally looking up at me.

"She's doing well. She's moving right along in school, and she seems to be taking good care of herself."

"And Maggie? She's making sure Bella has what she needs?" I smile at Da's need to care for Bella, even from thousands of miles away.

"Maggie is taking very good care of her. They get along well, and she keeps on top of her about her schoolwork."

He absentmindedly nods his head. "Good, good. And the baby? Things are going okay there?"

"Yeah, she's almost six months already."

"Well, the rest of it will fly for her. I'm sure your mother will want to visit soon."

I smile, thinking of what Ma and I discussed just before. "I'm sure she'd like that; both of them. Bella misses her. Have you decided if you're going to try to be there for when the baby's born? I know Bella would want Ma there."

"We're going to try-" Da's words are cut off by the abrupt opening of the door. A wild-eyed Jasper bursts into the room, his clothes sleep rumpled.

"What the fuck did I just hear?" He's breathing heavily, and his hand is still gripping the doorknob.

"Something you weren't supposed to hear," Da says in a deceptively calm voice. "Were you lurking the halls again, listening to things that aren't your feckin' concern?"

"If that bitch is pregnant, it sure the hell _is_ my feckin' concern!" The door slams just before I'm on my feet pushing back my charging brother hard enough to make him stumble.

"Watch your mouth!" I yell, pointing my finger in his face. "You call her a bitch again, and we're going to have a problem!"

"Well, she is! If she hadn't been such a tease-"

The words are barely out of his mouth before I'm swinging. One good hit knocks him off his feet, and he stumbles backward onto his ass.

"Do you still not take responsibility for what you did?"

"What? Responsible for her walking around here in a bikini, leading me on like that? And now, what? She's pregnant? Fuck no, I won't be taking care of some little ankle biter I don't want."

"Don't want? Don't want?" I ask, my voice only getting louder. "You think Bella wanted this? You think that little girl wanted-"

"Enough!" Da's booming voice silences us both, our chests heaving in anger for one another. "Jasper..." he says, shaking his head, a mocking smile on his face. "Jasper, you have no idea the damage you've left behind from your fuck up, do you?" The silence stretches out for a moment as he collects his thoughts. "All the other times, there was someone I could pay off, some way to get you out of whatever it was you'd gotten into. But this time? No, you've really gone and done it. But, don't worry, I've done what I can to clean up this mess, too. Bella isn't your concern."

"If she's carrying my baby, she sure the hell is!" He scrambles to his feet, wiping the blood from his cracked lip.

"And what the hell are you going to do about it, Jasper? You _will_ stay away from Bella and my grandchild."

"Your grandchild? No! No," he says, shaking his head. "She needs to get rid of it. Have it taken out, give it away, anything, but she can't keep that baby."

"She can, and she is! That child is a Cullen, whether you like it or not, and it falls on my shoulders to make sure it's provided for since it's my fault my son is a monster."

"Monster," Jasper scoffs. "Maybe, but I sure as fuck won't be doin' anything to take care of that brat once it gets here."

"Don't worry; if I have any say in it, you'll never lay eyes on that child, or Bella ever again, for that matter," Da says with conviction.

"Are we done?" I ask him, ready to get the hell out of here. Just the sight of Jasper makes me sick.

"Yeah, we're done."

With my father's dismissal, I'm downstairs giving Ma a kiss goodbye, out the door, and in my car as fast as my legs will carry me.

The stress of dealing with my brother has left me a bundle of nervous tension, and I know just how to get rid of it. As I pull around the driveway and out to the street, I push the button on my phone and ask Siri to make a call for me. When Heidi's voice flows through the speakers, it's a welcome sound for once.

"Hey, baby. Am I going to see you today?"

"I was hoping I could stop by now if you're home?"

"Sure. I'm here, so head on over."

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

 _I make it there in eight_.

* * *

It's late April now, and things are beginning to take shape. The sounds of saw blades and hammers are the soundtrack around here these days. The progress on what will eventually be _Cullen's Pub_ has been good. The contractors have been right on schedule, and I hope to be open in about eight weeks. The renovations of the building have so far gone off without a hitch. Having people working in the city offices to push through the permits helps too.

"Mr. Cullen, I need you to sign off on a few things so we can place some of the orders." Timothy has been a godsend for a manager. Even before we're open for business, he's taken charge of things and only brings to my attention items requiring a signature or if something needs to be changed.

"Yeah," I reply, taking the stack of papers from him.

"Oh, and there was a call for you here a few minutes ago, but I couldn't find you at the time."

"Really? Someone called _here_ looking for me? Did they leave a name?"

"No," he says with a shake of his head. "No name, just that she was a family friend and that it was urgent. She said she couldn't get you on your cell."

Pulling it from my pocket, it's dead. "Damnit. I forgot to charge it when I got here this morning. And she said it was urgent?"

"Yes, sir, and she sounded a little anxious to find you."

"Thanks, Tim. I'll go find the goddamn charger I left here."

I make my way back to what will eventually be my office. It has a small desk and a phone but not much else. I plop into the seat and rifle through the drawers looking for the charger I left here and pick up the desk phone to call Ma.

Spotting it, I plug it into the outlet, then my phone and wait for it to light up. It's so dead the screen only shows me the empty battery icon. I lean back and wait for it to charge enough to check my messages.

When there's finally enough juice to unlock it, there are four text messages, and four missed calls...all from Bella. My heart is in my throat trying to beat its way out of my body. Scanning through the texts, they get progressively more urgent.

 _Edward, please call me._

 _As soon as you get this, please call me._

 _I really need to talk to you, it's urgent._

The last one turns the blood in my veins to ice.

 _Edward, Jasper has found me. Please call me as soon as you get this._

I slam down the desk phone, and close the messages on my cell, quickly dialing Bella's number. The international call takes a moment to connect, but it feels like an eternity.

"Edward? Oh, Jaysus, you need to get here quick. Bella's gone into labor." I'm surprised when it's Maggie who answers her phone.

"What? It's too soon! She's got almost six weeks to go!"

"I know, but the midwife says there's no stopping it. The doctors have been in and out of here trying to slow things down, but nothing is working. She's been asking for ya."

"How long has she been trying to reach me?" I look through the desk drawer once more, until I find a power bank. Switching the charging cable, I quickly leave the room as Maggie tries to explain, as I run for my car.

"For hours, Edward. She tried your phone several times, even your parents. She tried every number she had, but no one was answering. By the grace of God, she had the one you just gave her for the Pub, so it was her last resort. I'm guessing that's how you finally got the message?"

"Yeah," I say as I peel out of the lot, heading toward home. "I've got some calls to make, but I should be there in about seven or eight hours."

"Well, I'll tell her, but she won't be happy about it."

"I know, Maggie, I'm not happy about it either. Trust me, if I could get there any faster, I would."

We say our goodbyes, and I make a call to Jimmy, asking him to make sure the jet is fueled, to file a flight plan, and have the pilot meet me in an hour.

As I'm throwing things into a duffel, my phone rings. Not looking at the display, I expect it to be Maggie or possibly even Ma, so I'm shocked to hear Heidi's voice when I answer.

"So, what time are you picking me up tonight?"

"Shite," I mumble. "Heidi, I'm so sorry, but something came up. I've got to go out of the country for a few days." What I don't tell her, is I completely forgot we had plans for the evening. Once I spoke with Maggie, I couldn't think of anything other than reaching Bella.

"Again?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. This was really unexpected." I grab the last of my things, and head for the door.

"Yeah, yeah, you're always sorry. It's always something, isn't it?" she asks dejectedly.

"I don't know what you want me to say, Heidi. It's important, and I don't have a choice; I need to go."

"All right, I'm sorry for being a brat. I just... I miss you."

I sigh. The conversation I had with Bella back in February runs through my head a lot these days, so I know I'm not giving Heidi what I should; either a commitment or an end to what we're doing. This started out as something fun and easy, but these days, it's not feeling like it. Knowing I can't offer her the same, heartfelt sentiment, I give her what I can and attempt to reassure her. "We'll get together when I get back, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. I'll see you soon then."

"Goodbye, Heidi."

"Bye."

I decide to make a quick stop at my parents, just in case, they're there. I know Ma would kill me if I left for Cork without at least trying to find her. As I walk through their front door, I can hear her yelling down the hall.

"No, Carlisle, I need the _brown_ bag. The black one won't hold everything."

I'm met with my father's amused expression in the foyer, the requested brown bag in hand. He certainly doesn't look the least bit concerned that his son showed up in Cork and found Bella.

"I take it Ma called Bella back?"

"She did. Just got off the phone with Maggie, in fact."

"And did you know that maggot of a son of yours found her? And that's probably the reason she's gone into early labor?"

His expression changes before my eyes; from amusement with my mother's frantic packing, to murderous.

"No, I did _not_ know that. How did you find that out?"

"From one of Bella's texts. I have voicemail messages she left me, but I haven't had a chance to listen to them. I know absolutely no details, other than he found her."

"Okay," he says with a nod. "I'll make a few calls and find out how the fuck he got over there, let alone found her. Jimmie knows not to allow him to take the jet, so he must've flown commercial."

"That's what I was thinking. The fact that the jet is still here tells us that much."

Ma's hurried footsteps interrupt our conversation, and she hands me her bags. "Here, go load these up, and you can drive me to the airport. I called Jimmy already, and he said you had already contacted him?"

"Yeah, and they should be ready to go when we get there."

Ma and Da exchange kisses and promises of keeping in touch, and he and I exchange words of reassurance of getting to the bottom of what happened before Ma and I are back on the road, headed to the airport.

After listening to Bella's heart-wrenching calls, I'm emotionally spent with nowhere to direct my anger. So I swallow down an Ambien and sleep; it's fitful, but I sleep. The flight is smooth, with little turbulence, so I don't wake until it's nearly time to land. I spend the almost hour before we touch down pondering the possibilities of how he found her. The fact that he was able to so easily tells me he must've had help. But, from where, I have no idea. It also tells me she isn't safe there alone any longer.

When we finally land, it's nearing two a.m. Jimmy has a car waiting for us when we disembark, so we're able to drive straight to the hospital. After punching in the address, the GPS tells me it's less than a five mile drive, so we're there in less than fifteen minutes.

We find a parking spot and rush into _Cork University Maternity Hospital,_ stopping at reception,wherewe're greeted by a smiling face. "How can I help you?"

"We're looking for Isabella Swan. She was brought in with premature labor, and we were asked to come," I say with my hands laid flat on the desk.

"I'll just have to call down to the-"

"No, we don't have time," I insist, probably a little too forcefully. I take a calming breath, and try again. "Please just tell me where her room is."

"I'm sorry, sir, I can't just tell you where a patient's room is; that's against hospital policy."

Any other time I'd be grateful that the security is adequate. Now? No. Now I'm ready to start banging down doors until I find her.

"Grand! We'll be there in just a moment. Yes, thank you, Maggie." I overhear Ma before turning around to look at her, and she's grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "She's in the high dependency unit, room three." Peering around my shoulder, with a saccharine sweet smile, she asks the woman at the desk, "Could you please direct us?"

Rushing as quickly as we can, we find her room, and I can hear her wails from outside the door, and it brings me up short. I don't know if I want to be in there for this part.

With the door partially open, Ma turns to me. "Well, aren't you coming?"

"You think she wants me there for this?"

"Edward, she's been asking for you from the beginning; of course she wants you in there."

"Okay," I say, blowing out a breath.

Walking into the room, it's dimly lit except for the lights where the midwife needs them.

"All right, Bella. Next contraction, I need you to give me another good one."

"I don't think I can," she says, her head cradled in Maggie's arms.

"Oh, Bella, yes you can. You're the strongest girl I know," Ma says, trying to encourage her as she walks to her bedside.

"Esme?" Bella sounds surprised, but more so, relieved.

"Yes, _a leanbh,_ you're doing so well."

Bella's eyes scan the room until they fall on me. "Edward," she says in almost a whisper. "You came."

"Of course." My feet move without thought toward her bedside, and my hand finds hers just as another contraction seizes her body.

"Oh, God," she says through gritted teeth.

"That's it, Bella. Push." Through counting, breathing, shouts of encouragement, teams of specialists and nurses all fill the room, and soon, we hear the words we've all been waiting for...

"It's a girl."

The moments between those words and the baby's weak cries are the longest of my life. But looking down into Bella's tired, but bright, brown eyes, I know everything is going to be okay.

* * *

 **A/N: Big thanks to Fyrebyrd, Gabby1017, Life and Death's Lullabies, and TheMetroDad for pre-reading, and to my beta, SunflowerFran, but please remember, all mistakes are mine.**

 **If you haven't yet, check out my entries in the Age of Edward contest, Dominion, and Laid to Rest. It was so great to be part of one of my favorite contests! They were each chosen as a Judge and Validator's pick! They've now been posted to my profile, so if you were following them on the contest page, be sure to follow them here, because any future notifications will go out from my page. Dominion will be continued, for sure, as soon as I get some other projects underway.**

 **For exclusive weekly pics and teasers, come check out my Facebook group, Sunshine Fics. Thank you all so much for all the love you've shown this story. I may have missed a few replies last week, so I apologize if I didn't reply to yours. Please know, I adore each and every reader and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Edward**

"Well, she doesn't seem to have any immediate issues, as far as lung function. Other than needing some oxygen, she's not having any breathing difficulties. She's tiny but seems to be a sturdy little one. Because she's a wee bit early, she's at risk of developing RSV during cold and flu season, so you'll have to keep a watch out for any symptoms."

"But that's it? Other than being small, she's okay?" Bella's nervously wringing her hands. She's been on edge since they whisked little Kaitlin off to what we would call the NICU to be checked over thoroughly. She hasn't even held her daughter yet, and I can see it's wearing on her. It wasn't what she'd planned.

"She's right as rain, Miss. Swan. The injections we gave you at the beginning seem to have done their job to help her lungs mature quickly, so I'd say as soon as we can wean her off of the oxygen, and she's feeding well and puts on some weight, she'll be able to be released."

The tension visibly leaves Bella in a long breath, her shoulders seeming to sag in relief. Her eyes catch mine, and I can tell my being here is helping her cope with the news.

"Thank you, Doctor. Bella and I really appreciate you taking the time to come down from Dublin to examine Kaitlin." I reach out to shake the good doctor's hand in thanks. One of the calls I made on the flight here was to make sure the baby would have the best care after she was born knowing she was coming six weeks earlier than expected. I'm sure there are more than capable doctors here in Cork, but Bella's child deserves the very, very best.

"Oh, I'm more than happy to be here, Mr. Cullen." The sincerity in his voice is real, despite the fact that we both know he's being compensated nicely for his time.

After a few more instructions and his well-wishes, he finally leaves Bella's room. The silence that settles between us is not quite uncomfortable, but more as if we're both thinking about what we want to say next. We've not breached the subject of Jasper's appearance, which seems to have been the catalyst for her early labor. I've looked her over many times, but I've not found any evidence that he physically hurt her.

Deciding to bite the bullet, I speak first. "Bella, we need to talk about Jasper," I say softly.

"I know," she says with a nod.

"Did he… Bella, did he touch you?"

Her head is shaking before all the words leave my mouth. "No. He didn't get close enough."

"Tell me."

She takes a deep breath then releases it. "I was in one of the bookshops in town. I just happened to glance up at the window, and he was just…there."

"Did he try to approach you?"

"No." She shakes her head again. "But I got out of there as fast as I could. That's when I started calling and texting you and Esme. I thought he was following my car, so I tried to lose him, and my head was pounding by then, I guess because of my blood pressure. It had been borderline high at my last two appointments, so they were keeping an eye on it."

"Why didn't you tell me your blood pressure was an issue?" I ask, barely hiding my annoyance.

She just shrugs. "Because up until now, it _wasn't_ an issue. They were only watching it."

"Even so, please don't keep things from me, Bella."

"I won't. Not anymore. I just didn't think it was a big deal."

Resting my elbows on my knees, I put my head in my hands, gripping my hair in frustration. "Bella, don't you realize that everything about your well-being is important to me?" I raise my face, meeting her eyes. "It's more important than anything else right now to my family… and me."

"I'm sorry," she says quietly.

"No, don't apologize. Just promise that you won't keep things from me, no matter how insignificant you think it is, please."

"I won't."

Just then, Ma and Maggie walk back into the room, smiles on both their faces.

"Well, little Kaitlin is all settled in with the other babies who were also a bit too early," Ma announces.

"You haven't held her, have you?" Bella asks the worry clear on her face.

"No, Bella. We both know you should be the one to hold her first, _a stóir_. Though, Maggie and I would like to be near the top of that list when the time comes," she says with a wink.

"Of course, thank you, Esme. I just... Well, I barely got to see her before they whisked her away from me, and-"

"There is no explanation needed, Bella. We understand," Maggie says.

"But you're both near the top of the list," Bella insists.

" _Near_ the top?" Ma asks with an arched brow and a small smile playing at the corner of her mouth.

Bella's eyes flit to mine so quickly, I almost miss the uncertainty there before looking back to the other women in the room. "Well, I was hoping Edward would come with me the first time," she explains, her voice quiet.

Ma and Maggie both turn to me with questioning faces, amusement in their eyes. I glare at them before turning to the young lady lying in her bed looking so unsure.

"If you want me, Bella, I'll be there."

"I do."

"Then I'll go with you."

After being given permission to be the one to push her wheelchair, Bella and I make our way to the nursery. We're asked to thoroughly wash our hands and wear something akin to a paper hospital gown with long sleeves, covering us to protect the baby from any germs or contaminants we may have brought in on our clothes.

Bella starts to fidget as we near the incubator where Kaitlin is sleeping. As we pass other babies, their families and nurses tending to them, Bella only has eyes for her daughter. I push her as close as the wheelchair will allow, and Bella scoots to the edge of her seat to get a closer look.

"Oh, Edward, she's beautiful," she says, not much louder than a whisper as her fingers trail along the clear plastic walls of the isolette.

"She is. She looks like her mother."

Without turning her eyes from the baby, she asks, "Can you go find out if I can hold her yet?"

"Sure," I say, patting her on the shoulder. I turn to track down the nurse that led us to Kaitlin and find her at the nurse's station.

"Excuse me, Bella would like to hold her if that's okay," I interrupt.

"Of course. I'll be right there."

After getting Bella situated and being told what each tube and wire connected to the baby was for, Kaitlin is finally in her arms.

"She's really mine?" Bella asks, dragging her eyes away from the tiny angel in her arms.

"She's really yours."

And as I sit here watching them, a new, young mother and her child, I know this isn't the future Bella would have chosen for herself. But seeing the smile that's lighting her face right now, I don't believe I've ever seen a more beautiful sight.

* * *

"Shh, Mommy's here. Shh." I can hear Bella's voice over Kaitlin's cries. Her colic has lasted for what seems like weeks, but Bella has been a trooper. Her patience seems unending, even though I know she's beyond exhausted.

I scrub my hands over my face, trying to wake up enough to help. We've worked out an unofficial system. If she can't get the baby to calm down or if she starts to sound anxious, I step in to give her a break. At first, she was resistant, but I reminded her that the doctors and nurses all said she needed help. And since she couldn't return to Maggie's and risk Jasper finding her, it's just the three of us most of the time in the little cottage I've rented for the foreseeable future. Besides, I'm not ready to leave them for good just yet. Maggie stays here occasionally, and Ma visits when she can, so I use that time to go back home and take care of any business that needs my attention.

My feet hit the cool, wood floor, and I make my way to their room. Knocking lightly, I turn the doorknob and find Bella pacing the floor, gently patting Kaitlin's back, attempting to soothe her. When she sees me, her relief if visible, but she also looks upset.

"I'm so sorry she woke you again, Edward."

"Now, what did I say? Don't apologize for this. She can't help it," I say as I walk toward them. I open my hands toward the baby, and Bella gets the hint, placing Kaitlin in them. "Can you, princess?" I nuzzle my nose in her fine, blonde hair, breathing in her baby smell. I had no idea babies smelled like this. Even at six-weeks-old, she has that new baby smell; dirty diapers notwithstanding.

Kaitlin's almost immediately quiets, and I sway with her in my arms, side to side, with my nose still in her hair.

"She absolutely loves you, you know?" Bella says as she sits on her bed. "She calms down almost the second she's in your arms. I'm beginning to get jealous." It's said in jest, but there's also a hint of hurt in her words.

"You know that's not true, Bella."

"It is. Sometimes I feel like I should have found another family to take her. I don't know what the hell I'm doing most of the time," she says, throwing up her hands in exasperation.

"And you think any other parent comes home from the hospital with their first baby and knows what they're doing?"

"Yes... No... I don't know. I just feel like I'm going to mess her up because I'm so clueless."

"You're not clueless," I say, sitting next to her. "Bella, you've been great with her. The books I read said colic is hard for anyone going through it. You've been patient with her, you hold her, and you do what you can to calm her. Most of the time it helps, even a little. The times it doesn't, I'm here. And it's not because you can't do it, but because I think she can sense that you're stressing and that makes it worse," I say with a shrug. "At least that's the way I see it."

She's quiet for a minute, and I start to think I've upset her, and then she speaks. "Maybe you're right." Her voice is soft, but I think my words sunk in.

"I know I'm right, Bella. If there's one thing you need to accept, it's that Edward Cullen is _always_ right."

She smiles, shaking her head, before giving me a gentle nudge. "Well, if you're going to be any help tonight, go ahead and take our girl to your room so I can sleep for a few hours."

"You've got it." I bend to place a quick kiss on her forehead before standing and walking Kaitlin to my room, closing Bella's door as we leave.

I settle into the rocker I insisted on having in my room and think over what Bella just said.

 _Our girl_.

In a lot of ways, she is. I've been with them both nearly every day since Kaitlin was born. Ma and Maggie helped get us settled in, and as I said, they come when they can, but it's been mostly just Bella and me caring for her.

Deciding to stay with them was a no-brainer because I didn't trust their safety to anyone else. Until I could get a handle on the Jasper situation, I wasn't going to relax. He's been elusive so far, according to Da, and I have no idea where he is. My men at home have spotted him around town, but he slips from the radar as soon as someone catches up to him. It feels almost like he's a step ahead of us all the time. What's more frustrating, it feels like Da isn't nearly as determined to find him as I am, or as angry that he can't pin him down.

I've been home a few times to take care of this business or another and to make sure things are in order to get the pub open next month. But at this point, it looks like we'll miss the deadline. But I'm never gone more than a few days at a time, much to Heidi's dismay. I know I'm stringing her along, with no real hope for a future with her, especially after Bella pointed out that I'm not being fair to her. But I don't know if I'm ready for the monumental tantrum she's going to throw when I tell her we should end things. I've always heard it's best to let sleeping dogs lie. Besides, when we started our relationship, we agreed that it would be fun; that neither of us was looking to settle down. Her father though, may have other ideas.

But for now, I'll concentrate on keeping this precious little girl and her mother safe from the nefarious intentions of my brother, no matter what they may be.

* * *

"This place looks fucking fantastic, Edward!" Emmett slaps my back in congratulations. "Long time coming, but it seems like the wait was worth it."

"Yeah, it does, doesn't it," I say with a genuine smile.

One delay after another, combined with my extended absence, and the June opening of _Cullen's Pub_ was pushed back a few months. It's now September, and we've finally opened the doors. It's a packed house, and I can almost hear the money pouring in, legitimate or otherwise. I'm sure the name over the door has something to do with it, too.

There are a lot of familiar faces in the crowd, men both Da and I have worked with, so I know there is probably other business being handled tonight, but as long as they're here lining my pockets, I couldn't care less.

"Saw your girl here earlier. She take off for the ladies room?" Emmett asks as he looks around the pub.

"Yeah, said something about powdering her nose or some shit."

Standing at Emmett's side, Rosalie scoffs and rolls her eyes, not exactly thrilled at the mention of my companion.

"What's the matter, Rose? You got a problem with Heidi?" I ask. I may not be proposing marriage to her, but Heidi _is_ with me, so she deserves a modicum of respect.

"Just wondering exactly what kind of powder she was referring to," she says, boldly staring into my eyes.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I ask, just a little pissed off.

Emmett gives her a squeeze, discreetly trying to chastise her, and she huffs out a breath. "Nothing, Edward. It's not supposed to mean anything."

I stare her down, wondering if there's more to her comment. Rose has never been one to keep her thoughts to herself, so I'm not sure what to think about what she said. Before I can decide what she meant by it, Heidi comes up beside me, wrapping her arm around my waist.

"Hey, baby. Miss me?" she asks reflexively sniffing, her pupils wide, and powder, indeed, on her nose.

I answer with a heavy sigh and a kiss to her cheek. "I did."

"Hey, Heidi," Rose says before lowering her voice. "You, uh, missed a spot."

With surprised, wide eyes, Heidi wipes the residue from her nose and giggles. "Oops."

I turn my attention back to the room, not in the mood to get into this with her right now. This isn't the first time I've had to deal with her using. While I've been known to indulge on occasion, she seems to find someone to supply her with it on a regular basis, even though I've asked her not to do it when we're in the company of others. But lately, she's been high at least once every time I'm back in Boston, and it makes no difference who we're with.

"So, how will you be spending your week, brother?" Emmett asks, pulling my attention from scanning the crowd.

"I've got business to attend to, oversees," I answer, giving him a questioning look. He knows damn well where I'll be this week; in Cork with Bella. Her eighteenth birthday is in a few days, and Emmett, Rose and I are all flying out to spend the week with her and Kaitlin. It'll be the first time Rose will have seen the baby, so it's all she's talked about for days.

The fact that Em is asking makes no sense. That is until I see the mischievous expression on his face. When his eyes flash to Heidi, I know what his intentions are. He always has enjoyed getting a rise out of her, and judging by the glare she's giving me, he's doing a fine job of it this time as well.

"What do you mean you're leaving the country again, Edward? You just got home." If I wasn't so emotionally stunted, the tears gathering in Heidi's eyes might have hurt.

I pull her close, kissing the top of her head. "I feel like all I do is apologize to you these days."

"Well, you've been gone more than you've been home for months," she says with a pout.

And she's right.

Da finally assigned Bella a permanent guard, and he's one I actually approve of. Jimmy has been with our family since he was a kid; well over twenty years. Combined with the fact that Da assures me that Jasper has been shipped off for a while, has lessened my fears about her being alone and so far away from us. What doesn't sit well with me is the fact that I haven't laid eyes on my brother since he was on the floor of Da's study, roughly seven months ago. I have to trust my father that he's taking care of it.

"Tell ya what. We'll spend the next couple of days together while I'm home. I'm all yours," I say, trying to appease her.

"Well, I'll take what I can get." Rising up on her tiptoes, she kisses me as if she's marking her territory.

We spend the rest of the night schmoozing the customers, and things go off without a hitch. As I suspected, we made a killing, and even a headline in the business section of the paper if the reporter that was here is any indication. The only thing that could make this night more perfect is to have Bella here. The time I've spent with her since Kaitlin was born has only brought us closer as friends.

That night, Heidi and I have our own private celebration. Yet, as I push into her, I feel there's something important missing from our relationship, even as she writhes beneath me. We've never had a problem with the physical side of things, but other than that, I don't feel the connection I think we should have after being together so long. I also know she wants more, and I'm an ass for not being able to give it to her.

Lying in the dark that night, with her head on my chest as she mumbles about how much she's missed me and wishes I didn't have to go away again, I feel like a fraud as I kiss her on the head and tell her I missed her too. But really, my thoughts are thousands of miles away with a blonde haired, blue eyed, little princess. I wonder how she is, and how Bella is handling her without me there. Every day I'm gone I know she's growing, she's doing new things, and I know I'm missing so much.

* * *

 _a stóir;_ my dear

 **A/N: Big thanks to Fyrebyrd, Gabby1017, Life and Death's Lullabies, and TheMetroDad for pre-reading, and to my beta, SunflowerFran, but please remember, all mistakes are mine.**

 **Don't forget to checkout Pay It Forward's new blog! Each month it will feature fics in four categories... Number one will be our Rookie ... A new, first-time writer showcasing their first fic on our blog. Number two will be our Encore ... A new fic from a seasoned author giving us a sneak peek. Number three will be our Classic ... one from the vault, a time-tested oldie. And four, is an Overlooked fic that needs some love. So, stop by and check out the blog if you can; Pifficsofthemonth. blogspot. com. And don't forget, if you're an author with a new story coming up, or if you're a Rookie and need help, contact Frannie Walsh on FB, or on the PIF FB page. Also, anyone interested in writing a summary on one of their favs, please feel free to send it in for our Classic section.**

 **For exclusive weekly pics and teasers, come check out my Facebook group, Sunshine Fics. Thank you all so much for all the love you've shown this story. I adore each and every reader and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Quick note... If my angry Guest Reviewer wishing me bodily harm and death is still here, which I don't understand why you would be, I left you a reply in the form of a review of my own for the last chapter.**

 **Now, this is different. We get a peek into Jasper's head this week, which I'm sure you'll all have something to say about it. So without further ado...**

...

 **Jasper**

"Harder, J," Maria demands, her face buried in her pillow as I plow into her.

"Shut up." The hard slap of my hand on her ass only seems to encourage her; the sounds of her moaning intensifying. Her long, dark hair is wrapped around my left fist, her head jerking back each time I thrust into her. "You just lay there and take it!" My right hand runs up her back, grasping the back of her neck, forcing her head even further into the bedding as I pound away a few more times before stilling inside her, my cock pulsing as my cum fills the condom. Fuck if I'm gonna create another bastard child.

I pull out and flop onto the mattress beside Maria, her flushed, sweaty body now feeling too close, so I push away as I catch my breath.

"I wish you didn't have to run off again, J. I feel like you just got back. Where were you this time?" she asks, her head turned to face me as she's still lying on her stomach.

"What's with the questions, huh? If I wanted someone to grill me, I'd go home. That's not what I come here for." Looking over at her, Maria's face is pensive, like she wants to ream me for basically calling her my whore, but she knows better. She's been on the receiving end of my ire more than once, and she knows better than to antagonize me. Though, our verbal sparring has led to some memorable rounds of fucking on more than one occasion.

"Sorry," she finally spits out. "You able to stick around tonight?"

"Nah, I gotta get home. The wife is expecting me." I move to sit on the edge of the bed, grabbing my pack of smokes, lighting one up.

She crawls up behind me, wrapping her arms around my shoulders, nuzzling into my neck. "Why do you need to bring her up every time we're together? Do you have to constantly remind me I'm just your side piece now?" she mumbles against my skin.

"You know why, Maria. You know things didn't work out the way I thought they would. Alice isn't going away anytime soon." The hand not grasping my cigarette reaches up to grasp her wrists where they cross against my chest. "If things could have been different..." I sigh, thinking of the what-if's, but shake my head at the thought. I pat her hands, and she releases me. I get to my feet before tossing the used rubber in the trash can and looking around the room to find my discarded clothes.

"You know, Uncle C said I should be getting more from this arrangement," she says with a little more force behind her words, maybe even a huff.

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"I don't know," she says with a shrug. "I could use a new car." The look in her eye tells me she's just fuckin' with me, so I play along.

"Yeah, well then your dear old Uncle C... You know he isn't really your uncle, right? You tell him he can buy you one. I already pay your rent and all your other goddamn bills. The car I bought you is only two years old." I pause, smiling to myself. "Tell ya what, that car breaks down on ya, and I'll buy you a bus pass."

"You jackass!" she screams.

I head for the door, my permanent limp making its presence known, laughing as I go. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I've been called worse."

"You better be back here soon, J. Don't make me tell C you're not treatin' me right."

"I'll be back when I can," I yell over my shoulder before I step outside, closing the door behind me. I make my way to my car, and slide in behind the wheel. I take a deep breath, closing my eyes, trying to center my thoughts. My life has turned into one major clusterfuck in the last few years, and I have no idea how it got this bad.

Growing up, I was the typical, privileged, spoiled kid, and I got into trouble at every turn. At a young age, I learned of my heritage and the legacy I would inherit, and I used it to my advantage to get what I wanted. And one of the things I wanted was Maria.

I met her back when I was going to school in Cambridge. She wasn't a student but worked in one of the bookstores off campus. It was harmless flirtation at first, eventually turning into regular hook-ups. Somewhere along the way, feelings grew like a fungus taking over my heart, and I hoped to acquaint her with the family. All that went to shit the moment I was introduced at the annual Cullen Foundation fundraiser.

 _"Senator Brandon, I'd like to introduce my son, Jasper." Da ushered me forward to shake the man's hand._

 _"Ah, yes. Jasper. The oldest, correct?" the senator asked as he took my hand, his grip firm._

 _"Yes, Sir._ _A pleasure_ _to meet you."_ _Side-eyeing_ _Da, I'm trying to figure out what the fuck this is about. We don't normally rub elbows with politicians, but I can see where this might be going as the Senator continues to speak._

 _"I was just telling your father that we could use a bright, young mind like yours in my office. He says you're studying law, correct?"_

 _"I am," I say with a nod._

 _"Excellent. Well, perhaps you could intern or clerk in my office. Get a taste of what your future could be," he says, a note of suggestion in his tone._

 _"Yes, I've always thought my boy could have a future as a public servant," Da says with a slap to my shoulder. "He's quite_ _charismatic if I do say_ _so myself." He grins. "Must be that Cullen charm."_

 _"Daddy, aren't you going to introduce me?" The slight,_ _dark-haired_ _young woman steps up to the Se_ _nator's_ _side._

 _"Of course, Angel. Gentlemen, I'd like to introduce my daughter, Alice. Alice, this is Carlisle Cullen and his oldest son, Jasper."_

 _Her hand rises, almost as if she's trying to fucking present it to us like she's royalty or some shit. The words entitled bitch roll around in my mind. "It's a pleasure to meet you, dear," my father says, pulling me from my internal thoughts. "Jasper." His eyes flick to mine, and I see the order._

 _"Yeah, nice to meet you," I say, taking her limp hand in mine._

That day was the end of the future I might have had with Maria. Unbeknownst to me, I was introduced to a life I was being forced into whether I wanted it or not. Da made it perfectly clear what his intentions were after that initial meeting. The possibilities presented to Carlisle Cullen with a direct line to an ambitious senator's ear were just too enticing for him to leave alone. He pushed and feckin' pushed until I was practically ordered to marry Alice, my pleas to end it falling on deaf ears.

Even after explaining that I had already found a woman I wanted to introduce to the family, I was told to get my priorities in order; to think of the family first. I couldn't understand it, and I was powerless to stop it.

The beginning of our relationship was pleasant enough. We went out a few times, and in public, she was polite, demure; all the things Da thought were important in a wife. Behind closed doors, she showed her true colors. Her drinking and pill popping were a regular occurrence. It only got worse when she realized what our fathers intended for us. Before I knew it, she had dragged me down with her. The trouble is, I didn't stop with booze and pills. It didn't take me long before I was personally inspecting shipments and sampling the product for myself.

No one saw it, not even Ma. To her and everyone else, we were the perfect couple. No one ever knew of the plans Da was making behind the scenes. His want to have a powerful connection was just too strong, and he was willing to throw me under the bus to get it.

My relationship with Maria soon took a backseat as I waded through the murky waters of my new life. While I was being groomed to take over the family business, she waited on the sidelines, taking whatever I could give her. Over the years, it became less and less, until she began to feel like a burden to me, too.

I paid her bills and provided a home for her out of a sense of duty, but I took out my frustrations with my life out on her body. Looking in the mirror every morning, I hated myself. Everything I was made to give up, all I sacrificed, was for nothing. My drug use, and all my actions attributed to it made Da snatch that away from me, leaving me in a marriage I resented, with a wife I hated, and no future.

And I had no one to blame but myself.

As if on autopilot, I've found my way home. I pull into in the garage and cut the engine before reaching into my jacket pocket, retrieving a small, clear pouch filled with the only thing that can help me endure my wife. I swallow down the bitter pill dry, and chuckle at the irony.

Bitter and dry; an apt description of my life at the moment.

Walking inside the place that's supposed to feel welcoming and comfortable, it's anything but. Alice's last tantrum has left evidence all over the house. Broken furniture and smashed pictures still litter the rooms. Even though it's been weeks since she went on her first rampage, she takes each and every opportunity to remind me that I'm a fuck up, making her feelings known by throwing the closest object she can grab.

As if I could forget.

"Alice!" I yell through the quiet house.

"My room," she yells from upstairs. I head up and find my way to what was once our room, but is now hers. Finding her lying in her bed, in what is supposed to be a seductive pose, only pisses me off.

"What are you doing, Alice?" I ask, leaning in the doorway.

"Isn't it obvious? I want to fuck my husband."

I cross my arms over my chest, furrowing my brow. "You kiss your mother with that mouth? And since when?"

"Since I decided we should have a baby."

"What? What the fuck are you talking about?" I yell, pushing off the doorframe and walking to her bedside. "What business do the two of us have in bringing a baby into this joke of a marriage?"

"Well, Daddy said-"

"No! Your father has absolutely no say in anything we do; not now. He may have orchestrated things with my Da to push us together, but he won't dictate anything else between us. Besides, why would he care?"

"Because he thinks it would be good for us." She's up on her knees now, screaming at me, her thin, frail frame on display. "He knows things are shit between us, Jasper. I can't lie to him. He knows you're sleeping with that whore and he threatened to go back on the deal he made with Carlisle if we didn't work things out," she yells before calming down. "Besides, how awful would it be to have a baby? At least I wouldn't be so alone here all the time. You're off doing God knows what all day, and I'm here all alone. There's only so much shopping and socializing I can do."

"First, don't call her a whore. She was around way before you ever crossed my path. And you could get a fucking job! Help pay for some of this worthless shit you like to parade all over town." I'm looming over her now, my chest heaving. Every time we argue, it ends like this, and more often than not, one of two ways; with me balls deep in her or my hand around her throat just to shut her up.

I despise what I've become.

"You're my husband! If she's sleeping with you, that makes her a whore! And I'm not getting a fucking job! I wasn't brought up to provide for myse-"

"You stupid bitch, it's not about providing for anyone. If you're bored or lonely, hell, volunteer at a fucking soup kitchen for all I care. Just stop nagging me about being lonely. I did my part when I agreed to marry you!"

Storming off toward the door, I don't even flinch when the glass whatever-the-fuck it was hurls past my head, smashing against the wall and accompanying her insults.

Peeling out of the driveway, my thoughts are a scattered mess; the magic pill is obviously not strong enough to drown out my reality. The only person I can turn to about the fucked up spot I've found myself in is the man who put me here.

I dial Da's number and wait for the call to connect as I drive aimlessly through the city streets. "Hello?"

"Da, hey, it's me."

His sigh tells me he's in no mood to speak with me. "What do you need Jasper?"

"What? Can't a son call his father for no good reason?"

"There's always a reason, Jasper." The car behind me honks when I don't immediately move on the green light. "Are you... Jasper, are you out driving? I told you to take some time and stay out of sight. I can only protect you from your brother for so long." The irritation in his voice is clear.

"And I can only stay at Maria's for so long. But, my God, Da, I can't stay at home either. Isn't there somewhere you can send me until Edward's temper has blown over?"

His sigh is heavy. "Son, it's like you've had the hounds of hell on your tail since you came into this world." He's silent for a moment, thinking. "There's a place in upstate New York. It's not much, but you could take a few weeks, hell, a few months, and stay off the radar. I can tell your brother that you've been handled, and maybe I can get him to come home."

"He's still there?" I ask, my voice rising.

"He is. Someone has to be there help Bella, and since her safety was compromised, Edward felt he had no choice. You just had to go and scare the poor girl. I warned you, Jasper. I told you to stay away."

"I needed to see for myself, Da."

"But why? I told you I was handling it."

"And I told you I needed to-"

"No, Jasper. You need to keep your fucking distance. I still don't know how you figured out where she was, and I'll be damned if I don't find out. If you've got help from one of my men, so help me God..."

My thoughts flicker to the people who've been aiding and abetting me the last couple of years, and I quickly change direction, heading toward our usual meeting place. The clock reads one in the afternoon, so he should be around.

"No, Da. None of your men have been helping me with anything," I say with a smirk.

"There's only so much I can tolerate, Jasper. There's already been too much bloodshed over you, and I won't allow it to happen again."

I'm silent, pondering his words. It seems my mere presence has always been an issue. Perhaps I've been cursed since birth.

"You know, I'll never forget the look in your mother's eye the night I brought you home," he reminisces. "There was so much death and violence surrounding us back then. But one look at you, and all her dreams and hopes for the future were wrapped up in the bundle in my arms. She wanted a baby so badly she didn't care where you'd come from. But you've done all you can to destroy each and every hope and dream she ever had for you. We brought you into our home, and made you a Cullen."

He pauses. "You had everything that came along with being the firstborn. I've even killed for you, Jasper. But you've thrown it all away. And for what? You've thrown an epic fit over having your future decided for you? Because you didn't get your way? You owe me, son. You're only alive because I decided to save you the day you were born ... because of who you are. If you weren't a Cullen, there would have been a bullet between your eyes after what you did to Bella. The least you can do is stay away from her."

"I'll do my best."

Tired of the constant berating and the same things constantly thrown in my face, I disconnect the call. It seems the trajectory of my life changed the day I found out I was adopted. From the moment I stumbled across the papers telling me who I really was, I began to see the world differently. I took what I wanted with very little regard for anyone else.

And that included Bella Swan.

From the time she blossomed into a young woman, back when good old Charlie would bring her around, I knew she would be worth the wait. When Charlie met his unfortunate end, and she came to stay with Ma and Da, well, the opportunity was just too good to pass up. I saw the curious glances she'd shoot my way. I mean, I knew she couldn't fucking stand me, but I also knew she was physically attracted to me. All it took was a little ... persuasion. Finding her in a vulnerable position, I took advantage of the situation, slipping something into her drink to lower her inhibitions. The drugs zipping through my system didn't hurt either.

In my drug-addled brain, she wanted it, so I gave it to her. It wasn't until the haze lifted and I woke up battered and bruised from my brother's beating that I realized I had fucked up beyond redemption.

When Alice decided to change the locks and kick me out after a long weekend spent with Maria, I hightailed it to my parents' house; a place I could always go back to no matter what I'd done. I moped for a few days, wallowing in the misery that my life had become when I overheard Edward speaking to Da as I walked past his study.

 _"And Maggie? She's making sure Bella has what she needs?" Da's voice is just loud enough to hear through the door._

 _"Maggie is taking very good care of her. They get along well, and she keeps on top of her about her schoolwork," Edward responds._

 _There's a short pause. "Good, good. And the baby? Things are going okay there?"_ Baby? What baby? She couldn't be, could she?

 _"Yeah, she's almost six months already."_

 _"Well, the rest of it will fly for her. I'm sure your mother will want to visit soon."_

 _Another pause as their words swirl around in my brain. "I'm sure she'd like that; both of them. Bella misses her. Have you decided if you're going to try to be there_ _for when the baby's_ _born? I know Bella would want Ma there."_

 _"We're going to try-"_

After I burst through that door, things went from bad to worse when it was confirmed that the little cocktease was carrying my bastard offspring. It was days later that I was able to piece together enough of what I heard to send out some inquiries about where she could be. Having just the name, Maggie, was enough to dig up a possible location.

It was easy enough to get a flight over there, and I was able to locate her rather easily. I mean, Cork is big, but when you have the connections I have, it really isn't very difficult. It was over a month between the day in Da's study and the day I laid eyes on Bella. She was just as attractive as I remembered, even if she was a little fat. But, if what I heard Edward say was correct, she had been almost eight months pregnant.

She carried herself differently, more confidently than I remembered. Maybe being there, in that place, was good for her. I really hadn't intended on being seen. I only meant to get a look and satisfy my sick curiosity, but I got too close. She saw me through the window, and I will never forget the look of utter fear that crossed her face.

That's the moment I realized I really was a monster. I took everything good in my life that crossed my path and crushed it. I could have embraced my situation all those years ago with Alice, and made the best of the situation we were both forced into. I could have done the honorable thing and let Maria go, but I didn't. I stubbornly hung on to the dream of what could have been until there was nothing left that resembled what we used to have. I could have walked away from the temptation this young girl put before me, but I didn't. And now there was a child involved; brought about similarly to the way I had been conceived.

These thoughts are still tumbling around in my brain as I step into the smoke-filled club, the half-naked women parading around serving the customers. My eyes scan the room, searching for the familiar face. I spot him, and he makes eye contact, waving me over to his booth.

"So, what brings you by today, Jasper?" he asks as I slide into the seat.

"Just needed a break from my life for the afternoon, C."

"Yeah? I heard little Miss Maria isn't very happy you left her alone to go back to your wife." He puffs on his cigar, seemingly without a care in the world.

"Well, had to make an appearance, you know?" The waitress drops off my usual drink, and I thank her with a nod, downing it pretty quickly.

"I do," he says, nodding. "I also know Maria deserves more respect than you've been able to give her. She may not be my blood, but she's still family, and I expect you to treat her better, your Goomah or not, capicse?"

I scoff at his name for what she is to me. "C, you know she's more than that, I just can't-"

"I know," he says, his hand held up to halt my words. "Your marriage to the good Senator's daughter is profitable to all of us, not just your _father_ ," he sneers. "But, regardless, you've made a commitment to both your wife and the woman you keep at your beck and call. So, I expect you to treat her a little better."

"C, I just bought her-"

"I don't care! If she wants something and it will keep her happy, I expect you to take care of it. Understood?"

"Understood."

"Good. Now, it seems like we have some work for you to do. Will you be able to tear yourself away from your wife for a few weeks?"

"I'll do ya one better. Da just offered me some time away in upstate New York, so as far as he knows, I'll be off the radar for a few months."

"Excellent." The glimmer in his eye is a little intimidating. "Now, listen close, capicse?"

I lean in close, giving him my full attention.

"I'm listening."

...

 **A/N: I'm heading out of town tomorrow for a long weekend. (I'm headed down to Savannah to see Rob at the SCAD Film Festival! So excited!) So I'm not going to be able to respond to reviews this week. If you have any direct questions, I'll do my best to respond, but I may not be able to. Please know that each and every review means the world to me!**

 **Big thanks to Fyrebyrd, Gabby1017, Life and Death's Lullabies, and TheMetroDad for pre-reading, and to my beta, SunflowerFran. I fiddled a bit, so please remember, all mistakes are mine.**

 **Don't forget to checkout Pay It Forward's new blog! Each month it will feature fics in four categories... Number one will be our Rookie ... A new, first-time writer showcasing their first fic on our blog. Number two will be our Encore ... A new fic from a seasoned author giving us a sneak peek. Number three will be our Classic ... one from the vault, a time-tested oldie. And four, is an Overlooked fic that needs some love. So, stop by and check out the blog if you can; Pifficsofthemonth. blogspot. com. And don't forget, if you're an author with a new story coming up, or if you're a Rookie and need help, contact Frannie Walsh on FB, or on the PIF FB page. Also, anyone interested in writing a summary on one of their favs, please feel free to send it in for our Classic section.**

 **For exclusive weekly pics and teasers, come check out my Facebook group, Sunshine Fics. Thank you all so much for all the love you've shown this story. I adore each and every reader and review!**


	11. Chapter 11

****Quick reply to my guest reviewer, Demi. I wish you would log in so I could reply to your reviews directly. No, the purpose of the last chapter was not to gain any sympathy for Jasper. And I also disagree that this Bella is a weak piece of shit. Though, you are entitled to your opinion.**

* * *

 **Edward**

"I hate these fuckin' things," I mumble as I adjust the bow tie I was forced to wear tonight.

"Yeah, join the club," Emmett says from my side. "But Rosie loves me all dressed up in a tux." His waggling eyebrows just make me laugh.

"No, not the monkey suit, you dumbass, these fundraisers."

"Oh, yeah. But, our names _were_ on the invitations," he says.

The annual Cullen Foundation fundraiser is Da's chance to give back to the city we run behind the scenes. Not much happens in this town without my father's say so or influence. He's got the ear of several sitting judges and politicians so he can get just about anything he deems fit, done. He helps them get re-elected, and they, in turn, pass legislation that benefits our business interests. It just so happens that many of them are here tonight, lining our pockets as Da greases their palms.

"Da say how long we need to stick around this time?" I eye Heidi from across the room as she chats up a suit and his arm candy.

"I think until the auction winners are announced." He turns to look at me. "You put a bid on anything?"

"Nah, but I think Heidi might have."

"Bet she has her eye on that trip to Tahiti," he says with a wink. "Don't tell me you couldn't use some sun and surf while you take in the sights. You guys might not be walking down the aisle anytime soon, but Ed, you've gotta admit she fills out a bikini rather well."

"Who fills out a bikini?" Rose asks as she steps up to his side, slipping her arm through his.

"You do, gorgeous." He saves his ass with a kiss to her cheek, but I can tell by her expression, she isn't buying it. She also lets it go, and I shake my head in disbelief, smiling into my glass as I sip my cheap champagne.

"Of course I do. Which is why I bid on that trip to Tahiti." Rose reaches up on her tiptoes to plant one on Emmett's cheek.

I just chuckle watching my brother's face get this far-off look. I'm sure he's picturing the lovely Rosalie in said bikini. It would be nice to get away from the cold and dreary weather that's descended over Boston this month. It's been the coldest February in recent memory, and even my occasional trips to Cork don't give me any respite. It may not be as fucking cold there, but the constant misty drizzle makes it more than miserable.

Heidi walks over to me, a familiar face at her side.

"Edward, good to see you again." He reaches out for a shake.

"You as well, Judge Fisher," I say, grasping his proffered hand.

"Oh, please, call me Daniel. After all, we just may be family someday." His adoring smile is directed at his daughter. As he puts an arm around her, I notice Heidi turns her head shyly, a sad smile on her face.

"Yes, well, I think that decision is best left to the lady and me." I glance at Heidi and meet her eyes, and in them, I see acceptance.

"Ah, well, you can't blame me for trying, now can you?"

"Daddy, not now, please," Heidi murmurs from his side.

"Sorry, Princess. I'll try to rein it in," he says regretfully. "I know I shouldn't try and push. I just..." He sighs. "I just want to see you happy."

I'm growing uncomfortable watching them discuss this in front of me, especially given the state of our relationship. But I'm soon off the hook when Daniel is distracted by one of his constituents who wants to talk shop. As he walks away, Heidi starts to apologize, but I cut her off.

"Don't worry about it. Come on, let's find our seats. I'm pretty sure they're about to start the auction." I lead her by the hand back to our table and join the rest of the family. Just as the emcee announces the start of the proceedings, the lights dim. Needless to say, neither Rose nor Heidi win the trip to Tahiti, and I'm not nearly as disappointed as I thought I would be.

Once the auction is over and the crowd fills the floor again, I ask Heidi if she'd like to dance. It shouldn't surprise me when her eyes light with excitement as I take her hand and lead her to the floor, but it does. It just reminds me how much I've neglected this girl.

"This is nice," she says as her eyes scan the crowd swirling around us, everyone dressed in their finest evening wear.

"It is," I say with a quick nod.

"I want to apologize for earlier." Her eyes meet mine. "I know Daddy has hopes that I'll end up Mrs. Cullen, but I haven't had the heart to tell him it isn't going to happen."

My hand at her hip squeezes her gently. "I'm sorry, Heidi, but I-"

"No," she says with a shake of her head. "Don't apologize. It is what it is, right?"

A sigh of acceptance leaves me, because I know she's right. This, whatever it is between us, hasn't felt right for a while. But, it was easy, and I was lazy. I know I wasn't fair to her, but I've been too preoccupied with other things over the past couple of years. In the last year, since I opened the pub, I've really tried to be receptive to the possibility of more with Heidi. And while we've both made an attempt to put forth a real effort, I think we've also come to accept there really isn't much of a future for us.

The fun we had at the beginning hasn't been around in a while. I've even been more honest with her about my trips to Cork, so she knows about Bella and Kaitlin. It was hard for her to accept I felt a sense of duty and obligation to a girl that she thought was just a family friend. But, we talked, and she relented. She knew it was another one of my family responsibilities. What she doesn't know is that I'm growing more and more attached to the little princess and the young woman raising her.

My last visit was weeks ago, and as I was leaving, Kaitlin attempted to tell me goodbye. When the words _bye bye Deddie_ passed her lips, it made my heart stutter. It sounded so close to _daddy_ _._ It really made me stop and think about things; reevaluate my life.

 _"Kaitlin, baby, can you tell Edward bye-bye?" Bella asks her daughter, the twenty-one month old currently struggling to get away from her mother and get to me._

 _"No bye-bye," she yells._

 _"Hey, what's all this? I'll be back soon, Kaitlin, I promise," I say as I step close enough to brush away the dark blonde curls that have fallen into her eyes._

 _"Edward," Bella_ _says with a warning_ _tone to her voice. "Please don't promise anything. You don't know when you'll be back."_

 _I look at them_ _both,_ _and a squeezing feeling seizes my chest, a deep ache that comes every time I have to leave them. The constant visits have grown fewer and further between over the last year as Da gives me more and more_ _responsibilities. I_ _still try to come see them every month if I can manage it, but it's January now, and the way my schedule looks, I may not be able to make it back here until the spring._

 _So, with a resigned sigh, I acknowledge defeat. "You're right. I'm sorry, but I will try and come as soon as I can. Besides," I say with a smirk, "I can't stay away from my princess for very long." I lift Kaitlin's shirt just enough to blow a raspberry on her rounded tummy, earning a squeal and a giggle in return._

 _"Okay, can you tell Edward bye-bye now?" Bella asks her._

 _Tucking her head under Bella's chin, she raises her little hand and waves at me with a shy grin on her face. "Bye-bye Deddie."_

 _Bella's eyes go wide, probably unsure if I'm going to flip out hearing her daughter nearly call me Daddy. "No, sweetie," she says to Kaitlin. "Ed-ward, not Eddie. Can you_ _say_ _, Edward? Ed, Ed, Edward," she says slowly._

 _"Ed, Ed, Deddie!" Her head pops_ _up_ _, and she claps for herself_ _the way_ _we always do when she learns a new word._

 _"It's okay, Bella," I say, suddenly feeling the need to clear my throat for some reason. "She'll get it eventually. Won't you, Princess?"_

 _"Uh huh," she says with a self-satisfied nod._

 _I step close again and kiss her forehead, breathing in the last bit of her sugar-sweet little girl smell to hold me over until my next visit. "I'll miss you, Princess." My words are quiet and mumbled against her head, that squeezing feeling once again making itself known. I pull away and look to Bella. "I'll be back when I can. Take good care of her."_

 _I slip into the night and head for the airport, knowing I left part of myself behind._

That was five weeks ago, and I still don't know how to process everything I've been feeling since I got home. Heidi's voice pulls me from my memories and reminds me that I just drifted away while she was trying to have a serious conversation with me.

"I don't want to stay in this just for the sake of what other people want." Her eyes fall to my chest. "Neither of us are really happy, are we? So, maybe it's just best if we cut our losses?" She looks up then, a small smile lighting her face. "Besides, it was fun while it lasted, right?" Her smile falls, and she tilts her face down.

"Hey," I say, lifting her chin to look at me. "I really am sorry. I know both our fathers wanted this to work out... But maybe they wanted it more than we did."

"Oh, Edward, I always wanted you. I just wish you had wanted me as much." Her sad, tear-filled eyes hurt much more than I think they should. I know I've been an ass to her, but it was never my intention to hurt her.

But there's no way I'm going to allow anyone else to dictate my relationships. Not my father or hers, no matter what the benefits to our families would be. When I met Heidi and Da caught wind of who her father was, I could almost hear the gears grinding in his head. Even though I never let on that what we had was serious, Da was dead set on getting himself closer to Heidi's father. He may not realize I know he arranged it, but I know he had a hand in Jasper's marriage to Alice. I watched my brother devolve into the mess he is today after Da started making decisions about Jasper's future.

Thinking about that sick fuck only makes me angry, causing an ache to stir in my gut. The times I've seen him over this last year have been few and far between, and every time I do, I want to put a bullet between his eyes. But, without Da's say so, I don't dare make a move. He may not be first in line to run the family business after Da steps down, but Jasper is still his son.

"Maybe just this last dance, for old time's sake?" she asks me, interrupting my errant thoughts.

Before I can answer her, the vibration coming from my jacket pocket gets my attention. Since it's been on _Do Not Disturb_ all evening, I know whoever it is must have called several times to get the call to come through. It's my personal phone, and almost everyone who has this number is in this room, so it could only be one person.

I fumble for the pocket, completely disregarding the woman before me, and answer the call.

"Bella? What's wrong?" I ask in a hushed whisper.

"It's Kaitlin," she says with a sniffle. "She's in the hospital."

"What happened?" My feet are carrying me toward the door before I realize it, all thoughts of decorum lost. Our guests will just have to get over it.

"She's had a cold all week, but she was having trouble breathing tonight. I brought her in, and they put her on oxygen and everything. Edward, I'm so scared." Her choked tears as she speaks tell me she's struggling to keep herself together.

"Are you there alone? Is Maggie with you?" I'm at the coatroom waiting for my overcoat, handing them my claim ticket as she continues. As soon as it's in my hands, I'm running out the door toward the cold city streets.

"No, it's just me. It's the middle of the night, and I couldn't bring myself to wake Maggie. She hasn't been feeling well lately."

Damnit! I knew I should have had someone still there watching over her. Da called Jimmy home months ago. The comment about Maggie is news to me, but I decide to file it away for another time. "Okay," I say, trying to work out the logistics in my head. "I have a few things to figure out here, but I'll be there as soon as I can. But it might be midday your time before I can get there. Did they say if it's life-threatening?" Visions of my little Princess struggling for breath causes me to lose my own for a moment.

"I don't know. They're running tests, but they're not telling me much yet." She pauses, taking in a breath before speaking quietly. "She looks so tiny and helpless, Edward. All I want to do is hold her but I can't. She's in an isolation crib until they figure out what it is. I'm so scared."

"I know, _álainn,_ I'll be there as soon as I can, okay."

"Okay." Her voice is small, and I know she's terrified. I haven't heard her sound like this since the night Jasper... I shake my head, ridding myself of my thoughts.

As the valet pulls my car around, I feel a tug on my tux jacket. I spin on my heel, and I'm met with Heidi's sad, blue eyes. "Hey. Were you going to say goodbye?" she asks.

My eyes close of their own volition, my shoulders slumping. As if I needed any more reminders of how badly I've treated Heidi. I can't even be bothered to say goodbye. Looking to her, I open my arms, and she steps into them. My hands run up and down her bare arms as she shivers in the cold, Boston night air.

"This is it, isn't it?" she asks quietly.

"I'm sorry." At this point, I feel like a broken record. "You deserve so much better than me."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be what you needed." She looks up at me. "But, maybe someone else is?"

"Heidi, it was never you, it was-"

"Please don't say it," she says with a shake of her head. "Don't say it was you and not me. We just weren't meant to be, I guess."

We're quiet for a few more moments, a few stray snowflakes swirling around us before she breaks the silence.

"Take care of yourself, Edward," she says as she places a kiss on my cheek before turning to walk back inside.

* * *

"The antibiotics seem to be working because her condition hasn't worsened, even if she doesn't seem better just yet. So, it's only a matter of time before she starts to show any marked improvement. Do you have any questions?"

Bella's eyes are closed as she rubs at her temples, the stress of the last two days lining her forehead. "Um, I'm not sure." Opening her eyes, she turns to me. "Edward? Do you?"

I shake my head. "No, I don't think so. You seem to have explained it fairly well. But, you said it's a several dose treatment? Will she need to be in the hospital the entire time?"

"Yes," he says, nodding his head. "She's actually on two different antibiotics. One is for three days, and the other is for seven, so she'll be here for at least the week, as long as her oxygen saturation improves." He looks between us, making sure we understand. "Okay then, if you have any other questions or concerns, let me or one of the nurses know, and we'll make sure we address them."

"Sounds good. Thank you, Doctor," I say, reaching out to shake his hand.

"Yes, thank you," Bella says from my side, though her eyes haven't left Kaitlin's tiny form huddled in the hospital crib.

I step closer and put my arm around her shoulders. "Well, that was good news, yeah?"

"It was. Doesn't make it any less scary, though." She pulls away from me enough to take her seat next to Kaitlin's bed. And it is _her_ seat. Since I arrived, she hasn't left the room except to use the facilities. I think she even sleeps in the chair. She refuses to go home, but then again, I won't leave either.

"But she should start improving soon," I say as I take my own seat at the foot of the bed. "We could have her home in about a week, right."

I'm rewarded with a small, tired smile. "Yeah, hopefully." She continues to stare at her daughter, and I can almost hear the gears turning in her head.

"What are you thinking about, Bella?"

"I'm thinking I've never been so scared. I was really worried that I was gonna lose her. It all happened so fast. She was congested and had a cough, so I gave her medicine and put her to bed. Then she woke me up, gasping." Her eyes find mine. "Edward, her lips were turning blue. I was terrified," she says as a stray tear slips down her cheek.

"Hey, you heard the doctor, she's fine now. She'll be back home before you know it."

"I know. I just felt so...alone."

Her words remind me that the woman she's been living with for the better part of two years, save the time I was with her in the rented cottage, isn't here. And she wasn't with Bella when she brought Kaitlin in.

"Bella, why didn't Maggie come with you last night?"

She's quiet, as if she doesn't want to answer me. "She's not been feeling well."

"Not well _how_?" I ask, sitting forward in my chair to catch her eyes.

She huffs out a breath. "She got sick." Her eyes finally meet mine. "It was just the sniffles at first. But she refused to go to the doctor to get checked out, even though I argued with her that Kaitlin couldn't even afford to get a simple cold. Remember the doctor's warning to us that her being a little premature could make her more vulnerable to infection?"

I nod my head in agreement. "Yeah, I remember."

"That's what I told her, but she said it was just a cold and it would pass quickly. Well, by the time Maggie's sniffles turned into a cough, Kaitlin was sick, and her cold went from sniffles to blue lips in about forty-eight hours. And it's all because Maggie was too stubborn to go see a damn doctor."

I can sense her irritation, thinking that maybe their relationship is a little more tenuous than I thought.

"If anything happened to her, Edward, I don't know what I'd do," she says, still looking at her daughter.

"Have you spoken to her since you brought Kaitlin in?"

She shakes her head. "No. I called after I got off the phone with you, well, once it was morning, but she didn't answer."

"What do you mean she didn't answer? She should have realized by now you aren't there." My own irritation is rising, and I have the sudden urge to go have a little chat with Maggie. How can she be keeping watch over Bella if she doesn't even realize she isn't home?

"Edward, she sleeps like the dead. Especially now that we're back at her house full time."

"Which you know I'm not happy about, by the way."

Her gaze is sharp, and I know I'm walking a thin line here. "What do you expect me to do? I can't be in hiding the rest of my life. It was time for me to go back to Maggie's."

"I know, but Jasper-"

"No, Edward. You said yourself that Jasper isn't a threat right now. He's not made any other attempt to contact me, and I don't think he's going to try anything else. You said it was probably just him trying to satisfy some sick curiosity."

A heavy sigh leaves my lungs, knowing she's right. My brother has actually been relatively quiet and stayed out of trouble for the last year. He's gone for months at a time, though, doing God only knows what. I have no idea what he's up to, but I know he hasn't tried again to make contact with Bella.

"Which is why," she says with a sigh, "I want to come back to the States." She lets her statement hang between us for a moment.

"You don't think it's too soon?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "No, I don't. I love what Maggie has done for us, but it's time for me to come home. I looked into some schools since I can't take the civil service exam until I'm twenty-one, which means I have time to get my Associates in Criminal Justice. And Kaitlin's old enough that I can leave her with a sitter while I take classes, and since your family said they'd support me, I don't need to worry about work right now." She shrugs her shoulders. "Your parents told me they'd take care of all my expenses so I might as well take what they're offering."

"Okay, well, if you feel as though you're ready to come back, I can help you look for schools, even a place to live if you want. Have you thought about where you want to go to school? I hear there are some great ones in New Yo-"

"No, Edward," she says, cutting me off. "I already know where I want to go to school."

"What have you decided?" I ask nervously.

"I'm coming back to Boston."

* * *

Later that night, I'm pulling up to the house Bella has called home for the better part of the last two years, and not a single light shines from inside. When she asked me to come back and get a few clothes and toiletries she didn't bring along, I psyched myself up to have a little talk with Maggie. Every hour that passed with no word from her, my anger only grew. But now, looking at the dark house, a sense of dread fills my gut.

Using the key Bella gave me, I let myself in. The only sound I hear is the ticking of the clock on the fireplace mantle. There's no sound coming from a radio or television, and there's no sign of Maggie in her kitchen.

I quietly climb the stairs, pulling my gun from my waistband in case there are any uninvited guests. Stealthily making my way from one room to the next, I make sure there isn't anyone hiding in the shadows. The thought that my brother could send someone is always in the back of my mind.

It's when I reach the room at the end of the hall that I see her. The woman who made this place a home for Bella and my princess is lying cold and still in her bed; undoubtedly she succumbed to the bacteria Kaitlin's little body is fighting at this very moment.

So whether or not she was ready, there's no doubt now.

Bella's coming home.

* * *

 **A/N: Big thanks to Fyrebyrd, Gabby1017, Life and Death's Lullabies, and TheMetroDad for pre-reading, and to my beta, SunflowerFran. I fiddled a bit, so please remember, all mistakes are mine.**

 **So, Heidi is finally out of the picture! I'm sure you all have something to say about that. I'd love to hear it! I apologize for not replying to last week's reviews. Please know I read each and every one of them, and I truly appreciate them all!**

 **Well, the impossible happened... I actually had the privilege of meeting Robert Pattinson in Savannah during the SCAD Film Festival! The stars aligned and we happened to cross paths while we were walking around the city. He was gracious and soft spoken and completely adorable. He stopped to take pictures and sign a couple of autographs. It was a once in a lifetime experience and I will never forget it. The rest of what we saw of the film festival was fantastic as well!**

 **Don't forget to checkout Pay It Forward's new blog! Each month it will feature fics in four categories... Number one will be our Rookie ... A new, first-time writer showcasing their first fic on our blog. Number two will be our Encore ... A new fic from a seasoned author giving us a sneak peek. Number three will be our Classic ... one from the vault, a time-tested oldie. And four, is an Overlooked fic that needs some love. So, stop by and check out the blog if you can; Pifficsofthemonth. blogspot. com. And don't forget, if you're an author with a new story coming up, or if you're a Rookie and need help, contact Frannie Walsh on FB, or on the PIF FB page. Also, anyone interested in writing a summary on one of their favs, please feel free to send it in for our Classic section.**

 **For exclusive weekly pics and teasers, come check out my Facebook group, Sunshine Fics. Thank you all so much for all the love you've shown this story. I adore each and every reader and review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**** This chapter begins with a small time jump; just before Kaitlin turns 3. Bella is 20, and Edward is 25.****

* * *

 **Bella**

"Kaitlin Renee Swan! That's enough! Timeout for you, young lady." I point while guiding my screaming toddler as gently as my frazzled nerves will allow toward her time-out bench, all the while taking deep breaths.

Her temper tantrums have only gotten worse the older she gets. I find myself constantly worrying about nature versus nurture and some days I wonder if biology plays a part in her personality when she throws these epic fits. I'm reminded of whose blood flows through her veins when she flashes her bright, blue eyes in my direction, her pout rivaling a spoiled princess.

"But, Mommy..." she says with a shuddered sob, tears still running down her cheeks. "I no want you to go!" She stomps her little foot and crosses her arms, and I can't decide if I want to laugh or cry. So, I do the next best thing.

I drop to my knees in front of her and wrap her in a hug. "I'm sorry, baby girl. I would much rather stay home and play today, but I have to go to school." I kiss the top of her head and breathe in some of her sweetness, and I'm already much calmer. I release her and hold her at arm's length, looking into her eyes. "But that doesn't mean you get to scream at me like that. So, you can sit here in timeout and think about how you behaved."

"Otay, Mommy," she whispers. Her cries have stopped, and she sits with her head down, her arms still crossed. I get to my feet and turn away, leaving her on her bench in the entryway and walk back into the living room to gather my things for class.

As I'm busy making sure I have all my notes in order, my cell phone buzzes with a text notification.

 _Can I come down?_

I sigh, typing out a response.

 _Only if you promise not to coddle her. She's not having a good day._

 _What's wrong? Is she okay?_

His question makes me roll my eyes but smile. She's got him wrapped around her finger for sure.

 _She's fine - in time out as we speak._

 _I'll be there in a few._

I slip my phone back in my pocket and wait for Kaitlin's favorite person to arrive. And I don't have to wait long. Within a minute, he's sauntering down the hallway toward me from the direction of the bedroom.

When he first told me that he wanted a private entrance installed for my place, I agreed, thinking it would be a private elevator. However, when he showed me blueprints for a private stairwell between our apartments I wanted to have his head examined. He only shrugged and said it was for the best, explaining it was for our safety and his sanity.

"So, what was the problem?" he asks quietly, peeking his head over mine in the direction of where Kaitlin is serving her time.

I sigh. "Nothing new. She doesn't want me to go to class today."

He nods in understanding. "Do you think it's the sitter she doesn't like?"

We went around and around when I decided I wanted childcare for Kaitlin. I originally thought the daycare the school recommended would be fine, but Edward talked me out of it, and his reasons were solid. He had her security in mind, but it made it much more difficult to leave her with a stranger instead of a group of peers she could play with all day. And choosing one was an issue all its own.

Edward being Edward had some very specific criteria for a nanny, and he was more concerned with how one looked on paper, not necessarily how she interacted with Kaitlin. So, it took us weeks to find one that fit the bill for both of us. She may be my daughter, but Edward loves that little girl as much as I do and has done what he can to protect her since she was born.

Carmen is great, though. Kaitlin really does love spending time with her, and over the last few months, she's kind of adopted her as an honorary grandmother. That thought causes me to tense up for other reasons entirely.

"What?" Edward asks, noticing my reaction. "Is there a problem with Carmen?"

"No," I say, shaking my head. "Carmen is great. Kaitlin just doesn't want me to leave today. I'm not sure what it is, but she's been very clingy lately."

"Then what's with the tense shoulders?" he asks, reaching out to gently squeeze the top of my arm. His touch sends tingles over my skin, but I shake the feeling away and ignore his question.

"Nothing. I'm just stressed about school." I make my way back toward where my daughter is sitting on her bench looking properly chastised. "Kaitlin?"

Her head pops up, and her dark blonde curls bounce as she does. I know Edward isn't behind me because her eyes are still fixed on me. When he's around, she has tunnel vision, seeing only her 'Deddie.' Once it was out there, the name kind of stuck.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I sowwy I yewled at you, Mommy. I not do it again."

I get down to her level, opening my arms to her and she leans into them. "Thank you, Kaitlin. It hurts Mommy's feelings when you yell at me. I don't want to be away from you, either, but I have to go to school."

She merely nods, her little arms wrapped tightly around my neck.

"So, as soon as Miss Carmen gets here, I have to leave, okay?" I release her and look into her sad eyes. But, before she can acknowledge what I said, I hear a throat clearing behind me. And judging by Kaitlin's wide smile, he's made his presence known.

"Actually, Bella, I don't have anything going on today. I could..."

I drop my head and shake it, a smile on my own face. Big bad Edward Cullen is smitten with a not quite three-year-old, and he would rather spend his day playing dress up and dolls than seeking out adult company. I don't think he's even gone out on a date in the year since we've moved back. He spends almost all his free time with us.

I look into my daughter's happy, hopeful eyes, and I can't say no to her. "Do you want Edward to stay with you today, instead of Miss Carmen?"

She resembles a bobblehead, and she's nodding before the words can find their way out of her mouth. "Yes, pwease, Mommy."

I huff out a dramatic breath. "Will you be good? I won't have you throwing another fit when you don't get your way."

"No, I be good. I pwomise." Her expression is so eager, it only makes me smile. "I get up now?"

"Yes, baby girl. You can get up as soon as I get another hug." She practically leaps into my arms, and I get a quick kiss on my cheek before she hops down from her bench and runs as fast as her little legs can carry her toward the object of her affection.

"Deddie!" she yells as she jumps into his waiting arms. "I missded you. Where you go?"

He squeezes her close. "I had to go to work."

"Faw away work again?"

"Yes, I had to work far away. But I'm back now." He squeezes her tightly before setting her back on her feet, still holding onto her hand. "Now, have you had breakfast?" he asks her.

"No, I not eat yet."

"Well, how about Deddie's special waffles?"

Edward's question makes me laugh as I think back a few years when he once said he made mean toaster waffles. Though, since Kaitlin has come along, those toaster waffles have evolved into something else. Deddie's 'special waffles' are smeared in peanut butter and topped with strawberries, whipped cream and, when I'm not looking, chocolate sauce. And if it weren't for the smile they bring to her face, they'd be reserved only for dessert. But, since he's often away on business, I let him spoil her - because it brings a smile to his face too.

"Well, if you two are okay, I'm going to take off," I say as I trail them into the kitchen.

"Oh, yeah, I've got this," Edward says as he helps Kaitlin onto her step stool.

I turn, intent on gathering my things and leaving to make it to class on time when he calls for me.

He's poking his head around the doorway, looking into the living room. "Hey, has Ma gotten in touch with you?"

It's an innocent question, but I know what he's referring to. "She's called, but only left a voicemail."

"Do you know what she wants?"

"Yeah, she told me in her message. I'm just not sure it's a good idea."

"Why not?" He looks over his shoulder into the kitchen before stepping closer to me.

"Edward! You can't leave her on the stepstool!" I admonish him, taking a step toward the room.

"She's not. I helped her down." He lowers his voice as he stops me from charging in there. "Why don't you think it's a good idea?"

"I haven't been back to the house since I left for Maggie's, Edward. I'm not sure I feel safe there anymore," I say with a shrug.

"Bella, it's almost as safe there as it is here. Da has even taken on extra security around the house. They just want to celebrate their granddaughter's birthday." His voice lowers, almost pleading. "They've missed the last two."

I close my eyes and huff out a breath. "Fine, but I don't want them making a big deal out of it."

"I'm sure they won't. Just be upfront with Ma and tell her what you want. They're just grateful they get to spend time with her."

His statement stings a little, but I can't help how I feel. In the three years since Kaitlin has been born, Carlisle has done little to assure me Jasper isn't a threat to us. Edward knows his brother is still local most of the time. He sees him on occasion at his parents' house, which is why he arranged for us to have what he calls a _driver_. But Carlisle can't assure me Jasper won't interfere in our lives. That, in and of itself makes me leery of Carlisle's promises where his oldest son is concerned.

"Fine, but only because I know how much it means to Esme. I'll call her on my way to class, okay?"

"Thank you." He leans down and gives me a kiss on my cheek, and it tingles much like his touch to my arm did. I shake it off and grab my bag.

"I'm gonna get going. If I don't hurry, I'm going to be late."

After kisses and hugs from Kaitlin, I make my way downstairs, and I'm greeted by my near constant companion.

"Good morning, Alec," I say with a smile.

"Miss Swan," he says with a nod.

A simple hello and have a nice day is about all I get from Alec, but it's okay. Edward's insistence that I have a babysitter, oh, excuse me, a _driver_ is the only reason I have Alec with me at all. I didn't put up much fight when he reminded me that we don't always have tabs on his brother.

The drive to school isn't too bad, considering we left late, which gives me plenty of time to call Esme. Of course, she's over the moon excited that I'm allowing her to host Kaitlin's party next month, but I'm still uncomfortable with it. Esme has been as much a part of Kaitlin's life as I've allowed, but when she's with her, she dotes on her like any loving grandmother would. No, it's Carlisle I still have a hard time trusting, which is why Esme has her visits with us in _our_ home. Carlisle has only laid eyes on his granddaughter a handful of times. Up until now, I haven't been able to bring myself to go back in that house.

After making tentative plans for the party, I put my phone away as we arrive at the school, and head inside for another day of class.

* * *

"Bella! Wait up!" the voice calls out from behind me, and I tighten my coat around me a little more. I'm unsure if it's to ward off the cold of the March afternoon, or if it's to brace myself for the impact that is Jacob Black. I hear his rushed footsteps get closer, and I know he's caught up with me. "Hey," he says, slightly out of breath.

"Hey, Jacob." I'm focused on my path as I walk down Arlington Street toward my favorite place to have my afternoon break.

"Thought I could take you to lunch today. That is if you don't have other plans?" There's hope in his voice, and I see him in my peripheral vision, he's trying to catch my eye.

"Oh, I was just going to the park like I always do." I scan the surrounding area, and I spot Alec not too far away. His presence is a comfort, even if I have no reason to be worried.

"Mind if I join you?"

I meet Jacob's eyes, and I already know what my answer will be. When I started school back in the fall, he was one of the first to greet me, and he's been trying to ask me out since. I've told him many times I can't be more than his friend, my life is just too complicated right now for anything more than that, but he's still persistent. And a public park is much less private than a meal in a restaurant, so I agree. "I guess that would be okay."

"Cool."

We walk side by side until we reach the monument where I usually take my break, and I find an unoccupied bench. I take my seat and dig through my bag for my lunch; a smooshed sandwich I made in a rush before leaving and a bottle of water.

"So, you'd rather eat a smashed sandwich out in the cold than let me treat you to a nice meal?" he asks, sounding almost affronted.

"Oh, it's not too cold, Jake," I tease. "This is Boston. We should be used to it."

"Speak for yourself, native," he says with a smirk. "I wasn't raised here, so I'm still adjusting."

"Oh, yeah, I keep forgetting you're not from around here. Where was it, again?"

"Washington State. A tiny town that's barely a speck on the map."

"What? It didn't get cold up there?"

He shrugs. "Just different, I guess. Cold, but not this kind of cold. And we got more rain than snow."

We're silent as we watch the hustle and bustle of people coming and going through the park. My sandwich is almost gone, and I'm hoping he'll get the hint that lunch is over and he can move along.

"So, why do you like this spot out of all the others?" he asks, pointing to the forty-foot-tall marble and granite Ether Monument. "I mean, what's so special about this guy?"

I stare at the sculpture in question, thinking about what I learned about it when I first started coming here. "Well, first of all, it isn't a monument to 'this guy' specifically, who happens to be the Good Samaritan, by the way. You know, from the bible? He helped ease the suffering of a stranger. It's a monument to what he represents."

"And what is that?"

I turn to look at him. "It's a memorial to the doctors who first used ether in anesthesia."

"And why is that such a big deal?"

"Because there are some things people shouldn't be awake for."

* * *

"Oh! Hello, my beautiful girl!" Esme swoops down to grab Kaitlin after I've removed her jacket, giving her hugs and kisses until she squeals. "How does it feel to be three years old?"

"I a big girl, Nana," she says proudly.

"You certainly are a big girl."

I remove my own jacket before following closely behind them. Esme leads me into the kitchen, and I find Rose at the counter, chopping vegetables. When she sees us walk in, she wipes her hands on a towel and walks over to give Kaitlin a hug.

"Hello pretty girl," she says as she wraps her arms around her.

"Hi, Aunt Wosie." Her little arms wrap around Rose's neck then release her to hold on to her Nana.

"And how are you?" she asks as she gives me a hug.

"Good," I say with a nod after she releases me.

"And classes are going well?"

"They are."

"That's good. I know I'm ready to be done."

"This is your last year, right?" I ask her.

"It is, thank God. I don't think I could handle another year. Be thankful you're only going for your Associate's degree." She's turned back to her task, and I scan the kitchen seeing all kinds of treats I never would have had for a three-year-old's party.

I then spot the dining room past Rose's shoulder, and it's filled with pink and purple balloons, and a mountain of gifts are on top of the table.

"Esme," I say with exasperation, turning in her direction. "You didn't have to-"

She puts her hand up. "I did, and I have. It's done now, so let it go. Besides, this is the first time I've been able to share this with her, so let me do the spoiling."

Footsteps from behind cause me to turn around, spotting Carlisle heading for us.

"Bella," he says, a friendly smile on his face.

"Hello, Carlisle."

"And how is our birthday girl?" He steps closer to Kaitlin, and she wiggles impossibly closer to Esme.

"I free," she says, holding up three fingers like I showed her this morning.

"That's right, you're three years old today," I say as I pat her back. She's never really warmed to her grandfather, and I won't push her to, either.

Carlisle turns to me. "So, will Edward be joining us?"

"Deddie?" Kaitlin's head pops up, and a smile lights her face at the mention of Edward.

"Yeah, he said he had some business to finish up with Emmett, but they'd be here as soon as they could."

"Well, then I guess as soon as your Deddie gets here, we can start the party," Esme says excitedly to the little girl in her arms.

"Well, then if you'll excuse me, I'll be in my study. Just call me when you're ready." With that, he turns and walks from the room.

I notice Esme's exasperated sigh before she straightens her spine and looks right at me, a smile now firmly in place. "Well then, let's take advantage of our girl time, yeah?"

* * *

As the pale pink, quick-dry nail polish dries on her nails, Kaitlin's head pops up when she hears Edward call out for us.

"Deddie, I in here!" she yells.

Edward comes into the kitchen, Emmett right behind him, and spots us at the island, all our hands splayed on the countertop waiting for our nails to dry. His smile widens when he sees Kaitlin bouncing in her seat.

"Hello, birthday girl." He steps over and kisses the top of her head. "How is my princess?"

"I get my nails painted, Deddie. I a pwincess today!" she says excitedly.

"You certainly are."

"Uh huh," she says with a nod of her head. "That what Nana tolded me."

"Told you, Kaitlin," I correct her.

"Yeah, Nana tolded me."

We all chuckle at her.

"Well, since we're all here, let's get to the fun stuff." Esme whirls around the kitchen, pulling the pizza from the warm oven, and soon, we're all in the dining room, eating pizza, chips, and snacks, laughing and playing games. Even Carlisle cracks a smile every now and then.

When it's time for cake, Kaitlin's eyes light up at the princess cake Esme brings into the room as we all sing to her. It's just the six of us, and I have a wave of guilt that she doesn't have any friends her age to share this day with. It's one drawback to not having her in daycare or any organized playgroups. But, I remind myself that her safety is more important, and we've got plenty of time for playdates and friends.

Her tiny lips move as she whispers her wish to herself and squeezes her little eyes tight before opening them to blow out the candles.

Our clapping drowns out the sounds of the front door opening and closing, but the gasp coming from the doorway gets our attention.

A wide-eyed Alice and a slack-jawed Jasper are standing just inside the dining room. Before my brain registers what's happening, Edward and Emmett have sprung into action and try to usher them out of the room.

Meanwhile, Kaitlin is staring, wide-eyed herself, watching the commotion. Her bright blue eyes are shining in the light of the room, and she's staring into the eyes of her sperm donor for the very first time. It's at this moment that I can see just how much she looks like Jasper and it brings angry tears to my eyes.

"You need to go," Emmett says to his brother.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Edward asks angrily.

"Thought it would be nice to stop by and say hello to the family, but it seems you're busy today," Alice says, her wide eyes narrowing. Jasper is still in a stupor, and his eyes still haven't left Kaitlin, which is making me nervous. I have no idea how this will all play out, especially when I see the look on Alice's face as her eyes bounce from my daughter to her husband.

"Jasper," she says through gritted teeth. "Tell me why that little girl looks just like you."

Jasper's eyes land on me, and Alice doesn't miss it.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" she yells.

"Okay, birthday girl," Rose says with a flourish. "Let's go up to Uncle Emmett's room and see if we can find any of his old toys." She scoops Kaitlin into her arms and rushes her from the room, just as Alice starts up again.

"Uncle? Uncle? Jasper, you better start talking, because I'm about to cut a bitch!" She takes a step in my direction, and Edward blocks her path, physically restraining her.

"I don't think you want to do that, Alice." His voice is calm but deadly.

"Somebody better tell me why there's a little girl who looks like my husband and why she's calling Emmett her uncle!" She's thrashing in Edward's arms, but she can't get free.

"Because she's-" Jasper starts, but I cut him off.

"Jasper is her biological father," I manage to choke out, not ever wanting to hear him claim her as his own.

"You little slut!" Alice rages, again lunging at me.

"Watch it," Edward warns as he holds her back.

"Enough!" Carlisle's booming voice silences the room. "Alice, I suggest you get yourself under control. And if you can't... Well, then I'll have someone do it for you." His words may get her to stop physically trying to come after me, but her eyes are still lit with fire.

"Alice, there are things you don't understand, but I will not tolerate you speaking to Bella that way. If you can calm down enough, we can have a civil conversation about this."

"Civil? How can we have a civil conversation when I know my husband has a child with someone else?" Edward is still holding her back, but some of the fight seems to have left her.

I'm ready to speak up and defend myself and my choices, but Edward beats me to it.

"Jasper doesn't have a child, Alice. That precious little girl is Bella's and Bella's alone. Your husband drugged and seduced a sixteen-year-old girl, and got her pregnant." His voice lowers, and we can barely hear him as he growls into her ear. "He _forced_ himself on her. He didn't give her a choice. Do you understand that? He has no rights to that little girl. His name isn't even on her birth certificate. She will never know the blood running through her veins belongs to a monster. And I plan to keep it that way as long as possible."

* * *

 **A/N: Big thanks to Fyrebyrd, Gabby1017, Life and Death's Lullabies, and TheMetroDad for pre-reading, and to my beta, SunflowerFran. I fiddled a bit, so please remember, all mistakes are mine.**

 **Don't forget to checkout Pay It Forward's new blog! Each month it will feature fics in four categories... Number one will be our Rookie ... A new, first-time writer showcasing their first fic on our blog. Number two will be our Encore ... A new fic from a seasoned author giving us a sneak peek. Number three will be our Classic ... one from the vault, a time-tested oldie. And four, is an Overlooked fic that needs some love. So, stop by and check out the blog if you can; Pifficsofthemonth. blogspot. com. And don't forget, if you're an author with a new story coming up, or if you're a Rookie and need help, contact Frannie Walsh on FB, or on the PIF FB page. Also, anyone interested in writing a summary on one of their favs, please feel free to send it in for our Classic section.**

 **For exclusive weekly pics and teasers, come check out my Facebook group, Sunshine Fics. Thank you all so much for all the love you've shown this story. I adore each and every reader and review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bella**

"And, Mommy, did you see? Nana gotted me a pwincess crown!" Kaitlin reminds me as I tuck her into bed, making me smile. I'm so thankful the drama of the day didn't make a lasting impression on her.

"I did see. You wore it all day, silly." I tap my finger on her nose, making her giggle.

"Oh, yeah."

"So, did you have a good birthday?"

"I did, Mommy. I had so much fun bein' a pwincess, even if those weird people came to Nana's house to yewl." Her voice is quiet, so I know she's getting tired. When her yawn is so big her whole face scrunches up, I know it's time to say goodnight.

"Well, you are a princess," I say, ignoring her comments about Alice and Jasper. "But, even a princess needs her beauty sleep." I lean over and give her a kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight, Kaitlin."

"Night, Mommy. Night Deddie," she says over my shoulder.

Edward pushes off the doorframe and steps to her bedside, leaning over to give her a kiss of his own. "Night, Princess."

She rolls over to her side as we turn out the light and close the door behind us. I follow Edward into the living room, and we both take a seat in opposite corners of the sofa.

He reaches over to tug at the hem of my jeans, getting me to look up at him. "You okay?" he asks.

I shrug my shoulders. "I don't know. I guess I foolishly hoped it would never come out. I mean, you said yourself that Jasper and Alice hadn't been around much. I just hope they'll keep their distance." The ticking of the clock is the only sound in the room as we both think about the events of the day.

 _Edward releases Alice after his forceful words, and conflicting emotions play across her face. I can tell she so badly wants to blame me, to attack me, but the way she's looking at Jasper tells me she only feels defeated. I soon realize that for once, she isn't intoxicated. But then to hear her heartfelt plea to her husband, well, I can't help but have a modicum of pity for her._

 _"I always wondered what happened to drive Bella away from the family so soon after she came to live here. I never thought it was because of you. Why, Jasper? How could you do this?" The tears running down her cheeks cause me to look away._

 _"It wasn't me, Alice, it was the drugs. I wasn't in control of myself. I-"_

 _"Shut up! Just shut up! What is it, Jasper? You aren't satisfied with the piece of ass you have on the_ _side,_ _so you have to go around drugging young girls to sleep with you? You disgust me!" The slap she delivers resonates_ _throughout_ _the silence of the room._

 _"You bitch." Jasper starts toward his wife, only to be shoved away by his brother. He struggles against the hold Emmett has on him as he's pinned against the wall._

 _"If I'm a bitch, then you're a bastard, and we deserve each other!" Alice's fight is back, and she's once again struggling against_ _Edward's_ _grip. "I never wanted to marry your sorry ass to begin with!"_

 _"Yeah? Well, the feeling's mutual."_

 _"Would you calm the fuck down, man?" Emmett is struggling to keep his older brother restrained._

 _My eyes jump to the doorway that leads to the stairs, hoping Kaitlin_ _doesn't hear_ _any of this._

 _"Stop!" Esme's voice surprises me. "Just stop!" She's fighting_ _back the tears._ _"Jasper, I don't know what we ever did to cause you to think that your life was so horrible, but you've played the victim for years. Every time you got into trouble, it was always someone else's_ _fault, each time,_ _there was some way for you to explain it away."_

 _She takes a deep breath and blows it out before stepping into the center of the chaos. "Even knowing what you did to hurt Bella, you blame it on the drugs." She shakes her head, turning to Carlisle, and an expression I've never seen takes over her features. "You promised he was being_ _handled and_ _that he would keep his distance from Bella and_ _our_ _granddaughter. You've either been unable to do so, or I've been lied to."_

 _"Esme, I'm-" her husband says, trying to defend himself._

 _She raises her hand to silence him and turns back to her son. "Up until now I've done as I was asked and let your father decide how to handle you, but not anymore. Now I get a say. You aren't welcome back here, Jasper. If you need to conduct business with your father, you'll have to find another place to do it."_

 _"Esme, you can't-" Carlisle starts._

 _"No, I'm_ _sorry_ _Carlisle, but I can't have him in my home any longer. I should have put my foot down years ago, but I foolishly thought he would either have a change of heart or be respectful and keep his distance. Now that I see neither is the case, he is no longer welcome."_

 _She then turns to me. "Bella, I cannot tell you how sorry I am that I've allowed this to go on for so long. I_ _hope you can forgive_ _me for the inept way I've handled everything for the last three and a half years."_

 _I'm stunned almost speechless as she steps to me with open arms. As hers wrap around me, she whispers into my ear. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I'll do whatever I can to make you and Kaitlin feel more welcome here."_

 _"Thank you," I mutter, and it's all I can say. I know things have grown more strained between us as Kaitlin has grown older. My unease with her being in this house and Esme feeling like she's walking on eggshells, especially after I returned to the States, has made for a tense year._

 _"I won't let my husband dictate to me how things are going to be any longer,_ a leanbh _. I want to know my_ _granddaughter if you'll let_ _me."_

We didn't stay much longer after that. Once Jasper left with Alice, promising to never again darken his parents' doorstep, we brought Kaitlin back downstairs to have her cake and open her presents. We tried not to allow the somber to mood affect her, but I could tell she sensed something was _off_. And judging by what she asked me on the drive home, I knew she was more observant than I hoped she had been.

 _"Mommy, who was that man and the not nice lady?" She's playing with her new doll, a gift from her Deddie, which happens to look amazingly similar to her. I can only imagine how much it cost to have a custom doll made to look like its owner._

 _I glance to the front seat where Alec is_ _driving._ _His eyes never leave the road, but I'm sure he can hear us. Edward is seated in the_ _passenger seat,_ _and I can see his shoulders visibly tense._

 _"Well, that was Jasper and Alice," I say, hoping she doesn't say much more._

 _"Who aw dey?" she asks, looking up from her doll. Her blue eyes are bright as the evening sun shines through the windows as we make our way home. Edward, though, has heard her question, so he turns to look back at his princess, answering her with a finality that only he can give her._

 _"Jasper is my brother, and Alice is his wife. But, Kaitlin, they're not very nice_ _people so_ _you won't have to see them ever again, okay?"_

 _"Otay, Deddie."_

 _She seems satisfied with his answer, so the subject is dropped, Kaitlin rambling on and on about her new toys. The rest of the drive is_ _quick,_ _and we make our way inside to put away all her new treasures and settle down for the evening_.

Edward's voice pulls me from my thoughts.

"I'm going to find out how they just _happened_ to come by, today of all days, and who let them through the gate. There was no reason for them to be there." He shakes his head before turning to look at me. "I don't know what my father's intentions are as far as my brother goes, but I promise to do everything in my power to keep him away from Kaitlin," he swears, reaching out to take my hand. "I can't overstep whatever he decides, but I'll do what I can to keep you safe. I'll up security here in the building. Hell, I'll even post a guard outside your apartment if you think you'd feel safer."

"I don't think that will be necessary, but thank you," I say with a small smile.

"You've got to know I'd do anything for the two of you, don't you?" he asks.

"I know Edward. I know."

* * *

"Oh, come on, Bella. He is kinda cute. What would one little date hurt?" Angela is my partner for the project we're working on in our forensics class, and she's adamant that my social life is lacking. She's been pushing me for weeks to accept Jacob's invitation to dinner.

"But I don't want to lead him on."

"How is it leading him on if you don't even know yourself if you'd hit it off. I mean, go out to dinner, maybe hit a movie or go to a club, see where it goes. It's not like you're accepting a marriage proposal."

"Angie, I'm not old enough to go to a club. I won't be twenty-one until September."

She waves me off. "Whatever. So, you don't hit a club. Or maybe," she says with a wiggle to her eyebrows. "Maybe you hit up one of the guys that have taken _extra notes_ on forged documents. I'm sure they could fix you up with a fake ID."

"Angela, we're in school to get a degree in Criminal Justice. How can you be encouraging me to get something that's blatantly illegal?"

"Eh." She shrugs her shoulders. "I know you wouldn't be using it to do anything _actually_ illegal. You don't strike me as the type who gets hammered on the weekends. You'd just be using it to get into the club."

"First of all, I don't want a fake ID. Second of all, I don't dance, so there's no point."

"But, would you at least put the poor guy out of his misery?" she asks as she points in his direction. And she's right; he does look miserable, which makes me feel bad.

My shoulders slump in what can only be described as defeat. "He does look pretty sad, doesn't he?"

"He does. And you don't even have to make a big deal out of it. You get a meal and an evening of adult time. What could it hurt?"

So, after the last class of the day, I find him before he leaves the building and I flag him down as he's walking out of the lecture hall.

"Jake, wait up!"

He spins around to see me sooner than expected, and I nearly collide with him as I run his way before skidding to a stop.

"What's up, Swan?"

"I was wondering, if uh, that invite to dinner was still open?"

"Really?" His face lights up into the biggest smile I've ever seen on him.

"Yeah, really."

"Of course it's still open. I'd love to take you to dinner."

I swallow down a lump that's suddenly formed in my throat. A funny feeling invades my belly, and I'm suddenly unsure this is a good idea.

"Well, I mean, I just thought we could go out as friends. Nothing serious. I mean, I'm not ready for a relationship. I'm focused on school, and my daughter comes first." My words come out in a jumbled rush before I can stop them. I hadn't intended on telling him about Kaitlin, but it's out there before I can stop it.

"You have a daughter?" he asks. "How did I not know that, Bella? I've known you for like eight or nine months, and you never mentioned her."

"It's not something I like to broadcast, you know? But I just wanted to be upfront, so you knew I wasn't up for anything serious."

"No, I get that. So, just something casual, huh?" Suddenly his grin looks salacious, and I wonder just how _casual_ he thinks I want to be, so I feel the need to clarify things for him.

"Let me rephrase that. I'd like to go to dinner, as friends, and maybe a movie. Angela insists that I don't socialize enough, so I'm trying to branch out."

He nods. "Okay. I can do that. But I'm not going to promise I won't stop hoping for more."

I smile, knowing just how charming he can be. I'm only beginning to realize how much trouble I'm in. "Well, Jacob Black, you can hope all you want, but all I can offer you right now is friendship."

* * *

"And how well do you know this guy?" Edward has been grilling me about Jacob since I told him days ago I was going to dinner with him. My date is tonight, and he's continuing in his interrogation.

"I know him well enough, Edward. It's just dinner." I try to rein in my irritation as I rummage through my closet for something suitable to wear. If I ever needed the help of a sister or girlfriend, now is it. Getting ready for my first date is nerve-wracking enough, but since Rose wasn't able to come by, I also have to do it with no objective female opinion.

"Just dinner," he scoffs. "Do you know where he's taking you?"

"He said something about a pizza place."

When he's quiet longer than I think he should be, I turn to see him tapping away on his phone.

"Edward," I groan. "Please tell me you're not asking Alec to tail me tonight."

"Okay, I won't tell you," he says without looking up. When he's finished abusing the screen of his phone, he looks up as I'm holding two dresses in my hands. "And you're not wearing a dress tonight."

"What?" I ask in a huff. "What's wrong with a dress?"

He stands and grabs them both from my hands, placing them back in my closet. "Nothing, but it sends the wrong message. You said yourself you told him this was an outing between two friends, and a dress might give him the wrong idea."

"And what idea is that?"

He looks directly into my eyes, and it makes me take a half step away from him, his stare intimidating. "Bella, you're a beautiful, young woman." My eyes drop to my feet. "And you're a young mother, so he might have some preconceived ideas about your...past behavior."

"But I'm not-"

"I know that. But he doesn't know anything about you, not really. I don't want him to get the wrong idea. And as sick and twisted as it is, some men feel that the way a woman dresses gives them permission to behave any way they choose. I just... I don't want to see you get hurt, Bella."

I turn from him and gaze out the window of my bedroom. "It's just dinner with a friend," I say quietly.

I feel him get closer before I hear him. "I can guaran-fucking-tee you this guy wants more than friendship with you."

"That doesn't mean I'm going to-"

"No, it doesn't, but he's going to try, Bella. He's going to try to make it into more with you."

I turn back to look at him, and a wave of frustration comes over me. "Would that be so awful? I mean, I know I've said I'm not looking for more right now, but would it be so bad to find someone to be with? I'm twenty years old, and I'm just now going on my first date! Isn't there something wrong with that? Shouldn't I be out there enjoying these years, at least a little? I've never even had a kiss that wasn't under the influence of drugs," I finally scream. I've worked myself into tears, and Edward steps close enough to hold me as I fall apart.

"I just want something normal. I know I'm not ready for anything serious, but shouldn't I be able to have fun for once? All that was taken from me, Edward. I never got to experience anything like my friends did. When Charlie died, my whole world was turned upside down, your brother decided to take what he wanted, and a year later, I had a baby. I just..." I cry into his chest, my breath coming in stuttering sobs.

"Shh, it's all right, álainn." He's rubbing soothing circles on my back, trying to calm me and quiet my tears. "You're right. You deserve to... You deserve to go have some fun," he says almost reservedly. I look up at him and see the set of his jaw, and I know he'd rather I not go out. Always my protector.

"If it would make you feel better, I won't give you any trouble about Alec following me tonight," I offer. He visibly relaxes, even if only marginally.

"It would. I just, I'm very...protective of you, Bella."

"I know." I rise on my tiptoes and kiss his cheek, his stubble tickling my lips.

* * *

"Did he say what time the movie was?" Edward asks as he settles Kaitlin in front of the television with a bowl of dry cereal to munch on.

"No, _Dad_ , but I'm sure I won't be too late," I say as I go through my purse making sure I have everything I need. I look up from my rummaging, and Edward's look of concern makes me chuckle. "I'll make sure he returns me before midnight. I wouldn't want to turn into a pumpkin," I say with a wink in Kaitlin's direction.

"Mommy, you siwwy. Cindawewwa didn't turn into a punkin, her cawidge did," she says with an eye roll, making me laugh.

"You're right, but I can't be too careful," I say as I sit next to her on the sofa.

"Where you goin, Mommy?" she asks as she eyes me in clothes I don't usually wear around the house or to class.

"A friend is taking me to dinner and to see a grown-up movie."

"I come, too?" she asks, hopeful.

"No," I say with a shake of my head. "This time it's just for the grown-ups."

"Deddie go too?"

"Not this time." My eyes flash to his, and I still see the concern there, and if I didn't know better, regret. "Now, give me kisses since I won't be here at bedtime."

She wiggles closer, and I get my fill of hugs and kisses before I head for the door.

"You'll call if there's a problem?" he asks as I near the door.

"I will. But I don't think there will be one, Edward. Besides, I've got a babysitter tonight, right?" I ask him playfully, knowing full well that Alec won't be too far away.

"Right," he replies, shaking his head. "But, you promise?"

"I promise Edward." I sneak another peck on his cheek then head for the elevator. Butterflies swarm my stomach as the elevator descends, and when I finally get to the ground floor, I'm a nervous mess. I told Jacob to meet me outside my building, so I step out onto the sidewalk.

I'm greeted by a polished version of Jacob; his usual cargo pants and T-shirt replaced with dark wash denim jeans and a crisply pressed button-up shirt. He's carrying a single yellow rose and wearing a bright smile, which he flashes me as I step closer.

"Wow, Bella, you look great," he says as I walk to his side. He reaches to hug me, but I step back just enough for him to get the idea. "Oh, sorry. Here," he says, handing me the rose. "I thought of you when I saw this."

"Thanks." I clutch it a little too tightly and discover a small, overlooked thorn. "Ouch!" I gingerly move it to my other hand and bring the abused, lightly bleeding digit to my mouth.

"Shoot, did I miss a thorn?"

"I think so," I mumble around my finger.

"I'm sorry. I'm messing this up from the beginning, aren't I?"

I shake my head and inspect the damage. "No, it's not your fault. It was small and easily missed. Really, don't worry about it."

"Well then, shall we?" He extends his arm to me and escorts me to his car down the block. The drive across the city isn't too bad, considering the time of day, and we soon find ourselves at Sal's Pizza, _home of the_ _three-pound_ _pies_.

Dinner conversation is light, and Jacob is funnier than I remember him being in our other encounters. When he orders one of the famous three-pound pies for himself, and then challenges himself to consume the entire thing, it occurs to me that he's just a young guy out having a fun night, not a care in the world. He has no real obligations, no one at home depending on him to make something of her life. Not like I do. I have someone who will miss out on her mommy reading her a bedtime story tonight, and it brings a sad smile to my face.

We walk side by side to the theater, and he buys our tickets, even though I offer to pay my own way. He insists that it's his treat, and maybe next time he'll let me buy. As we find our seats, I notice Alec sitting in the back row. How he knew what movie we were seeing is beyond me. Something tells me I don't really want to know. The movie Jacob chose for us is an action flick, so my mind is left to wander as I watch gratuitous violence fill the screen.

The whole evening has been kind of surreal in a way. On the one hand, I'm enjoying myself, but on the other, I think I'd rather be home watching Frozen for the thousandth time, snuggled with my little girl. I know, logically, that I should be enjoying myself and that I should be trying, for once, to act my age. But my head and my heart aren't matching up tonight.

When the house lights go back up, I'm brought from my thoughts, and there's no way I could tell you what the movie was about. We walk back to his car and the drive back to my place is quick and subdued. I think he can tell I'm not really in the mood to chat.

Insisting on walking me all the way home, he's by my side until we reach the front of my building.

"I had a great time tonight, Bella." He's nervously fidgeting with his hands in his pockets.

"Me too. It was, uh, it was fun." There. Not a lie. It _was_ fun, just not the kind of fun I'm used to having.

"Maybe we can do it again some time?"

"Oh, yeah, maybe," I answer. I gesture with a thumb over my shoulder toward the door. "I just need to make sure I can get a sitter." I know it's a silly reason. Edward is almost always up for spending time with his Princess if he's not working.

"Yeah, sure, sure. So, I guess this is goodnight," he says with what sounds like a bit of hope in his voice.

"Yeah, I guess it is. Thanks for taking me out, Jake."

His hands have come out of his pockets, and they're opening and closing at his sides as if he's trying not to grab something. Then it occurs to me that being the end of the date, he may want to kiss me. The moment the thought crosses my mind, he steps forward, and his lips head for mine.

I turn my face at the last moment and put my hand gently on his chest, keeping him from coming any closer.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I should have asked first. I just-"

"No, it's okay. I'm just not ready for that yet."

"Yeah, I know. You've said that a time or twelve," he says with a small smile. "Just know I'm not going to stop trying."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that."

"See ya in class Monday?"

"Yeah, I'll see ya, Jake."

He waits until I'm inside the doors before turning to leave. I watch him walk back toward his car until he disappears from sight before turning to step into the waiting elevator. The doors close behind me, and I ponder the events of the night. I don't know what made me decide to turn my head...to not allow him to kiss me. He's a nice guy, we get along well, and he's really kind of cute in that boy-next-door way. But it seems no matter how hard I try, I just don't feel a spark between us.

When the elevator opens, and I walk to my door, I can hear the giggles of a little girl who should be in bed. As I step inside, my eyes fall on the two people, who, without fail, always make me smile.

"Mommy!" Kaitlin shouts when she sees me.

Her smile matches Edward's, and I feel like I'm home.

* * *

 _* a leanbh - my child_

* álainn _-_ beautiful

 **A/N: Lots of info here, so please read through it all!**

 **Big thanks to Fyrebyrd, Gabby1017, Life and Death's Lullabies, and TheMetroDad for pre-reading, and to my beta, SunflowerFran. I fiddled a bit, so please remember, all mistakes are mine.**

 **I wasn't able to respond to all the reviews from last week, so if I missed yours, I'm sorry. Please know each one means so much! Which is why it sucks that I won't be able to reply to any this week. I'll have a house full for the week starting today, so I'll be quite busy with the cooking, shopping, and general insanity that comes with a house full of people. Needless to say, the wine is chilling and the corkscrew is ready!**

 **For my readers in the US, enjoy your time with friends and family this holiday weekend! And as many of us reflect on what we're thankful for, know that I'm thankful for all of you!**

 **Exciting stuff going on right now! Duplicity was voted in the top five Fic Dive fics over on A Different Forest for Sept/Oct!**

 **My story, A Rainbow After the Storm, has also been nominated for the top ten completed fics for the month of October on TwiFanfictionRecs dot com. I'd really appreciate your vote!**

 **Don't forget to checkout Pay It Forward's new blog! Each month it will feature fics in four categories... Number one will be our Rookie ... A new, first-time writer showcasing their first fic on our blog. Number two will be our Encore ... A new fic from a seasoned author giving us a sneak peek. Number three will be our Classic ... one from the vault, a time-tested oldie. And four, is an Overlooked fic that needs some love. So, stop by and check out the blog if you can; Pifficsofthemonth. blogspot. com. And don't forget, if you're an author with a new story coming up, or if you're a Rookie and need help, contact Frannie Walsh on FB, or on the PIF FB page. Also, anyone interested in writing a summary on one of their favs, please feel free to send it in for our Classic section.**

 **For exclusive weekly pics and teasers, come check out my Facebook group, Sunshine Fics. Thank you all so much for all the love you've shown this story. I adore each and every reader and review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bella**

It's been several weeks since my date with Jacob. As promised, he was relentless in asking for a repeat right up until the last day of the semester. While I never agreed to another date, we did take our breaks between classes together at the park. We kept it friendly, but I know he's hoping our friendship will turn into more.

He was persistent in asking me more about Kaitlin, too, which made me a bit uncomfortable, so I kept my answers as vague as possible. When he asked me about her father, I simply told him I didn't want to talk about it. Thankfully, he let it go.

Jacob did try to convince me to stay in touch over the summer. He thought it would be good to have someone to call when I needed some adult conversation. I didn't bother telling him I had plenty of adult conversation with Edward on an almost daily basis.

And Edward's been acting strange lately. Ever since my date with Jake, he's been moody, and I don't understand why. And the last time he was in my apartment, he smelled of smoke. I know he picked up the habit about a year ago, right around the time he stopped seeing Heidi, but he said it was more casual. And he always made sure to change into fresh clothes before coming to our apartment to see us. Now, the scent lingers, so I know he's doing it more.

His recent visits are less focused on Kaitlin and are now more centered around the three of us. We've made dinner together several times in the last few weeks, and he's made a point to be here for bedtime so together we can read her a story almost every night. He's always been...accessible, but he's almost a constant presence these days. But the way he lingers long after Kaitlin is in bed is new. If he doesn't have business to attend to, he's with us; only going home to sleep it seems.

Today we're at the park, seated next to each other watching Kaitlin play with a few children close to her age. It makes me smile when I see her make friends so easily. I've been so worried about her social development, so it's a weight off my mind.

My cell phone buzzes with a message. I dig it from my bag and see that it's from Jacob.

 _Hey, B! What R U up to?_

"Is that Angela?" Edward asks from beside me.

"No, it's Jake," I answer absentmindedly as I type a response.

 _At the park with my girl._

I'm not so distracted I miss his huff before he gets to his feet.

"What? Where are you going?" I ask him.

"I need a cigarette." He stomps away from the play area to look for a place to defile his lungs.

I shake my head in disapproval, but I know better than to say anything. I watch Kaitlin play with a little boy, probably closer to four than her three. The smile that lights her face when he leads her by the hand to the sandpit brings one to my own.

My phone buzzes again, and I see Jake's persistence is in full swing.

 _Wanna catch a movie tonight?_

It's not unexpected. In fact, he asks at least a couple times a week. And my answer is always the same.

 _Sorry. Busy._

Kaitlin's squeal and giggle grab my attention. I see Edward has returned and has her in his arms attacking her with kisses.

It's really hard to reconcile what I know about what he does for his family with what I see when he's with us. He's never shown any aggression toward either of us or ever raised his voice. He's beyond patient with Kaitlin and protective of me; even to the point of keeping me sheltered. It's endearing and infuriating all at once.

"Mommy, I hafta potty!" Kaitlin yells as she runs towards me, Edward trailing behind her laughing.

"The princess must return to her castle," he says as he gets closer.

"Well, then I guess we better hurry."

* * *

I quietly latch the door behind me and step away from Kaitlin's room. After her potty emergency, a quick clean up, and a simple lunch, she went down for her afternoon nap without much fuss.

"She fell asleep without a fight?" Edward asks from his perch atop a barstool at the counter.

"She did. I think this morning wore her out." I busy myself with cleaning up after our lunch, washing the few dishes and straightening things. The room is quiet as I work, but I can feel his eyes on me.

When he finally speaks, it's low and curt. "So, what did Jacob want?"

"He asked me out again." I don't even bother turning around. I know he's not happy that Jake keeps asking, but there isn't much I can do about it.

"What did you tell him?"

I suppress an eye roll. "I asked him if he wanted me to wear a skirt this time. You know, so he could have easier access." I turn on my heel, facing him. His eyes are narrowed, and his jaw is tense. "What do you think I told him? I told him what I tell him every time. No."

His expression doesn't change, but his shoulders visibly relax. "Is that what you want?"

I mull over the question carefully. I know Jake wants more from me than I'm willing to give, and I don't want to give Jake any false hope, so I know it's the right choice. "It is," I say with a nod. "He's a good friend, but I don't think I'm ready for more than that with him." I turn back to my work.

Edward clears his throat. "Is it just Jacob? I mean, are you maybe ready for that with someone else?" I can tell the question makes him uncomfortable, but it's one I consider all the time.

When I think about my future, it's hard to picture anything different than the life I'm leading now. I know I have another year of school before I can apply to the academy. If I'm lucky, I'll be accepted, and in a few years, I'll be on my way toward my goal of working in the Organized Crime division of the Boston PD. Every picture I have in my head has Edward in it by my side, helping me raise my daughter and being the father figure she's come to depend on.

I also know it's selfish of me. Someday, Edward will find a woman and want to have his own family with her. And while we'll be financially provided for, we'll be demoted if you will, taking second place to his new wife and children.

The thought makes my stomach clench.

It also brings tears to my eyes. They run down my cheeks, unbidden, as visions of Edward with a nameless, faceless woman by his side who give him a life and a family invade my head. The thought of me being that woman passes through as well, though I dismiss the crazy notion just as quickly.

Somewhere along the way, I allowed my girlish fantasies to take hold, imagining a life with the man who has been by my side for so long. They're thoughts I have when I'm alone at night and allow my imagination to run free. I know it's selfish, trying to keep him to myself. I know what he feels for us is responsibility, but I don't know how to let him go. Just the thought makes a sob break free from me.

"Hey, what's this?" He's off the stool and by my side before I can blink. Always there, always my protector. Which makes me cry harder. He wraps one arm around me and uses the other to smooth my hair as he holds my head to his chest. "What's wrong, Bella?"

"Nothing," I say shaking my head against him. "Just feeling emotional tonight." I pull away from him enough for him to release me. "Sorry," I say, motioning to the mess I've made of his shirt.

"Don't worry about that." He waves his hand, dismissing my concern. "But I'm worried about you, you know."

"There's nothing to worry about, Edward," I say with a forced smile. "Like I said, I'm just emotional right now. Must be my hormones," I say jokingly.

"Oh. Is it..." He lowers his voice. "That time of the month?"

I outright laugh at the absurdity of his question. After everything he's been through with us in the last few years, including watching me give birth, anytime my period is mentioned, it still freaks him out.

"Could be, Edward. Could be."

* * *

"And he didn't say what he wanted to see me about, specifically?" Edward is driving me to see Carlisle at the Cullen's home. He called just this morning and requested a meeting, and Edward refused to allow me to go alone. He's told me he has his suspicions about how Jasper and Alice were so easily able to get inside the Cullen's home the day of Kaitlin's birthday party, and he would feel better if he came along.

I wasn't going to argue.

"No," he says, shaking his head. "He just said it was something he needed to see you about in person."

I wring my hands together. "That doesn't make me feel any better."

Edward reaches over the console and slides his large, warm hand between mine, lacing my fingers with his. "Everything will be fine." He looks over to me. "You'll see."

We pull through the gates and up the drive of the stately home, and Edward parks the car before coming around to open my door. I follow him up the steps and through the front door, and I scan the foyer and beyond looking for Esme. She's my one true ally under this roof, besides Edward, and not seeing her is a little more than disappointing.

"I think she's out at a meeting today for one of her fundraisers," Edward says quietly.

"What?" I ask as I turn to watch him close the front door.

"You're looking for Ma, right?"

"Yeah."

"She's out today, I think."

"Oh, okay."

"Hey," he says, reaching for my hand. "I'm here. I won't let anything happen."

"I know. I just ... Your father makes me nervous. And after what happened last time..."

"It'll be fine."

I take a breath and nod, trusting in Edward. He leads me by the hand down the hallway toward his father's study, and with each step, I feel my anxiety rise. We approach the heavy, wooden door that I've only been through twice before, both of which times were under unpleasant circumstances.

At Edward's knock, we're told to come in, and I follow closely behind him.

Carlisle is seated behind his desk, a guarded expression on his face.

"Isabella, Edward," he says in greeting. "Thank you for coming." He motions to the two chairs in front of his desk, and I take one as Edward decides to stand.

"Of course, Carlisle. Though, I must say, I'm more than a little curious about why you wanted to see me."

"Well, we have much to discuss, and due to the sensitive nature of our business, I thought this would be best. I also thought it would be more convenient for you than meeting at my office downtown." His neutral expression doesn't give much away. I'm not sure how much of his statement of making things convenient for me is true, but I thank him anyway.

"You're welcome. Now," he says with a clap of his hands. "There are a few things I wanted to discuss with you."

I nod in agreement.

"I understand that you'll be starting your second year at Fisher in just a few months?"

"Yes, sir. Classes start back the first week of September."

"And you're on track to have your Associates in Criminal Justice?"

"Yes. That's been my plan all along."

"And you plan to apply to the academy after graduation?"

"Well, it's not quite that simple. After graduation, I'll need to pass the civil service exam before I can apply to the police department. Even then, I'd need to wait for an open hiring period. So, it may take me several months to even reach the police academy training after I graduate."

I glance over to where Edward has taken up his position at the window, looking out over the property. He doesn't say anything, but I know this is a sore subject with him.

Turning back to Carlisle, I see he's quiet, his fingers steepled under his chin as he contemplates my answers. "And Edward tells me that your choice of employment is in part due to wanting to know more about the deaths of your parents?"

"It is." I nod. "But not entirely. I know that my father used his position to help your family, and I think I could be useful in much the same way he was."

"You think that will be easy? A new recruit coming in and you think they'll spill their secrets to you? How much good can you possibly do, Isabella?" His words aren't meant to be harsh, but they feel that way. I know he's just trying to get me to face the obvious hurdles I'll undoubtedly have.

"I'm hoping that my father's good name and memory will help me achieve more than I would on my own, and much faster."

"So, you plan to ride on his coat tails?"

"No," I say with a shake of my head. "Not at all. I plan to use my name as an advantage and earn their trust on my own merits."

"And how do you expect to accomplish that?"

"By giving them information on the Cullen family." I sit straight and wait for the coming backlash.

Carlisle sits straight, his jaw tenses, and as I feel Edward's eyes on me, I know I better start talking.

"If I share information with them, even small bits, they'll allow me closer to the information we both want. I can feed them enough to keep them happy and still keep the family safe."

"That's a tall order, Isabella. You realize you're proposing to play both sides, don't you?"

"Not really. I plan to work closely with your family to create enough static on their airwaves that it distracts them from any real business you're conducting."

"And you're willing to put yourself in danger for the Cullen family, even after all the heartache we've caused you?"

I swallow down the lump in my throat at the thought of the things he's referring to, namely Jasper. But besides my initial reasons for joining the force to find out what I can about my parents, I've come to another realization in just the last few days, and he's standing sentry in the room.

"I have many reasons, not the least of which is finding more information on what really happened to my parents, but ..." I pause, deciding how to articulate my feelings. "I've become quite close to Edward in the last few years. He's done so much for us, and he's put his entire life on hold to be there for Kaitlin and me. I have the opportunity to be there for him; to do what I can to protect him."

I don't look, but I know Edward has turned on his heel, and I just know he's boring a hole straight through me with his stare.

"So, you have a sense of duty to Edward?"

"Not duty, sir." I pause once again to collect my thoughts. "I...care a great deal for him. It would be an honor to protect him for once."

* * *

The drive back to our building is silent but for the sounds of passing traffic. He doesn't even turn on the radio, which is very unlike him. When we finally walk through the door to my apartment, he makes a beeline for the balcony. I watch him fumble with his pockets until he locates his cigarettes and lighter.

Shaking my head, I turn to seek out my daughter. The apartment is quiet, and as I reach her room, Carmen is in the hallway gently closing Kaitlin's door.

"Is she down for her nap?" I whisper.

"She is." She walks past me, and I follow behind as we make our way back out to the living room. "She should sleep for at least an hour. We played pretty hard at the park. She had me helping her up the slides and over the bridges. So, I think I just might go home and nap myself," she says with a laugh.

"I appreciate you coming over even though it wasn't a scheduled day for you."

"Don't worry about it. I love that little girl," she says with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Whenever you need me, I'll be here."

"Thank you, Carmen."

After she's gone, I take a minute to gather up a few stray toys, but the sight of Edward still on the balcony gets my attention.

He's standing at the edge, his hands gripping the railing so hard I can see the straining muscles in his forearms. He looks pensive, lost in thought, and my feet are carrying me to him before my mind can protest.

The sound of the sliding glass door doesn't cause him to turn as I step out into the warm, early June sun.

"Everything okay?" I ask quietly.

He says nothing.

"Edward?"

"Did you mean what you said in Da's office?" His voice is gruff, but not forceful.

I think back to everything we discussed, and I don't remember saying anything that wasn't true or meant to mislead them, so I answer honestly.

"I meant everything I said, Edward, but what specifically are you asking me?"

"You really don't feel a sense of duty to me?"

"No, I don't. Like I said to your father, I have an opportunity to protect _you_ for once, and I'm not going to pass up that chance."

He finally turns to me, and I'm caught off guard by the intensity in his eyes.

"What if I don't want you to protect me, Bella? What if..."

"What? What if what?"

"Did you mean it when you said you cared about me?"

I turn my head quickly and step to the railing, avoiding his eyes. I know if he looks too closely, he'll see the life I've imagined for us in my head.

"Of course I care about you, Edward. You've gone above and beyond what you could do for us. I'll always be grateful for-"

"Bella." He's much closer now. His fingers ghost over my nearly bare shoulder, covered by only the strap of my sundress. "That's not what I meant."

The sound of the city bustling below us is a dull hum, overpowered by the thrumming of my heart pounding in my ears. I'm afraid to speak and risk the moment being lost, but I know he's waiting for my answer.

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I care about you." I turn to look into his eyes. "You mean a lot to me."

"And you mean a lot to me, Bella. Which is why I want you to think really hard about your plans to become a cop. It would..." He steps closer to stand next to me at the railing and takes a deep breath, blowing it out as he grips at his hair.

"This city can be a dangerous place when you know the kind of people I do; the people I do business with. They'll shake your hand then slit your throat when you turn your back on them. Your plan to go after the Voltolinis scares the shit outta me, Bella," he says, finally turning to me. "If something happens to you, especially if it's because you were trying to protect me, I'd..." His voice lowers to a whisper. "It would kill me. Bella, you mean so, so much to me."

"You mean a lot to me, too, Edward. You're my best friend," I say sheepishly. "Which is why I need to do this. If anything happened to you and it was something I could have prevented, I couldn't live with myself."

"No, Bella. I don't think you understand what I'm trying to say." He groans in frustration, his hair once again taking the abuse.

"Then what are you trying to say?" I ask, placing my hand on his back as he's turned away from me.

He spins around and grasps the hand that was on his back, bringing it to his chest. The intensity in his eyes is blazing. They search mine, and it feels as if he can see inside my soul the way he's looking at me. I know the moment he finds what he's looking for because that blazing intensity softens.

"Bella, I'm trying to tell you that it would kill me if something happened to you because you mean _everything_ to me. I've watched you grow into an amazing woman right before my eyes, and I'm tired of trying to deny what I think I've known for a long time."

"What?" I whisper.

"It took a long time for me to even admit it to myself, but I can't stay away from you any longer. It would kill me if anything happened to you because... Because, Bella, I'm in love with you."

* * *

 **A/N: Big thanks to Fyrebyrd, Gabby1017, Life and Death's Lullabies, and TheMetroDad for pre-reading, and to my beta, SunflowerFran. I fiddled a bit, so please remember, all mistakes are mine.**

 **You guys have blown me away with your response to this story. So much so, that its getting increasingly more difficult to respond to all of your reviews. I'll do my best to reply to all of them, but if I don't get to yours, please know I read each and every one of them, and they all mean so much!**

 **My story, A Rainbow After the Storm, has also been nominated for the top ten completed fics for the month of October on TwiFanfictionRecs dot com. I'd really appreciate your vote! Only two more days to vote!**

 **Don't forget to checkout Twilight Fanfiction Pays It Forward's new blog! Each month it will feature fics in four categories... Number one will be our Rookie ... A new, first-time writer showcasing their first fic on our blog. Number two will be our Encore ... A new fic from a seasoned author giving us a sneak peek. Number three will be our Classic ... one from the vault, a time-tested oldie. And four, is an Overlooked fic that needs some love. So, stop by and check out the blog if you can; Pifficsofthemonth. blogspot. com. And don't forget, if you're an author with a new story coming up, or if you're a Rookie and need help, contact Frannie Walsh on FB, or on the PIF FB page. Also, anyone interested in writing a summary on one of their favs, please feel free to send it in for our Classic section.**

 **For exclusive weekly pics and teasers, come check out my Facebook group, Sunshine Fics. Thank you all so much for all the love you've shown this story. I adore each and every reader and review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Big thanks to Fyrebyrd, Gabby1017, Life and Death's Lullabies, and the TheMetroDad for pre-reading, and to my beta, SunflowerFran. I fiddled a bit, so please remember, all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

 **Edward**

"What?" she asks with disbelief. "You don't mean that, Edward. You're-"

"I do mean it. I'm in love with you."

"You can't be," she says, trying to pull herself from my grasp.

"And why the hell not?" I can't keep the hurt out of my voice.

"You can't be in love with me, Edward. And you really shouldn't tease me." She finally pulls away and once again steps toward the railing. "I'm not strong enough for that," she whispers. It's faint, but I hear it.

"You think I'm teasing?"

"What else could it be?"

I step to her side, and it takes all my self-control not to wrap her in my arms to reassure her this isn't a joke. I think of a way to get her to understand, and I decide to go back to the beginning.

"You know, the first time I saw you, you were dressed in a light blue dress with pigtails, missing your front teeth, and had skinned knees. You had a pair of sneakers too. You couldn't have been more than six or maybe seven. I don't think I was thirteen yet, but I had to be close. I remember being so mad at Ma about her forcing Emmett and me to play with you." I chuckle at the memory.

"It didn't take long for me to realize just how cool you really were, though. You weren't afraid to get dirty or climb a tree, or any other fucked up crazy idea Emmett and I had when you'd come with Charlie. I started looking forward to your visits, too." From the corner of my eye, I see her looking over at me, trying to figure out where I'm going with this.

"As the years went by, your dad's visits got fewer and further between, so I saw you less and less. Then I went away to school and got caught up in just... life. Then, when I got the call to come home for Charlie's funeral, you were my first thought. I remembered that playful, full of life little girl I knew, but when I saw you after your dad died, you were a different person. Then when my brother..."

I clear my throat and stare off into the distance, remembering the pain and anger I felt... still feel to this day. "When he tried to break what was left of you, I made it my personal responsibility to make sure you could get back to the happy girl you were before your world collapsed around you."

I turn to look at her, and my heart thumps almost painfully in my chest. "What I didn't expect was that as I watched you heal and pick up the pieces of your life, you'd grow into such an amazingly, strong woman." I reach out to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "I fought these feelings for so long, Bella. I thought it was misplaced affection I had for a good friend. A friend who went through some awful shit but happened to be an amazing mother to a priceless little girl. But I couldn't fight it for long. I couldn't see a future with anyone but you, but I was too chicken shit to do anything about it." I laugh to myself. "Yeah, big bad Edward Cullen can blow someone's fuckin' head off, but he's a coward who couldn't admit he was in love with his best friend." Her startled eyes flash to mine.

"Yeah, Bella, I was a coward."

"Don't say that. You're not-"

"Oh, but I was. I held on to Heidi for so long because it was easy, and I was lazy. I wasn't man enough to cut her loose, Bella. You told me a long time ago if I didn't see a future with her, I should let her go, not string her along. Well, I did, and I felt like shit for a long time. I knew any man worth your time would have manned up and cut things off a long fucking time ago, and that right there told me I wasn't the kind of man you needed. I knew I wasn't good enough for you _._ "

I shift my weight and lean against the railing and reach out to trace over her knuckles with my fingertips. "I knew I needed to be a better man for you, and for Kaitlin, too. So when I brought you home from Cork, I made it my mission to be whatever it was you needed. And when you first came back, you were still finding your way, still healing. I was biding my time, waiting, hoping that you'd show me you felt the same. But when you decided to go out with Jacob, I got nervous. I knew if I didn't do something soon, I'd lose you to someone else, even if it wasn't him. So, in answer to your insistence that I couldn't love you, you're completely wrong. I think I've loved you for a long time, and I just wasn't man enough to admit it. But now, I don't see a future where you're not in it."

Her expression is hard to read, but nearly every emotion plays over her face. When I reach up to cup her cheek, she leans into it and closes her eyes.

"I used to lay awake at night thinking about my future," she says not much louder than a whisper. "And I couldn't ever see one without you in it in some way. I'd see you there for all the big moments; birthdays, holidays, Kaitlin's first day of school, her graduation. But when I started thinking about the special days that would come years down the line, you were there, but I started seeing you with someone else by your side. And it made my heart ache for something I thought I could never have."

Her warm, chocolate eyes flutter open. "So to hear you say you want that too, that you love me and want a future with me..." Her eyes search mine. "I never thought I'd get the chance to tell you how much I love you, too."

I take a step toward her, our bodies only a breath apart. "I really want to kiss you right now."

"I really want you to kiss me, too," she says with a shy smile.

With a smile of my own, I lean down, my hand cradling her cheek gently gliding along her jaw, lifting her lips to mine.

"I love you," I whisper against her lips just before they make contact.

It's gentle and tentative, but the spark that runs the length of my body is indescribable. The way her body responds to mine tells me she feels it too as she melts against me and allows me to deepen the kiss.

My lips mold against hers, and my tongue gently trails her lower lip, begging for entrance. Her mouth slowly parts and her tongue cautiously slides against mine as I wrap my free arm around her, pulling her closer. Her hands snake up and around my neck, and I can feel my body reacting, so I know it's time to rein it in.

The intensity of our kiss lessens, and I'm able to pull back, leaving lingering, languid pecks to her lips and then finally pulling away and placing one on her forehead. She wraps her arms around my waist, placing the side of her head against my chest, and I know she can hear the thundering of my heart.

"So, now what?" she asks.

"Now," I say, pulling her impossibly closer and kissing her neck, causing her breath to hitch. "Now, nothing changes. Except, now I get to kiss you," I say as I lean down to peck her gently on the lips. "And I get to hold you, and call you all kinds of obnoxious nicknames." She smiles and shakes her head at my ridiculously happy expression. "Now we work on becoming a real family, but we take things at your pace."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning you're calling the shots here, Bella. I want more than anything to be a family, be your partner, be Kaitlin's father in all the ways that count, but I know she's yours, and you make that final call."

She shakes her head against my chest. "No," she says and my heart drops. She looks up and must see the heartbroken look on my face because she places her hand against my cheek to seemingly wipe it away. "Edward, you've been her father in all the ways that count since the beginning. She loves you, just like I do, so I don't think anything will change."

And as if she knew we were talking about her, my little Princess makes her presence known by banging on the glass sliding door, looking fucking adorable. She's all sleep-rumpled, with her blanket clutched tightly in her hand and a stuffed bear under her arm.

"Mommy! I up!" she yells, like we can't hear her through the glass.

"Looks like our little girl needs us," I say quietly.

"She does." Her smile is fucking breathtaking.

With one more quick kiss to her lips, I release her so she can tend to our girl.

Bella carefully slides the door open, allowing me to follow in behind her. I turn to close and secure the child safety locks as Bella reaches down to gather Kaitlin in her arms. "Did you have a good rest, baby girl?" Bella asks her.

"Uh huh," Kaitlin says with an exaggerated nod. "Mommy, why Deddie here?"

Bella smiles at me over her daughter's head. "Well, Deddie took me to an appointment, and now we're... home." She smiles another shy smile when she says home, which brings one to my own.

"He pway wif me?"

"Of course, Princess." I reach to take her from her mother, and she snuggles into my arms. Bella's words ring in my mind.

 _We're home._

We spend the rest of the afternoon and evening like we usually do, as a family. We play until it's time to make dinner, which we make together. Bella tries to get me to help her make Maggie's shepherd's pie, but Kaitlin is more successful mashing the potatoes than I am, so I just stand guard and make sure she doesn't take a tumble off her step stool. The only difference with tonight's meal preparation is the casual touches and occasional kisses I steal along the way.

Kaitlin doesn't even seem phased by our display, which is a worry off my mind. If it freaked her out at all, I don't know what I would have done. I need both of my girls to be happy.

That night, as we're all piled on Kaitlin's twin sized bed to read her bedtime story, everything feels right. Bella is at my side, my arm wrapped around her, and my Princess is nestled into the tiny space between us, my other arm wrapped around her tiny middle.

 _"And how happy I am, now that I have become a real boy!_ The end," Bella announces as she closes the book we've been reading the last few nights.

Between us, Kaitlin is quiet, contemplative as she nibbles on her lower lip, much like her mother does.

"What is it, baby girl?" Bella asks as she brushes the darkening blonde hair from Kaitlin's face.

"Appetto not Nocchio's weal daddy?" she finally asks.

"Well, Geppetto made Pinocchio, so I guess you could say he picked Pinocchio to be his son," Bella quietly explains.

Kaitlin's eyes flash to mine before she looks back at her mother.

"And Nocchio picked Appetto to be hims daddy too?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"So, I pick my daddy too?"

Bella and I look at each other, and I swear I can see everything in that look. If my heart had wings, I think it would've beat out of my fucking chest and straight out the window at this point. Everything we both want is within our grasp, and it's so fucking seamless and perfect, it's like the damn stars aligned today.

Bella looks down at her daughter, our girl. "You want to pick your daddy?" she asks her, her voice wavering.

"Uh huh. I want Deddie be my daddy." Her eyes shoot to mine, and I'm completely under her spell. "You be my daddy? I be your son, like Nocchio?"

Her mix up makes me chuckle, and it's the only thing keeping me from crying like a fucking baby.

"Is that what you want, Kaitlin?"

She's turned and crawled closer to me now, her little arms wrapping around my neck. "Uh huh," she answers. "I wuv you. So, you be my daddy now," she says with a shrug, likeit's the simplest fucking thing in the world.

I glance over at Bella, and there are a few stray tears rolling down her cheeks, a wide smile on her face. I blindly reach for her hand and twine our fingers together, holding on for dear life. This is the moment it all becomes real.

"Yeah, Kaitlin. I'll be your daddy."

* * *

"Who would've thought it would be that easy?" Bella says softly.

We're sitting curled together on the sofa as soft music floats through the air. Her legs are resting over mine, and my arms are wrapped around her.

I breathe out a laugh. "Not me. In my head, I was coming up with all the ways we could sit her down and talk to her. But, it's like she knew. I don't know how she did, but..." I lift her chin to look into her eyes. "So, I guess now this makes us a real family?"

"Guess it does."

I can't stop myself from giving in to the pull I feel with her. I don't even try. My lips find hers, and we're soon lost to each other. When she opens her mouth to mine and searches out my tongue with hers, I have to hold myself back. The urge to flip her onto her back and make her mine is strong. But I'm not sure she's ready for that.

Her hand sneaks its way up my chest and around my neck, until her fingers find their way into my hair, gently pulling on the strands. She's driving me crazy, and I don't think she has a clue. Though, the moan that leaves my throat might give her some idea.

She pulls away, breathless. "I'm sorry. Did that hurt?"

I shake my head. "No, _álainn_. That's the furthest fucking thing from painful. In fact, I think it might be best if I head home for the night." I start to pull away, but she reaches out to grip my shirt.

"I was hoping you'd...stay," she says, sounding unsure.

"Bella I don't know-"

"I do. Please?" The hopeful look in her eyes tells me it may not be uncertainty, but nervousness.

I weigh all the possible reasons this could be a bad idea. I don't know if she's ready for things to get physical. I don't know if she even _wants_ things to get physical. _Do I?_ Of course, I want them to. It's been over a year since my dick has seen anything other than my own hand. But I'm not sure if she's ready, and it would kill me if she were doing something she thought I wanted before she was really was.

"Edward," she says softly. "You're overthinking things."

"But I want to make sure you're ready."

"Tell me, why did you wait so long to tell me how you felt?"

I sit back heavily against the sofa, Bella still in my arms. "Because you were young and you'd had so many bad things happen to you. I also wanted to wait until I thought you felt the same way."

"So, you wanted to make sure I was mature enough for a relationship?"

"Bella, between the two of us, you've been the more mature one for a long time," I say in all seriousness.

"So you trust my judgment?"

I look down at her, and I see what she's trying to say. Her eyes tell me she's being honest and open with me. "Of course I do, Bella. I just don't want you to regret anything."

"How could I possibly regret giving myself to the man I love? The man who has my heart."

My finger traces her lips, her cheek, and down her throat. Her pulse races against my fingertip, and I know she's nervous, whether she admits it or not.

"You'll tell me to stop if anything feels wrong?"

"I will," she promises. "Will you trust me to tell you?"

"I trust you with my life, _álainn._ "

This time our kiss is different. It's a promise for me to be careful and patient, and for both of us to trust. My hand moves beyond her graceful neck and collarbone and traces the top edge of her bra through her shirt.

Her breathing picks up, and her hand finds its way back to my hair. When my thumb brushes over her hardening nipple, the groan coming from her matches the one I made earlier. She's also fidgeting in my lap, her thighs rubbing together.

"You wanna move this to the bedroom?" I mumble against her lips.

"Uh huh," she says, sounding just like her daughter.

I slip my arm under her legs and the other under her arms and lift us from the sofa. Careful not to bump into any walls while our lips stay locked together, I guide us back to her room and gently close the door behind us with my foot.

I step closer to the bed and gently place her on the duvet. Taking a small step back, I take a moment to admire the beauty that this woman is. Her rich, mahogany hair is splayed out over the ivory bedding, and her chest is heaving as she attempts to catch her breath.

"You're beautiful, Bella."

"So are you." She lifts her hand, reaching for me, so I comply. I crawl up onto the bed, hovering over her and kiss her until we both run out of air.

My lips work their way down her neck, and I stop to press them against her thundering pulse point. She's trembling in my arms, so I slow down my advances.

"Bella, you're shaking. Are you sure you want this?"

She brings her hands to my jaw, lifting my face to look at her. "I've never been more sure about anything. I'm just nervous." Her eyes are pleading. "I know what I want, and I want you."

I search her eyes for any doubt, but I find none. The only thing I see is what I feel at this moment myself. "I love you."

"I love you too, Edward."

Our clothes are slowly shed, and as each inch of her skin is revealed, I stop to worship it with my touch, my kiss. She's shy but determined when she's finally bare before me, and she takes my breath away.

I've long since lost my shirt into the dark recesses of the room, so the only thing I have left to remove is my pants. But when she reaches for my belt buckle, I gently grab her hand and bring it to my lips.

"No, _álainn_ , not yet." Placing her hand on the pillow beneath her head, I lower myself to her trembling body. I trail kisses from her forehead to the tip of her nose, making her laugh. Her smile is contagious, too, and I can't stop smiling as I once again devour her lips.

My kisses blaze a path down her neck and to her breasts, stopping to give them equal attention. The sounds she makes only spur me on.

"That feel good?" I mumble against the stiff peak.

"God, yes," she says with a groan.

My fingers touch and gently pull the one not between my lips and I'm pretty damn sure I could make her come like this judging by the way she's writhing beneath me. I let those fingers drift down her side until I reach her hip, pausing to give her time to object.

When she doesn't, I kiss my way back to her lips as my hand finds its way to her center. When it makes contact, I find her slick and warm. I trace her lower lips with my fingers before circling her clit.

"Ohhh," she breathes out.

"You ever touch yourself like this, Bella? Think naughty thoughts when you're all alone?" I whisper into her ear.

"Uh huh." Her incoherency only makes me more determined to make this good for her. I know she has no memory of what happened the night Kaitlin was conceived, so this is all new to her. I try to shake my head of those thoughts and focus on the woman beneath me.

With my thumb rubbing circles around her sensitive flesh, my middle finger trails lower, tracing her entrance. When I finally move to slip it inside, she tenses, but only for a moment.

"You okay?" I ask as I kiss her neck.

"Yeah, I'm good; so good."

Our lips once again fuse together, and our tongues dance as I add another finger. The movement of my hand, combined with the motion of her hips, means it doesn't take long for her walls to begin tightening around my fingers.

"Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God," she murmurs. Her eyes screw shut, and her hands grip my shoulders as her mouth opens, letting out the sexiest moan I've ever heard. I let her ride it out, and when she slowly releases me from her grasp, I move my hand and hold her close. Once her breathing has returned to normal, her eyes open and what I see renders me almost speechless.

The look of love shining through makes me realize I've never had this. Any other relationships I've had have been physically satisfying, but I've never had this kind of connection with another human being.

"Wow. That was..."

"Good?" I ask her.

"So good," she whispers. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too, _álainn_."

Her hands move between us, heading once again for my belt, and this time I don't stop her. She uses her hands to push my pants as low as her arms will reach before using her feet to shove them the rest of the way. My hands roam her curves as hers reach for my cock.

"Goddamn," I mutter as her delicate hands wrap around me. She carefully moves them up and down, gently, tentatively exploring with her fingers while I try not to come at the contact. I may be an experienced, twenty-five-year-old man, but it's been far too fucking long.

"Baby, as good as that feels, it's gonna be over before it gets started if you're not careful."

"Oh," she says with surprise, releasing me instantly. "Was I doing something wrong?"

"No, no," I say cupping her cheek. There's uncertainty in her eyes again, and I don't like it. "No, Bella, it felt _too_ good. I want to be inside you when I come," I whisper against her lips. "But only if you're ready."

"I am. Make me yours."

Careful not to move too fast, I ease myself between her legs, settling into her warmth. My hard, glides against her soft, and it occurs to me there's nothing between us. I know she had an IUD put in place after Kaitlin was born, so I know pregnancy isn't a risk, but I don't know if she trusts me and my past.

"I was tested not too long ago," I say in a rush. "And I haven't been with anyone in a long time, but if you want me to use something-"

She minutely shakes her head as she places a finger against my lips. "I trust you. I don't want anything between us." She gazes up at me, and every thought leaves my mind, save one.

"I love you." It's the only thing I can think to say as I grasp my cock and guide it to her.

"I love you too." Her quick intake of breath as I'm enveloped by her wet warmth, slows me down, but I almost lose it as soon as I'm completely inside her. I still myself, willing my body to cooperate. She's tense beneath me, but only for a moment, until she lets instinct take over and begins to move.

I've never had sex without a condom, so the sensation of being this close to her is almost maddening. I can feel every goddamn thing. I concentrate on her responses simply to distract myself from the euphoria I feel being this connected to another person; the woman I love.

We move slowly, our hands intertwined, her legs wrapped around me, as we connect on a level, I never thought possible. All the hurt of the last few years, the self-imposed denial of what my soul knew it wanted, it all fades away right here, right now.

And when she comes around me, my name leaving her lips in a breathless whisper, I can't stop the rush of emotion as I pulse inside her. Fucking tears actually come to my eyes, so I bury my face in her neck, tamping that shit down.

When I finally collect myself, and both of us seem to have recovered from what we just shared, I raise my eyes to hers. Hers are swimming with tears, but there's a bright smile on her face.

"Hey, what's this?" I wipe an errant drop from her cheek. "Are you okay?" I ask softly.

"I'm good. Perfect actually. Thank you," she says, running her hand through my hair.

"For what?" I can't stop touching her. My fingers trace the apple of her cheek.

"For making my real first time so wonderful. I love you so much, Edward."

I think back to the words I would hear from my grandparents so many years ago, and they're the words I associate with true love, the only way I can express how deeply I feel for the woman in my arms.

" _Is tú mo ghrá,_ Bella, _mo chro_ _í, mo shíorghrá_."

* * *

 _álainn- beautiful_

 _Is tú mo ghrá- I love you_

 _mo chroí - my heart_

 _mo shíorghrá - my eternal love_

 **A/N:** **The last chapter reached 100 reviews, (most of which included the word FINALLY! LOL!) well over 100 for the week for all chapters, and passed 1000 reviews for the story! I can't thank you enough for your fabulous support. I think I was able to respond to all of you, but if I missed you, I apologize. I was having momentary lapses last week fighting the start if a head cold and managed to reply numerous times to the same review from at least one of you. And a note to MC40Nugz, your PMs are disabled so I couldn't reply.**

 **My story, A Rainbow After the Storm, made the list of top ten completed fics for the month of October on TwiFanfictionRecs dot com. Thanks to all of you that gave your vote!**

 **Don't forget to checkout Twilight Fanfiction Pays It Forward's new blog featuring stories from a newbie when available, encore fics from loved writers, a classic recommendation, and an overlooked fic that needs some love. Stop by and check out the blog if you can; Pifficsofthemonth. blogspot. com. And don't forget, if you're an author with a new story coming up, or if you're a Rookie and need help, contact Frannie Walsh on FB, or on the PIF FB page. Also, anyone interested in writing a summary on one of their favs, please feel free to send it in for our Classic section.**

 **For exclusive weekly pics and teasers, come check out my Facebook group, Sunshine Fics. Thank you all so much for all the love you've shown this story. I adore each and every reader and review!**


	16. Chapter 16

****Time jump mid chapter****

* * *

 **Bella**

"Has he been pestering you lately?" Rose asks. She and I are in the kitchen preparing dinner while Edward and Emmett keep Kaitlin entertained in the other room.

"No, not really. I still get the occasional text, but it's usually about assignments for the class we have together. He backed off when I told him I wasn't interested in another date."

"And he accepted that? I thought you said this Jacob guy was really persistent?"

I shrug. "He was, but he seems to have accepted it. I stopped having lunch with him, and I haven't gone out of my way to see him, so I think he got the hint. Plus I told him I needed to focus on school and my daughter, and that anything else would just get in the way of my goals."

"Except you're not really focusing solely on K and school, are you?" Her leading question makes my cheeks warm.

"No, I guess not," I answer shyly.

"So... You and Edward, huh?"

I can't keep the stupid grin off my face as I answer her. "Yeah."

"Oh my god!" she squeals.

Fast, heavy footfalls rush into the room, Edward coming to see what all the commotion is about.

"What the hell's going on in here?"

"Rose just got a little worked up." I shoot her a scolding look before turning back to Edward. "Everything is fine. Sorry to scare you, birthday boy."

He gives me a scowl, but steps closer, wrapping an arm around my waist as he pulls me in for a quick kiss. "Thought you were hurt or something," he says quietly. Though, it's not too quiet for Rose to hear him.

"Looks to me like she's far from hurting," she says from next to us.

"And on that note, I'm outta here." With another quick kiss, he walks from the room and back to our girl.

"Well, it's about damn time!" Rose hip-checks me as she works at my side, chopping vegetables for a salad while I work on the finishing touches of Edward's cake. He didn't want any fuss made over his twenty-sixth birthday but conceded when Kaitlin overheard us and asked if we could have cake.

"What makes you say that?"

She shrugs. "You guys have been dancing around each other for a while, Bella. Even at K's disaster of a birthday party, I could see it. You guys are a little family," she says wistfully. "I'm just glad he decided to cut the dead weight and pull his head outta his ass."

I'm quiet as I work, not entirely comfortable knowing anything about Heidi and how he ended things.

"She was just... Heidi was wrong for him in so many ways, and I have no idea why he stayed with her so long."

"What? Was she not a nice person?" I ask, keeping my hands busy and my eyes on my task.

"Oh, I guess she was nice enough. Liked to party a little too much. And that just got worse the more she was alone. All that time Edward spent with you in Cork, she was out trying to get into trouble. I don't know," she says with a shrug. "The whole relationship was just weird to me. I don't know why they were together for so long."

"It was what, like three years?"

"Yeah, I think it was right before your dad died when they got together. From what Emmett told me, she's the one that ended things. That poor man seems to be clueless where women are concerned. All I know is that it's in his best interest to treat you better than he treated her. If not," she says, pointing her knife in my direction. "He's gonna have to answer to me."

I laugh, thinking to myself that she just may be serious.

"But, judging by the look on your face, I'd guess things are good?" she asks.

I look over my shoulder, making sure we don't still have an audience before leaning close so she can hear me whisper. "Rose, things are _so_ good."

Our laughter brings our men and my little lady into the kitchen, and I know our girl talk is officially over.

Seated around the table, we all chat about how our summer is going. I haven't seen Emmett and Rose in so long, but we pick up where we left off like it was only yesterday, laughing and teasing each other. I realize how much I've missed my friends while I've been busy with my classes.

"So what are your plans now that you're done with school?" I ask Rose.

Her face lights up at my question. "Actually, Esme asked me to work at the Cullen Foundation. Since I majored in communications, I'll be working mostly in the social media department, promoting their new projects and the different fundraisers. The first project I'm going to be part of is a new women's shelter that's set to open in the fall. I'm really excited."

"That's great, Rose. I'm really happy for you," I say with a smile.

"And that's not the only thing she's going to be planning," Emmett says with a sly grin. He and Rose exchange a look, and Rose's smile only grows before turning to us.

"What's he talking about?" I ask her.

She reaches behind her neck, unclasping her chain and pulling it from her shirt. After a little maneuvering, she thrusts her left hand at us and squeals. "We're getting married!"

After all the congratulatory hugs have been passed around, things calm down, and a wide-eyed Kaitlin is taking in the chaos.

Edward notices and leans down to her level. "What's wrong, Princess?"

"What's mawwied, Daddy?"

Ignoring the gasp and wide eyes from his brother and his fiancé at her calling him Daddy, he answers. "It's when two people love each other, and they want to live together." His eyes flash to mine as we can both see the wheels turning in her head. I can almost bet I know what she's going to ask next.

"Wike you wuv Mommy?"

He chuckles. "Yes, I do love your mommy, but Uncle Em and Aunt Rose are the ones getting married, Princess."

Rose must sense the need to move on from Kaitlin's line of questioning because she interrupts their conversation. "Kaitlin, I was hoping that you could be my flower girl. If it's okay with Mommy and Daddy, that is."

I send her a grateful smile, letting her know I'm okay with it, but also happy she was able to distract my daughter from asking questions Edward and I aren't yet ready to answer.

"A fwower girl?" she asks with wide eyes. I snicker because I know she has no idea what that is, but the way Rose asked her, she knows it's something special.

"Yes, a flower girl. In fact, it might be the _most_ important job at a wedding," Rose reassures her.

"What I do?" She's up on her knees on her chair now, almost bouncing in place.

"You'll get to dress up in a pretty princess dress and make my wedding extra special. You'll sprinkle flowers on your way down the aisle, giving Uncle Emmett and me some good luck. And I can't get married without good luck." She looks up at me. "And Bella, I was hoping you'd be my maid of honor?"

"Oh, Rose, I'd love to!" I turn to Edward. "But is it safe? I mean..." My eyes flash to Em and Rose. "Will your brother be there?"

Emmett is the one who answers, shaking his head. "No. He's not invited."

"It'll be safe, _álainn_ ," Edward reassures me. "I'll personally make sure the security is tight. If he's not on the guest list, he won't be there."

"I don't give a flying fu-" Emmett catches himself looking down at Kaitlin. "I don't care if he's my brother. He will not be there, Bella."

I nod, looking down at Edward's hand in mine. "Okay." I look back up to Rose. "Yes, I'd love to be your maid of honor. Now, when is the big day?"

* * *

Setting their wedding date for after my graduation was a blessing in disguise. With my classes and caring for Kaitlin, my schedule the second year of school was insane. Add in trying to spend time with Edward, and I don't know when I found time to sleep.

On a bright, warm May afternoon, I walked across the stage and received my Associates Degree in Criminal Justice. To say I was proud of my achievement is an understatement. Emmett and Rose were there, among the crowd, with Kaitlin on her lap, cheering me on. Edward and Esme were there as well, though they were seated elsewhere, attempting to keep our connection from going public. It's one thing to be friends with Rose and only _associated_ with the Cullens, but entirely another to be seen publicly as having a relationship with Edward, an _alleged_ criminal.

But, that was last month. Today is Rose and Emmett's big day, and Kaitlin has been a bouncing ball of energy for the last week, knowing her time to be a princess was approaching. Though, for a four-year-old, she's surprised me. I was sure she'd want to wear her dress before today, but she's only stared longingly at it since it came home with us from the seamstress last week.

"Mommy, I can't wait! I'm gonna be _so_ pretty!" she says excitedly from the bench of my vanity as I braid her hair.

"You certainly are." I smile at her reflection in the mirror.

"Of course you will be, Princess," Edward says from the doorway. "You'll be even prettier than Aunt Rose." He walks into the room and leans down to kiss the top of Kaitlin's head before stealing a kiss from me.

"No way, Daddy. Aunt Wose is _soooo_ pwetty in her pwincess dwess. It even has sparkles on it!" she says dramatically.

And she's right. Rose's gown is covered in crystal beading, and it's the most beautiful wedding dress I've ever seen. I was with her when she first saw it, and we both knew it was _the dress_ the moment she slipped it on.

"Maybe so, but my girls will still be the most beautiful ones there," Edward says. "Sparkles or not."

"You don't look so bad yourself," I say to him. He's dressed impeccably in his tuxedo, and thoughts of getting him out of it later rush through my mind.

"What's going through your head, _álainn_? Those cheeks of yours are giving you away," he teases.

I shake my head, trying to hide my smile. "Nothing."

"Yeah, sure." He steps close enough to whisper in my ear. "If they're anything like my thoughts, I'm thinking maybe we should ask Carmen to stay here tonight, and we get a room at the hotel after the reception."

The sexy smirk on his face and glint in his eye tells me all I need to know. He's absolutely serious.

What I don't tell him is that I've already arranged for her to bring Kaitlin home about an hour after the reception begins; just long enough for her to get cake and have a dance with her daddy. Then we're spending the night in the suite I reserved. A little late graduation present to myself you could say.

"We'll see," I cryptically reply. "Maybe you should pack a bag. You know, just in case." I look back to Kaitlin. "All done, baby girl. We'll put your dress on at the church, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy."

"Now, go get your sandals on, and you and I can leave."

She rushes down the hall to get her things, and I gather what we need to take along with us.

"So, I'll see you at the church, then?" I ask him.

"Yeah. I told Emmett I'd pick him up on my way." He looks at his watch. "By now he should have slept off the hangover from last night," he says with a chuckle.

"And you're sure he didn't do anything Rose is going to be upset with?" I ask, worried about his answer. Visions of what could have happened flash before my eyes, and I have a sudden wave of insecurity.

"Well, if she has a problem with him losing way too much money at the blackjack table and drinking too much in Atlantic City, then she might be upset. But," he says wrapping his arms around me. "There were no strip clubs, and no naked women involved in our lame attempt at debauchery last night. We're both very happy, satisfied men," he says with a kiss to my neck. "I don't need to go out and look for trouble when I finally have everything I want."

"You sweet talker." I pull back just enough to look up at him. "And I still can't believe you used the jet to fly into Jersey for one night."

"That's one of the perks of being a Cullen," he says with a cocky grin.

I smile and playfully and smack his chest. "Go. It's your job to make sure he gets to the church on time. You don't want to face the wrath of Rose if he's late."

* * *

They weren't late, and the ceremony went off without a hitch. I walked down the aisle, and as I looked at Edward standing at Emmett's side, I imagined it was me walking toward our own happily ever after. Kaitlin did her job with pride and flair, tossing the flower petals as if they were fairy dust and she was Tinkerbell, making everyone in attendance chuckle at her theatrics.

When Rose stepped into the room on her father's arm, everyone else around Emmett just disappeared. He only had eyes for her. And when Councilman Hale gave away his only daughter, the tears in his eyes brought a few to my own.

I spent the ceremony dreaming about the possibility that one day it could be the two of us pledging ourselves to each other for the rest of our lives. And judging by the look on Edward's face, I think he had the same dream for the future.

But watching Kaitlin dance with her daddy, her tiny feet on his, will be the memory that stands out to me most about this day. She's looking up at him with a smile so bright it brings happy tears to my eyes.

"They're quite the pair, aren't they?" Carlisle's voice in my ear startles me.

"They are," I answer simply. The limited contact we've had in recent years has been tension-filled, especially when he found out that Edward and I were involved.

He extends a hand to me. "Care to dance?"

"Of course." I let him lead me to the dance floor, and once there, we catch the attention of Edward. His expression gives him away; he's worried. His protectiveness doesn't stop at keeping his brother from me, but he likes to keep his father at a distance as well.

"Esme tells me you've graduated."

"I have," I say with a nod.

"And you did well? Got high marks?"

"I maintained a 3.9 GPA both years," I say proudly.

"That's quite commendable." We glide uncomfortably around the floor, and I can feel several pairs of eyes on us. "You shouldn't have any trouble passing your civil service exam, then?"

"No, sir. I don't expect any trouble."

"So I don't need to make any arrangements to make sure you're accepted into the academy?"

"No, Mr. Cullen. I'm confident that I'll succeed on my own." His line of questioning is making me uncomfortable, and I shift in his arms.

"Very good. I know your personal reasons for joining the force are for an entirely different reason, but I don't want you to lose sight of what the family needs from you."

His words sound almost like a threat, but before he can say more, Emmett taps his father on the shoulder to cut in. "Mind if I take the lovely Miss Swan for a spin around the floor?"

"No, of course not," Carlisle replies, bringing my knuckles to his lips and placing a kiss on them. "It was a pleasure, Bella."

"Likewise." I watch his retreating form as Emmett leads our dance.

"Do I need to apologize for Da saying anything to make you uncomfortable?" he asks.

I shake my head. "No. I'm not sure what that was all about. But if he was trying to freak me out, he succeeded."

Our conversation is cut off by a commotion at the doors. All heads turn to the noise, and I can see Jasper and Alice arguing with the security posted there.

"What the fuck?" Emmett mutters under his breath. "How the hell..."

"They must've seen the announcement in the paper, Em. It's public knowledge when and where you were getting married." My grip on his tux jacket betrays my attempts to sound unfazed by Jasper's appearance.

I watch as Edward whispers to our girl before handing off Kaitlin to Carmen and heading toward the scuffle. I also don't miss his hand disappearing under his tux jacket to check the weapon hidden there as he walks away. I scan the room, seeing Esme fighting back the tears over the scene her oldest is causing at what should be a happy occasion. I know she was upset that things weren't different with Jasper, but she has also resigned herself to a lifetime of him missing out on special days like this.

Snapping out of my daze, I go tend to my daughter, making sure she stays ignorant to what's happening just outside the door, and to make sure she has what she needs for her night away from us. Getting a goodnight hug and kiss is just a bonus.

"I'll miss you, Mommy. But, I see you in the mornin? And Daddy too?"

"Yeah, baby girl, you'll see Daddy and me in the morning." I kiss her head and get all the hugs and kisses I can get from her before she's carried away by Carmen, one of Edward's trusted men at their side to see them safely home.

By the time I've seen her off, Edward is back and looking only slightly disheveled. As he steps closer, I see his lip is bleeding.

"What happened?" I ask as I reach to check him. He grabs my hand before it can make contact and kisses my palm.

"It's fine. Asshole got a swing in before we got him under control." He looks more pissed than hurt, so I try to rein in my concern.

"What did they want?"

He scoffs. "Just wanted in. Actually, Alice was the one causing a scene. She was runnin' her damn mouth about being kept out of the family because of one mistake." He gives me a pointed look. "You can imagine how that went over." He leads me by the hand to our table. "There was a lot of yelling, and she finally calmed the fuck down, but they managed to get the attention of some of the media that were camped outside the doors waiting for a shot."

I look around, suddenly aware that our being seen together could cause major problems. "You don't think-"

"We're fine, _álainn_. The photographer was vetted, and we're getting all copies and every memory card. If someone's private photo happens to be leaked, it can be explained away." He leans in close. "Isn't it common for the best man and maid of honor to hook up at weddings anyway?"

"Speaking of which," I say in as sultry a voice as I can manage. "How would you like to spend the night with the maid of honor?"

He looks at me, puzzled. "Baby, don't we spend almost every night together?"

"We do. But, how would you like to go upstairs with me? I got us a room for the night." I bite my bottom lip waiting for him to respond.

"Where's Carmen?" he asks, looking around. "I left Kaitlin with her while I went to handle shit at the door."

"She's not here."

His head swings around, his eyes wide. "Where did she go? And where's my girl?" My heart nearly melts at his love for her.

"She took her home."

"But I didn't get to tell her goodbye," he says, sounding adorably disgruntled.

I laugh, thinking that she probably would've had a similar reaction if I had given her more time to think about her leaving us behind. "We'll see her tomorrow." I lean in close, whispering in his ear. "Besides, I'm looking forward to having some adult time. I've heard that hotel sex is pretty good."

Almost faster than I can blink, he's on his feet, pulling me with him.

We spend the rest of the night proving the statement to be true. With no reason to be quiet, no risk of being walked in on, we're loud and daring, trying positions I've only fantasized about up until now. When we finally collapse into a sweaty, sated heap, we've both decided...

Hotel sex is _definitely_ pretty good.

* * *

"Miss Swan, I'll be honest with you. We know you graduated near the top of your class at Fisher and were among the best in your class at the Academy. I also know your father was a good man, a good cop. We're happy to have you on board here at the Boston PD. But, we would be lying if we said we weren't equally interested in your personal relationships."

I take a deep breath, prepared to answer the questions I know will be posed to me. I've been ready for this from the outset, to play both sides, to find answers to the murders of my parents, and to help keep the man I love, safe.

"What would you like to know, Captain?"

He scratches his brow, mulling over his words. "Well, you've been seen around town with Rosalie Cullen, used to be Hale. We've got pictures of the two of you at a bridal shop several months ago, too."

I nod. "I was the maid of honor in her wedding."

"Well, we're a little puzzled, Miss Swan. We need to know exactly how close you are to the Cullen family. Why did you choose law enforcement when you associate with the wife and daughter-in-law of known criminals?"

I look him right in the eyes, unwavering. "I believe both my parents died at the hands of the Voltolini crime family. My goal is to eventually work my way up the ranks to the Organized Crime Division so that one day I can get answers. I met Rosalie a few years ago and found out she was involved with Emmett Cullen." I shrug. "I thought getting closer to them would get me closer to my goal. If I can offer information on the Cullen family once I get into O.C., it would be mutually beneficial to me, as well as the department."

I take a deep breath. "Make no mistake Captain, it's my goal to bring them down."

* * *

 **A/N: Big thanks to Fyrebyrd, Gabby1017, TheMetroDad, as well as the newest member of this awesome crew, 2brown-eyes for pre-reading, and to my beta, SunflowerFran. Please remember, all mistakes are mine.**

 **Lots of contests are going on right now... The Naughty or Nice Christmas contest is open for voting now through this Thursday, 12/14, so get over there and vote. There's also a Winterward Christmas Card contest being hosted on Facebook. Search Winterward Christmas Card Contest and join the group to see the entries. Most are visual in nature, so you'll only get to see them on Facebook. There are some great entries so far. Definitely a new spin on a contest idea. Entries will be accepted through 12/20. TwiFandomNews also announced a prompt contest that will begin 1/1, I believe. See their website or Facebook group for more details.**

 **For exclusive weekly pics and teasers, come check out my Facebook group, Sunshine Fics. Thank you all so much for all the love you've shown this story. I adore each and every reader and review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Big thanks to Fyrebyrd, Gabby1017, TheMetroDad, and 2brown-eyes for pre-reading, and to my beta, SunflowerFran. Please remember, all mistakes are mine.**

 **A quick thank you to my guest reviewer that pointed out to me a recurring misspelling. I went back and corrected the handful of times I missed it. Unfortunately, spellcheck marks the correct spelling of álainn as wrong as well, so it was an oversight. Thank you for pointing it out!**

 ****Big time jump to begin this extra-long chapter.** This one is almost double the usual size, but there wasn't really a good place to cut it, so enjoy!**

* * *

 **Edward**

"That should do it." Paul finishes wrapping the fresh ink on my chest. "You've done this before, so you know the drill. Leave the wrap on for at least a few hours, and then apply the ointment."

"Thanks, man." I stand, pulling on my shirt and fastening the buttons. "What do I owe you?"

"For you?" he asks with a sly grin. "Guess I can cut you a deal."

"You'd fuckin' think so, ya smart ass," I say with a laugh. "Seriously, how much?"

"Nah." He waves me off. "This one's on the house." He looks back up at me. "Might'a charged you too much for that piece on your back anyway. This was small compared to that one."

"If you say so." I slip my arms into my jacket, and reach out to shake his hand. "Thanks, man. I'm sure I'll see ya soon." I make my way outside, squinting at the surprisingly bright, January sunshine.

For once, the weather matches my mood. This tattoo has been on my to-do list for a while, so finally getting around to it has made me feel somehow lighter, and I can't wait to show Bella.

Just thinking of her brings a smile to my face as I pull my jacket tighter and walk to my car. The last several years have been fuckin' amazing. Once we finally admitted our feelings for each other, everything just kind of fell into place. She and Kaitlin, my little princess, are the center of my universe, and I couldn't be happier.

Even her career hasn't added any real stress to our lives. She's done a phenomenal job of kissing ass at the BPD, too. It stresses me the hell out sometimes, but she promises me she never purposefully puts herself in harm's way, even when I know she's getting closer to her goal of investigating the murder of her parents, thus closer to the Voltolini family and their associates.

She'd fed her superiors just enough ' _inside information'_ to move up the ranks and into the Organized Crime Division, exactly like she'd planned. It's been beneficial to us, to my family, too. We've had advance warning of when there's a planned raid or a heads-up on when they plan to bring us in for questioning.

I slip behind the wheel and fire up the engine, smiling to myself, thinking of the first time she was witness to me being brought in for one of the bogus interrogations. Passing her in the halls of the station, handcuffed and being manhandled, she didn't bat a fuckin' eye. She kept her cool, didn't even miss a beat in her conversation with another officer. Looking at her expression, no one would have guessed I'd just had my face buried between her thighs that morning before she reported for duty. Of course, there wasn't enough evidence to hold me, or even charge me for that matter, so I was released in a matter of a few hours. It's only happened a few times since, and I'm always prepared.

The only downside to our relationship is that the three of us can't really be seen in public as a family, or the two of us as a couple. Her cover, if that's what you want to call it, allows her to go out with Rose, since she's a known acquaintance of the family, meaning we've had a few nights spent out on the town. But we spend a lot of time at home or taking time away when we can to places far away from prying eyes.

My drive to the pub, one of our preferred meeting places these days, is quick, and as I pull in, I spot Emmett's car already in the lot. This seems to be the one place Da doesn't have any ears. So when meeting in my penthouse isn't convenient, we feel comfortable discussing things here we don't yet want him privy to.

"Yo, Ed!" Emmett yells as I walk through the door.

Peter, my new manager, nods in greeting, and I nod in return as I pass the bar and head for our usual booth in the back. I slide into my seat across from my brother.

"So, did ya get it?" He's almost fuckin' bouncin' in his seat he's so excited. You'd think he was the one to get the tatt.

"Yeah, I got it. Why the fuck are you so excited?"

He shrugs. "I don't know. I just know how crazy B is gonna go over it. Chicks love that shit."

Peter brings over a couple of glasses for us, setting them on the table before turning to walk away. "Thanks, man," I call after him. I turn back to my brother. "So, what was so damn important that I'm here and not spending the rest of my afternoon in bed with my girl on her day off while Kaitlin's at school?"

"Lucky bastard," he mumbles under his breath. It's no secret that having a toddler and a newborn at home has been...exhausting to Emmett, his alone time with his wife severely impacted. "No, I think this might change your mind."

He pulls a file from the bag beside him and slides it across the table toward me.

"What's this?"

"This," he says, his finger firmly planted on top of the file. "This is some confusing shit." He lowers his voice. "Jimmy found some information you're gonna be pretty interested in."

"What is it, Em?" I ask, a little irritated he isn't just spitting it the fuck out.

"Da's been moving money."

"And? He moves money all the time." My eyes scan the documents, not really seeing anything jump out at me.

He reaches across the table and closes the file.

"What the fuck?" I widen my arms, pissed that he's trying to show me something he obviously finds suspicious but then doesn't want me to look at it.

"Take it home, look it over carefully. There's more there than just numbers."

"Fine. But when I'm ready to dig into it, I expect you to be there."

"No problem. I'll swing by your place tomorrow and go through it with you." He slides from the booth and grabs his jacket, slipping his arms into the sleeves. "Besides, I gotta hit the road anyway. Rosie is waiting on me to get home so she can take a shower. Bree doesn't like to be put down during the day, so I gotta go rescue her," he says with a wink.

Seeing my baby brother get all mushy over his kids makes me smile. It also makes me a little jealous. I miss the days when Kaitlin was tiny, and we would spend hours cuddled on the sofa. Those early days in Cork were rough, but I wouldn't trade them for any-damn-thing.

"Enjoy it, man. They grow up way too feckin' fast."

"You think you two'll ever have any more?" His suddenly serious question surprises me a little.

"I want to, but I'm not sure Bella's ready."

"Damn, you better get on it. K's turning nine in a few months! She's gonna be in college before she gets a baby brother or sister if you don't do something about it soon." He laughs.

"Shut the fuck up," I say with a laugh and a sigh. "Nah, we're talking about it. Bella needs to be ready though. And she says she needs to stay on the force a little while longer."

"Well, you guys are amazing parents. It'd be a shame to not have any more kids."

"Thanks, man. See ya tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya."

As I watch him walk toward the exit, my phone vibrates in my pocket. Seeing it's Da, I brace myself for whatever it is he wants from me today. The errands he's been giving me lately include my older brother more and more, which only makes the chasm between us grow larger.

"Yeah," I say in greeting.

"Is that how you answer your phone these days?" he asks with a sigh. "Nevermind. I've got something I need you to do."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I need you to swing by Jasper's office. He's got some documents I can't have sent to me by courier, and I can't get them myself. I'm tied up with something at the moment."

My eyes close and I take a deep breath trying not to let my temper get the better of me. The day Ma banished Jasper from her home, Da took it to mean he was free to conduct business with my older brother as he wished, as long as it wasn't at the house. And he does so now... frequently. Da's connection to Senator Brandon through Jasper was too important to him, so once again, he started using his son.

"Da, you know I don't like-"

"Edward," he says in a warning tone.

I'm silent, knowing anything I say to argue with him is only going to end with him telling me he's in charge and it's not my job yet to make decisions.

"Every goddamn time I ask you to... It's been almost ten years. Don't you think it's time we let it go and put the past behind us?"

"That's kind of hard to do when I'm reminded of what he did every day when I look at my daughter," I scoff.

"She's not your-"

"Don't!" I yell, getting Peter's attention from the bar. I lower my voice. "She is, and if we're being honest, she has been from the day she was born."

"I still don't understand how you can-"

"Da," I say, a warning in my voice.

"Fine, I'll let it go." He sighs. "I still don't know why you couldn't work it out with the Fisher girl. Her father is one of the most influential judges in-"

"Enough, Da! Enough. I'm with Bella, and have been for years. You don't have any right to dictate to me how I live my personal life. We all know how well that worked out for Jasper."

"Well, Emmett seems happy with Rosalie, and her father's been a great help to us as a member of the city council."

"You've gotta be feckin' kidding me," I mumble under my breath. "Look, Em and Rose met on their own, and you didn't have a fuckin' thing to do with it, Da. You just stick to business, and we'll take care of our personal lives."

"Well, I only tolerate your relationship with Isabella because of her usefulness to the family." His nonchalance and what feels like a dismissal of the woman I love makes my blood boil.

I'm silent as I try to tamp down my anger and frustration with the man who's growing more and more disconnected with his family. It does me no good to argue with him over Bella; it falls on deaf ears anyway. And he's never been so... _vocal_ about his opinion of her and me being together. I rub my temple, trying to help ward off a forming headache. "Look, I'll go to his office, and I'll get your documents, but don't expect me to hang around and chit-chat. If you insist on doing business with him, I guess I'm going to have to fall in line," I say somewhat sarcastically.

"Don't take that tone with me, son. You seem to be forgetting who's in charge here."

* * *

"Knock knock," I say as my knuckles rap against his open door.

"Eddie! How nice to see you," Jasper says, sounding about as genuine as a three dollar bill.

"If only I could say the same," I say as I step into his small office. Looking around, I see what his life has become. He's playing puppet for Da with the good Senator and several other prominent politicians. I turn to look at him. "Cut the shit. What do you have for Da?"

"In a hurry? Didn't think you had too much going on these days." He looks up from his desk. "Da tells me the next visit from Liam isn't due for a while. Bored?" he asks with a sneer.

"How the fuck-"

"Da's been keepin' me in the loop," he says with a shrug. "Thought it was best I was in the know since I'm handling family business on _this_ side of the law."

"Yeah, well, I'm not in the habit of discussing business anywhere except in my own office."

"Must be exciting, though," he says, getting up from his desk to file some paperwork.

"What must be exciting?" I ask, growing impatient with his lack of urgency.

"Oh, getting to be Da's errand boy, playing the thug." He turns back to look at me. "While I get to rub elbows with powerful men and women all day."

"Well, I was never quite the kiss-ass you were, Jasper, so I'm sure this is more suited to you anyway."

"Oh, Edward, we both know I'm in a better position here. While you're under Da's thumb, destined to take over the old, family business, I'm here, working my way up. Who knows," he says with a shrug. "Maybe someday I'll be running for office myself."

"You're one delusional motherfucker, aren't you? You really think you could get elected to any office with all the skeletons rattling around in your closet?"

"Hey, in this business, money talks. Besides, if that day ever comes, I'm sure I'll have some backers."

"Just give me whatever-the-fuck it is I was sent here to get."

He rifles through his desk drawer, pulling out a sealed, legal-sized envelope and hands it to me. "This goes straight to Da, understood?"

"Got it." I turn to walk out, but his taunting voice calls after me.

"Be sure to tell Bella I said hello."

* * *

After making the trip to Da's office to deliver the package that just _couldn't_ wait, I head home. I'm soon pulling into the garage of our building, anxious to see my girls. Glancing at my watch, I know Kaitlin should be home from school by now, and Bella had the day off, so I'll get to spend the evening with both of them. Weeknight evenings together are rare with our schedules, so I take what I can get.

Entering my apartment, I drop my jacket on the armchair near the entry and roll up my sleeves, preparing to at least look through the file Emmett gave me. Walking toward my office, I don't even bother taking any kind of inventory of the cold, sterile rooms. There's no life here, no heart. They're downstairs. I haven't slept in my own apartment for years, only keeping it as a place to conduct business with Emmett when necessary and store sensitive documents, making sure it stays out of our home.

Sitting at my desk, I dive in. What's in the files is troubling. It's information Jimmy gathered on some of the accounts Da has had for years, but no one knew they even existed until now. Jimmy's skills as our go-to guy have expanded over the years, and they now include hacking and just about any technical task we could ask of him. He had nothing but time to hone his skills after his wife left him. Da is completely unaware of the things I ask Jimmy to do and I know it's for the best.

The decisions he's made about Jasper the last few years have made me wary of my own father. It's just lucky that Jimmy sees things the same way. His time spent with Bella in Cork gave him a bit of a soft spot where my girls are concerned, and he can't believe Da has given Jasper so many free passes.

The information in front of me has been broken down and spelled out, yet still doesn't make much sense. It looks like transfers have been going out to an account in Italy, fuckin' _Italy_ , under a name I don't recognize.

Jane Mancini

Shuffling through the papers on my desk, other files in the drawers, anywhere I have them stashed, I scan through the pages, looking for the name. But, it's nowhere to be found. I spend what feels like hours searching, only to come up with nothing. Instead of getting frustrated, I decide to shelve it for the night. I lock my office and head to the stairs leading to Bella's place, to the home we've made _ours_.

Their voices float down the hallway when I pass through the doorway of the stairwell.

"But, Mommy, this is _hard_ ," Kaitlin whines.

"Only because you're _making_ it hard. You need to do each step, not try to rush to the answer." As I step closer to the kitchen, I catch sight of Bella ruffling her daughter's hair; Kaitlin rolling her eyes when her mother turns back to preparing what I think is dinner. I know they don't see me yet because my princess is still trying to argue her point.

"It's just _sooo_ many numbers to times."

"It's so many numbers to _multiply_ ," Bella corrects her.

"I don't know why I have to learn this. I'd rather read," she mumbles under her breath, thinking no one hears her.

"You have to learn it so you can move on to the fourth grade, Princess." My voice startles them both, but they quickly recover.

"Daddy!" she yells as she scrambles off the barstool and rushes toward me. I almost don't catch her when she takes a running leap into my arms.

I grunt and wince when her head makes contact with the bandaged area on my chest. Bella notices and catches my eye as she wipes her hands on a kitchen towel.

"Kaitlin, why don't you go ahead and put away your homework for now and clean up the mess you made in your room." Bella's eyes are on me as she speaks, and our girl moves at lightning speed at being told she's off the hook with her homework for the moment.

Once she scurries down the hall, we're quiet as Bella studies me, probably looking me over for injuries. It wouldn't be the first time I'd come home wounded, but this time it's not what she's thinking.

"I'm fine." My attempt to placate her is met with silence. "Really, I'm fine," I say as I step closer.

"Promise?" she asks, looking up at me when I pull her into my arms.

"Promise." I tilt my head to capture her lips with mine. The kiss is quick and chaste, but a promise of things to come. "And I'll show you later."

She's unsure at first, but then nods. "Okay. I trust you." Those words never fail to reach inside me and tug on my insides, especially when they're said with the honesty I always find in Bella's eyes.

I kiss the top of her head before she pulls away, going back to her task at the counter. "What can I do to help?" I step up behind her and peek over her shoulder, caging her in with my arms, my hands on the counter on either side of her.

"I'm good. But thanks." She nudges me back and opens the oven, sliding in the glass dish and then turns back to me, my hands automatically going to her waist. "It's just a casserole. It'll be ready in about an hour. So I say we go spend some time with our girl." She pulls away and reaches for my hand, leading me toward Kaitlin's room.

"She having trouble in school?" I ask as we walk down the hall.

"No. She's just not mathematically inclined," she says with a snort over her shoulder. "She'd rather keep her nose buried in a book all day."

"Just like her mom."

"Just like her mom," Bella repeats with a smile and a nod.

The evening is spent like so many others, dinner together, arguing about homework, getting ready for bed, and story time. I did manage to steal away a few moments in the evening to remove the bandage from my tattoo so Bella can get a better look at it when we're alone. When we finally make our way to our room, she spins on her heel and crosses her arms, expectantly.

"Okay, let me see it," she demands.

"You don't pull any punches, do you?" I tease, drawing her to me.

"No I don't," she says, finally relaxing a little in my arms. Her eyes flit up to mine then back to the area of my chest Kaitlin rammed into earlier.

"Go ahead," I say with an encouraging nod.

She slowly unbuttons my shirt, exposing more of my skin as she goes. Once the buttons have all been undone, she gently pushes the fabric over my shoulders, allowing it to fall far enough to free myself from the sleeves.

Her fingers gently trace the swirls and letters of green, black, and blue, the Celtic knot and Gaelic phrase now free of the plastic bandage.

"Edward, it's beautiful," she says in a soft whisper. "What does it mean?" She pulls her eyes away from it, looking up at me.

"It says _Beidh gr_ _á agam_ _duitse_ _amh_ _áin_. Roughly translated, it means 'I will love you and no other.' It's for you and Kaitlin. The symbol represents what's most important to me... my family."

The words are barely out of my mouth before hers is on mine. The rest of our clothes are quickly shed, and we're a sweaty tangle of limbs in no time. If I had known it would get that kind of reception, I'd have gotten the tattoo years ago.

* * *

"So you don't know who this is?" I ask Emmett from behind my desk, pointing out the name he's already seen.

"Nah, man. I've gone through all the information we have, and I haven't seen it anywhere else. Jimmy's working on it, though. He thinks he'll find something in Italy."

I scrub my hands over my face, frustrated we don't have more than this. "How hard is it to find one feckin' person? Especially when there's a paper trail." I rise from my seat and walk to the bar cart in my office, pouring myself a drink.

"Well," Emmett starts out hesitantly, and I turn to him.

"Well, what?"

"Look, I didn't want to say anything, didn't want to get your hopes up, but Jimmy said the more he thought about it, the more familiar it sounded."

"Why the fuck wouldn't you mention it before now?" I yell.

"Because of _that,_ " he says, pointing at me. "You're gonna go get all..." he says, waving his hands in my direction. "You know how you get. He didn't want to say anything on a hunch, so he's gonna follow it and see if he can find anything."

I blow out a breath, trying to calm the fuck down. "Why does this feel like there's more to it, Em?"

"Because I think there is, too. Did you happen to notice the dates on the account?"

"No, what about them?" I ask as I sit back down and rifle through the papers, looking at the dates. My eyes scan them as I hear Emmett rambling on beside me before they fall on the date of the first transaction.

"Jasper," I mumble under my breath the same time Emmett gives voice to my thoughts.

"...Jasper's birthdate. Yeah, that seems fishy to me. Why the hell would Da be moving money to a new account the day Jasper was born, and then every fucking month since then? That's almost thirty-five years of money transfers, Ed. You catch the totals there? It's _millions_."

I lean back in my chair, feeling completely clueless. This information is tied to Jasper, but how? I have no idea. With my elbows on the desktop, my fingers run roughly through my hair.

Looking up at my brother, his eyes tell me we both know this is bigger than a few decades of money transfers. The fact that it's to an Italian account only adds to my suspicions.

"You make sure Jimmy is focusing on this and only this until we get some answers."

"I will." Emmett nods and straightens in his seat, making me laugh.

"What's the matter, dumbass? Am I making you squirm?"

"Oh, shut the fuck up!" he says with a laugh of his own, the tension he had only a minute ago, gone. "You've got that whole _boss_ vibe thing today, and it's freaking me the fuck out."

"Yeah, well, I'm not the boss yet," I remind him as my ringing cell gets my attention. I pull it from my pocket but don't recognize the number.

"Cullen," I bark in greeting.

"Oh, Edward. It's your Da. They think he's had a heart attack!" Ma says frantically into my ear.

I get to my feet and head toward the door, motioning for Emmett to follow me. "What hospital, Ma?"

"They're taking him to Mass General. I'm following behind the ambulance now."

"You're not driving, are you?" The reception fades in and out as we ride down the elevator.

"No, Sam is driving me. I need you here. I'm worried he won't..." Her choked sobs echo over the line as we peel out of the garage toward the hospital.

"Emmett and I will be there as soon as we can, Ma. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay. Just hurry."

* * *

"The angioplasty was successful in combination with the medication, so we expect Mr. Cullen to make a full recovery," the doctor tells us as Ma, Emmett and I sit in the family waiting area outside the cath lab. "There were partial blockages in three separate arteries, and we placed a stent in each of them. With a better diet, exercise, and reduction of stress, we don't see why he wouldn't be able to prevent any future occurrences."

"When can we see him," Ma asks.

"Well, you can go on back now, but he may be groggy for a while. We don't use general anesthesia, but he did receive some sedation so he might be out of it for a few hours."

"Thank you, Doctor." I get to my feet and reach my hand out to shake his. After making arrangements to see Da in his office for a follow-up, he leaves the three of us.

It takes both Em and I to hold Ma upright as we walk to Da's room. The sight of him makes Ma even weaker in the knees, so we lead her to the bedside chair. She refuses to leave his side, so Em and I take our turns sitting with her while Da sleeps off the medication they gave him. Calls are made, and our men are put on alert to make sure no one takes advantage of Da's current weakness. The mood around us is one of trepidation, and I feel like the winds of change are beginning to stir.

And _he_ begins to stir only hours later. Ma's tearful greeting for Da feels too personal to watch, so Em and I step out to the hallway.

"Think things are gonna change?" my brother asks me.

"I don't see how they can't." My eyes scan the hallways, always looking for a threat. I'm sure by now, Jasper has heard what's happened, and I'm in no mood to deal with him at the moment.

"You ready?"

"Huh?" I turn back to him, a puzzled look on my face I'm sure.

"You heard the doc." He shrugs. "Seems logical that he step down, takes a break."

"Shit," I whisper under my breath before looking back up at my brother. "Then does it matter if I'm ready or not?"

Just then, Ma's head pops out from Da's room, her tearful eyes finding mine. "He wants to see you."

I nod and make my way to my father's bedside. He looks frail, tired. Not at all the powerful man I've always perceived him to be.

"How you feelin', Da?"

"Like shit that's been run over by a feckin' truck." His voice is raspy. "Sit," he orders.

I take my place in the chair at his bedside and wait for the words I know are coming.

"Your mother told me in no uncertain terms that things are going to change."

"Yeah, the doctor said you needed to make a few life changes."

He nods, his eyes closed. "That's what she said." He takes a deep breath and blows it out. "I always thought I'd go down in a blaze of glory, have an honorable death." His eyes open and find mine. "I never thought I'd be an almost sixty-year-old man with heart trouble."

"You just need to take care of yourself, Da."

"I do. Which is why I'm handing over the reins, son." His hand reaches for mine, and I take it. "It's time."

My heart is thudding in my chest, the weight of his words sinking in. "You think I'm ready?"

"Doesn't matter. You've learned all I can teach you, and the rest will come in time." His eyes narrow, piercing me with his gaze. "I do have a few stipulations."

I nod. "I expected that."

"One," he says, holding up a finger. "You need to get married. I know we don't play by the same rules the Italians do, but you being married and settled will show our business partners that there's a stable man at the helm, not a hot-headed, thirty-year-old player who won't settle down."

I chuckle at his attempt to call me a player. "Da, I haven't been a player for a while, if ever." I try to reassure him. "But, don't worry. I've had a ring for a while, I just need to ask her."

"I know I've been less than... _enthusiastic_ about your relationship, but she's proven herself to be loyal to the family."

"She has," I say with a nod. Another thought creeps in; one I've kept to myself for a long time. Now might be the only opportunity I have to catch the great Carlisle Cullen in a vulnerable position and maybe get some answers. "She's always been loyal, Da, which is why I've always wondered why you've been so... indifferent, almost against us being together."

The beeping of the heart monitor and the hiss of the oxygen flowing through his nasal cannula are the only sounds in the room as he thinks over my question. It feels like several minutes pass before he speaks.

"Honestly, I was hoping it would prove to be too much for her to raise the girl on her own," he admits. "I was supportive of her choices early on, I guess to placate her, but I never planned on her being strong enough to actually do it." He exhales a heavy breath. "And the older she got, the more involved you were. I didn't want you getting wrapped up in raising a child that wasn't yours, Edward. I thought if Jasper and Alice saw her, they'd-"

"Are you telling me you're the reason they showed up that day at Kaitlin's party? You _invited_ them?" I ask through gritted teeth. The blood in my veins feels like fiery lava, the anger welling inside me to the point I want to hurt the weak, sick man lying in his bed.

"Oh, don't tell me you never suspected it. I had to at least try. He deserved a chance to decide if he wanted to raise his own-"

"No, Da, he _doesn't_ , and he never did." My patience is dwindling at this point.

He waves me off, dismissing my comment. "No, I know that now," he says with a sigh. "And I can see that you've stepped into the role of father to her, whether I like it or not, so I accepted a long time ago that things are the way they are." His eyes cut back to mine. "You're not going to like my second demand."

I steel myself, knowing this has to do with my older brother.

"Jasper will continue in his current position. He's become valuable again, closer to Senator Brandon, and his connections in the State House and Washington have proven to be quite beneficial to the family and our business partners."

I huff out a breath, out of patience and irritated with my father. "If I'm in charge, I should decide wh-"

"No. He's off limits, Edward. There are other reasons, things I can't discuss with you. Your brother needs to stay where he is. Do you understand?"

"And if I don't agree?" I ask in challenge.

"Then I'll have to reconsider who I'm leaving in charge."

Knowing I can make more headway with the information Jimmy came across if I'm running the show, I concede. And honestly, Da won't live forever, so my agreement to leave Jasper in his current position is only temporary. "Then I guess I'll have to follow your wishes."

Early the next morning, before the sun rises, I finally make it home and curl into bed behind Bella. I know she'll be waking soon to start her day, so instead of drifting off myself, I revel in the chance to just watch her sleep. So much about our lives is about to change, and these peaceful, quiet moments could soon be few and far between.

* * *

 **A/N:** ****Please note** Next week's chapter will more than likely post on Wednesday. We'll be traveling early next week, so it may not be possible to post on Tuesday. I will do my best, but the chapter may be late.**

 **Mr. Sunshine and I are about to head for the Great Smoky Mountains for our twentieth wedding anniversary, sans children, so I won't be able to reply to reviews this week. Please know I read each and every one of them, even if I can't reply, and they help my fingers type faster! If you have any specific questions in your review, I'll do my very best to answer you via PM.**

 **A couple of contests are going on right now... There's a Winterward Christmas Card contest being hosted on Facebook. Search Winterward Christmas Card Contest and join the group to see the entries. Most are visual in nature, so you'll only get to see them on Facebook. There are some great entries so far. Definitely a new spin on a contest idea. Entries will be accepted through tomorrow, 12/20. TwiFandomNews also announced a prompt contest that will begin 1/1, I believe. See their website or Facebook group for more details.**

 **For exclusive weekly pics and teasers, come check out my Facebook group, Sunshine Fics. Thank you all so much for all the love you've shown this story. I adore each and every reader and review!**

 **I hope you all have a fabulous week, spent with family, friends, and loved ones, however you celebrate this time of year! Hugs to you all!**


	18. Chapter 18

**It finally worked! Sorry for the delay. FFN was being difficult and wouldn't let me, or anyone else, upload yesterday afternoon. But, it looks like we're back in business!**

 **Hope you all had a fabulous holiday, however you chose to spend it! We had a great time in Tennessee. We came back home to our boys, and the house was still standing, LOL, so I guess you could say it was a success! Who knew my 12, 15, and 18 y/o's could be trusted? ;)**

 **Big thanks to Fyrebyrd, Gabby1017, TheMetroDad, and 2brown-eyes for pre-reading, and to my beta, SunflowerFran. Please remember, I fiddled, so all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

 **Bella**

Edward stepping into his father's shoes hasn't been a difficult transition. He tells me that Carlisle's associates have all been willing to work with him, and there's been no challenge from anyone thinking they can swoop in and try to take over, namely Jasper. His also says his contact, Liam, has always been considered one of _his_ guys, and not his father's, so their shipments haven't been interrupted.

He's only away from home a little more than he had been, which earns him the stink eye from Carmen on occasion, but we're happy. I'm busy at the station too, which means Carmen now has a room here for my late night shifts and tucks in Kaitlin more than I'd like, but we're adjusting. I know it's not ideal, but we're making it work.

Carmen has also been seeing one of Edward's guys, Eli, so I'm sure she's up to date on the shift in leadership. She's been a bit colder toward Edward the last several weeks, but there isn't anything he can do about it. He's the boss now, and she's just going to have to get over it. I know she's only looking out for Kaitlin and me, but it's my life, my daughter, and Edward is what's best for us.

Today is Valentine's Day, and I know in years past we've always spent it as a family with Edward spoiling us with ridiculous gifts and attention. So when I walk into our apartment this morning and see him standing there, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, not a suit, waiting for me with bags at his feet, I'm stunned.

"What-"

"Miss Swan, I was hoping you'd accompany me for the weekend." He steps forward and pulls me into his arms.

"What? Where?"

"You, me, and a slice of beachside paradise. Just the two of us. Whaddya say?"

"What about Kaitlin?"

"She's with Rose and Em." His nose trails along my jaw leaving small kisses on the way.

"When-"

"I dropped her off about an hour ago, while you were out. And she's excited to spend the weekend with her cousins, so don't worry."

I look up, a small smile playing on my lips. "Just us?"

"Just us, baby."

"I'd love to." I stand on my tiptoes to peck him on the lips. "I just need to pack." I move to pull away.

"Nope. It's all done." He brings his hand from my waist and checks his watch. "We need to be at the airport in less than an hour, so we need to get a move on."

* * *

I've only been on the private jet twice, and both times I was either emotionally distraught facing an unknown future or distracted with my daughter when we brought her back to Boston. This time though, I'm able to enjoy every moment of it.

"Oh! Edward, look!" I grab his arm in my excitement. I tug him toward the window as he laughs at my enthusiasm.

"Yeah, baby. I've seen it before." He kisses the side of my head, still smiling as I peer out at the vast ocean below.

"Well, you might have, but it was raining when I flew to Cork, and I had a still-recovering toddler when I flew back. I couldn't exactly appreciate the view at the time."

It's several moments until I realize that while I've been admiring the scenery, Edward has been quietly watching me from his seat. I look back at him over my shoulder and give him an embarrassed smile.

"Sorry." I settle back into my seat, feeling like a kid caught doing something she shouldn't be. "Guess I got a little excited."

He puts his arm around me, pulling me closer. "Don't apologize, _álainn_. I was just sitting here thinking how I'm the luckiest fuckin' bastard in the world right now. I love watching you get worked up about shit I take for granted. And your excitement over the simple things is only one of the reasons I love you."

I settle closer, giving him a quick kiss along his jaw. "And your patience with me is one of the reasons I love _you_."

Not for his lack of trying, but Edward isn't able to convince me to check out the bedroom at the rear of the plane. Though I wouldn't mind seeing it at some point.

"But Edward," I whisper into his ear. "I don't think the flight is long enough to test it out _properly_."

His answering growl tells me he's willing to test my theory. But it's not a few moments later, and the pilot announces we need to buckle up for landing.

The flight only felt like a few short hours, so we can't be too terribly far from home. We've landed on an island I'm told is somewhere in the Caribbean. I look around as Edward handles our bags and speaks with the pilot.

The landscape is breathtaking. Sandy soil meets the edge of the runway, and palm trees sway nearby. The bright blue sky is a stark contrast against the green surrounding us. The word that springs to mind is vibrant. It's absolutely nothing like the dull, drab days we left back in Boston.

"Ready to go exploring?" Edward wraps his arms around me from behind, nuzzling my neck.

"What?" I can barely form a coherent thought as he sucks my earlobe between his lips.

"Come on, Miss Swan, paradise awaits." He kisses the side of my neck before releasing me, only to grab my hand and pull me along.

I must have been too distracted by the scenery before, because I didn't notice the small, red, two-seater convertible waiting for us.

"Oh! This looks like fun," I say as he leads us to the car.

"Well, don't get too used to it. Once I get you to the house, I don't think we'll be back in it until it's time to come back to the airport," he says with a wink as he opens my door and helps me into my seat.

The island roads twist and turn, and soon arrive at our destination. Driving up the path, I'm overwhelmed by the beauty before us. The beach house he rented for us is simply amazing. There isn't another house for what looks like miles in either direction. It's secluded from the road by trees, and I can see how we'll be able to hide away for a few days.

He leads me by the hand into the house, and if I thought it was incredible from the outside, it's even more stunning on the inside. It's airy and open with a breeze blowing through the open windows. Shades of white and cream, soft blues and browns decorate the space. Walking into the bedroom, I'm met with a four-poster bed, draped in flowing white fabrics, the bedding looking fluffy and inviting.

But what really gets my attention are the French doors. From the bedroom, they open right onto the private beach allowing us to step outside and be only steps from the water's edge. I'm sure my squeals can probably be heard for miles, but I really don't care. The look on his face tells me he's okay with it, that he made the right decision to bring me here. We couldn't have this kind of freedom in Boston. To be able to relax and just... _be_ ought to make this weekend that much more memorable.

* * *

"So what brought this on?" My arms are wrapped around his neck, and my fingers are lazily running through his damp hair. We're wading in the shallow water of the ocean, the moonlight shining down on us.

"What do you mean?" he asks as his lips kiss a trail down my neck, making me momentarily lose my train of thought.

"Bringing me here. What made you decide to make such a big deal about Valentine's Day anyway? We never really have before. The last few years we've just chilled at home with Kaitlin, which I loved that you've always included her by the way."

"What? I can't do something special for the woman I love?"

I smile in response. "It is pretty special."

" _You're_ pretty special." His lips nip at mine.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. So special, in fact, that I don't think I'm ever going to let you go." He squeezes me to him a little tighter as he continues to kiss any exposed skin his lips can reach.

"You better not."

"Oh, I don't plan on it." He finally pulls his lips from my skin and stares down at me. "Bella, I don't think I could live without you," he says with conviction. The emotion in his eyes is palpable, its own entity between us.

"And I don't think I could live without you. You've made my life so much better, Edward." Tears gather in my eyes as I smile at him, overcome by my own emotions. "I love you so much."

"Enough to spend the rest of your life with me?"

"What?" My voice isn't much more than a whisper. My heart is pounding in my chest as I hope he means what I think he does.

"I love you so much, Bella. And I never want to be without you in my life. Marry me?"

"Edward, I-"

"Say you'll marry me, be my wife. Let me be the man you depend on. I want to be Kaitlin's father, for real, and I want to make more babies with you." He nuzzles into my neck, kissing closer to my ear before whispering. "Marry me."

"Yes," I say just as quietly, pulling away enough to look into his eyes. "Yes, Edward, I'll marry you." At that moment, it feels as if we can see inside each other's souls; see the future we both want.

His smile mirrors mine, and happy tears trail down my cheeks as our lips meet. Our tongues make contact and slowly move together, taking our time, savoring the moment. The feel of his tongue gliding against mine has me hypnotized. His hands run down my back to my ass, lifting me off my feet. My legs wrap around his waist bringing my center to his hardness, all while never breaking the kiss.

I use my feet to nudge his board shorts down enough to free him, and his fingers maneuver my bikini bottom out of the way allowing his cock to find my entrance, rubbing, nudging, before pushing his way inside. So here, in the open ocean, under the light of the nearly full moon, we make love. It feels like I'm taking a personal vow to stand by this man's side for the rest of my life, the man who will be my husband.

* * *

Going back to reality was hard, but necessary. Edward said many times he'd have to check into buying some property down that way. Having unfettered access to each other for three days left us both spoiled, and we can't wait to go back.

It's been six weeks, and I have a feeling our lives are about to make another unexpected turn. I've been moody and weepy, and I have no reason to be. When I started snapping at Kaitlin and throwing up several days last week, I realized there must be something wrong with me, and after checking my calendar yesterday, I think I know what it is.

Looking down at our intertwined hands and the rock on my finger reminds me that we're in this for the long haul, though, and I shouldn't be afraid of what our future might hold. The day we returned home, he surprised me with it, and had a special surprise for Kaitlin as well.

 _"Oh, Edward, it's beautiful!" I gasp, looking down at the round cut diamond set in_ _an a_ _ntique-looking, filigree, platinum setting._

 _"You like it?" he asks, sounding unsure._

 _"No, I love it." I fling my arms around his neck and kiss him soundly._

 _"Let me see, Mommy!" Kaitlin squeals from beside me._

 _I hold my hand out for her to take a closer look, and her eyes grow wide._

 _"That's so pretty," she says, almost reverently._

 _"It really is," I say, looking back up at Edward. "Daddy did good." I peck him on the lips once more for good measure._

 _His arms loosen from_ _me, and he pulls_ _away enough to kneel before Kaitlin. "I have something for you, too, Princess."_

 _"You do?" I can tell she's surprised. I'm not, though. Edward has always gone out of his way to make her feel special, and today is no exception._

 _"I do," he says with a nod. "When I asked your mom to marry me, I was asking for us to be a family, even more so than we are now. I want you to eventually take my last name and be my daughter, legally, Kaitlin." He takes a deep breath and blows it out. "I promise to always love you. To be there for you when you need me, and to watch over you and protect you as a father should. So, as a reminder of that promise..." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out another velvet box, cracking the lid to reveal a small, white gold ring; a delicate heart and tiny diamond adorning the band. "I'd like you to have this."_

 _She's speechless as he pulls it from the box. It's on a chain, though, and he fastens it around her neck, all while she holds it between her fingers, her still wide eyes taking it all in._

 _"Now, I put it on a chain because it's just a bit too big for you, but I'm sure you'll grow into it soon."_

 _She slips it onto her index finger, and it's obvious it won't be too long before she's wearing it there._

 _"Thank you, Daddy. I love you." She flings her arms around his neck, holding on tight, and I know all three of us are fighting_ _back the tears_ _._

The morning sun barely peeks through the blinds, and Edward rouses behind me, unwinding his body from mine. He leans over to kiss the side of my head before slipping out of bed, more than likely to go make coffee. I keep my eyes closed, hoping he won't realize I'm awake. I need to do this myself because I have no idea how he'll react.

Once he's out of the room and I know he's far enough away, I fly out of bed toward the ensuite. I fumble under the sink until I find the box with the pregnancy test and tear open the package. It's been over nine years since I've taken one, so I scan through the instructions, just to make sure I don't forget anything.

After following the instructions to the letter, I place the test on the counter, and I wait. The three minutes feel like an eternity, and the memories begin to flood my mind. Back when I found out I was pregnant with Kaitlin, it was a devastating blow. I was a child having a child; one created out of manipulation and deception. I may have had Rose beside me, holding my hand, but I felt so alone and terrified of what the future held.

This time, though, everything is different. I might be physically alone, waiting for the results, but if I am pregnant, I know this child was created out of love. I don't know how Edward will react, but I do know he's an amazing father. We've talked about having another baby, but the timing wasn't right. I even went on the pill instead of replacing my IUD a few years ago so we could try when we were ready. But the timing still isn't right, and I don't know if he'll be angry with me.

The clock ticks away the seconds, and three minutes are up. I don't even have to look too closely to see the results. The second line is bold and tells me all I need to know.

I'm pregnant.

My feet carry me to our bed, and I plop down on the mattress, unexplained tears running down my cheeks as I think about how he might react. It's that moment Edward decides to come back into our room. The look on his face is one of genuine concern, which only makes me cry in earnest.

"What's wrong, _álainn_?" He rushes to my side, wrapping an arm around me.

"I'm sorry," I wail, suddenly feeling responsible for getting pregnant. "We should have talked, or I should have packed my own damn bag. You're gonna be so mad at me." The wailing starts back again, and I almost can't understand my own rambling.

"What are you talking about, Bella? You're really freakin me the fuck out here." The panic creeps into his voice.

"I know you said you wanted more, but I'm not sure now is a good time."

"More what? Bella, baby, talk to me!"

"I'm pregnant!" I wail, burying my face in my hands.

"You're... How... When..."

I look up then, seeing the confusion on his face while tears continue to stream down mine. "You packed my bags for our trip and forgot to pack my pills, and I got so caught up in the excitement of it all, it didn't occur to me that I didn't have them all weekend. I'm so sorry," I ramble on before once again hiding my face in my hands.

"Why the hell are you sorry, baby? This is... Wow." He's quiet for several moments before I hear him, causing me to peek through my fingers. "We're having another baby." I know he's surprised, but I didn't expect him to be so calm.

"You're not mad?" I ask cautiously before sniffling and wiping away my tears.

"I'm so fuckin' far from mad, Bella." His hand snakes across my middle, shakily resting over where our baby lies. "This is us. You and me. I could never be mad about that."

"We're having another baby," I whisper.

He nods, a smile lighting his face. "We are." He leans down and captures my lips with his own. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Edward. So much."

* * *

I'm discreetly munching on saltines as I go through case files at my desk. You'd think after being fifteen weeks pregnant the morning sickness would go away. But no, I've been blessed with nausea nearly every day.

The ding of my computer gets my attention. Looking up from my paperwork, I see it's a request for yet another unit briefing. Scanning through the email, my irritation grows when I see he wants this damn meeting in ten minutes. I finish filling out the report I'm working on, and with a resigned sigh, I rise from my seat and head toward the conference room.

"Wonder what Banner has for us today?" Mike's voice coming from my right keeps my eyes focused on the path ahead of me. He's the very definition of smarmy, always trying to kiss Banner's ass.

"Who knows, maybe Marcus Voltolini got picked up again for solicitation. Not that it'll stick. Hell, we could find a shipping container filled with twelve-year-old girls, and he'd weasel himself out of any charge we'd try to pin on him."

I turn slightly, using my shoulder to push open the heavy door, and I find my way to an open chair. Mike settles into the seat next to me, and the rest of the unit files into the room. After passing out the briefing papers, Banner takes his place at the front of the room.

"Okay people, we've got some new information on the Cullen family. Our source tells us there's a shipment of firearms coming into the harbor somewhere between two and three a.m. tomorrow morning. We're coordinating with the F.B.I., as well as the A.T.F. on this one. We need to make sure we cross every _T_ and dot every _I_ because I'd like to have enough to actually hold them this time. Our intel says the head of the family has his hands in this one personally. If you'll look at the sheets in front of you, we have times and locations where you're all to report. I expect you all to be on point tonight. Any questions?"

A few ask their questions, all while my mind is drifting. The notes in front of me detailing the operation make my stomach churn. This is way too detailed to be just a tip. Someone close to Edward has talked, and he needs to find out who it is... fast. I need to make a call to set up a meeting and give him what I have, quickly. Looking up at the clock, I see we have mere hours before we're supposed to report for duty.

I also know Edward is going to be furious I'm working this raid, so I'll have to talk him down when he realizes I'll be donning my Kevlar vest tonight. Captain Banner's voice brings me out of my drifting thoughts.

"I want you all to go home and take care of what you need to since we'll be working the overnight and probably into tomorrow. We all need to be at our best for this one. I expect you all to report to the staging area at zero hundred hours. We'll regroup then."

Grabbing the papers from the table, I head back to my desk. Knowing I have limited time to do what I need to, I quickly shut down my computer and straighten up my desk, stuffing the papers discreetly into my bag. I feel around for the hidden pocket inside and grab the burner phone hidden there. Acting as though I'm searching for something, I quickly type out a text to the only number listed in the contacts.

 _'_ Éigeandála _.'_

A moment later, as I'm still rifling through the bag, making a show of it, the phone vibrates in my hand; a reply.

 _'PH_ _, 2h.'_

Shoving the phone back into its hiding place, I grab my jacket and head for the door, knowing I need to get moving. Just before I reach it, Banner's voice stops me.

"See you tonight, Swan."

"Of course sir. I'll be there with bells on." Chief Banner is quickly distracted by the commotion going on around us and misses the sarcastic, somewhat acidic tone of my voice. When his eyes meet mine again, I have a fake smile plastered on my face; the smile I always give him. It's the smile I give nearly everyone; everyone except the two most important people in my life.

Turning back toward the door, I hurry out with the weight of the world on my shoulders. I may not have much love for the Cullen family as a whole, but I would hate for Emmett, and by extension, Rose, to get mixed up in this. And Kaitlin and I would be devastated if anything were to happen to Edward.

I have very little time to change the course of tonight, and quite possibly the futures of the people I love.

* * *

* Éigeandála - Emergency

 **A/N:** **So the end of this chapter brings us to the beginning of the one shot. Next chapter will pick up there, and cover three chapters. There's new content, so for those of you that've read the O/S, there will be some changes from the original.**

 **I will try to reply to reviews this week, but I've got all my guys home for the next week, so I can't guarantee it.**

 **For exclusive weekly pics and teasers, including pictures of the beach house, Bella's and Kaitlin's rings, come check out my Facebook group, Sunshine Fics. Thank you all so much for all the love you've shown this story. I adore each and every reader and review!**


	19. Chapter 19

****This is where the original One Shot begins. There** _ **will**_ **be changes from the original, and it will span three chapters.****

 **Just a quick nod to Ninkita for her amazing beta skills on the original contest entry. This is the first chance I've been able to publicly thank her for her hard work on it! Also a thank you to Life and Death's Lullabies and TheMetroDad for pre-reading the original contest entry.**

 **Thanks to Fyrebyrd, Gabby1017, 2brown-eyes, and TheMetroDad for pre-reading the revised chapter, and to my beta, SunflowerFran. I fiddled a bit, so please remember, all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

 **Edward**

The sounds of Dropkick Murphy are streaming through the speakers of the pub, and there's laughter and conversation going on all around us. Emmett has a glass in one hand and a cigarette in the other. He has his cell phone wedged between his ear and shoulder; undoubtedly arguing with Rose again. To say she's been a little hormonal since Bree's birth would be an understatement.

The buzzing from my pocket gets my attention. Pulling my own phone out, I see I have a new text message. Opening it, I see ' _Álainn_ ' flash across the screen. I know she's at work right now, and would only contact me from this number if it were important.

 _'Éigeandála'_

Emergency? Fuck, she must have something for me.

 _'PH, 2h'_

I hit send, and check my watch. It's noon, and I know with midday traffic, it will take her a while to reach home.

"What's with the look on your fuckin' face?" Emmett's tucking his phone back into his pocket.

"I've got something I need to go take care of." I stub out my own cigarette and down the rest of my Jameson before scooting over and getting out of the booth. I pat my pockets to make sure I have what I need, checking that my piece is still securely in the waistband of my jeans at my back before throwing on my jacket. As I pass the bar, I toss down a few bills. Even though the place is mine, it doesn't hurt to let the guys know I appreciate them. Heading for my car, I can hear Emmett's footsteps hurriedly pounding behind me, trying to catch up.

"You need me to come along, Ed?" I turn to face him as I pull my keys from my pocket.

"Nah, this is something I need to take care of myself. But hey, I'll call ya if I need ya, yeah?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll see ya tonight, though?"

Giving it some thought, I know I need to let him know there may be a problem with tonight's shipment. I say what I can without saying too much.

"We'll see." I look him straight in the eyes, and see the moment it clicks.

"Shite," he says under his breath. "Yeah, okay. You'll call though?"

"Yeah, I'll be in touch." With that, I climb into my car and take off. The streets of downtown Boston are busy this time of day, so it takes me longer than it should to get to my destination. As I drive into the underground parking garage, passing the silver Lexus SUV in its assigned space, I know she's already in the building.

I pull into my own spot and kill the engine. I rest my head back on the seat, closing my eyes. I know she has bad news for me, so I take a few minutes to gather my thoughts and calm my ass down. She's been such an amazing asset to me, especially since I've taken over for my father, but I still find myself getting angry when credible tips get leaked to the BPD.

Steeling myself for whatever news she has, I get out of the car and head for the elevator. Once inside, I put my key into the slot, turn it, and press the button for the penthouse. Wishing I had the time to stop on the floor below mine, my finger hovers over that button as well. Resolving to take care of business first, I shove my hand into my pocket, resisting the urge.

When the elevator dings, I exit and walk the short distance to the door. No one besides a trusted few know this place is mine, so I don't have any extra security other than an alarm system. Unlocking the door and stepping inside, I disarm it. I toss my keys on the table in the foyer and remove my jacket, tossing that down as well.

"Álainn?" I yell out. "Where are you, beautiful?" When I don't get a response, I decide to pour myself another drink. She must be downstairs settling things for the evening. Sinking into the brown leather sofa, I savor the burn of the whiskey going down my throat. I'm just hoping it's enough to keep me level headed when she tells me whatever news it is she has.

I must've closed my eyes and nodded off because the click of the closing door wakes me. Turning my head, I see her coming from the direction of the hidden door in my closet. To this day, she's never been seen on security footage coming or going from the penthouse.

Watching her approach, I take a moment to appreciate her beauty. Her long dark hair, her slight but curvy figure, the deep brown of her eyes, it's all beautiful. But the sight of her beaming smile when her eyes meet mine is the most stunning thing about her.

"Hey, beautiful. How are you?" I rise to my feet and open my arms. She walks into them, wrapping her arms around me. I feel her take a deep breath and relax, even if only a bit.

"I'm better now."

I run my fingers through the ends of her hair before my hand finds the back of her neck, holding her to me. "Tell me."

She's quiet, collecting her thoughts. "They know about the shipment tonight."

She tenses a bit when my grip on her tightens. Knowing I need a minute to process the information she just shared, I release her. She watches me walk to the bar, pouring myself another drink. Walking over to the windows, I see her out of the corner of my eye taking a seat on the sofa.

"Do you know who the source is?" My voice is low, but calm. As I take a swig from my glass, I hear her clear her throat before she speaks.

"No. They're holding this one close to the chest. I read through the file, and there're no details on where the leak came from. But, Edward, there are things in there only a few people know. I mean, even Liam is mentioned."

"Shit."

"Yeah, shit is right. Do you have a plan-B? That delivery can't go as planned."

I simply nod, not giving anything away. She knows I won't say anything else. Since the responsibility of running the family business has fallen to me, I share very little with her these days. Tossing back what's left in my glass, I turn to look at her.

"I'll take care of it. Go have dinner together, get her settled for the night, and I'll be down to tuck her in." She nods in agreement before rising to her feet. "Come 'ere."

I open my arms once again, and she willingly steps into them. I hold her for a moment before pulling back just enough to take her face between my hands. I lean in and place a kiss on her lips. When they meet, it's soft at first, and then she deepens it. Opening her mouth, our tongues glide against each other. My hands begin to wander, roaming down to hold her close to me.

When our kiss becomes more heated, I know I need to stop before we get carried away. Pulling away from her is difficult, but necessary. I lean down, my forehead resting against hers. My hands are cupping her cheeks, her breath washing over me, as her hands are wrapped around my wrists.

"I should go." Her words are quiet; I know she doesn't want to leave. She looks up into my eyes. "She'll want to see you tonight."

"I know. I'll be down as soon as I get things settled here. I've got some calls to make."

She nods. "The file is already on your desk."

"Thank you," I whisper. I kiss her forehead and release her.

Watching her walk away is difficult, but I know I have work to do. When she disappears through the doorway leading to the hidden stairwell, I look at the clock on the wall. I only have about eight hours to clean up this cluster fuck and find the leak. There are only a few in my inner circle who knew the details of tonight, and losing any of them, well, all but one, is going to hurt.

Sitting down at the desk in my office, I get started on at least diverting the shipment coming in tonight. It might cost me extra, but it's worth the price. Dialing a familiar number, I wait for him to answer.

"Yeah? What can I do for ya? We're right on schedule for delivery tonight." Liam's gruff voice carries over the line.

"Looks like we need to make a few adjustments." Waiting for him to pick up on my meaning, I can hear him moving about the bridge of the boat, probably heading out to the deck.

"What the fuck do ya mean 'adjustments'? We're just hours from port, and you expect me to change course? Change boats for Christ's sake! Eddie, ye know I love ya like a brother, but how in the hell am I supposed to do that? I know we've got a plan 'B,' but it's down to the wire now. I'm not sure if I can make any changes." He's quiet for a moment, probably waiting to see if I'll change my mind. "It'll at least cost ya."

"Yeah, I know, Liam. Trouble is, I've sprung a leak, and I need to plug it." I can hear him curse on the other end, even over the sound of the wind whipping around him on the deck of the ship. "Now, you can make the delivery, I just need ya to make it elsewhere. If you and I are the only ones that know things have changed, it'll be easier to find the leak."

He's quiet for a bit, thinking things through, no doubt.

"All right. So, plan 'B'?"

"Yeah, and I'll be there. Let's move the drop off time a couple hours, say four a.m.? I'd like to get a look at what goes down at the docks."

"Yeah man. I'll be there." With no parting words, he ends the call. Sitting back in my chair, I rest my head against the cool leather. Closing my eyes, I wrack my brain for a plan to find out who's crossed me, betrayed the family. The possibilities are limited, as only a few knew what was happening tonight. In fact, the number is a whopping three. My suspicions are focused on one, but I'd rather rule out the other possibilities first.

Opening my laptop, I boot up the tracking software Jimmy designed and choose my first target. Once it's open and running, I place my first call.

"Yo! What's up boss?" Emmett's enthusiasm always makes me smile.

"Not much. I was just wondering if you had a minute."

"Sure. Is this about tonight?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, it is. Small change in plans. I need you to meet the boat tonight." There's silence on his end. He's quiet so long, I wonder if he's still there.

"Me? Eddie, they're counting on meeting you. Are you sure you want me to go in your place?" I hear him start the engine of his car. Now, there are two distinct possibilities. He's either headed to pick up his oldest daughter from daycare or, in the unlikely event he's my leak, off to see his contact to let them know there's a change in plans.

"Absolutely. Something came up that I need to take care of."

"Are the girls okay?" My brother has always had a soft spot for my girls.

"They're fine; I just need to stay home tonight." I don't give him any more information.

"All right, boss. I'll take care of it, and I'll call you when it's done."

"Thanks, man. I knew I could count on you." We say our goodbyes, and hang up. Watching the blip on the screen move as he drives, I can see he's heading toward the daycare. After he's been there for just a bit, the blip begins to move again, this time toward home. When he arrives, he stays. No other calls are made from any of his phones either.

Pulling up the next name on my list, I place a call to Da. After a somewhat similar conversation, telling him that I'm having Emmett take care of the handoff tonight, I watch for any suspicious activity. When enough time passes without any movement on his end, I move on to my final suspect; the one that was at the top of my list before I began making calls.

I've kept him at a distance since taking over for the family. But, at my father's insistence, he's been included in a few recent business ventures, namely being chief ass kisser in the world of politics. But recently, Da has insisted on Jasper being involved in more of the business side of things, therefore his knowledge of tonight's shipment. In his words, _'Jasper has suffered long enough. It's time to let go of the past.'_ As the phone rings, I brace myself for the conversation I'm about to have.

"Eddie! To what do I owe the pleasure?" His sarcasm is pouring through the phone. Since he made the choices he did all those years ago and was basically shunned by the family, he's been surprisingly arrogant. He's yet to get over the fact that I'm in charge and not him, even though he saw it happening years ago.

"Oh, I just wanted to touch base with you about tonight." I can hear him shuffling things around on his end. "I won't be able to make it, so I need you to take care of it." The shuffling noises stop, and I hear him take a deep breath.

"Oh, um, yeah. I can do that. Are you sure they'll meet with me? I haven't been the one to meet the boat in a lotta years, Ed."

"Yeah, it'll be fine. I'll just make a call."

"So, why can't you make it tonight?" He starts to laugh as he asks his next question. "You havin' trouble with that whore and her bast..." I hang up on him before he can finish his sentence. I think if I listened to him insult Bella and Kaitlin one more time, I'd go over there and throw him down another flight of stairs, Da's stipulations be damned.

Looking at the screen, I'm not disappointed. His signal was moving within minutes of hanging up. Watching his path, I'm actually surprised at first, and then I'm not. Nothing he does surprises me anymore.

Placing another call, I set things in motion.

"Yeah?"

"I need you to keep tabs on Jasper. Don't let him see you, but I need to know who he's meeting."

"Got it, boss." We both hang up, and I know that Jimmy will track him down. All the family cars have a hidden GPS unit in them, and Jimmy has access to them all.

Still watching the signal move on the screen, I settle back into my chair. Once he reaches his destination, I wait. I don't have to wait long before my phone is ringing. I pick up the phone, just listening.

"Um, boss? You're never gonna believe this. Your dumb fuck of a brother is meeting with a Voltolini. Looks like it's Caius. What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to follow Caius, and keep this afternoon's activities to yourself. I need to know what's going on before I make a move."

"Understood." The line clicks, and I lay down the phone. My head falls heavy once again, back into my chair. There are several thoughts swirling around in my head right now. I came to terms with Jasper's poor judgment years ago; his lack of motivation, his drug use, what he did to Bella what seems like a lifetime ago. But the betrayal he's committed this time...

I'm so fucking angry, it overrides every other emotion I have. The culmination of everything he's put us all through over the years is overwhelming. I really thought he'd quietly decided to step back and let us all live our lives... that he had atoned for his sins. But no, he hasn't changed a goddamn bit.

The sadness, the disappointment, the hurt I'm feeling, they all pale in comparison to my anger. He's chosen to sell out his family, but for what? What does he possibly have to gain?

Some time passes, and I get a call back from Jimmy. The news isn't good. After getting the details I need, we end the call.

Making what is hopefully my last call for the night, I get Emmett back on the phone.

"I need you to meet me at the office before you head out tonight."

"Everything okay?"

"We'll talk tonight."

"Yeah, all right. I'll see you later then." We make our plans and say our goodbyes.

Glancing at the clock, I see that it's nearing bedtime for my princess, so I proceed to shut down the laptop, turn off the lights, and walk into the hidden stairwell, heading for the one place that really feels like home.

When I walk through the doorway into Bella's walk-in closet, my ears are met with the sound of giggling. It makes me smile; something I don't do enough of, according to my girls. Walking through the hallway, I'm careful to steer clear of the guest room, where Carmen stays on Bella's long nights at the station. Her dislike of me has grown over the years, and she doesn't feel the need to keep it to herself, so I just avoid her if I can.

Standing in the doorway of my angel's room, I see them, the loves of my life. Bella is curled up next to Kaitlin. They're having a tickle battle, and it's beginning to get out of hand. When Kaitlin's eyes flash in my direction, her face lights up with a bright smile.

"Daddy!" She bolts up, practically knocking her mother out of bed in the process. "I missed you!" Running and jumping, her arms are around my neck, and she's in my arms in the blink of an eye. I close my eyes and take a deep breath of her bubblegum scented hair. She must've had a bubble bath. "Mommy said you were going to tuck me in tonight. Can you read me a story first?" As she pulls away from me, I look into her bright blue eyes, the eyes of her biological father, and smile. I've never been able to tell her no, and I'm not going to start now.

"Of course, Princess. Which book?" I set her back on her feet, and she runs over to her bookshelf to choose one. Looking over at Bella, she's smiling up at me, still snuggled in Kaitlin's bed, her arms wrapped around the pillow her head is resting on. The book being shoved in my face breaks my gaze.

"This one, Daddy!" It's a copy of _Shakespeare's Hamlet for Kids,_ which makes me smile. She is definitely her mother's daughter.

"All right, then, let's get you back in bed." Glancing over at Bella, I give her a wink. "Think Mommy's gonna move over, Kaitlin?"

"Mommy, will you please move over so me and Daddy can be together?" she asks in her sing-song voice.

Scooting over in dramatic fashion, she answers with an exaggerated sigh. "Oh, I guess so."

Once all three of us are cuddled into the bed, I start reading. The story is an ironically appropriate end to the day I've had; the tale of a brother's betrayal.

The arms of both my girls are wrapped around my middle, with Kaitlin between Bella and me. Looking over her head between pages, I see Bella's eyes, not on the book, but on me, a smile on her face.

About halfway through the story, I hear the soft snores of my princess. Bella and I carefully pull away from her, leaving her room and quietly closing her door.

* * *

 **A/N: I apologize for not responding to reviews last week. With a house full of people, it was hard to find time to steal away. What time I _did_ find I spent writing. Hopefully getting two chapters written will have been worth it. **

**Don't forget to checkout Twilight Fanfiction Pays It Forward's new blog featuring stories from a newbie when available, encore fics from loved writers, a classic recommendation, and an overlooked fic that needs some love. Stop by and check out the blog if you can; Pifficsofthemonth. blogspot. com. And don't forget, if you're an author with a new story coming up, or if you're a Rookie and need help, contact Frannie Walsh on FB, or on the PIF FB page. Also, anyone interested in writing a summary on one of their favs, please feel free to send it in for our Classic section.**

 **For exclusive weekly pics and teasers, come check out my Facebook group, Sunshine Fics. Thank you all so much for all the love you've shown this story. I adore each and every reader and review!**

 **2017 will always hold a special place in my heart as the first, full year being part of this fandom. Up until Dec 2016, I had been one of the lurkers, LOL! I was an avid reader that finally bit the bullet and began to write. The support I received was amazing, and this past year has been an unforgettable one. Not only have I been able to share a few stories with you all, I've also made some great friends along the way. I hope to meet even more of you in the coming year. So from my family to yours, I hope your 2018 is a great one!**

 **Lots of love**

 **~Sunshine**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks to Fyrebyrd, Gabby1017, 2brown-eyes, and TheMetroDad for pre-reading the revised chapter, and to my beta, SunflowerFran for looking over my changes. I fiddled a bit, so please remember, all mistakes are mine.**

 **A thank you to Ninkita for looking over the original contest entry. Also a thank you to Life and Death's Lullabies and TheMetroDad for pre-reading the original.**

* * *

 **Edward**

Walking down the hallway toward the bedroom, our arms are wrapped around each other tightly. The revelations of today have left me feeling unsettled, in need of reassurance. Once we're safely in the privacy of our darkened room, I pick her up, her legs wrapped around my waist, and carry her to our bed.

She's smiling, biting her lip, waiting to see what I'll do as I lay her down, crawling on top of her. I reach up to release the plump flesh from between her teeth with my thumb.

"What did I tell you about that? I'm the only one allowed to bite that lip." My hand finds the back of her neck, and I pull her up toward me, our mouths meeting. It's slow, but deep; our tongues dancing, fighting for dominance. Feeling her hands in my hair, I pull back, just enough to softly nip her bottom lip. Staring into her eyes, I see love and trust, and my future.

As my lips find her neck, my other hand trails down her side, looking for a way to her skin. She had changed out of her work clothes earlier and into a long, cotton dress, so it's an easy task. Finding the bottom, my hand glides up her leg to her ass, searching for something that isn't there.

"You naughty little thing. Do you always walk around without your knickers?"

"Only when I know you need me as much as I need you." Her hands have found my belt buckle, and she makes quick work of my jeans as I rip my shirt over my head. A moment later, her dress and bra have found their way to the floor as well.

In a move that surprises me, she pushes on my shoulder until I'm lying on my back and she's straddling me.

"I don't think so." Sitting up, I grab hold of her, holding her tightly to me. She's moving, grinding her wet heat against me. "Damn, baby. I need you," I growl into her neck.

Lifting herself up, she grabs hold of me, and slowly sinks down. I groan into the space where her neck meets her shoulder as she cries out, her head thrown back. My arms wrap around her, holding her tightly as she begins to rock against me. It's a slow, almost tortuous pace.

The sounds of our heavy breathing fill the room, as she begins to rock harder.

"Lay back," she asks, breathlessly. She gently pushes on my shoulder, urging me back down. When I do, my hands go to her hips, pulling her tight against me, thrusting up into her, slowly, deeply. Her hands have moved to her breasts, her fingers gently tugging on her nipples. Licking my thumb, I brush her hand aside and circle one of her hardened peaks. She moans out in response.

"That feel good, baby?"

"So good." Her head is thrown back again, her eyes closed.

Taking advantage of our position, my other hand slides down, my thumb circling her clit while the rest of my hand spans the tiny bump of her abdomen. When our eyes meet, I can see she's close. The last few weeks, she's been incredibly responsive.

"That's it. Feel it." Her eyes close once again, lost in the sensations coursing through her. I can feel her walls begin to clamp down on me, her hands are woven tightly into her hair.

"Oooh God. Ungh!" Her eyes are screwed shut, her mouth open, quiet screams coming from her. Seeing her like this, so beautiful, in the throes of passion, I can feel myself getting closer. When I know she's coming down, I grab her around her waist and flip us over, never leaving her warmth. She's like putty in my hands. Rising to my knees, still deep inside her, I grab her legs to wrap them around me, lifting her hips from the bed. She finally opens her eyes, and we lock gazes. No words are spoken as I continue to move. I let the sensations take over, so it doesn't take long for my orgasm to shoot through me. My thrusts falter, then still, as I release inside her, coming with a roar. It's as if I can feel the stress of the day leave my body.

Feeling like I've used all my energy, I collapse next to her, pulling her pliant body closer to mine. Her breathing is heavy and hot on my already overheated skin. As my hand traces a path up and down her back, we both catch our breath. Even with everything that's happened today, I'm once again calm, centered, lying here with her in my arms.

"Did things go okay after I left?" Her soft voice breaks the silence.

"Yeah, things are in order."

"Do you know who..." I reach down, my finger gently pressing against her lips.

"Shh. I do, and it will be taken care of. That's all you need to know." She nods in acquiescence as I kiss her forehead. "What about you? Were you sick this morning?"

"Yeah, first thing. And, uh, Kaitlin saw me. She was really freaked out."

"What did you tell her?"

"That I ate something bad. I know we talked about waiting to tell her, but I'm not sure how long I can keep it a secret. She's nine Edward, and she's not stupid. She'll figure it out soon."

"I know. Let's just wait a little while longer. I mean, you're barely showing. I'm the only one that can see it." My hand drifts down, ghosting over the barely-there bump once again. I feel her place a kiss to my chest, over my tattoo—her tattoo—and I kiss the top of her head.

Knowing it's probably going to lead to an argument, I still can't stop myself from asking the one question she hates answering. "How much longer are you going to work?"

I feel her take in a deep breath. Whether it's to gear up to argue or to calm herself, I'm not sure. There's a long silence before she speaks.

"You know, when I planned on joining the force, I was still grieving my father. I wanted some kind of retribution, revenge. I wanted to find the men responsible for his death, and I couldn't see anything else. All I could see was the chance to get answers." Her finger absentmindedly traces along the ink on my chest.

"It was so important to me to find justice for him. But at some point along the way, asI got closer to you,my priorities shifted **.** It became more important to help you than to seek revenge against the Voltolini family. I know my father would want me to be happy, and my happiness is with you, not spending my life bringing them down."

Running my hand up and down her back, I try to calm her. Her breathing has picked up, like it always does when she talks about her father.

She looks up at me with her dark chocolate eyes. "Besides, in the five years I've been there, I haven't found any new information on them. At this rate, I don't think I'll ever succeed. Things have changed now anyway. We're about to have another baby, and I'm so in love with you. I won't risk our family for some old vendetta. I'm tired, so tired. I was focused on them for so long, for almost ten years. It's time to let go. I want to go out in public as a family. I want you to finally be able to adopt Kaitlin. I'm ready to walk away from it now. I want to focus on us, on our family."

"Does that mean you'll finally plan a wedding and marry my sorry ass?" I ask with as much humor in my voice as I can manage. But the look on her face makes me realize how serious her answer is going to be.

"I'm sorry I've been reluctant to make any plans. I think I just needed to make peace with my decision first. I'm ready to put it behind me." She kisses me lightly. "But yes, I'm ready to be your wife. I'm ready to be Mrs. Cullen."

Grabbing her face, we're a tangle of lips, tongue, and bodies. The next hour is spent celebrating in the best way, wrapped up in each other. We finally drift off to sleep, but the beeping of the alarm wakes us just a few hours later. I hit the snooze a few times, and when I finally wake, the space next to me is cold.

Looking across the room, I see her putting her shoes on, ready to face the enemy.

"Sorry baby, I need to be there in thirty minutes."

Looking over at the clock, I see it's eleven thirty.

"Yeah, I need to meet up with Emmett in a bit too. Carmen still here?"

"She is." Walking over, she leans down and gives me a kiss. "See you tonight?" she asks.

"No, not tonight. I've got…business to take care of."

A look of understanding crosses her face. I know she wants to ask more, but I also know she won't.

"All right. Tomorrow, then?"

"Absolutely."

"I love you, Edward."

"Love you too. Be safe out there." My hand reaches out to brush against her bump, and worry floods through me.

"I will." Another kiss and she's out the door.

After a quick shower, and slipping into my clothes, I peek into Kaitlin's room. She's sleeping peacefully, completely unaware of the world around her. Leaning down, I give her a gentle kiss to her forehead, inhaling her sweet scent once more, knowing I'm going to need that calm for what I have to do.

* * *

Walking into the pub, I see it's just Emmett there. Peter is nowhere to be found, and the lights are low. Seeing me arrive, he raises his coffee cup to me in greeting.

"I was wondering when you'd show. So, what's so important that we needed to meet before I headed over there?"

I settle onto a barstool. "Bella had some news for me today."

"Shit. What now?"

"Seems we've got a leak."

"Son of a bitch." He stomps behind the bar, abandoning his coffee, pouring himself something stronger. After swallowing it down, he turns back to me. "I assume you've got an idea of who it is?"

"More than an idea, Em. I know." I grab his coffee and finish it off for him. I'll need the caffeine if I'm going to stay up all night.

"Well? Who is it?"

"It's Jasper. He's been meeting with Caius." The silence is broken by the sound of shattering glass.

"After all the chances we've given him..." He's still behind the bar, his hands balled into fists, ferocity on his face.

"Yeah, I know. He's made his choice, Em. He had to know there would be consequences."

"But, you're sure? Eddie, we can't do anything unless we're absolutely sure."

"Yeah, I'm sure. I had Jimmy follow him this afternoon, and he went straight to Caius. I didn't have to give the order, but Jimmy followed through. Apparently, with all his tech garbage, we've got taps on a few of their lines. A few calls were made; the last was to a number at the station." I pause, looking directly into my brother's eyes. "For whatever reason, he sold us out, Em."

After a few minutes of silence pass, Emmett takes a deep breath and speaks.

"All right, just tell me what we're gonna do."

* * *

Watching from our elevated position, I can see half the Boston PD, as well as FBI and ATF scurrying around trying to figure out what the hell happened. Using night vision goggles, I search the crowd for Bella. She's standing with others in her unit, being berated by her supervisor, Banner. They've got to think that their tip was bad, or they've been crossed. Funny thing about having a mild-mannered, five-foot-two brunette, whose father was murdered by the Italian mafia: they'd never suspect her as my mole.

"You see Jasper anywhere?" Emmett's question brings me out of my thoughts.

"Nah. He'd be crazy to show up, even if it was just to watch it go down. He knew they'd be here; he's the fucker that tipped them off. He's not gonna risk his own neck just to be fuckin' nosy."

"Yeah, guess not."

"Tell ya what, let's go down and meet up with Liam and get things square with the shipment, then I'm gonna go pay our big brother a visit."

Packing up the few things we brought, I can sense Emmett staring at me.

"What?" Looking over at him, I see the conflicting emotions on his face.

"He's a dead man walking, ain't he?"

"Em, he's betrayed us. After everything else... Every fucking thing... No, he's left me no choice. Even Da won't be able to deny me this time." I don't need to say anymore. Emmett knows family comes first, and Jasper has chosen to turn on us. Him stabbing us in the back where our business is concerned only gives me a reason to do what I've wanted to for the last ten years.

Our time at the second drop point is short. Liam was able to transfer the shipment to a smaller vessel, so we're waiting at a small, private dock. We inspect the crates as they're unloaded off the small yacht, and everything is in order. Money is exchanged, and the deal is sealed with a handshake. Liam takes over the transfer of the actual crates, moving them into several waiting trucks to be driven to yet another location before they reach their final destination.

Driving back, the air is thick with tension. We both know what's about to happen, neither of us looking forward to it. Emmett reaches over to turn down the stereo, silence settling over us.

"Do you want me there?"

I focus on the road ahead of me, not sure what I want to happen.

"Just say the word, and I'm there," he says. I only nod, not looking in his direction.

Driving up to Jasper's house and stepping out onto the sidewalk, I can see lights on. It isn't the lights being on at this hour that's strange. No, what is strange is I can hear his drunk of a wife screaming at him. She's usually passed out at this hour.

Emmett gives me a wary look, and we head up the walk. Knocking doesn't seem to get their attention, but neither does the doorbell. Emmett resorts to pounding on the door while I ring the bell constantly.

"Yeah, yeah. Hold on. Who the fuck comes to my door at five in the mor..." As the door swings open and our eyes meet, and Jasper realizes this isn't a friendly social call. I can see behind him, at the foot of the stairs, several packed bags. Looks like big brother was planning a last minute trip.

Looking over his shoulder, he yells out to his wife. "Um, Alice? I'm gonna head out. I'll be back in a bit."

"You son of a bitch, we're not done here!" I can hear her angry screaming from down the hallway, followed by something glass, a plate maybe, hitting the wall. "You think you're leaving me, you've got another thing coming!" Her words are drowned out as Jasper closes the door behind him.

"Sorry about that. Crazy bitch hit the roof when I told her I had to go out of town. Pretty sure she knows I'm headed to see Maria, but what can she do? She's stuck with me." The asshole has the nerve to laugh. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing the two of you at this hour?"

Opening the door to the car, he slides into the back.

"Just thought we could go down to the pub, discuss business." My voice is calm, nonchalant. On the inside, I'm anything but. I get into the driver's seat as Emmett buckles into the passenger side.

"Little early for a drink, isn't it little brother?"

I look into the rearview mirror, meeting his bright blue eyes.

"Eh, it's five o'clock somewhere, right Eddie?" Emmett slaps my chest with a laugh, forced as it is.

"Yeah. Besides, it's not early if you haven't been to bed yet." We all chuckle as I pull away from the curb and head toward the pub. All of us are lost in our own thoughts, so the drive is quiet, and thankfully short. This time of day the streets are mostly empty.

Once inside, I flip on a few lights and walk behind the bar. Emmett and Jasper head for our regular booth and have a seat. Shrugging off my jacket, I grab a bottle of Jameson and three glasses then head for the table. Instead of sliding into the booth next to one of them, I set the bottle on the table and grab a chair, spinning it around at the end of the table, straddling it and taking a seat. Pouring our drinks, I glance at both my brothers.

"So, I say we drink to a successful night, yeah? We're gonna make a mint off that shipment." Grabbing my glass, I knock it back, allowing the burn to help me focus. I don't miss the expression on Jasper's face. He looks worried, but quickly covers it up before downing his own drink. Looking over, I see Emmett didn't miss it either. "So, how did that go? Any problems with Liam?"

"Yeah, about that. Would you believe the fucker never showed? Waited two hours for him." He grabs the bottle, quickly pouring another generous glass for himself, which he tips back slowly.

"Really? Well, I'll have to give Liam a call. Maybe there was a problem. I haven't spoken to him in a couple of days. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for it."

Watching him pour his third glass in almost as many minutes, I know it's just a matter of time before he starts talking. His dilated pupils tell me there's already something in his system.

"So, you're off to see Maria for a few days?" Emmett is pacing himself with his glass as well, knowing we need to be sharp today.

"Yeah, I just couldn't take another minute of Alice's yakking. I swear she's driving me outta me goddamn mind." When I start to hear a hint of an accent come through, the one picked up over summer visits with extended family during our childhood, I know it won't be long. I just need to steer the conversation where I want it to go.

"So, how long will you be gone?"

"Eh, not sure. Once I get started with Maria, who knows when I'll come back up for air! Not much that cow of a wife I've got could do to get me to come home. Speakin' of cows, how's that used up skank and her brat doin'? You still paying her bills after all these years?"

I breathe deep, holding back the anger welling inside me, knowing this will end on my terms. "Do you mean, am I taking care of the woman you drugged to get into bed when she was just a sixteen-year-old girl? The one you left pregnant and alone? Yes, I'm taking care of what you wouldn't. Kaitlin didn't ask to be born, Jasper. And Bella didn't deserve-"

"Don't say her name! Don't say either of their names! That whole feckin' mess cost me in more ways than one. My wife still brings it up all these years later. Don't say her name in front of me."

I raise my hands. "All right, all right, forget I mentioned it." This is why our relationship has been kept from Jasper. If he'd ever found out that Bella and I were together, let's just say things wouldn't have been pretty. He thinks I just take care of them financially, as part of the family. He doesn't even know she's been working in the Boston PD for the last five years, four of those in the Organized Crime Division, heading off trouble for us. As far as he knows, she sits back and collects a check from me every month.

"Just don't forget what you did to her, Jasper. You were the twenty-six-year-old married man in that situation, taking advantage of a little girl who had just lost her father. Her being under our roof didn't give you a free pass to manipulate her into sleeping with you. She was under Ma and Da's protection, and you exploited that. You're the one who forced that baby on her and left her with no options."

"Eh, she coulda gotten rid of it. No one told her she had to keep it."

"She was sixteen years old, for feck's sake! Only seventeen when she had her!"

"So, what, she had to stick around and shove it in my face for the last, what, nine years? No, she's made my life hell. Every time Alice hears anything about them, my life is hell for weeks." He downs another glass, and his hand is shaking when the tumbler hits the table. "No, she shoulda gotten rid of it, or maybe I shoulda just smothered her in her sleep. Would've solved both my problems." His chuckle causes me to grip my own glass so hard, I'm afraid it'll shatter in my hand.

Emmett's stare is directed at me, willing me to calm down. He's got his own special bond with my girls. He's been there from the beginning, watched Bella and me get closer over the years. So he knows it's taking all my self-control to sit here and listen to my brother wish them dead. Remembering that this is the last chance I'll have to settle things with Jasper, I decide there's no time like the present to crack open Pandora's Box.

"But Jasper, if you had done that, I'd have never gotten the chance to get to know them as well as I have." I can see Emmett smiling around the rim of his glass as he takes a drink.

"What is there to know? She's a whore who spread her legs open for the first buck to come along."

My fingers twitch to go for the gun at my back, but I know I need to get more information out of him.

"How was I supposed to know she wasn't up for a ride? Most girls that age have been around a few times, hell, most of them are on the pill or some shit. Didn't even have the good sense not to get knocked up. Besides, the way I remember it, she was pretty agreeable once she loosened up." Digging through his pockets, he pulls out his pack of cigarettes and lights one up. Blowing the smoke out through his nose, he grins. "But don't tell me you aren't gettin' a free ride from her whenever you need it." His slurring words tell me he's nearly bolloxed.

Contradicting the rage I feel inside, my words are calm and collected. "Now, Jasper, that's my fiancée you're runnin' your mouth about." He chokes on his next drag, coughing.

"Fiancée? What the feck do you mean, fiancée? That brasser's not fit to be yer wife! She's nothing but a whore!"

"Watch it! She's gonna be my wife in just a few months. You'll speak about her respectfully."

"Like hell I will. I don't have to sit here and listen to this, be reminded of the fucked up mistake I made." He grabs his glass, throws it back once more, and goes to stand. When he does, he sways and stumbles, grasping onto the table for support.

"Emmett, looks like we need to give big brother a hand."

"Like hell you do." He tries to pull away, falling over and hitting his head on the table in the process. The head injury combined with the alcohol flowing through his system knocks him out.

We flank him on either side, lifting him to his feet.

"Come on big boy. We're gonna go for a little drive." With that, Emmett throws an unconscious Jasper over his shoulder, and we head for the car. We're parked in the back, so people seeing us in the early morning light isn't an issue.

We manage to shove him into the trunk that's already been lined with a tarp. Gotta be prepared, I always say.

* * *

 **A/N: Well... how are we feeling? For those of you that have read the original one shot, you know what Jasper's fate will be. For those of you that have not... buckle up. Next chapter will be a doozy!**

 **I must apologize, once again, for my lack of review replies last chapter. With the crazy weather we've had here in the US Midwest, my boys were home most of last week. As I post this, I'm about to send my youngest out the door for the day. Once he's gone it will be the first day I've had to myself in twenty five days! So I'm hoping to get a lot accomplished and actually have time to reply this week.**

 **There are lots of things going on right now. The TwiFandomNews site and group is hosting a Pick-a-Prompt contest, open for submissions now through January 23. They're also hosting a For the Love of Jasper contest, open for submissions beginning February 1.**

 **The Twific Fandom Awards is also accepting nominations now through January 21. This is your chance to nominate your favorite stories, authors, banner makers, betas, and all the other contributors to our fandom. There's no limit to the number of nominations you can submit, so make your list and show some love.**

 **For exclusive weekly pics and teasers, come check out my Facebook group, Sunshine Fics. Thank you all so much for all the love you've shown this story. I adore each and every reader and review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**The final part of the original one shot. There are new details here, though, for those of you that read the original. So, please read with fresh eyes.**

 ******Graphic violence and gore warning**** If that in any way upsets you, please skip about the last third of this chapter; right after "I say we start there." PM me if you need any reassurances, to ask a question, or for just a summary.**

* * *

 **Edward**

The drive to Squantum, in Quincy, where we have a private dock, is long, but peaceful. The properties out this way are beautiful. Maybe I'll bring Bella down here to look at a few houses before the wedding, even though we've yet to set a date.

We're headed for the house where Jasper was taken after his unfortunate tumble down the stairs. No one lives here, but it's used for emergency medical treatment when the hospital isn't an option, for occasional meetings, and for what we're about to do. Pulling into the driveway, I drive around back and into the garage. We wouldn't want any prying eyes seeing what we're up to.

"You want me to come along?" Emmett, always there when I need him, one of the few I can always count on and trust.

"Up to you. I'll need help loading him into the boat though." With a nod, he helps me drag the limp body from the trunk. I hear Jasper's moans and groans as we move him into the giant chest cooler that's on the flatbed cart we use to move 'heavy loads.'

Stepping out of the garage and into the light, I squint my eyes. The late morning sun has made its appearance, intensified by being near the water. I can tell it's going to be a warm one.

Wheeling him down the dock, I scan the area. It doesn't appear we have an audience, not outside anyway, but that doesn't mean we don't have nosy neighbors peeking out through their curtains. Reaching the boat, Emmett helps me load the cooler onto the deck. When he climbs aboard, I don't bother to ask; I know he wants to see this through to the end.

We drag the large cooler below deck, opening it to see if he's still breathing. I look around and grab the chair from the corner. After I've placed the plastic sheeting under the chair, I look back to Emmett.

"Ready?"

"As I'm gonna be. Let's do this." We each grab an arm, lifting Jasper out of the confined space and into the chair. His groans have gotten louder, and his eyes are trying to open.

"Grab that rope over there Em. We need to make sure he isn't going anywhere."

"On it." Emmett grabs the rope from the corner and starts to bind Jasper's hands together, and his legs to the ones on the chair. Once he's satisfied with the knots, he loops one bit around Jasper's face, in his mouth. That should help stifle some of the screaming, at least until we're out on open waters. Leaving him in the back room to stew, we close the door behind us and head up top.

Once back on deck, I check our supplies. The fridge and cabinets are stocked well enough for a day trip, and I know we're gonna need it. I'm thankful I had the good sense to ask Jimmy to head down here earlier to get things ready for us. We'll have to wait until sundown before the real fun can start. After doing a pre-departure check, I start the boat and pull away from the dock. Knowing we have a long day ahead of us, I settle into the captain's chair.

"Here." Emmett comes up beside me and hands me a cold can of Guinness.

"Thanks." I crack it open and take a swig. "As nice as this is, I think I need to switch to water. I've had almost nothing but feckin' booze since yesterday. Bella would have my head if she knew."

"She got you on a short leash then?" He just laughs at me.

I can't stop the smile on my face. "You could say that." I lift the can to my mouth, taking another swig. "Ah, Christ, I need water." Getting up from my chair, I go to the refrigerator and grab a bottle. "I need to get off the drink. Feckin' cigarettes, too."

"Yeah? Why's that? Never thought I'd hear Edward Cullen say he was gonna stop drinkin'."

I know Bella's gonna kill me, but if I can't trust Emmett to keep it a secret, who can I trust? That goddamn smile is back.

"She's havin' my baby."

"All right! Congrats man!" He shoots out of his chair and gives me a hug. "When?"

"She's only about four months or so."

"Damn! Were you ever gonna tell us?"

"Eventually," I say with a shrug. "Just wanted to keep it to ourselves for a while."

"So, maybe a Thanksgiving baby?"

"Maybe. And maybe a fall wedding, too. I'd like to get her down the aisle before the baby comes."

The sounds of yelling and banging bring me back to the horrible task at hand.

"I'll just keep watch." Emmett points to the horizon.

"Yeah, I've got this." Sighing, I check my gun and head back below deck.

Jasper's eyes are wide and panicked, but they flash in relief when he sees me. He obviously doesn't realize I'm the one that's dragged him here. Walking over, I remove the rope from his mouth.

"Thank Christ. Help me out of these ropes, Eddie." He's squirming, fighting his restraints. "How the fuck did I end up here, anyway?" he mumbles as he struggles to get loose.

"Sorry Jasper, I can't do that."

"And why the fuck not?" His head pops up, his eyes narrowed on me.

I find a spot to sit and relax back into the chair.

"Care to tell me why you ran off to have a meeting with Caius Voltolini the instant we got off the phone yesterday?"

The color suddenly drains from his face. "I don't know what you're talking about." His indignant tone betrays the fear I see in his eyes.

"Cut the shit, Jasper. You were tracked to your meeting with Voltolini. Care to tell me why you're consorting with the enemy? How the information about our shipment was leaked to Boston PD?"

"What? How do you ..."

"I know because Bella's been working there for the last, five feckin' years!" My voice is a roar, and I'm worried they could hear me on shore. Taking a deep calming breath, I close my eyes. Opening them, I can see the sheer terror on his face. "What I want to know is, why? Why would you be working with the Voltolinis? Why would you betray your family?"

"Betray my family? My family? You mean the people that turned their backs on me, let me struggle for years, then gave my rightful place to my little brother?"

"We didn't turn our backs on you! You were a drugged-out cokehead, who blew through all the money that was just handed to you ... yes, handed to you. And you never did a fucking thing to work for it, either! For years Da tried to teach you about the business, show you how to run things, but you blew him off. He couldn't hand things over to you; you would've snorted your way through the family fortune. Is that what this is about? Money? Is that what the Voltolinis are offering you? Is your monthly allowance not enough?" My voice is booming, loud to even my own ears.

"Monthly allowance?" He scoffs at that. "Yeah, they're giving me money, but they respect me too." I can't stop the humorless chuckle from escaping me.

"Jasper, if you think a bunch of Italians are going to treat you with equal respect, then the drugs must've done more damage than I thought. The only thing they're getting out of you is information. And when you've outlived your usefulness, they'll dispose of you."

"Do you really think I'd be consorting with the Voltolinis if I didn't have a good reason? Besides, I've proven my loyalty to them."

"Loyalty? A man that would betray his own family? If I know anything about the Voltolinis, it's that they value loyalty above anything else, even money. And you're an idiot if you think otherwise."

"They do value loyalty, and blood, which I happen to share with a few of them. And I proved my loyalty to them when I shot Charlie Swan!"

I'm on my feet with my gun drawn and in Jasper's face before I can blink. "The fuck did you just say?" I pull the hammer back, the click echoing in the room.

"Yeah, Edward, my blood. Our perfect father, the great, Carlisle Cullen has a few skeletons in his closet. You should ask him about it sometime, what he was up to thirty-six years ago, who he was spending his spare time with. Yeah, when you have the chance, you should ask him about Jane."

I stare in disbelief at the man before me who is suddenly a stranger, a few of the puzzle pieces slowly beginning to fall into place. The shock must be clear on my face as Jasper continues to ramble.

"I was denied my birthright on both sides; one because of who my mother was, and on the other, because I was deemed unworthy. So when Caius asked me to prove my loyalty to gain some of my position back, I shot Charlie Swan for them. They needed to see that I was all in, that I would take out someone close to the family. I couldn't kill any of you, so I took out someone close to us. It just worked out that Charlie had been gunning for them for years."

It's as if my arm has a mind of its own, and I'm watching it happen of its own volition, the butt of the gun comes in contact with his head.

"You bastard! You killed a man in cold blood, then drugged and raped his sixteen-year-old daughter when she was grieving? You're not a man, you're a goddamn monster. A lying, greedy, conniving, disloyal ..." Fury blinds my vision and I can't stop myself; blow after blow landing on his head. Before it registers what's happening, Emmett's arms are around me, trying to move me away from him.

"That's enough Eddie. Can't kill him just yet. Let's wait until at least sundown. It's a bit too warm to have a corpse aboard for hours." My chest is heaving, and his attempt at a joke doesn't even register. Seeing that I've knocked him unconscious again, I engage the safety, and toss my gun at Emmett, heading back up on deck.

Once outside, I close my eyes, breathing in the fresh air, while trying to calm myself down.

"He's out cold." I don't speak, but nod, letting him know I heard him. "Think it's true? What he said about being one of them?"

"I have no idea, Em."

"And he really killed Charlie?"

"That's what he said."

"Damn. Man, he was like an uncle to us."

"Yeah. I miss him." I watch the sun get higher in the sky. "Think about all the time that's been wasted, too. All the tea parties, bedtime stories and dress up games Bella missed because she was out chasing a monster who was right in front of her all along. What he took away from her, not to mention the hell he put her through when he ..." I shake my head, lost in my own thoughts when I hear him speak again.

"So, how do you want to do this?" Turning to face my brother, I look him dead in the eyes.

"Slowly. Fucker needs to pay.

Several hours pass, and once the sun has set and we've found a good spot, we cut the engine and mentally prepare to get down to business.

"Emmett, I'll understand if you can't do this."

"I've got your back, Eddie. This is for the family, not to mention little B and the princess."

"All right then. Let's get this shit done."

Heading back below, I can hear his screams again. Opening the door, I start right in on him.

"Christ! Would you shut the fuck up?" Taking aim, I get a shot off into his arm, just to get his attention. It works, as his cries fill the small space.

"You son of a bitch! You shot me!"

"Because you wouldn't shut your fuckin' mouth. Now, before we get to it, you need to answer a few questions."

"Fuck you," he spats.

"No, I don't think so, brother. See, you're the one tied to a chair, at my mercy, so I think you need to be a little more cooperative."

"I'm not telling you a goddamn thing." His eyes are full of fire, determined to let the secrets die with him.

"Oh, I think you will. See, this can go one of two ways. You can either tell me what you know, and this will be over quickly, or you can be silent and... Well, it won't be quite so quick."

"You're gonna kill me either way. What's the fuckin' difference?"

"Oh, believe me, there's a difference." I reach into my pocket, pull out my smokes and light up. The nicotine calms me only marginally, but it's enough not to blow off his head at the moment.

Jasper is quiet as I stare at him, years of tension between us making its presence known. All the vile things he's done, the pain he's caused, not to mention the business relationship Da forced on us, it's all here, staring us in the face.

"Who is Jane Mancini?"

Jasper scoffs but says nothing.

"You know anything about the money that's being sent to her every goddamn year like clockwork on your birthday?" I ask.

That gets his attention, because his head whips up, his eyes meeting mine. His brow furrows as he thinks over his answer. "I don't know anything about the money."

I know enough to say that for once, he's being honest. He's as in the dark about the money as we are, which means Da is hiding things from everyone.

"Why has Da gone out of his way to keep you alive, Jasper? You've given him reason after reason for one of us to put a bullet between your eyes, yet he keeps you alive."

He laughs before wincing, the pain in his head getting to him. "Well, that goes way back. Seems the Voltolini have a problem with one of their own being killed."

"You know, that's not the first time you've said that. And I'm not quite sure if I should believe you. A desperate man will say anything when his life is on the line. And let's be honest, saying you're one of them is certainly a good way to save your ass. Because we all know it could start a war between our families. But, you're gonna have to give me a better reason, Jasper. At the very least I need proof."

He lifts his head, his swollen face from my earlier beating on full display. "Jane Mancini is my birth mother."

"What ..." I pause, speechless at my brother's claim. Looking over to Emmett, I see the same thing I'm feeling.

Confusion.

"Jane Mancini is Marcus Voltolini's niece; Aro Voltolini's daughter. Any more than that, you'll have to ask Da. I just wanted to say it out loud for once. It doesn't matter now. All my sins aside, I was a dead man the day I touched Bella, wasn't I?"

I stare at the man before me, not knowing what to think. No, this man is a stranger. He's been on the fringes of the family for years, but now... Now I have a clearer picture of why.

He was never one of us. Which will make what I need to do that much easier.

"You were. The only thing protecting you was Da. If it had been up to me, you'd have died a long time ago; the night you walked out of Bella's bedroom. I don't quite understand his reasons for not ending you then, but now it doesn't matter." I lean in close to whisper in his ear. "I'm the one in charge, and you've crossed me for the last time. Now," I say, straightening up. "We're going to do this my way ... nice and slow." The evil grin that crosses my face causes a fresh wave of fear to wash over his. "Since it was your greedy little hands that started this whole mess, I say we start there."

Pulling the knife from my boot, I make a show of examining the blade. Walking behind him, I grasp his right hand, using pressure points to hold out his fingers. As the blade pierces the flesh, I smell the undeniable odor of urine.

"Emmett, it seems our big brother here has pissed himself." I push just a bit harder, feeling the blade cut through muscle and tendons. His screaming has turned to shrieks.

"Aw now Eddie, we shouldn't tease him. I'd imagine that smarts a bit." Emmett's dark chuckle makes me laugh, as the knife makes its final pass and completely severs Jasper's index finger. The cry that comes from him is inhuman, pathetic, tears streaming down his face.

"Oh Em, grab a bucket. I want some chunks to toss overboard. Maybe we can attract a shark or two." The whine that comes from Jasper almost makes me feel sorry for him.

Almost.

I continue on with my task of removing each finger from his right hand, one by one, as slowly as I can manage. There's hoarse screaming coming from Jasper, and blood everywhere at this point. Grabbing a rag, I wrap his stump tightly.

"I don't want you to bleed out. Then the fun would be over." Standing, I look him over. "Now, let's see, you've lost your hand for your greed. What shall I take from you for taking a man that was like family, a man who was the center of Bella's world? Emmett?" I look up to him for guidance.

"Well, Bella thought he walked on water, so I say he loses a foot."

"What a great idea! Though, I know it's kinda hard to walk without your toes, so let's start there." One by one, I remove the toes of his right foot, all while listening to his screams.

"Seeing how you decided to sing to the Voltolinis, and you won't shut the fuck up now, I think your tongue goes next." I turn to my younger brother. "I'm gonna need your help with this one."

"You've got it."

Grabbing his chin, and with Emmett's help, we manage to pry open his mouth, and I slide my knife inside, carving away at the muscle there. When the offending appendage falls to the floor, so does my knife.

"I'd say I'm going to take perverse pleasure in this next part." I get down to his level, ignoring his groans of pain. "You drugged and raped a child, a grieving _child_ , Jasper. You took something from her you had no fucking right to take. That scared little girl doesn't exist anymore, though." I get closer and growl my words. "All those months she spent blaming herself for something _you_ did, the life _you_ forced on her ... She's thrived despite all that. But I'll never forget what you took from her."

I stand upright once again and pull my gun from my back. "So for that ..." I take aim, and fire, straight at his probably diseased dick. I see Emmett wince in my peripheral vision, as the room is filled with the screaming of the pathetic excuse for a man in front of me. The pain must finally become too much because he passes the fuck out. But, at least the screaming has stopped.

"Let's drag his sorry ass out on deck."

"You got it, boss." Working together, we drag his bleeding, broken body up on deck, sitting him up against the side. Going back inside, I fill a glass with cold water, then walk back out, tossing it in his face.

"Wha, ungh, uh."

"What was that? Cat got your tongue? Oh, no, that's right, I got your tongue. See?" Pulling it up and out of the bucket to show him causes him to puke all over himself.

"Guess we'll have to clean him up now, huh Eddie?"

"Sure will. Oh, I know, let's see if we can find some help." Walking to the side of the boat, I toss a couple of 'pieces' of my brother into the water. "Emmett, did you know that sharks can smell a drop of blood from something like three miles away?"

"I did not know that." Emmett's busying himself with getting the hoist ready. The sun set hours ago, so we're doing this by the paltry light of the full moon and what's coming from the cabin. As I toss bits and bobs over the side, my eyes don't leave Jasper's. He's focused on what I'm doing, the blood still dripping from his mouth, tears silently running down his face.

"All set." Emmett's voice pulls me out of the staring contest I'm having with Jasper. "Help me hook him up."

"Right." I put down the bucket, and help Emmett attach Jasper's limp and broken body to the hoist that's used to haul large fish on deck. We wrap some rope around his ankles and attach the hooks. Using the motor, we lift him high enough to swing him over the edge. When he's dangling over the open water, I know the moment he sees the fins circling the area.

"You know, I don't think any of them are big enough to end you right away. They'll probably bite bits and pieces off till there's nothing left. What do you think Emmett?"

"Sounds about right."

"Oh look, there's a few out there already."

His muffled screams fill the air as we begin to lower him closer to the water. Putting my hand up to stop Emmett from lowering him completely, I hang over the side, resting my forearms on the edge.

"You know, you turned your back on us, betrayed your family, in more ways than one. What you did to Bella..." I shake my head in disgust. "Da tried to protect you from me for years. If it were up to me, I'd have ended you a long time ago, the day you laid a finger on my girl. But to kill Charlie, one we considered one of our own, and all for money? You turned to the Italians instead of being loyal to us ... Even if some of their blood flows through your veins, you were still a Cullen. So, in honor of where your loyalties truly lie, I'll steal one of their phrases. Have fun sleeping with the fishes, Jasper. See ya in hell."

The sound of the motor inching him into the water is only matched by the screams coming out of his mouth. When he finally goes under, it doesn't take long before I see the first shark approach. He struggles and thrashes under the surface of the water, which only attracts more.

"Hey, Eddie?" Emmett points at the larger fin approaching the chaos in front of us. "Think we should cut him loose? I don't want that thing too close to the boat."

"Yeah, just wait a minute." Watching, I see him swim close enough that I could probably reach out and touch him. "Now." With that, Emmett cuts the line, and what's left of our brother falls beneath the surface and into his watery grave.

As I watch the frenzied splashing slow to a stop and the water calm, I pull out a smoke and light it up, all the while thinking just how the fuck I'm supposed to make sense of what just happened.

* * *

 **A/N: And Jasper is no more. Everyone still with me? Trust me when I say that was as brutal to write as it was to read.**

 **Thanks to Fyrebyrd, Gabby1017, 2brown-eyes, and TheMetroDad for pre-reading the revised chapter, and to my beta, SunflowerFran for looking over my changes. I fiddled a bit, so please remember, all mistakes are mine.**

 **A thank you to Ninkita for looking over the original contest entry. Also a thank you to Life and Death's Lullabies and TheMetroDad for pre-reading the original.**

 **I've had several guest reviewers ask direct questions, and I really wish I could respond. If you'd like a reply, please log in or PM me. I'd love to answer your questions.**

 **There are lots of things going on right now. The TwiFandomNews site and group is hosting a Pick-a-Prompt contest, open for submissions now through January 23. They're also hosting a For the Love of Jasper contest, open for submissions beginning February 1.**

 **The Twific Fandom Awards is also accepting nominations now through January 21. This is your chance to nominate your favorite stories, authors, banner makers, betas, and all the other contributors to our fandom. There's no limit to the number of nominations you can submit, so make your list and show some love.**

 **I've been battling some nasty headaches this last week which seem to be knocking me on my ass, even waking me in the middle of the night, so I can't guarantee I'll be able to reply to reviews, but I will do my best.**

 **For exclusive weekly pics and teasers, come check out my Facebook group, Sunshine Fics. Thank you all so much for all the love you've shown this story. I adore each and every reader and review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bella**

"I don't give a good God damn where he is, if you can't get him in my office, you get him on the line... Now!" Banner's voice echoes through the department, even though his heavy door is closed, just before he slams the receiver of his desk phone into its cradle.

"This really has his panties in a twist, doesn't it?" Mike asks from his desk beside mine.

"Yeah, I guess it did. Wonder how the intel was so wrong?" My musings fall on deaf ears, though, as Banner comes storming out of his office, leaving Mike to cower as he passes, making me snicker in turn. Shaking my head, I turn back to my computer.

Last night's raid was an embarrassment for Banner on an epic scale. We had not only our department on alert, but the FBI and ATF were on standby as well. When no one showed in what should have been a spectacular takedown, Banner was angrier than I had ever seen him. He almost came to blows with several people before he was sent home.

Had it not been for getting some information of my own, I would have called it a total loss. But seeing my old acquaintance, Jacob Black, as an ATF agent amongst all the chaos was a surprise, to say the least.

" _Bella? Bella, wait up!"_

 _His voice carries over the commotion, but my brain doesn't make the connection right away. I whip my head around, searching the crowd for the familiar face that goes with it. When I finally spot him, ducking past people as he weaves through the throng of people, I give him a tight smile. I'm not entirely thrilled to see him_ _here t_ _onight._

" _Jacob, how are you?" I ask as he steps closer._

" _I'm good. How have you been? Seems like ages since I've seen you." He makes a small step_ _toward me,_ _and I step back._ _Thankfully, he_ _gets the hint._

" _Good. And yeah, it's been a while. What? Since graduation, right?"_

" _Yeah. Guess that'd be about five years or so."_

" _Sounds right." I know my stance must appear rude, but we're both working. His approaching me to shoot the breeze isn't exactly professional either._

" _So you made it into the OC division. Good for you, Bella."_

" _Thanks. I worked hard to get where I am." I know I sound defensive, but my work ethic is often called into question, especially by the men I work with._

 _He raises his hands in a placating way. "Oh, I have no doubt. You always were a hard worker." He looks around before turning his eyes back to me. "So how have things been in your personal life?"_

" _They've been good," I say as my hand rubs over the spot on my chest where my engagement ring hangs from a chain under the layers I'm wearing._

" _Hey, I'm really sorry we lost touch. Seems like as soon as we graduated, we just stopped talking."_

" _Jake, we stopped talking long before that. After that disastrous date, we only saw each other at school."_

" _Ouch. Disastrous? You wound me, Swan."_

 _I smile, shaking my head. "I guess it wasn't a disaster. But_ _, Jake,_ _you have to admit, there wasn't any spark between us."_

" _Speak for yourself." He steps just a little closer. "We might not have hit it off back then, but five years is a long time. I'm sure we've both grown up quite a bit."_

 _I laugh, humorless though it is, and shake my head. "Are you seriously trying to ask me out again? Now?" My arms open, motioning to the men and women milling around us._

" _Well, yeah, I guess I am."_

" _Sorry, Jake," I say shaking my head. "I'm involved with someone, and I'm incredibly happy." I take a breath, deciding to share my news with the only person to know besides Rose and Emmett, if only to get him off my back. "I'm actually engaged."_

" _Oh," he says, sounding dejected. Clearing his_ _throat,_ _he goes on. "He's a very lucky guy." He seems to brighten at whatever thought he just had. "Maybe we could all meet up for drinks or something?"_

" _Sorry but that might be a little difficult. He's a very busy man."_

" _Oh. Well, I wish you the best, Bella."_

" _Black! We need you back over here," a member of his team yells over the crowd._

" _Yeah, yeah, just a minute," Jacob shouts over his shoulder at whoever called for him before turning back to me. "It was good seeing you, Bella."_

" _You too. And thanks, Jacob."_

To say the exchange unnerved me a bit would be an understatement. Wondering how much he knows about my fiancé has plagued my mind since we crossed paths. His job as an Operations Investigator puts him in a position that would give him access to details about Edward and his family, and I have a sinking suspicion I haven't seen the last of Jacob Black.

"I expect everyone to stay here until we figure out how we missed an entire goddamn boat full of guns!" Banner voice bellows through the room.

I shake my head and get back to my work, scanning through old documents for my personal research. With Banner on the warpath, I can fly under his radar while he chews out whoever he feels is responsible for last night's epic failure.

The names and documents crossing my screen are all familiar, having spent a lot of the last few years looking for anything connecting a name to my mother or father; any shred of evidence I can use to find their killers.

The unique document I'm currently looking at is one I haven't seen before. It has all known players in the Voltolini family listed.

 _Aro Voltolini - Former head of the family; deceased._

 _Caius Voltolini - Known underboss; son of Marcus Voltolini_

 _Marcus Voltolini - Current head of the family, brother of deceased Aro Voltolini._

 _Felix Voltolini - Known c_ _onsigliere_ _; son of Marcus Voltolini._

 _Demetri Voltolini - no known connections to the family. Possible estrangement._

The document goes on to mention a few other names I don't recognize, but they probably don't hold much significance. An illegitimate daughter, fathered by Aro, and distant cousins and nieces and nephews of the main players are unlikely responsible for the deaths of my parents. Many weren't even alive when my mother was killed.

I decide to transfer the files to my flash drive, just to have access to them at home. As the computer works on moving them, I watch as a man walks toward Banner's office, his shoulders slumped and his demeanor anything but happy to be here. He must be the one that gave them the bad tip.

Quickly disabling the flash and sound, I discreetly snap his picture with my phone just before he walks into the office. I'll ask later if Edward recognizes him.

Thinking about him makes my stomach twist. I haven't heard from him all morning. I know he's dealing with whatever led to last night's mess, so I know he'll be busy most of, if not the entire day. Doesn't make it any easier not knowing what's happening.

The day ticks on, and it's eventually time to go home. I know it'll be just Kaitlin and me, so I try to focus on spending some one on one time with my girl, and not on what Edward may or may not be up to. Besides, it will be quite an adjustment in just a handful of months when our newest addition makes his or her appearance and Kaitlin isn't the sole focus of our universe.

Walking through the door of our apartment, I'm met with the smell of baking cookies, which makes me suddenly ravenous for the sweets. I follow my nose to the kitchen and find Kaitlin and Carmen sliding the golden, chocolate-chip circles of goodness onto a cooling rack.

"Those smell fantastic!" I say as I round the corner.

"Mommy!" Kaitlin rushes over to me, her arms wrapping around my middle, snuggling into mine in the process. "I missed you."

"How could you miss me? I was only at work, K."

"Yeah, but you weren't here when I woke up this morning."

"I guess you're right," I say, smoothing her hair from her face. I lean down and kiss her forehead. "But I'm off tomorrow, so we can just have a lazy day at home. How does that sound?"

Her eyes brighten. "That sounds great! Does Daddy have to work? Can he stay home with us?"

I give her a sad smile. "I don't know, K. Your dad is working on a special project, so I don't know if he'll be able to be here."

"Okay," she says, her smile falling.

"Hey," I say, lifting her chin, so our eyes meet. "He'd be here if he could."

"I know," she says with a huff. "It's just been a boring summer so far."

"Kaitlin," I say with a laugh. "Honey, summer only just started. Give your dad a break. I'm sure we'll do something fun, but we need to make plans."

"Maybe we can go somewhere on the jet," she says excitedly.

"Maybe. We'll see."

"Come, 'ere," she says, dragging me by the hand to the counter where the cookies are cooling. "Try one." She picks up the smallest one on the rack and hands it to me.

"Is there a reason why I don't get a big one?" I ask with a laugh as I take it from her.

"Because, Mommy. I could hear you the other day saying you needed bigger pants," she says with an eye roll. Then she pokes at my tummy as her voice lowers to a whisper. "Your pants aren't going to get any looser if you eat too many cookies."

"So having them for dinner would be a bad idea?" I ask as I tickle her side.

"Okay, okay," she gasps through giggles before relenting. "Yes! Cookies for dinner!"

After Carmen leaves, our evening is quiet. We eat, the first course being the cookies, the second, simple sandwiches, then enjoy a little time spent snuggled together in front of the television. I tuck Kaitlin into bed and read her one of her favorite short stories. She still enjoys being read to and getting goodnight kisses, and I try to indulge her when I can. The older she gets, the less she needs me, and I know these moments are numbered. She's growing up far too fast and won't be my baby for much longer.

Once I know she's settled, I finally make my way up to Edward's apartment to use his secure computer. The stress of the last few days catches up with me, and the headache I feel threatening to take over is creeping up my neck. All I can do is wish Edward were here to rub away the tension.

I start up the computer and retrieve the flash drive from my bag that holds the files I copied today. Once I've logged in, I point and click my way to the destination file and initiate the transfer. Knowing the encryption software Jimmy installed on the computer will make an otherwise simple transfer not so simple, I leave the machine to do its thing and head back to my apartment.

After changing into my pajamas, I crawl into our bed. The coolness of the sheets reminds me that tonight I'll more than likely be sleeping alone. I grab Edward's pillow and greedily inhale the scent left behind, trying to imagine it's his chest I'm snuggling into. After lying here in the dark for what feels like hours, tossing and turning, thinking of what could possibly be happening to him, what battle he's fighting at this very moment, I throw off the covers and go in search of something to help me sleep.

A glass of wine or a shot of something stronger would normally help relax me enough to drift off, but as my hand rubs over the more than slight bump peeking from between my sleep shorts and tank top, I know it's out of the question. So, I tiptoe toward the kitchen, thinking of other things that might help me sleep.

I decide to make a cup of tea, and once the kettle is whistling, I pour the steaming water over the teabag, inhaling the calming aroma as my hands wrap around the warmth of the mug. I make my way to the sofa and grab the throw haphazardly tossed over the arm to take off the slight chill of the air-conditioned room. I settle into the corner, pulling my knees up with my feet flat on the cushion. It's comfortable enough, and I'm fairly confident this is where I'll be spending the rest of the night. Besides, tonight, I don't think I can sleep without Edward.

When the tea is gone, and my eyelids begin to droop, I place the empty mug on the coffee table and turn over on my side, bringing the blanket with me. The only sounds I hear as I drift off are the ticking of a clock somewhere in the room.

The faint glow of dawn meets my eyes as they part, but I know it isn't what woke me. Being a mother, I've been told by many that we sleep 'with one eye open,' and some distant sound has roused me from my slumber.

Checking in on Kaitlin, I see she's still sleeping. It's barely six a.m., so I knew it was unlikely she was awake. It's when I hear the faint footsteps overhead I know that someone is upstairs. I rush toward my closet, insistent on seeing him with my own eyes.

What I find when I step through the door of his office is a man focused on his task. He's rifling through files, papers strewn all over his desk.

"Edward," I say softly into the quiet of the room.

"Yeah," he replies without even looking at me.

"Is everything okay?" I step closer, cautiously approaching him.

"No, everything is not okay, Bella." He's on his feet now, opening the filing cabinet, looking, searching for something.

"Is there anything I can help with?" I decide to sit in the chair facing his desk, waiting to either be told what to do or to be dismissed.

"You can..." He sighs, running his hand through his hair before turning to face me. "I don't fucking know," he says lowly. The pain and despair I find in his eyes have me back on my feet and at his side, my arms wrapped around him in an instant.

"What happened?" I ask in a whisper.

His arms squeeze me tighter, holding me impossibly closer between his outstretched legs as he sits on the edge of his desk, his forehead dropping to my shoulder.

"I don't know what the fuck happened, Bella. Everything I thought I knew was a big, fat, fucking lie," he whispers.

I reach up and run my fingers through his hair, my nails scratching gently against his scalp. It always seems to calm him, but I don't think it will work this time. The silence stretches out for what feels like an eternity. The only thing that could've upset him like this is if the leak were someone close to the family.

"Who was it?" I ask in a whisper, my lips at his ear.

His head lifts from my shoulder, and his eyes meet mine, searching, pleading, I'm not sure which.

"It was Jasper."

His words hang there, heavy in the air, like a cloud of dust making it difficult to breathe.

"Is he..." I don't know how to even ask the so very obvious question. And the pointed look in Edward's eyes tells me I shouldn't, but at the same time leaves no doubt.

Jasper is dead.

The realization causes my heart rate to pick up and my breaths to turn into gasps, and I have no idea why. I've spent the last ten years trying to ignore, forget what happened to me, but to know that the man responsible for the existence of the little girl downstairs is dead... Well, I don't know how to feel about it. Confused, panicked worry for Edward's freedom, fear of Carlisle's reaction, all of those things flow through me, but what I don't expect to feel is an overwhelming sense of ... relief.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward's alarmed voice is close, but I pull away, once again dropping into the chair. His hand rubs soothing circles on my back, trying to calm me. When I lift my head and my eyes finally meet his, his concern, combined with everything else I'm feeling, brings me to tears.

"He's really ... gone?" I whisper.

Edward drops to his knees before me and takes both my hands in his. "Jasper will _never_ cross your path again; I can swear it to you, Bella." His voice is low, but his words are said with conviction. "He's paid for every horrible thing he's ever done ... and then some."

"Does your father know?"

He's shaking his head before I finish my question. "No, not yet. And he won't for a while."

Another thought occurs to me, and my heart starts to race.

"What if they find—" I start to say in a rush before he cuts me off.

"They won't," he says with confidence. "They'll never find _anything_."

We stare at each other, the gravity of what's happened settling between us.

"What now?"

"Now," he says as he gets to his feet and walks back to the filing cabinet. "Now we act like nothing has changed. I have some information I need to look through, which is what you found me doing when you came up here, as fruitless as it was."

"What are you looking for? Maybe I can help." I peer over his shoulder and see what appears to be financial statements.

"I have a name and some details that go with it, and I need to figure out how it fits into the big picture."

"What's the name?"

He turns to face me, indecision in his eyes. "Bella, I don't know if I want to involve you in—"

"Stop. I know what I'm getting into. Besides, I thought I told you I decided to resign soon. Don't worry about me."

He studies me for a moment before nodding. "Okay. But this doesn't leave this room," he says pointedly.

"I understand."

"And K was still asleep?" he asks me.

"She was. Though," I say, glancing at the clock, "it's almost seven, so I doubt it'll stay that way much longer."

"Then if you're going to help, get to it," he says with a forced smile and a pat on my ass, pointing toward the scattered files on his desk.

I take my seat in his chair and open the one on top. "So, what name am I looking for?"

"Jane Mancini."

It takes a moment for my brain to process his words, but when it does, my head pops up, my eyes finding him still rummaging through the cabinet.

"Wait. Where have I heard that name before?" I switch gears and power up the computer again, searching through the files I downloaded. When I finally find what I'm looking for, I'm confused. "Edward, Jane Mancini is a Voltolini," I say in a puzzled tone. "Why are we looking for information on Aro Voltolini's illegitimate daughter? Why is she important, Edward?"

"Because Jane Mancini is Jasper's mother, Bella. Jasper is a Voltolini."

My brows furrow and my jaw slackens as the words sink in. If Jasper is, no _was_ , a Voltolini then that means my daughter is...

"Kaitlin," I say in a whisper.

"No," Edward says with a fierce shake of his head. "No, Bella. She's a Cullen. I don't care what biology says. That little girl is mine." His sharp gaze centers on me, but before I can respond, Emmett comes through the door, waving a stack of files in his hand, a triumphant grin on his face.

"Seems Jimmy had all kinds of shit he dug up on one Jane Mancini." My gasp must get his attention because his eyes cut to mine. "Damnit, I didn't see you there, B." He looks to Edward, nervousness written all over his face.

But he waves off Emmett's fears. "She knows, Em. Don't worry about it." He places what he has in his hand on his desk and reaches for what Emmett's holding. "What did you find?"

"Well, he did some digging and found the Mancini family in a little town in Sicily, actually. It took a while, but he was able to find quite a bit." He lays out the file on the desk and holds up a flash drive. "There are documents on here that I haven't looked at yet. Thought you'd want to have first go at them."

Still seated, I shuffle through the papers before me as they open the drive on the laptop. Statements and records show Jane Mancini has been living in what I would call a nursing facility for the last thirty-five years; all the years since Jasper was born.

The facility has been paid for with funds from an account that receives regular deposits. A few pages down, I see the name on the depositing account is Carlisle Cullen. Why he would be paying for the care of Jasper's mother makes no sense.

"Fuck." Edward's voice draws my attention. He's on his feet, his hands tugging on his hair in frustration. Emmett only looks angry, if not a little pale. Looking at the screen, at what is causing so much distress, a feeling of anger mixed with confusion washes over me.

A copy of Jasper's original birth certificate is staring me in the face, the name of his biological father proudly listed, and suddenly the reasons for Carlisle's need to forgive, forget, cover, and protect all become crystal clear.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks to Fyrebyrd, Gabby1017, 2brown-eyes, and TheMetroDad for pre-reading, and to my beta, SunflowerFran. I fiddled a bit, so please remember, all mistakes are mine.**

 **Last chapter was very well received, though I think some of you may be scared to be alone with me. ;) I had a few readers wish they had heeded my warning, but it's safe to say all you were happy to see Jasper go.**

 **I must apologize once again for not being able to reply to all the reviews last chapter. I've been busy with a few side projects, and will continue to be. I'm trying to focus on my FAGE story, so I doubt this week will be much different. Though, if you have any direct questions, I'll do my very best to answer. I truly do appreciate all the support you've all shown this story. And thanks for the sympathy on my headaches. They weren't as bad this past week, so maybe things are looking up. Big hugs for you all.**

 **The TwiFandomNews site and group is hosting a Pick-a-Prompt contest, open for submissions through tonight at midnight, EST. At the time of this posting, there are 13 entries. Voting will be open tomorrow, January 24 through January 31, so head over and read so you can vote for your favorites! Here's the partial link... (We all know FFN doesn't allow complete links. Hopefully you can find it.)** **u/10069751/The-Pick-A-Prompt-Contest**

 **And don't forget to checkout Twilight Fanfiction Pays It Forward's new blog featuring stories from a newbie when available, encore fics from loved writers, a classic recommendation, and an overlooked fic that needs some love. Stop by and check out the blog if you can; Pifficsofthemonth. blogspot. com. And don't forget, if you're an author with a new story coming up, or if you're a Rookie and need help, contact Frannie Walsh on FB, or on the PIF FB page. Also, anyone interested in writing a summary on one of their favs, please feel free to send it in for the Classic section.**

 **For exclusive weekly pics and teasers, come check out my Facebook group, Sunshine Fics. Thank you all so much for all the love you've shown this story. I adore each and every reader and review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Edward**

"You doin' okay over there?" Emmett's voice isn't much louder than the hum of the engine.

I only shrug. No words seem fitting right now. The _thump thump_ of the tires against the asphalt is the only sound for several miles as we drive out of town and toward our parents' house.

"What a fuckin' mess."

The silence stretches between us until I finally respond. "Yeah."

Neither of us really know what to say. So much was said, learned, in the last twenty-four hours, and my brain is still processing it all. What I do know is my priority is my family. Now that the identity of Jasper's biological parents has been confirmed, the safety of my girls and my unborn child are all that matter. And to keep them safe, I know I need to make our family official before I make any move to rectify things.

Though, I think I could have approached things a little better. Not long after Emmett left to check in at home, I decided to dive headlong into my plan, and needless to say, Bella wasn't thrilled at first.

" _What?" Bella's narrowed eyes make me stand a little taller, squaring my shoulders and preparing to battle this out if I need to. I can't let her stubborn need for independence put her in danger._

" _You heard me, Bella. You need to hand in your resignation."_

" _I_ heard _you, Edward, but I'm not grasping why I need to go in and resign_ today _. Why the urgency? What happened between a few days ago and now? Something had to have happened. What aren't you telling me?"_

 _Our stare off is intense as I weigh my options. Telling her about the extent of Jasper's involvement with the Voltolinis, him being responsible for her father's murder... I'm not sure she can handle it at the moment. So I give her what I hope is enough to answer her questions._

" _Jasper was meeting with Caius Voltolini. He was the leak." I watch as the penny drops._

" _And now he's dead," she whispers._

 _I nod. "He's dead. When they figure out he isn't here, isn't reporting back to them, there's no telling how they'll react. And now that we know he was one of them ... Bella, it could start a battle I'm not ready to fight. The only way I can think to make sure you and Kaitlin are safe is to make you both safe by marrying you. If there's one thing I know about the Italians, it's that they honor their code. Women are off limits when it comes to retaliation; wives and children are untouchable." When I'm finally done rambling, I notice Bella is staring at me, her mouth gaping._

" _You want to get married? Now?" she asks disbelief in her tone._

 _I step closer to her, close enough to reach out and pull her to me. "I've wanted to marry you since the day I told you I loved you," I say softly. "The only reason we_ _didn't is that you being_ _married to me might have caused a little problem with that whole '_ _you wanting to be a cop'_ _thing," I tease, making her snort out a laugh._

" _But ..._ _Now?"_

 _I nod before placing a kiss on her forehead. "You know I can't wait for you to be my wife. I'm sorry I can't give you the wedding of your dreams, but the sooner you're officially a Cullen, the better."_

" _No, I understand. And besides, a huge to-do wasn't in my plans anyway," she says with a shrug._

 _"Really?"_

" _Really. Just something small. You, me,_ _Kaitlin, and a_ _minister if we could get away with it. But I'm sure your mother would want to be there. And I'd like to have Emmett and Rose there, too."_

 _I smile and kiss her gently. "I'm sure it can all be arranged."_

" _What about a destination wedding?" she asks cautiously._

" _What did you have in mind? Because I think I might have an idea."_

In the end, what was supposed to be my eventual wedding gift to her became the center of our planning. We plan to marry on the beach outside the house where we spent Valentine's Day; the same house I purchased without her knowledge just days after we arrived home. Her eyes just about popped out of her head when I told her it was ours. Once she got over the initial shock, we put plans into motion and made a short list of things to do so we could leave at the end of the week. At the top of the list was her reporting to her supervisor to hand in her immediate resignation.

Emmett's voice breaks me from my thoughts.

"Are we sure we want to just barge in on him and start pointing fingers? What the hell are we doing, Ed?"

"No." I shake my head adamantly. "I'm not sure what the fuck we should do." I lean back against the headrest and close my eyes.

"Still to Da's, though?"

"Yeah, he's expecting to hear about the shipment anyway." The old man still has his hands in things, retirement or not.

"So I'm following your lead?"

At his question, I outright laugh, humorless though it is. at his question. "Emmett, if there was ever a time when I didn't think I could handle shit, this is it." I turn and look out the car window, watching the city give way to the suburbs, as we get ever closer to the house. "But sure, follow me anyway."

The house is quiet when we walk through the door, only the low murmur of Da's voice echoing through the halls. His is the only one we hear, so it must be a call. My thoughts are confirmed when we reach his study.

"Of course, of course, Senator Brandon. I understand," he says into the receiver as he waves us in. "No, as soon as I hear from him, I'll be in touch." He nods as he listens. "Yes, yes, you, too." After placing the phone back in its cradle, he looks up at us. "Have either of you heard from your brother lately?"

Em and I exchange a look, not expecting to answer questions about Jasper so soon. We settle into the leather chairs before Da's desk before I respond. "No. Why?"

He sighs, exasperation clear in the set of his shoulders. "Alice thinks something is wrong. She's been calling her father all day insisting something's happened to him."

"Why would she think that?" I ask.

He looks directly at me, his expression pointed. "She says he had his bags packed but stepped out for a while without them but never came back."

I try and school the emotion on my face, knowing Alice couldn't possibly have known he was leaving with us, even if she wasn't drunk off her ass that night. Having never made it through their door, Emmett and I weren't seen by Alice. "Well, maybe he didn't think it was worth going home for his shit." I shrug. "I'm sure he'll turn up eventually."

"I'm sure. But if that idiot decided to run off again to have a bender with that whore of his..." He shakes his head and huffs out a breath, clearly ready to change the subject. "So, how did things go last night?"

"Fine. Just needed to rearrange the drop-off," I say with a nonchalant shrug. "Liam was more put out than I was."

"So, Emmett, you did the actual exchange?" he asks my brother.

Em's eyes flash to mine before answering Da. "Yeah, and there weren't any problems."

"Good, good. See, I knew you boys could handle things. Seems like I made a good choice in my early retirement," he says with a smug grin.

"Seems so." I study the man before me, really look at him for the first time since the facts of his twisted past have come to light. It makes me wonder how much of our lives were a farce. It also makes me question my own parentage. If he can lie to us about our other brother for all of our lives, who's to say he isn't keeping more from Emmett and me.

"And when is the next shipment due to come in?" he asks, his fingers crossed on his desk.

"I thought we'd take some time off. Maybe a couple of weeks, anyway."

"And why's that? Edward, you know this is a good time of year to move product. We can't afford to lose any business right now."

"I know," I say with a nod. "But I have a prior commitment I need to fulfill."

Da's brow furrows in confusion. "What commitment?"

"Bella and I have a wedding to plan."

He looks startled for a brief moment before schooling his features. "When is the big day?"

"We're leaving to fly into St. Lucia tomorrow. It takes three days for them to issue a marriage license, so should be in a week or so," I say with a shrug. "We'll see how long it takes her to plan the details."

"And what's the rush?" he asks, skepticism in his tone.

"No rush. It's just time." There's no way in hell I'm telling him my reasons for moving up the ceremony, or the existence of our unborn child.

"And were you going to tell the rest of your family? Your mother would be devastated if she couldn't be there."

"I was planning on telling her today. I didn't plan on her being gone."

"She had some charity fundraiser lunch or something today," he says dismissively. "But she'll want to get down there to help Bella, I'm sure."

"We'll send the jet back once we get settled to bring you to the island." I glance over at Emmett, his nod confirming what we spoke about earlier, before looking back to Da. "Emmett, Rose, and the kids will be coming down with us, so we have some help with the planning. Not much to do besides find a minister and file the paperwork." I shrug my shoulders. "Bella doesn't want anything fancy. She said she'd have a courthouse wedding if that made it easier. But I was able to convince her that simple didn't have to be _that_ simple. So, there won't be many details to contend with."

Da studies me for a moment before glancing at the clock ticking over the mantle. "Your Mother should be home anytime, and I'm sure she'd rather hear this from you. You at least owe her that."

"Of course."

Saying Ma was excited would be like saying nor'easters dropped a little snow. Her enthusiasm was infectious, though, and I left my parents' home with a smile on my face and some determination in my step to make sure Bella had the wedding she wanted, even if we only had days to plan it. Ma had given me some suggestions I couldn't wait to share with her.

But even Esme Cullen's excitement was unmatched by the frenzied eagerness of my princess. Walking into our apartment, I could hear her excited chatter from my spot near the door.

"But, Mommy, we _need_ to take them all!"

"Kaitlin." Bella's sigh can be heard as I walk closer to her room. "I said _two_ pool floaties. Chances are there are more at the beach house. If not, and you _absolutely_ require more, I'm sure we can find some on the island. But you're not bringing all of those."

As I round the corner and peek into her room, it looks like a tornado tore through the space. Clothes are strewn all over; her toy box nearly emptied, no surface or spot was left unscathed.

"What is going on in here?" I ask. Both my girls' heads turn to me, smiles lighting both their faces.

"Daddy!" Kaitlin flies off her bed, abandoning her pile of inflatable pool toys, and leaps into my arms. "Are we really going on an adventure? We're going on your airplane?" Her blue eyes are bright with excitement.

"We are." I look over to Bella, asking with just a look if she told our girl about the wedding part of our adventure, my plan to whisk them away for a little while afterward. Smiling with a shake of her head confirms what we spoke about before I left earlier in the day; we will tell her, together.

"Actually, Princess, we have some big plans for this trip."

Wiggling from my arms, she's back on her feet and staring up at me in a flash. With her hands on her tiny hips and her head tilted to the side, she looks just like her mother, narrowed eyes and all.

"What kind of _plans_?" She spits out the last word like it tastes bad on her tongue, which only makes me laugh. "I thought this was an adventure, Daddy. Adventures don't include _plans_."

"Oh, but your mom and I think you'll like these plans." I shove the things on her bed to the side and sit amongst the chaos of clothes and toys, pulling her onto my lap. I reach out my hand toward Bella, and she willingly comes close enough so I can snake my hand around her waist, holding what's most dear to me in my arms.

"Your dad and I have some special news to tell you, K." Bella sounds hesitant, almost nervous.

"You do? What is it?" Kaitlin asks with excitement in her eyes.

"Princess, you know I asked your mom to marry me a few months ago, right?" I ask her.

"Yeah, I know. But you said it would be a while before there would be a wedding. Because of Mommy's work." Her eyes jump from mine to her mother's and back again. "Right?"

"Yes, that was the original plan," Bella clarifies. "But, we've decided to get married now. That's why we're flying to the new beach house, for the wedding."

"Really?" Kaitlin is off my lap and has her arms wrapped around both of us as far as she can reach, jumping with excitement. "There's gonna be a wedding!" Her smile is ear to ear, nearly splitting her face in two. "And on the beach!"

"Yes, on the beach. And we'll probably stay for a while, Princess."

"How long?"

I look to Bella, remembering our conversation, before looking back to Kaitlin. "A while, K. Maybe most of the summer."

Her eyes widen in surprise before they turn to her mother. "What about your work? Won't they be mad you aren't there?"

Bella glances at me before turning to Kaitlin. "Well, I actually went in to see my boss today while Daddy was working."

"That's why Carmen had to stay with me for a little bit this morning?"

"Yes."

"Why did you have to go talk to your boss?"

I feel like shit when Bella gives her a sad smile, knowing that even though she had planned on resigning soon, this wasn't on her own terms. "Because I had to tell him I wouldn't be working there anymore."

Our daughter's eyes grow wide. "But, Mommy, I thought you worked there so you could catch the bad guys."

"Well," she says, turning to face me. "I think it's time I let someone else chase the bad guys."

* * *

"Look at the trees, Daddy!" Kaitlin hasn't stopped squealing about the scenery since we landed. "The leaves look ... sharp. They're so different from the trees we have at home."

"That's because they _are_ different. They're palm trees, and the leaves are called fronds. They only grow where it's warm."

"Oooh."

Clearly not one to be silenced, she spends the rest of the drive to the beach house chattering about all the new sights. The bright blue sky, the turquoise blue water she can see as we drive along the coast, the variety of birds flying overhead and perched in the trees we pass, and especially the fields of banana trees, all of it grabs her attention, eliciting question after question from her.

Emmett and Rosalie, in their own vehicle, eventually take a turn toward the villa they've rented for the week. Ours isn't a shack by any means, but the space would be crowded with all of us staying there.

When we finally pull off the main road and toward the house, Kaitlin is almost vibrating with excitement.

"This is our house? Like _ours_ , ours? We can live here?" She doesn't even wait for an answer before bolting from the car and tearing a path for the front door.

"I think she's a little excited," I say softly into Bella's ear once I've helped her from the car.

"I think so, too."

* * *

"So the marriage license and all the technical details are all taken care of?" Emmett asks. He and I are on the back deck, overlooking the ocean while the ladies are somewhere on the island at Bella's dress fitting.

"All done," I say with a nod before taking another swig of my beer.

"And Ma and Da get here tomorrow?"

"Yeah. They rented a place a few miles out, so they won't be breathing down our necks."

The waves crashing on the shore is the only sound for a while until Emmett breaks the silence.

"You decide how to handle things yet?"

"I think so." I turn to look at him. My brother, the one who's stood by my side for as long as I can remember, has put his complete faith in me. It isn't something I take lightly. "You still okay with Rose and the kids staying here for a while?"

"If what I think is gonna happen actually pops off, it's gonna be a shit storm. So, yeah, I'm good with them being here." He leans back in his chair, closing his eyes. "Besides, you said Jimmy would be hanging around for a while?"

"That's the plan. As soon as the wedding is over, I'm sure Ma and Da will pack it up and head back to Boston. You give them some bullshit excuse about not going back right away, needing to take a vacation, and you and I will take off. Jimmy's sticking around after we're gone."

"You trust him with all of them?"

"I do. Almost as much as I trust you," I say with a smirk. "Besides, Bella's actually got some training from her time at the academy, so I'm not as freaked out as I should be. Doesn't mean I have to like the fact that I'm leaving my girls here without me to protect them myself."

"Not to mention your pregnant wife will be spending her honeymoon with her sister-in-law," he teases.

"Shut the fuck up," I say with a laugh as I reach over to backhand him on the shoulder. "But you're right." I look back out over the waves. "She deserves better, but right now, this is the best I can do. Their safety is more important. And the only way I can ensure that is getting her down the damn aisle."

"How long after the ceremony do you want to leave?"

"I don't want to at all, but ..." I sigh, wishing things were different. "Give me a couple days. At least let me give her that."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks to Fyrebyrd, Gabby1017, 2brown-eyes, and TheMetroDad for pre-reading, and to my beta, SunflowerFran. Please remember, all mistakes are mine.**

 **My goal is to have my FAGE contribution well and truly underway, and mostly written by week's end, so I regret to say it's another week of no review replies from me. Though, if you have any direct questions, I'll do my very best to answer. I truly do appreciate all the support you've all shown this story. Big hugs for you all.**

 **Today is the last day to vote for your picks in the TwiFandomNews site and group's Pick-a-Prompt contest. The poll to vote will close at midnight, EST, tonight! There are 11 entries, so if you haven't had a chance to read them all, run, read, and vote! Here's the link...** **u/10069751/The-Pick-A-Prompt-Contest**

 **And don't forget to checkout Twilight Fanfiction Pays It Forward's new blog featuring stories from a newbie when available, encore fics from loved writers, a classic recommendation, and an overlooked fic that needs some love. Stop by and check out the blog if you can; Pifficsofthemonth. blogspot. com. And don't forget, if you're an author with a new story coming up, or if you're a Rookie and need help, contact Frannie Walsh on FB, or on the PIF FB page. Also, anyone interested in writing a summary on one of their favs, please feel free to send it in for the Classic section.**

 **For exclusive weekly pics and teasers, come check out my Facebook group, Sunshine Fics. Thank you all so much for all the love you've shown this story. I adore each and every reader and review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks to Fyrebyrd, Gabby1017, 2brown-eyes, and TheMetroDad for pre-reading, and to my beta, SunflowerFran. Please remember, all mistakes are mine.**

 ****I researched what I could, regarding employment contracts and the details surrounding an immediate resignation, but didn't find too** **terribly** **much. So, I'm taking creative license on this one. ;)**

* * *

 **Bella**

The delicate clinking of silver against glass sounds through the room, pulling our attention from the meals and quiet conversation we're all enjoying. It's also ridiculous, because we're a party of nine, three of which are children, so the gesture is unneeded for such a small group. At Esme's insistence, we're in the private dining room of a local restaurant having the requisite rehearsal dinner.

Carlisle stands, and I force a smile for the sake of my soon to be mother-in-law. Watching Edward from the corner of my eye, I see the tight smile he offers as well.

"I'd like to say a few words, if I may." He motions to the servers to deliver flutes of champagne to all of the adults before his eyes scan our small group. They land on Edward, and he nods in acquiescence.

"When Isabella came to live with our family all those years ago, I had high hopes that Esme and Icould help guide her in her future. Due to ... _unfortunate_ circumstances, she wasn't with us for long."

I stiffen at his words as I sit at Edward's side. Why Carlisle would choose _now_ to mention that dark time in my life, I don't know. With his arm now wrapped around my shoulders, Edward holds me tightly to him, and I relax, even if only a little.

"The years that followed," Carlisle continues, "allowed Isabella to grow into a fine young woman. While I can't take any credit for that, I know Edward was by her side for much of the time." His eyes meet his son's. "And Edward, I've watched you grow into the man you are today, become the leader you were always meant to be, and I know, together, you'll be able to overcome any obstacle the two of you face."

He reaches down to grasp his glass before raising it in a toast to us. "To Edward and Isabella. May your future be filled with happiness and prosperity."

The sentiment is repeated around the table, and everyone raises their glass to drink; everyone including me. I catch a glimpse of Edward's wide eyes as the flute reaches my mouth. He downs his glass, most likely just to keep himself from knocking mine from my hand. His eyes never leave me, so I see the moment he knows it's all for show. My lips are sealed to the rim, not actually drinking anything. He practically sags in relief but pulls me closer to mask his momentary panic.

I kiss along his jaw, up to his ear, before whispering. "Relax. I wouldn't do anything to hurt the baby. I just don't want him to know yet."

He nods once, almost indiscernibly, and turns his head just enough to capture my lips with his, the taste of the champagne lingering on his tongue. His tension is palpable in the urgency of his kiss. In the days since we uncovered Carlisle's secrets, Edward has been on edge. He's planning something, and it's beginning to put me on edge as well. And since the arrival of his parents, it's only gotten worse.

His hand snakes around the back of my neck and into my hair and our kiss soon turns heated and not at all appropriate for present company. It isn't until Kaitlin's giggle reaches our ears that we're pulled from our passionate moment, and we're met with varying expressions of amusement from our family.

"You two should save some of that for tomorrow," Esme says with a wink and a smile from her seat at the other end of the table.

"Sorry, Ma," Edward says. Though, judging by his tone, I'd say he's not sorry in the least.

My hand finds his under the table, and I lace my fingers with his, trying to show my support. I can only imagine how difficult this has been for him. Knowing what we know, but still having to include his father just so Esme could join us, has made a simple, island get-away wedding incredibly stressful.

After toasts and dessert, it's time to separate for the night, and my fiancé is none too pleased.

"It's a feckin' ridiculous tradition," he says, clearly irritated with not being with his daughter and me for the night.

"I know. But your mother is insisting on it." I reach up and run my fingers through his hair, trying to calm the man before me. It doesn't work, and he pulls me tightly into his arms, burying his face in my hair.

"Jimmy will be just outside, okay? And I won't be too far away; just down the road," he whispers.

I know there's no arguing with him, so I don't even attempt it. I simply nod and squeeze him tightly before stepping away. "Don't get into too much trouble," I say just loudly enough for Emmett to hear me as well.

"If there's trouble, I'm sure Eddie boy here will find it," he says as he steps closer to his brother, slapping his hand on Edward's shoulder.

"See you tomorrow?" he asks me.

"Yeah," I reply. "I'll be the one in white."

"I'll be waiting."

* * *

"Oh, Bella, this is just so lovely," Esme says as she runs her hand over the flowing fabric of my wedding dress. She turns to me with a gentle smile on her face. "You're going to be such a beautiful bride."

"Thank you, Esme."

Today has been low-key. After a lazy morning, one, which didn't include any morning sickness, we've just lounged around. The ceremony isn't until sunset, so we have a while to dress and prepare. Rose and her girls, as well as Esme, spent last night with Kaitlin and me, so I didn't feel too terribly alone.

Esme steps over to the sofa where I'm curled up and takes a seat next to me. "And I want to thank you for including Carlisle and me. I know things have been strained between all of us over the last several years, so it means a lot that we could share this with you and Edward."

"You're welcome," I say quietly, unsure how else to respond. I clear my throat, suddenly feeling like I have more to say. "Edward and I both wanted you here."

She nods a gentle smile on her face. "Well, it means a great deal to me." She studies me for a moment, her gaze contemplative. "You look so much like her, you know; your mother."

"You knew her?" I ask with wide eyes.

"I did," she says with a nod. "I met her when my family moved to Boston; in school, actually. She was a few years younger than me, so we didn't run in the same circles, but we crossed paths a time or two. It wasn't until some years later when our husbands began handling business together that we started a friendship. I had a house full of loud boys, and she and your father were trying to start a family. When it finally happened for them, she was over the moon excited, Bella. She couldn't wait for you to get here."

Tears well in my eyes, thinking of the years I lost with a mother I don't remember. Esme reaches out and takes my hand.

"She would have been so proud of the woman you've become."

"Why haven't you told me this before now? That you knew her?" I ask, my voice cracking.

"I just ..." She sighs. "It never seemed like a good time. In the beginning, I wasn't sure if bringing it up would cause you more pain, so I kept it to myself. And then you weren't with us very long ... All I can say is I'm sorry."

"Had the two of you been in touch when she ..."

She nods in understanding. "Yes. She had just returned from a trip to Sicily with your father. It was only a week later that she was gone."

My head snaps up, the mention of Sicily heightening my senses. "Sicily?"

"Oh, yes. I believe it was a business trip of sorts they turned into a getaway. In fact, they left you with us for the trip," she says with a smile.

A sense of dread creeps up my spine. For them to visit the town where Jane Mancini has been hiding away all these years, just before my mother's death, is more than a little disconcerting. My brain works through all the disjointed facts I've collected about the Voltolini family, and I feel like this is another piece of the puzzle, a big piece, to solve my mother's murder.

"Thank you for telling me, Esme."

"You're quite welcome, sweet girl. I'm only sorry I waited so long. Just know she would be proud of you. Both of them would be. I'm sure they're looking down on you today with smiles on their faces."

"Mommy!" Kaitlin comes barreling into the room, her oldest cousin, and aunt hot on her heels. "Aunt Rosie says it's time to get ready for the wedding!" she yells excitedly.

"Okay, okay!" I can't help but laugh at my little girl, so excited to make our family official.

"Right, then," Esme says as she gets to her feet. "Kaitlin, Emma, and Bree, it's time for Nana to whisk you away," she says with a flourish as she takes Bree from Rosalie's arms, kissing her granddaughter on the cheek.

"Be good for Nana," Rose and I both yell after them as they leave the room. We chuckle at the giggles that fade down the hallway.

"She's gonna have her hands full."

"No doubt," I say as I get to my feet and follow her into the bedroom where we'll get ready.

Rose busies herself with pulling out the cosmetics and hair products I'll need from my bag as I sit at the vanity and stare into the mirror.

"You ready for this?" she asks me as she begins to brush my hair.

"As I'm gonna be."

"Are you nervous?"

"Not at all," I say with a smile. "I feel like I've been ready for years, Rose."

"Then why has it taken this long?"

"You know why. I couldn't very well have been married to an _alleged_ criminal while I was trying to work in the Organized Crime Division of the Boston PD."

"So you turned in your resignation?"

"I did," I say with a nod.

"I didn't think you were ready to quit just yet." Our eyes meet in the mirror.

"I really wasn't. I was close, but Edward convinced me it was time."

"How did Banner take it?"

"Not well."

" _What the hell do you mean,_ effective immediately _, Swan?" The vein in Banner's forehead is pulsing, and it's the only thing I can focus on as he yells. We're seated in his office, the door closed, but I'm sure they can hear our heated discussion throughout the floor._

" _Due to personal, family matters, I'm handing in my resignation." I sit straight and tall in my seat, not backing down from his gaze. His eyes bore through me; his silence is almost as intimidating as his booming reprimand._

" _You've gotta give me more than that, Swan."_

 _I square my shoulders and look him right in the eye. "I'm pregnant and working in such a_ _high-_ _risk job is no longer what's best for my family."_

" _Pregnant? I didn't even know you were married." He begins flipping through my personnel file, looking for the details of my marital status, no doubt._

" _I'm not."_

" _Oh," he says almost sheepishly as he loses some of his ire. He clears his throat, obviously uncomfortable with his faux pas. "You realize you won't be entitled to any of your benefits, your unused vacation time since you aren't giving us the required notice."_

" _I understand. I'm also aware I've fulfilled the employment contract I signed when I was hired, so other than cleaning out my desk, there isn't any further action you can take against me."_

" _And there's nothing we can say to keep you here? Desk duty maybe?"_

" _No,_ _sir_ _. It's time for me to move on."_

"So, under the watchful eye of Mike Newton, I cleaned out my desk and was escorted off the premises."

"How do you think it'll go when they catch word of you marrying Edward?"

"I think I'll have to make sure I have a very good attorney on retainer," I say, only half kidding.

Rose's hands freeze in my hair, and her surprised eyes meet mine in the mirror. "You really think they'd come after you?"

"I have no idea," I say with a shrug. "I'll be married to a man they've been after for years. I'm almost certain it won't take them long to connect the dots. All I can hope is that the evidence they might gather on me is all circumstantial. But, after what happened last week," I say with a sigh, "all bets are off. I just might be having this baby in the slammer." I laugh a humorless laugh as I run my hand along my growing baby bump.

"Don't say that, Bella. I'm sure things will work out in the end."

"I can only hope."

* * *

"Oh, Bella, you look so beautiful!" Esme's joined hands cover her mouth as happy tears fill eyes.

My hands smooth over the lace of my calf-length, high-waisted gown. The flowing fabric masks the tiny bump that's made a more noticeable appearance in recent days. "Thank you, Esme." I can't help but smile as she and Rose fuss over me, and Kaitlin and Emma look at me with excitement in their eyes.

"You ready to get hitched?" Rose asks from my side as she hands me a small bouquet of white roses.

I look down at my girl, happiness radiating from her. "You ready, K?"

"Yes! Let's go get married!" she exclaims, jumping in place.

After hugs from Esme, Rose, and little Emma, they leave to take their places. The little girl at my side tugs on my hand.

"You ready, Mommy?"

"I am. Are you?"

"Of course I am," she says with a roll of her eyes. "I've been waiting a long time for this."

Her serious expression makes me laugh. "Oh, Kaitlin," I say with a sigh.

"What?"

"Nothing, K, nothing." I lean down to kiss the top of her head.

"Come on, Mommy!" She takes my free hand and leads me toward the French doors. "Let's do this."

I take a deep breath and step through the doors. We make our way off the deck and into the sand. The path from the house to the site of the ceremony is lined with lit candles floating in tall, glass vases, and sprinkled with white rose petals. And as we near sunset, the sky is turning beautiful shades of pink, purple, and orange. Four posts made of driftwood and twigs support an overflowing canopy of full, white roses, perfectly framing the vast ocean and Mother Nature's colorful display. I'm so overwhelmed by the sights before me, I don't even see our family seated on the two benches near the temporary altar.

But the sight that completely takes my breath away is the man at the end of my path. Edward, barefoot, dressed down in pale, linen pants, a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and a slightly darker linen vest, is a sight to behold. The gentle, summer breeze blowing off the water is rustling his usually unruly hair, but I've never seen him look more beautiful. And judging by the look on his face, he's thinking similar thoughts about me.

When my bare feet reach the teak-paneled path, I know I'm only steps away from the rest of my life. Our daughter gently pulls me along when my steps falter, and when we finally close the distance, Edward reaches out to gently trace my cheek.

"My god, you're so beautiful," he says, just loud enough for me to hear.

"So are you," I say with a tearful smile.

Kaitlin relinquishes my hand to her father, and the minister begins. The ceremony is a blur, except for the moments that will forever be burned into my memory. Saying our vows is an emotional experience; one which brings tears to both our eyes.

"I, Edward Anthony Cullen now take you, Isabella Marie Swan to be my wife. In the presence of God and before these witnesses I promise to be a loving, faithful and loyal husband to you, for as long as we both shall live."

"I, Isabella Marie Swan now take you, Edward Anthony Cullen to be my husband. In the presence of God and before these witnesses I promise to be a loving, faithful and loyal wife to you, for as long as we both shall live."

Choosing to make one more vow, we say the words together.

"We swear by peace and love to stand, heart to heart and hand in hand. Mark, O Spirit, and hear us now, Confirming this, our Sacred Vow."

And as we slide the rings on each other's fingers, engraved with a Claddagh and the words _Mo Anam Cara_ ,we both repeat, " _I take you my heart at the rising of the moon and the setting of the stars. To love and to honor through all that may come. Through all our lives together. In all our lives, may we be reborn that we may meet and know and love again, and remember."_

"With these hands, I give you my heart, and crown it with my love."

But the moment that brings everyone but Carlisle to tears is when Edward gets down on one knee and recites his own special vow to Kaitlin.

"Kaitlin, I vow to always be there for you. I promise to support you every way I can and to hold your hand in good times and scary times. I vow to show you how a man should treat a woman by the way I love and respect your mother. Above all else, I promise to protect you, care for you, and love you forever. You'll always be my princess."

Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out the silver locket he had engraved with the words _ní_ _os mó_ _ná_ _mo_ _shaol_ _f_ _éin_. After fastening it around her neck, he places a kiss on her cheek and stands, holding onto both of my hands as the minister says the words that will bind us together as a family.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

* * *

Three days later find us standing in the doorway saying tearful goodbyes. Well, Kaitlin and I are tearful. Edward is trying to shove his emotions aside, but I can see the regret in his eyes. He doesn't want to leave any more than we want to see him go.

"Please come back soon, Daddy," Kaitlin says through pathetic sniffles. She's wrapped herself around his waist, squeezing him as hard as her little arms can manage.

"I'll try my best, Princess." He looks to me, his eyes pleading.

"Kaitlin," I say. "We need to let him go." I try to pull her away, but she only squeezes him tighter.

"But this was supposed to be our adventure. We can't have any adventures if he's not with us." She's been grasping at straws, trying to make up any excuse she can think of to keep him here. It's as if she knows this time is different.

This time we don't know when we'll see him again.

"But you can still have adventures, Princess. Aunt Rosie and the girls are gonna stay here with you, and you've got the whole island to explore."

"But it won't be the same without you here," she sobs.

He gets down to her level, looking into her sad, blue eyes. "I need you to stay here and take care of Mommy and the new baby, okay?"

She sniffles but nods. "Okay," she whispers.

The excitement of telling her about the baby this morning was only tempered by hearing that he had to leave ... and didn't know when he would return.

"I mean it, Princess. Mommy tends to try and overdo it, forgets to eat and she won't rest when she's supposed to." He side-eyes me, a grin firmly in place.

"Hey, I'm not that bad!" I say in mock offense.

"I really need you to keep an eye on her. Can you do that for me?"

"I can, Daddy. I promise."

"Good. I'm counting on you." He once again kisses the top of her head before getting to his feet and turning to me.

"I love you so much, _álainn_." He wraps me in his arms and holds me close, one of his hands finding our child nestled between us. "If anything happens—" he starts to whisper in my ear.

"No!" I shake my head adamantly. "Don't say that."

"Baby, you know this time is different."

"Just fix it and come home."

* * *

The days turn into weeks, and all of us grow more restless with every passing sunset. When Kaitlin and I visit the physician Edward arranged for me to see, I break down in tears when they do the twenty-week ultrasound. He's missing so much of this pregnancy. I had truly believed he would get to experience all the things he missed with Kaitlin. I turn down their offer to tell me the sex of the baby but accept the printed pictures. If he isn't here to find out with me, then we'll both be surprised when I deliver.

The occasional calls I get on my burner phone are few and far between. He told me before he left not to call him, so I have to wait for him to contact me. He can't talk long when he does phone, and he can't tell me where he is. All it does is fill me with worry and leave me with a longing that is slowly driving me mad. Every night, I lie awake, feeling the nudges under the skin of my abdomen grow stronger. And every night I cry myself to sleep knowing he's missing all these moments, that he's out there somewhere, and I have no way of knowing if he's safe.

I startle, now fully awake and feel something isn't quite right. My head is still aching from my nightly crying ritual, so I know I haven't been asleep for long. Kaitlin is sleeping peacefully beside me, and only the sound of the waves lapping the shore float through the window.

I close my eyes and begin to drift off when I hear a sound that makes my blood run cold. The familiar muffled pop of a silencer has me scrambling out of bed, my police training kicking in. In the bedside table is my Glock, the gun lock in place. My fingers fumble along the edge of the picture on the wall, frantically searching for the key.

When I finally find it, my shaking hands won't cooperate to put the key in the lock. When I finally pull myself together, it's too late.

"You won't be needing that, Mrs. Cullen."

* * *

* _Mo Anam Cara - my soul mate_

* _ní_ _os mó_ _ná_ _mo_ _shaol_ _f_ _éin - more than my own life_

 **A/N: Dun duh duhhhh! Everyone still with me?**

 **The 'vows' Edward made to Kaitlin in this chapter came from a story many of you might be familiar with. Here's the link (you know the drill -remove spaces) to one of the articles with the details... womensday dot com /relationships/dating-marriage/a56931/groom-vows-to-stepdaughter/**

 **I'm proud to announce that both of my entries in the Pick-A-Prompt Contest got some recognition. The Bed I Made won both the Judges and Public First Place Vote! It also was voted Best Use of Prompt, and got the We Want More award, along with three of the judges' picks! I'm extremely honored and excited to have placed at all, let alone getting the top nod! My other entry, Bittersweet Obsession got the Twist and Turns Award and was the Secret Keepers pick! If you haven't had the chance to check them out, they're posted on my profile.** **  
**

 **I will do my very best to reply to reviews this week. I'm still working on my FAGE (Fic Awesome Gift Exchange) contribution, and my goal is to have it wrapped up in the coming days. Wish me luck! And look for it to be posted on February 25!**

 **Oh, and two of my completed stories are up for fic of the year over on ! Both Forged By Fire and A Rainbow After the Storm are on the list. If you loved them, take a moment to vote! Many fabulous stories are up this year, and you can vote daily, so spread the love and vote for all your favorites!**

 **For exclusive weekly pics and teasers, come check out my Facebook group, Sunshine Fics. Thank you all so much for all the love you've shown this story. I adore each and every reader and review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks to Fyrebyrd, Gabby1017, 2brown-eyes, and TheMetroDad for pre-reading, and to my beta, SunflowerFran. Please remember, all mistakes are mine.**

 **Translations used are Sicilian and taken from omniglot dot com, and vary slightly from Italian. If you see any discrepancies, please let me know!**

 **Let's see what Edward has been up to since the wedding.**

* * *

 **Edward**

" _Salutamu_ ," I say in greeting to the woman seated behind the reception desk. " _Parra inglisi_?"

She puts her hand out, wiggling it in a so-so motion when asked if she speaks English.

" _Mi capisci si parru_ _inglisi_?" I ask if she will understand me if _I_ speak English.

"I try," she says simply.

I place my hand on my chest. "I am Anthony Maisano," I start before lowering my hand to the desk. "I am looking for my aunt, Jane Mancini," I say slowly as if speaking to a toddler. Emmett snickers from beside me.

The woman's eyes light up in recognition. "Se. Jane Mancini. Yes." Her eyes go to the screen before her as her fingers type. "Yes, room 33."

I reach for her. " _Grazij_ ," I say as I kiss the top of her hand. Her giggle tells me I haven't lost my touch.

As we walk away from the desk, Emmett waits until we're out of the line of sight before he punches my arm.

"Ow! What the fuck was that for?"

"You forget you got a wife now?"

"Oh, shut the hell up, Em. Of course I didn't forget. You know sometimes the best way to get what you want is by turning on the charm." Looking over at my brother, I'm still not used to the sight of him with blond hair. I'm sure my dyed dark, closely-cropped mane, short beard, and meager mustache I've grown over the last two weeks are just as strange. And while I love my wife's expressive, chocolate-brown eyes, the contacts we're both wearing can only be described as shit-brown.

Spending time in the birthplace of the Cosa Nostra, we couldn't afford to take any chances with being recognized. It took much longer to locate the facility than I thought it would. Add to that the surveillance we had to do to make sure Jane wasn't regularly visited by any known Voltolini associates, it's taken every bit of the past two weeks to be ready for today.

It's also been more than two, long weeks of only speaking to my wife and daughter sporadically. The burner phones we're using are a way to stay in touch but not be traced. My paranoia at someone, possibly Da, tapping our personal phones, has reached epic proportions. I feel betrayed by the man who raised me; so underhanded moves are now expected from him. And in light of his oldest son's disappearance, him keeping a closer eye on us wouldn't surprise me. It's not out of the realm of possibility someone may be trying to intercept our calls.

I also don't know if our disappearance from the island has been noticed. Da could have left behind some of the men still loyal to him just to keep watch over Emmett and me. And if we've been seen, I can't risk the safety of my girls if someone were to discover we're nosing around in Sicily.

Jimmy has been sending me daily updates from his own burner, filling in details Bella chooses to keep from me. It's breaking both our hearts for me to not be there with her. When he told me how depressed she'd become, it nearly had me turning back for home. The need to have her safely by my side was eating away at me. But I also know I need answers so we can finally have some peace. And I'm pretty confident I'll find many of them with Jane.

As we follow the signs through the facility, we can't help but notice the level of care this place provides. Whatever the reason for Jane Mancini to be here, I know where the money she receives from my father is going

Emmett points out the small sign on the wall outside the room we're looking for.

 _33_

 _Jane Mancini_

Her name permanently etched into the sign tells me she's been a long time resident. The door is slightly ajar, so we take our chances and step through it, gently knocking as we go.

"Mrs. Mancini?" I call out.

" _Se_ ," she replies.

As we round the curve of the short hallway into her room, we're greeted by the sight of a slight, middle-aged woman seated in an armchair by the window.

"Jane?" I ask as our eyes meet.

"Yes, that is me," she says in a noticeably Sicilian accent. Her eyes meet mine, and they light up. "And I do not need to ask who you are. You both look like your father. Although I think you may be hiding your mother's coloring under the bad hair dye, _se_?"

Em and I exchange a look. "Um..."

"Were you worried someone would see you here? Eh," she scoffs, waving her hand dismissing the notion. "No one is watching over me. No one cares whether I live or die. They left me here to rot a long time ago."

"May we?" I ask, pointing at the small sofa in the room.

"Of course. Make yourselves comfortable. I do not get many visitors."

"So, no one comes to see you?"

She scoffs. "Oh, I get the occasional visitor meant to intimidate me, I am sure. They want to make sure I do not speak of the Family and who I really am."

"Who you really are?" Emmett asks.

" _Se_ , by blood I am a Voltolini, but most here believe I am merely Jane Mancini, lonely cripple with no family." The bitterness in her tone is clear.

"You know our father?" I ask, trying to gauge just how much she's willing to reveal.

"Oh, I would say I know him as well as anyone could know another. I even thought I loved him many years ago."

Her candor is throwing me for a fuckin' loop. While I hoped she'd be willing to speak to us, I never imagined she'd be so ... open.

"So you were involved with him then?" Emmett asks from my side.

She narrows her eyes at my brother, and I see a flash of the hotheaded young woman she must've been before time and circumstance put her where she is.

"I was a foolish girl and fell for the charms of an older man. But if you want to romanticize it, then be my guest." She sighs and turns again to look out the window. "It was a lifetime ago, and I lost much because of my reckless heart."

I take a breath, steeling myself to start my questioning. "Mrs. Mancini, we—"

"Oh, I am no Mrs.," she says with that same fire I saw a moment ago. "No man would want me after what those men put me through. Using me as if I were some puppet in their tug of war." She mumbles her last words, but we hear them. "No, I was a pawn in their game."

"And what game was that?" I ask.

She turns back to look our way. "My mother warned me many times not to allow a man to make choices for me, but the day she died, well, I seemed to forget all she tried to teach me." Her eyes fall to her hands idly playing in her lap. It's then I notice how frail she looks; her legs so thin and delicate beneath her.

"Will you tell us?"

Her fire-filled eyes once again meet mine. "And why should I spill all my secrets to you? What good will it do to dig up the past?"

I huff out a breath, unsure how to convince this woman to talk to us. "Because they say those unwilling to learn from the past are doomed to repeat it," I say, staring directly into her eyes.

She studies me for a long time before nodding once, her gaze falling to her lap. When she speaks again, her voice is low.

"I met your father a long time ago," she recalls. "It was not long after I turned sixteen, and I had never seen a man so handsome. He had come to meet with my _patri,_ and I made a point to introduce myself before he left our home. His eyes were what grabbed my attention." She smiles to herself, seemingly lost in the memory. "When I found out who he was, I made it my mission to seek him out. I was able to sneak away and meet with him in secret. My father never knew his little principessa was falling in love with a man who was in many ways his enemy."

She turns to look at us, and her eyes are filled with sadness. "When I found out I was carrying his child, Carlisle promised me things would work out and that he would take care of everything. But I could only hide it from my _patri_ for so long. When he finally discovered my secret, he threatened the life of the child I carried if I didn't tell him who the father was." Tears gather in her eyes.

"I was very close to the birth by then, so he locked me away for what felt like months. When my labor finally began, I begged my father to bring Carlisle to me. I wanted him by my side. He had promised things would work out, and I clung to that promise. Had I known what he meant ..." She shakes her head as he gaze falls back to her lap.

"Did he ever come for you?"

"Oh, he was there the very next day. I woke to the sound of men arguing. My _patri_ , my _ziu_ , my older cousin, Caius, and the man I believed to be my savior were all screaming at each other. At the time, my girlish fantasies led me to think Carlisle was there to whisk away our son and me to live happily ever after." She takes in a deep breath before blowing it out. "But, no, that wasn't meant to be. He was there to take away my child, the son I had given birth to only hours before, and give him to the wife I did not know existed."

Emmett and I exchange a weary glance, knowing we're getting close to finding out the reason behind all the lies and deceit.

"Ms. Mancini, why did your family allow that to happen? Why would they let him take your son? Allow you to just hand him over to our father?" Emmett asks.

She scoffs. "Oh, I would not say it was as simple as that. I did not willingly hand him over. And much blood was shed that day."

"Blood?"

" _Se_. Their arguing only escalated. Things became heated, and I will never know for sure who fired first, but when the first shot rang out, I tried to hide away in my closet, holding my screaming newborn in my arms." A few tears fall from her eyes, trailing down her cheek. "It went on for a very long time, and when it finally quieted, I hoped it was over, and I could take my son away from all the violence, from the men that would cause him harm."

"But it didn't happen that way, did it?" I ask softly, genuine sadness for the woman before me filling my heart. Her own family, men that should have protected her, caused her so much pain.

"No, it did not." She sniffles and reaches for a nearby tissue box. "When I finally opened the door of my closet, I was face to face with my cousin. I will never forget the evil I saw in his eyes that day. He ripped my child from my arms and just ... walked away. I was stunned. I could not move. Fear for what was going on around me held me in place for a long while. I was only a child myself, and I had no idea what horrors I would discover beyond my door. When I finally came to my senses, I got to my feet and ran after the man who took my son. But, I was too late. I stood at the top of the staircase watching Caius passing him to your father, and I had no hope of ever having him back in my arms." Her eyes meet mine. "I did not even see the carnage surrounding me as I ran down the steps, trying to reach them. And it was not until I felt the pain of a bullet in my back and fell to the floor that I saw my _patri_ in a pool of blood beside me."

Knowing what I know of Marcus Voltolini, my thoughts quickly lead me to a logical conclusion. "Was it Marcus that fired the shot?"

"I believe so. There were not many men standing at that point. _Patri_ must have held his own trying to get to me."

"Jane, please help us understand. Why would your uncle and cousin be so set on your son being given to Carlisle?" I ask.

She looks me directly in the eyes. "Because my uncle and cousin would not allow me to keep him. My son was the rightful heir to Aro."

My brow furrows in confusion. "But—"

"He was never able to father a son, and I was the only child born to him. His first wife, Sulpicia, bore him no children, and she conveniently ... disappeared. Once he was no longer tied to her, he was able to marry my mother, Renata. I may have been born before they wed, but their marriage made me part of the bloodline in the eyes of the Family. My mother died giving birth to a son, who also did not survive, so the child I carried would have then stood in line to lead the Family one day." She sighs, sadness taking over her face. "Not that my father's men would have followed him, being half Irish, but Marcus and Caius wouldn't take any chances. They wanted him gone. And Carlisle was there, all too willing to take him. His goal of hurting my father by seducing me was his plan, but having a son to deliver to his wife was a bonus."

Her words hang heavy in the air, settling like a dust cloud between us. The implications of what happened so long ago reaching us all these years later.

I can only imagine the panic Marcus and Caius felt when they learned their place in the Family was being put in jeopardy by a newborn baby. Even if what Jane says is true, that her father's men wouldn't have followed him when the time came simply because of his paternity, Marcus and Caius had to have been too blinded by fear and desperation. Our father being there to take Jasper was what they wanted. Maybe it was their plan all along. And only three men can answer those questions.

"And the shot to the back is what brought you here?" Emmett asks as I'm lost in my own thoughts.

" _Se_ , yes. Thirty-five years I have been locked away here, like some dirty secret. After I was treated in Boston for my injuries, which left me unable to walk, I was put on a plane for Sicily, and have been here ever since."

"Why do you stay here, Ms. Mancini? You could have left years ago."

She narrows her eyes at me as if I'm a bit thick.

"Where would I go? They dumped me off here without a second thought. And why would I want to go live alone? I have no family to care for me. At least this way I have someone to talk to every day, someone only a call away if I need something. Besides," she says, pausing to glance out the window, "they would not let me leave, or if I did, they would not let me get far. I know they have people checking in on me on occasion, to ensure the safety of their secrets."

"And our father has been the one to pay for your care?"

"He has," she says with a nod. "His guilt for what happened has been great. He has even come to visit me over the years. It is only occasionally, maybe every few years, but he would bring me pictures of my son and shared with me what he could. In the early years of my stay here, only distant relatives would come to see me. And other than Marcus' men that come to check in on me, the other visits waned over time. Other than a few visits by a woman I had never met before, well over twenty years ago, you are the only new faces in a very long time."

"Did Da ever bring Jasper?"

"Sadly, no. I am sure the men keeping watch over me would not have allowed it."

"Has he been here recently? Da?"

"Oh, it has been a few years since I saw your father." She suddenly brightens. "On his last visit, he told me I had a granddaughter." Her eyes seem lit from within, chasing away the demons of her past, thinking of the little girl who shares her blood.

" _Bon jornu_ , Jane!" The cheerful voice calls from the doorway, the orderly carrying what looks like a lunch tray. "Oh! _Scusa_ ," she says with surprise, clearly not used to seeing visitors in Jane's room. " _M'â scusari_."

Jane waves off her apology and the woman leaves the tray on a nearby table. Our hostess seems anxious to hear about the granddaughter she's never met, her eyes shining with curiosity.

I clear my throat, unsure what I'm willing to divulge to this woman about my princess. "Yes, you do have a granddaughter."

"And does Jasper treat her well? I was always so worried the blood in his veins was bad. The only hope I had to hold on to was that Esme was a better mother than I could have been."

My jaw tenses as I think of the lies our father has undoubtedly told this woman about her son; the newborn ripped from her arms.

"Actually, I'm raising her. I'm married to her mother," I say curtly.

"Oh!" A look of surprise covers her face. "Why is Jasper not raising his daughter?"

I grit my teeth, holding back the words of hatred for the man who just weeks ago, I personally sent to a watery grave. Thankfully, my brother steps in to answer her question.

"He's had trouble with drugs over the years, so he has never been part of her life."

"I see," she says, her eyes going back to her lap. The pain and sadness that this woman has dealt with her entire life is almost palpable. While I don't want to lie to her, I don't think it would be fair to tell her the truth about the vile creature she gave birth to.

"Do you have a picture of her?" she asks, looking up at me, the hope clear in her eyes.

"No, I'm sorry, I don't have one with me." My answer is not the one she had hoped for. I feel like a shit father, not having her picture with me, but I couldn't risk carrying around my personal phone while we're here. It's under lock and key at a safe house in Cork.

"What can you tell me about her?" she asks wistfully.

I can't help but smile, thinking of my princess. "Her name is Kaitlin. She's nine and full of fire, much like her mother."

"What else can you tell me?"

As much as I want to keep my daughter safe and separate from the ghosts of the past, I can't find a reason not to give this woman something, _anything,_ to grant her some peace, knowing something good finally came from the sins of the past.

"She loves to read," I say with a small smile. "She hates math but loves adventures. She will go out of her way to make sure you smile when she's around and she's ... She's my princess, and I would do anything for her."

"And she is ... happy?"

"Very. She and her mother are my life."

* * *

"Why do I feel like we've spent a month zig-zagging all over the goddamn planet?" Emmett roughly rubs at his face to wake himself.

"Because we fuckin' have." I side-eye my brother, just as irritated as he is to be on this commercial flight. Making arrangements last minute meant we were flying coach on an international flight. It is not pleasant.

Our visit with Jane didn't last much longer once we got the full story about the events leading up to, and surrounding, Jasper's birth. The male nurse that came in to check on Jane not long after her tray was delivered kept glancing our way trying to work out who we were and why we were visiting, so on the off chance he was someone employed by the Voltolini family, we decided to high tail it out of there.

We took the next flight to Dublin then drove to the safe house in Cork, hopefully losing anyone we may have had on our trail. After resting long enough, we gathered our personal belongings and made our way to the airport to head back to Boston.

But it was the frantic call from Da that had me checking in with Jimmy to make sure my girls were okay. He sounded on the edge of reason, and a feeling of unease had settled into my bones.

" _Yeah," I answer, impatience seeping into my tone. If we don't hurry the fuck up, we're going to miss our plane. They've already announced boarding for our flight to Boston._

" _Edward, where the fuck have you been? I've been trying to reach you for days! Why the hell haven't you or Emmett been answering my calls? Have you heard from your brother?" His rapid fired questions catch me off guard._

" _What? Emmett? Yeah, he's taking an extended vacation with his—"_

" _No! Jasper. No one has heard from him in almost a month_ _now,_ _and_ _I'm more than a little fuckin' worried."_

" _No, I haven't. You do realize I'm on my honeymoon, don't you?"_

" _And I realize sometimes business is more important than fucking my wife." His anger, frustration, and panic_ _are b_ _ubbling through the phone, and I'm only happy I'm thousands of miles away from him at the moment. Because with a comment like that, he'd likely be staring down the barrel of my gun._

" _My brother isn't my concern, Da," I say curtly._

" _Well, he fucking should be. Senator Brandon isn't going_ _to_ _take too kindly to his son-in-law going off on a bender. If that's what he's done, we can't afford the fallout that will come from that."_

" _Have you checked in with his side piece? He mentioned running off to see her." A sadistic grin lights my face, knowing nothing of my dear, older brother will ever_ _surface._

" _Of course I've checked with her. She hasn't seen him either. And Alice ended up in the hospital with alcohol poisoning, so I've got the Senator breathing down my neck to find him. He's convinced Jasper coming home would help Alice in her recovery."_

 _I shake my head, dumbfounded anyone would ever draw the conclusion those two were ever anything than toxic to each other._

" _No, I haven't heard anything, but if I do, I'll be sure to pass along your message."_

" _You need to be getting home, Edward." His voice is cold, menacing._

" _Yeah, I know. We'll be home in a wee—"_

" _No, Edward! Now! And if you aren't home by tonight to deal with this shit, I'll make sure to get you here."_

"Can I get you _anything_ else, sir?" The flight attendant draws my attention to her, the memory of Da's words from hours ago still echoing in my ear. The one overseeing our section has been more than attentive, and her revealing uniform and cloying perfume are getting on my last nerve.

"No, thank you," I reply curtly.

"Well, if you need anything, don't hesitate to call me." She less than discreetly places a drink I didn't ask for on my tray, her phone number clearly written on the napkin square beneath the glass.

"How come she brought you got a drink? I didn't get one," Emmett whines from beside me.

I grin as I bring the glass to my lips. "Must be my charming personality."

* * *

 _* Salutamu - Hello._

 _* Parra inglisi - Do you speak English?_

 _* Mi capisci si parru inglisi - Do you understand me if I speak English?_

 _*Se - Yes._

 _*Grazij - Thank you._

 _*patri - father_

 _*principessa - princess_

 _*Ziu - uncle_

 _*Bon jornu - good morning/afternoon_

 _*Scusa - excuse me_

 _*M'â scusari - I'm sorry_

 **A/N: Hang in there! Next week we'll hear from Bella and find out what happened.**

 **I was an utter fail at review replies last week. Between FFN having issues, dealing with a sick son, and my rush to complete my FAGE story (which I'm happy to say I was able to complete!), it wasn't possible to reply to many reviews. I did read them all and love hearing all your thoughts and comments. Things are calming down, so I hope to be able to reply to them this week.**

 **I'm over the moon super excited to announce that I'm up for a handful of awards over on TwiFicFandomAwards dot blogspot dot com. Someone was so kind to nominate me for Favorite Newbie author, Duplicity for Favorite Drop Everything Fic, and Forged By Fire for Favorite All Time Fic and Favorite Potential Best Seller! Round one voting is open through this Saturday, 2/17. You can vote for your three favorites in each category once daily, so go vote for your picks!**

 **A** **nd don't forget, two of my completed stories are up for fic of the year over on ! Both Forged By Fire and A Rainbow After the Storm are on the list. If you loved them, take a moment to vote! Many fabulous stories are up this year, and you can vote daily, so spread the love and vote for all your favorites!**

 **For exclusive weekly pics and teasers, come check out my Facebook group, Sunshine Fics. Thank you all so much for all the love you've shown this story. I adore each and every reader and review!**


	26. Chapter 26

****Important** FFN has been having issues with alerts and notifications, some going out and some not, so be sure you've read last week's chapter.**

* * *

 **Bella**

" _You won't be needing that, Mrs. Cullen."_

I turn to face the intruder, fully intending to attack him, but I'm stopped cold when I see him pointing his gun at Kaitlin. I inhale a lungful of air to scream for Jimmy, for Rose, for anyone, but the lunatic brings his finger up to his sinister smile.

"Shh. We wouldn't want her to get hurt, would we?" His distinct Bostonian accent grabs my attention.

"Please don't hurt us," I whisper, tears beginning to sting my eyes.

"I wasn't asked to hurt you. I only need the girl. Her presence has been ... requested."

"By who? Who wants my baby?" His eyes don't leave mine as he inches closer to the bed, to where my daughter is oblivious to the danger.

"Just someone who wants to get your attention."

"Well, you have it!" My frustrated reply is low, for fear I'll wake Kaitlin. She's thankfully a deep sleeper, and I can only hope she stays that way. When he's just inches from her side, I snap out of the frozen state I've been in. "No! I won't let you take her!" I step toward him on reflex, but turning the gun to me, toward my obviously pregnant belly, he halts my movement.

"Ah, ah, ah. I'd hate to have to pull the trigger. And I don't want to involve the other Mrs. Cullen. Are you sure I'm alone; that I don't have someone standing outside her door? Are you willing to take that chance? Things could get rather ... messy. Now, we can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way. It's your choice."

Tears cloud my vision as I watch him step closer to my sleeping daughter. With one hand he yanks on the edge of the fitted sheet, folding it over her sleeping form until it resembles a sack, all while keeping the gun pointed at Kaitlin. He gathers the corners and twists before gently easing her off the bed with one arm. I don't know whether to be thankful or not that she's such a heavy sleeper.

"Stay here, in this room. If you try to follow me, I'll have my friend make sure the other Mrs. Cullen and those precious little ones of hers join the party." My eyes flash to the doorway leading down the hall, and I catch sight of a moving shadow just beyond the man, confirming my fears he isn't alone. "I _will_ shoot her, do you understand?"

I have no idea if it's an idle threat, but I know I can't risk my daughter's life or those of my sister-in-law and her girls on a gamble. So, with tears of agony and frustration streaming down my cheeks, I nod my head once, unable to speak. As he backs out of the room, his eyes never leave mine.

"Please don't hurt her." My choked, whispered plea brings me to my knees and leaves me feeling more helpless than I ever have.

"I'm sure you'll be hearing from her soon." And with those words, he slips from the room and into the night.

The weight of what's just happened overwhelms me, and I curl into the fetal position, sobbing. My precious girl was just taken from her bed, while I watched. I didn't do a fucking thing to stop it. I just stood there and let him walk away with her. The distant sound of an engine starting and spitting gravel as it drives away brings me out of my fog of desperation.

Knowing minutes count, I scramble to my feet and run down the hallway toward the door. Flinging it open, I peer out into the darkness, looking for something, anything that will tell me what happened to my baby girl. There are no taillights, no dust trail to follow, the humidity in the air far too heavy to allow it.

I turn to run back into the house, the light of the moon illuminating my path. But before I reach the door, I catch a glimpse of a shoe peeking from around the corner of the porch. A sense of dread fills me as I get closer. The bile crawls up my throat when I see Jimmy's body. The single gunshot to the head tells me there's no hope for him, and even if I thought it wasn't possible, I cry even more tears.

I turn and run back into the house, stumbling toward Rose's room.

"Rose," I scream. "Rose, I need you." My wailing echoes around the quiet house and the pounding on her bedroom door is quickly answered.

"What ... Bella? What's wrong? What happened?" Even half asleep, her panic is obvious.

"She's gone! She's gone!" I yell.

"Who? Who's gone?" She's ushering me away from her room so I don't wake her girls.

"He took her. He took my baby. Kaitlin is gone!" I fall onto the sofa when we reach the sitting room, curling in on myself.

"Kaitlin's ... Who took her, Bella?" Rose is beside me, her hand gripping my arm.

"I don't know," I say into my knees. I lift my eyes to meet hers. "How am I gonna find her?"

She gets to her feet and starts to walk toward the front door. "I'm gonna go find Jimmy and find out how the hell he let—"

"He's dead."

She stops and turns to me. "Dead?" Her voice is weary, as if she just realized how dire the situation was. All I can do is nod. "We need to call the police."

"You know we can't," I say, shaking my head.

"And why not?"

"You know why not." I finally look up, my eyes meeting hers.

She's quiet for only a moment before she speaks. "Then we need to call Em and Edward."

"How do I tell him I let our little girl go?"

"What do you mean _let_ , Bella? You didn't _let_ him do anything. I assume since Jimmy is dead, he had a gun, right? The one that took her?"

I nod as she sits beside me, taking my hand.

"And he threatened to shoot her if you tried to stop him?"

Again, I nod. "And you and the girls," I whisper.

"Then you couldn't risk it. We'll find her, and we'll get her back." Her hug, meant to be reassuring, only makes me feel more guilty for what's just happened.

"It's all my fault. Edward is gonna hate me," I whisper.

"He won't, Bella. I truly believe that. And if he does ... Well, then he's not the man I thought he was."

* * *

Calling the police really wasn't an option. Besides having Jimmy's body to explain and not knowing who could have carried out the hit, local law enforcement was probably not up to the task of dealing with an international abduction. And as soon as American officials were involved, I know Kaitlin's kidnapping would be presumed a retaliation. Little would be done to find the daughter of an alleged mob boss. Her being _my_ daughter would only complicate things. One look at my former employment and they would assume I deserved it; walking away from the force and choosing to live this life. I can't risk their prejudice against Edward or me.

No, it's better if we find her ourselves.

I allow Rose to guide me through the next few, foggy hours. She convinces me it's best to move Jimmy's body. Between the warm, summer sun and Emma running around later, we really can't leave him where he is. Going through his pockets, we discover his phone, or phones, are missing, as is his gun. Rose helps me drag his body out of the path of the rising sun and into the nearby trees and brush. We cover him with a blanket, knowing some of Edward's men will arrive at some point to do the rest. It hurts just to leave him there, the man that Edward had entrusted with watching over Kaitlin and me all these years.

She ushers me back inside to shower and then we spend what feels like hours trying to reach Edward or Emmett. Between attempts, we look through the house and outside, searching for clues as to who took Kaitlin. The security cameras Edward had installed after he bought the house have all been destroyed, and the alarm system was disabled at some point in the night. What footage there is from before then is grainy, so we have nothing to go on, no idea who it was that took my girl. I can only hope Edward is able to find something.

The numbers to the burner phones they've been calling us from only ring and ring. Their personal phones go straight to voicemail. I have no way to reach him, and no way to know where he is. I've yet to leave a voicemail, unable to say the words. Realizing he needs to know how dire the situation is, I finally relent and leave him _something_.

"Edward," I say with a broken whisper. "I _really_ need you to call me the moment you get this. Something ..." I pause, catching my rapidly increasing breaths. "Something's happened, and I need you. I ... I love you."

I've lost track of how long I've sat in the same spot, staring out the window and listening to Bree fuss and Emma chatter about how much she misses her cousin. Hours pass before the phone finally rings. I almost drop mine in my haste to answer it, but I soon realize it's not my phone that was ringing.

"Emmett?" Rose's voice breaks the relative silence of the room. "Oh God! We've been trying to reach you and your brother all day. Kaitlin's been taken, and we don't know what to do." She listens for a moment before answering. "We don't know!" she yells. "A man came into the house last night and took her from her bed. He threatened to shoot all of us. Jimmy's dead. "

Her nodding, _yeahs_ and _uh huhs_ are followed by an ' _I_ _love you_ ' and a quick goodbye.

"He said we need to get back to Boston. They got into town yesterday morning and slept all day. Then they had—"

My ringing phone cuts her off. Startled, I nearly drop it again fumbling to answer.

"Hel ... Hello?" I stutter when I finally answer.

"Bella? My God, baby. Tell me it isn't true. Tell me everything is okay?" His begging is my undoing, and I burst into tears.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry he took her." The fracture in my heart splits wide open when I hear his pleading. "She's gone, Edward. He took her. I'm so sorry."

"No, don't, baby. We'll get her back, I promise. We'll find her, okay?"

"Okay," I whisper, wiping away my tears.

"I need you to listen to me, okay? I need you, Rose, and the girls to come back home. She already knows where to go when you get here, and I need you to go with her. I need to know you're safe. Promise me you'll go with her?"

I make eye contact with Rose. The look she gives me tells me they must've already devised a plan in the short time she was on the phone with Emmett. And judging by my husband's comments, my guess is he plans to hide me away until this blows over.

"You know you can't keep me from helping you," I tell him.

"Damnit, Bella, can you not be stubborn this one time?"

"I'm coming home, and _we_ will find our daughter, together **."**

His silence tells me he knows he won't win this one.

"Promise me you'll be safe. It's not just you I'm trying to protect, Bella."

My hand finds the gentle nudges against my belly like this little one is trying to offer his support. "I know, Edward. But I can't just sit back and do nothing. But I promise I'll be safe."

"That's all I can ask." Silence stretches between us, and I can hear the sounds of traffic in the background. "Call me when you land, okay?"

"Okay."

"I love you, Bella. We'll find her."

My heart wants so badly to believe him, to trust that we'll find her, but my head won't listen. It's constantly looping with thoughts and visions of what could be happening to her. So instead of accepting his promise, I offer him the only thing I can. "I love you too."

I don't know how long I sit, holding the silent phone like a lifeline to my savior, before Rose's voice snaps me out of it.

"We need to get back to Boston, Bella." Her whispered words are like a punch to the gut. I know it's the right decision, to go home, we have more resources there, but to do so means leaving the last place I held my little girl.

"I know."

"I'll get us all packed, and we can make some flight arrangements, okay?"

"Yeah." My agreement tastes bad on my tongue as if I'm willingly accepting to leave this place without my daughter.

In a daze, I pack our belongings. I'm a cross between an emotional basket case and a zombie as I fold all of Kaitlin's clothes and stuff the toys she just simply couldn't live without into her bag. I contemplate leaving them here for the sake of going sooner, but I know she'll want them when she gets home.

"You hanging in there?" Rose asks me from the doorway as I drop the last of my things into my bag.

"Not really."

"Have you eaten?"

I look at my sister-in-law, my friend, and level her with a glare. "I'm not hungry." I turn back to my task, making sure things are packed and ready.

"That's not what I asked you." She steps into the room and halts my hands with hers. "You need to eat something."

"I said I'm not hungry!" I scream. "How can I eat anything when I don't know if my baby is being allowed to eat?" Sobs wrack me once again, and I plop onto the bed. "What if they're hurting her, Rose? Oh God." My breath is coming in short pants as I grip her shoulders.

Her arms wrap around me, holding me to her as I cry. "Shh. We have to believe that she's going to be okay. That she's being treated well. You told me yourself the man that took her said he wasn't going to hurt her."

"And why should I trust anything that asshole said?"

"Because not to isn't an option." Her words hang heavy between us.

She's right. Not believing him would mean she's being hurt, and I don't think I could survive that. "We have to believe she's okay. And you and I both know Edward would fight the devil himself, slay any dragon to get his princess back. Whoever took her had a reason, and I'd bet anything he's already gotten a call."

"You're right."

"I know." I look up and meet her smiling eyes. "I also know your husband would go ballistic if he knew you weren't taking care of yourself. You need to eat. Not only for you, but for that little one you're carrying."

"Okay, I'll eat something."

"Good. But we need to hurry. The car will be here in about thirty minutes to pick us up."

* * *

The trip home is an ordeal. The only flight available isn't until after three in the afternoon, and we have two layovers. Between Rose's girls not having the time to adjust to leaving our beach paradise, being completely off schedule, and flying commercial, Emma and Bree are anything but cooperative. Emma is especially difficult, repeatedly asking why Kaitlin isn't with us and then bursting into tears when we remind her she already left. The constant emotional turmoil is wreaking havoc on me, and I'm absolutely useless to Rose.

When we finally land in Atlanta to catch the first connecting flight, I escape to the ladies room to collect myself. I just need a minute to catch my breath. I'm feeling anxious the closer we get to home; anxious to be in my husband's arms again and anxious to find my little girl.

When we land in Raleigh, the layover is almost twice as long; well over five hours, and it's the middle of the night. Emma and Bree have long since passed out, and Rose isn't much better. We've made a little nest in one of the corners for them, a pile of blankets and bags, and I stand guard while they sleep. I'm far too keyed up to rest.

* * *

" _Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Logan International airport. Local time is 8:10 a.m. and it's a_ _balmy, seventy_ _-six degrees here in Boston. For your safety and comfort, please remain seated with your_ _seatbelt f_ _astened until the Captain ..."_ The voice crackles over the speakers, droning on about landing procedures, waking me from my catnap. Opening my eyes, I'm face to face with my niece. Emma is curled in her seat between Rose and me, her head lolled back, a tiny bit of drool at the corner of her mouth. The scene makes me smile and think of all the times I watched Kaitlin sleep like that. The brief moment of tranquility is broken when reality comes rushing back.

It takes great effort to hold back the sobs wanting to rip from my chest. I turn and sit straight in my seat, trying to collect myself before Rose once again catches me falling apart. I don't think I can stand seeing any more of her looks of pity. Rose wakes and rearranges Bree on her lap for landing. The girls thankfully sleep through touch down, and we have to rouse them from slumber to disembark.

My phone has very little battery life left, but I call Edward. I tried to reach him last night, but he never answered. My call went straight to voicemail. If anything, I can find out where he is and go to him. It only rings half a ring before he answers.

"Bella?" His anxious tone is both comforting and alarming. I don't know if he's just on edge waiting to hear from me since it's been more than twenty-four hours since we last spoke, or if something is wrong.

"Yeah, we just landed. We're headed to baggage claim. Where are you?"

"Actually Em and I are both at the safe house."

Anger wells inside me. "Why aren't you out there looking, Edward?"

"Believe me, I've spent every waking moment searching for her. The lead we have kind of hit a wall, but I have men working on it. We decided to come here and wait for you guys because honestly, I just need to have you in my fucking arms, baby. Besides, we both need some rest. We won't be much good to our daughter if we're exhausted."

"You can take your fucking nap, and I'll go find her myself." I end the call and throw the phone in my bag. I walk toward the baggage claim carousels and see Rose standing with her girls. The look on her face tells me I'm barely keeping my anger contained.

"Everything okay?" she asks.

"No, everything is _not_ okay."

"Wanna tell me about it?"

"Apparently I'm to come home and take a nap," I say, my reply snippy.

"Bella," she says gently, "that might not be a bad idea. You've been awake almost twenty-four hours already. Not only is that not good for you or the baby, you won't be able to think clearly or make good decisions. He's only looking out for you."

I glare at her and huff a breath, all the while my phone vibrates in my bag. A moment later, hers begins to ring. A grin lights her face when she looks at it. "It's for you," she says as she hands it to me.

"What?" I answer angrily.

"You will come here, and you will rest. I will not put your health or the life of my unborn child in jeopardy because you're too fucking stubborn to listen to me. Do you understand?"

My only answer is silence. The more I think about it, the more I feel like a child; an overtired child that needs ... a nap.

"That's what I thought. There's a car waiting for you in the garage. Rose has the details about where it's parked. The GPS is programmed with the destination. It's a safe house, away from the city."

"Is it far?"

"Not really. Less than an hour, depending on traffic. I would have sent a driver, but I can't risk more people knowing where we are. At least not until I can take care of things."

"No, I understand."

"You okay to drive? No, you know what, have Rose drive, okay? She told Em you haven't slept much."

"I'm fine," I say, trying to argue with him.

"No, you're not. Rose will be driving, you got it?"

"Fine," I say petulantly.

"I love you, Bella, but I need you to trust me on this one. I've got men looking into a few things, and we're getting close. Okay? Do you trust me?"

This man, the one I've come to love and depend on, the one who's never let me down, he's asking me to trust him. As much as I want to scream and argue, fight about going right this moment to find our little girl, I know I have to have faith in him.

"I do. And, Edward ... I love you too."

* * *

The drive to the safe house flies by as Emma and Bree's chatter from the backseat help to pass the time. Before we know it, we're in the town of Chelmsford and pulling into the driveway of a moderately sized house. It sits in the center of a cul-de-sac, two stories tall with white, wood siding, flanked by family homes on either side. Backed against the woods, it looks like a peaceful place to call home. I can imagine the neighbors here having block parties and holiday cookouts with each other. Neighbors that wouldn't take too kindly to knowing a criminal was living among them.

Rose drives around to the back of the house, up to the garage, and before she can even cut the engine, my husband walks out of the back door.

I almost strangle myself getting out of my seatbelt and trip over my own feet getting out of the car, but when I'm finally free, he collides with me, and for a brief moment it feels like things will be okay.

My emotions momentarily rob me of speech, and I can only squeeze him tighter. I look up into his eyes, and his pain and anguish are visible. I notice his hair is shorter and darker than the last time I saw him, and his clothes are rumpled. He looks like he hasn't slept well in weeks. With tears in his eyes, he kisses my forehead and tucks me under his chin. Knowing there are no words to describe the hell we're both experiencing, we just stand there and hold onto each other.

He finally pulls back and takes my hand and leads me toward the house.

"Come on. We both need to rest, and then we need to talk."

I pull on his hand, causing him to stop. "What do you know?"

He's reluctant to say anything, that much I can see. With hesitance, he meets my eyes. "I know who has her."

* * *

 **A/N:** **Thanks to Fyrebyrd, Gabby1017, and 2brown-eyes for pre-reading this one, and to my beta, SunflowerFran. Please remember, all mistakes are mine.**

 **Many of you have theories about the _who_ and _why_ , and you'll get more answers next week when we hear from Edward. We'll find out where he's been and what the heck he's been up to.**

 **Don't forget, two of my completed stories are up for fic of the year over on** **TwiFanfictionRecs dot com** **! Both Forged By Fire and A Rainbow After the Storm are on the list. If you loved them, take a moment to vote! Many fabulous stories are up this year, and you can vote daily, so spread the love and vote for all your favorites! Only a week left to vote!**

 **And be on the lookout for my FAGE (Fic Awesome Gift Exchange) story, posting in its entirety this Sunday!**

 **For exclusive weekly pics and teasers, come check out my Facebook group, Sunshine Fics. Thank you all so much for all the love you've shown this story. I adore each and every reader and review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks to Fyrebyrd, Gabby1017, and 2brown-eyes for pre-reading this one, and to my beta, SunflowerFran. Please remember, all mistakes are mine.**

 ****This chapter will overlap the previous one in the timeline.****

* * *

 **Edward**

When our flight from Cork finally lands, I don't even know what time it is. We've been traveling for nearly eighteen hours, which doesn't include our flight from Sicily to Cork, on overbooked, commercial flights, and my bed is calling me. Em and I go our separate ways and agree to meet again tomorrow.

Deciding to check in with Jimmy, I make a quick call. He says all is well with my girls and things are quiet there. Our meeting for the next day is set and after a quick shower to wash off the grime of traveling and a shave, I collapse into my bed and sleep like the dead.

* * *

"And they know we're coming?" Emmett asks nervously as we walk closer to the restaurant.

"Yeah, Jimmy set it up. I talked to him last night to confirm. He said they'd be expecting us at noon." I straighten my tie and brush non-existent lint from my suit jacket. I expected to be more nervous, meeting with men we've fought for generations over territory and business, but I'm not. As head of our family, I am now an equal. The fact that Marcus was so willing to meet with me tells me he sees me that way as well.

"Hello, and welcome to Didi's. Is it just the two of you today?" the hostess asks when we walk through the door.

"Actually, Mr. Cullen and I have a lunch appointment with Mr. Voltolini," Emmett says from my right. The hostess' eyes grow wide before she composes herself.

"Of course, he's expecting you. Right this way, please." She leads us through the dining room to a table in the rear half of the restaurant.

Marcus Voltolini is seated at the far side of the table, facing the door, flanked by his sons, Caius and Felix. Others stand nearby, armed to the teeth, I'm sure.

"Edward Cullen," he says, welcoming us to the table with open arms. "So nice of you to join us."

"Marcus," I say with a nod as I take my seat.

"I hear you were recently married?"

"I was." I'm unable to keep the small smile off my face.

"Oh, look at that! That is the look of a man in love," he says as he waves his finger at me, his own smile on display.

"Yes, we are very happy." The server delivers drinks to Emmett and me, and I nod in thanks.

"Your picture was in all the local papers. She is a very beautiful woman."

I stiffen at his words, both irritated that the news of our marriage has already reached the press, and Marcus' observation of my wife. "She is," I say simply.

"She is also recently unemployed, yes?"

My eyes lock with his, and I don't miss the meaning of his question. He knows she was one of my informants.

"Yes, we decided it was best if she stayed home with our daughter."

He nods slowly. "Yes, I can see how that would be preferable. Though ..." He tilts his head. "Imagine all the information she won't be privy to any longer. Could be bad for business."

I shrug. "I'm sure I'll manage."

"I'm sure you will," he says with a slow nod. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure? I didn't realize we would have anything to speak about so soon after your taking over for your father." His tone when speaking about Da doesn't escape my notice.

I ignore Caius' steely gaze as Marcus and I speak. I know I need to tread carefully.

"I was made aware of some problems we had with a shipment last month, and your name came up."

"Oh? Why would _my_ name come up in _your_ business? We settled territory lines years ago, Cullen, and I'm a man of my word." His slightly narrowed eyes tell me I'm walking a thin line. To suggest he's ignoring our agreement would be calling his honor into question, a direct disrespect to him.

"That's why I'm here, Marcus, to find out why."

"And I assume you heard this information from your wife?"

"No. As a matter of fact, it was my brother."

Marcus' eyes flash to Emmett then back to me.

"Jasper," I clarify. "Seems he's been meeting with some of your men."

"I see." His eyes don't leave mine, though his body language tells me his irritation is rising.

"It also seems some family history has recently come to light, and I was hoping to get your insight on a few things." I never lose eye contact with the man before me.

"Is that so?" he asks, his eyebrow raised.

"It is. The details we had were sketchy; they took us all the way to Sicily."

His cold, blue eyes give away nothing as they pierce me. "Sicily?"

"Yes. And I was hoping you could shed some light on what I learned."

He motions over one of his men. "Bring around the car." He then looks to me. "I believe this meeting needs to continue in a more private location."

* * *

We leave Didi's and follow Marcus' entourage to his home. The gated estate is exactly what I'd expect a man like Marcus Voltolini to live in. Its opulence is apparent from the exterior. After parking, we're led inside. We're stripped of our weapons and brought to what appears to be his personal, home office. Emmett and I are the only others in the room, seated across from him.

"So, you met Jane, then?" Marcus asks us from his seat behind his desk.

"We did. And she had quite a lot to say." I study the man as he does me. The years have treated him well. Even in his advancing age, likely nearing seventy, he looks strong, intimidating.

"I'm sure she did," he says with a chuckle. "What exactly did you hope to learn by coming to me? I would think anything she had to tell you could better confirmed or denied by your own father."

"His dishonesty is what led us to Jane, so forgive me for not going to him first. I like to be informed of all the facts before I make any decisions."

He throws his head back and laughs. "Decisions! I like you, Edward." He rises from his chair and pours himself a drink, along with two others.

Emmett and I each take the proffered glasses when he hands them to us.

"I propose a toast. To Edward and his new bride. _Salute_."

We all raise our glasses and then drink, the warmth spreading through my body a welcome feeling.

"So instead of asking the man responsible for the mess he made all those years ago, you choose to come to me? Why?" Marcus asks.

"I only want to know your side of things before I go to him."

"Hmm," he hums, noncommittally. His finger traces the rim of his glass as he ponders his thoughts. "Jane was never supposed to be part of this family," he finally says before looking up at me. "She was a bastard child who had no place among us. But Aro couldn't be dissuaded." He shakes his head at the memory. "The day he married Renata, all my plans began to fall apart. I couldn't risk her giving him a son."

"Because the child would eventually take your rightful place?"

He nods in agreement. "Thankfully, she was never blessed with any other living children, and the son she almost had left this world with her." He does the sign of the cross, hypocritical as it is.

"I still don't know what this has to do with Jane and how my brother came to be with our family."

His smile is chilling. "That would be your father's part in all this. He actually came to me months before Jasper was due to be born, before even Aro knew about his daughter's pregnancy. He asked me for help in getting the child away from Jane. His wife hadn't been able to give him a child at that point, and he was growing desperate to give her one. We came to an agreement."

"That you would help take away the baby from his mother?" I surmise.

He nods in agreement. "He would take the child and raise it as his own, and I would take my place in the Family. Simple as that." He shrugs.

No, it wasn't quite that simple.

"Then why involve Jasper in your family?" I ask.

" _I_ did not. I will have to speak with my son, but I believe Caius was only toying with him, making him think if he proved his loyalty to us he could one day take his place with us."

"So his order for Jasper to kill my wife's father ten years ago didn't come from you? It was only a game to your son?" I'm trying to contain my anger. The reasons for Charlie being killed only amounted to a game, just simple amusement for Caius.

"No, it didn't come from me," he says with a shake of his head. "Charlie Swan was a thorn in my side, yes, but he wasn't anything I couldn't handle. His obsession with solving his wife's murder made his vendetta against us that much stronger, but I knew he'd never find the information he so desperately wanted because it didn't exist. And bear in mind, Jasper was never given a specific target, only asked to remove someone close to your family. If you need more than that, you'd have to speak to my son."

"I just may do that," I say as I think of ways to end Caius Voltolini.

He studies me for a while, sizing me up, I'm sure. "You know," he says cautiously. "You're a lot more calculating than your father ever was."

I'm quiet, unsure of where he's going with his praise.

"He was always impulsive. Well, what I remember of him, anyway. In business, in his personal life, in his younger years, he'd ... shoot first and answer questions later. Much like your older brother. I hear his impulsive nature may have led him astray. He disappeared recently, did he not?" he asks.

"Yes, he hasn't been seen in quite a while. I heard he might have run off with Maria. She's the stepdaughter of your son, yes?"

He nods. "Yes, that she is. Which is how I know he isn't with her," he says with a chuckle. "Like father like son, I imagine. So, I have to wonder where you got your patience from."

"Perhaps it's something I blessedly got from my mother. After all, she's had the patience of a saint to live with Carlisle Cullen all these years."

* * *

"He's still not answering, Ed."

We've been trying to reach Jimmy since this morning, and he's still not answering his phone.

"And you tried his regular number, not just the secure line?" I ask, my eyes not leaving the road.

"Of course I did. What? You think I'm that stupid?"

"Sorry man." Knowing the risk of calling them on their personal phones, I ask anyway. "Go ahead and call Rose."

"You got it."

When the call connects, I hear bits and pieces, but what I do hear makes my blood run cold as I bring us to an abrupt stop on the side of the road. My little girl, my princess, is gone. Emmett's words play like a distorted record in my ear.

" _Kaitlin is missing."_

" _Somebody iced Jimmy."_

" _... took K at gunpoint."_

I rip the phone from his hand, startling him into silence. I find Bella's number, and it feels like an eternity before she answers. When she finally does, her broken sobs nearly break me. Her apologies for letting Kaitlin leave make my arms ache to hold her, to tell her everything is going to be all right, even if I don't believe it myself.

* * *

I'm on edge as I peel out and make a quick U-turn. My rage builds until it feels like its own entity trying to vibrate its way out of me. I steer us back toward the closest place to get answers. The guards at the gate are surprised to see us again so soon, but with a quick call to the house, we're waved through.

This time, Marcus meets us at the door.

"Was there something else, gentlemen?" he asks.

"Where the fuck is my daughter?" I charge at him, and I'm quickly detained by a few of his trained guard dogs. "Someone took her. Where is she?"

A look of shock and disbelief cover his face, and I suddenly begin to doubt he had anything to do with Kaitlin's kidnapping.

"Please release Mr. Cullen. He's apparently just received some bad news and isn't thinking clearly." He eyes his men until they let go of me. "Gentlemen, if you'll follow me, please. I'm sure you don't want to discuss this on my front lawn." He turns and heads back inside his home, Emmett and I following closely behind

We're led to a different room this time, but I'm only barely aware of my surroundings. The need to find my daughter is making my skin prickle, like there's some other force trying to crawl out of me and rip everyone to shreds until I have her back in my arms.

"Please have a seat," Marcus offers.

"If you don't mind, I'd rather stand," I say. "This isn't exactly a social call."

"No, I don't guess that it is." He pauses for a moment, his head tilted in contemplation. "Tell me, why is my home the first place you thought of when you discovered your daughter missing?"

"It seemed like a logical place to start." The anger is beginning to vibrate through me, causing me to tremble.

"Because?"

"Because we've spent the last few weeks trying to find a connection between our families, because we just met with your niece, for any fucking number of reasons!" I'm shouting now, but I'm barely keeping my rage contained.

"Can you tell me what business I would have with taking a small child? A child I would rather not acknowledge as being of my blood? To what end would it serve?"

"I don't fucking know!" My loud outburst brings one of his men into the room to check on Marcus.

"It's fine," he says, waving him off. He looks back to me. "I promise to you, on the memory of my dear Didyme, I had no part in taking the girl. I don't take violence against women and children lightly."

Staring into his eyes, I don't see the shrewd businessman I'm familiar with. Instead, I see the eyes of a father. And the more I think it through, the more I believe him; he had nothing to gain by taking my daughter.

I get to my feet and button my jacket, anxious to leave. "Thank you. I'm sorry to have disturbed you." Emmett follows but side-eyes me as we step toward the door, in total disbelief that I'm walking out without any answers.

"Think about who might benefit from her disappearance, Edward. Who would use a child as leverage?" His words halt my footsteps. "Who would be so desperate to get what he wants, the return of his oldest son, that he would use a child as bait?"

His accusation slaps me across the face, and I'm momentarily stunned, speechless.

My father's words to me just two days ago echo in my mind.

" _And if you aren't home by tonight to deal with this shit, I'll make sure to get you here."_

"I'll tell you who," Marcus continues. "The kind of man who's been hiding his son's paternity from his wife for the last thirty-five years. The same kind of man that would _kill_ to keep that secret."

I turn to meet his eyes. "Kill?"

Marcus rises to his feet and steps toward a bookcase, fingering the spines of the volumes. "While I may not visit her, I do have staff at the facility keeping a close watch on my dear niece. She would go on and on about a visitor she had many years ago. A young, American woman."

I get a sick feeling in my gut as he speaks.

"She was on vacation with her husband while he was there on business. She said she was a friend of a friend and they struck up a conversation." He plucks what appears to be a photo album from the shelf and begins to turn through its pages. "The woman showed her pictures of her daughter, and of course that led to Jane speaking of the son she had but lost and the man who would still visit her. She visited many times over the week she was there, and they spoke for hours, I would guess. They promised to keep in touch, but Jane never heard from her after her last visit."

"What was her name?" I ask my voice gravelly.

He steps close enough to hand me the album. Staring back at me from the photograph, seated next to a younger Jane Mancini, is a woman I imagine Bella's sister would look like if she had one. "Her name was Renee Swan." He pauses, thinking over his next words. "I heard she was found dead not long after her return home. So, Edward, ask yourself, who had something to gain from Renee Swan's death?"

* * *

"Sill no answer."

"Damnit!" I pound on the steering wheel as we fly down the highway. "Try Ma's number."

Emmett nods, punching away at his phone. Not being able to reach Da has my blood boiling. While I don't want to believe a word Marcus said about my father, it all makes perfect sense. Everything he's done, all his actions up to this point have been to either protect my brother or guard his own secret. While I don't understand his reasons, I now see how far his deception has reached.

"Nothing. Straight to voicemail."

"That son of a bitch! Where the hell are they?" My rhetorical question goes unanswered as we drive to my parents' house. It's evening now, past sunset, and the city fades in my rear view mirror as we get further away and closer to the suburbs.

When we finally arrive, no windows are lit, dashing any hope that my little girl is here. Passing through the gate, we're barely acknowledged as Sam waves us through. I park haphazardly in front of the house, pushing open the door and rushing inside.

"Kaitlin!" I yell as I run from room to room. "K! Princess!"

The sitting room, the kitchen, the den, even the room Ma keeps toys in for her for her rare visits, all of them are empty. Emmett and I throw open all the doors and search every square inch of the house.

"You check Da's study?" Emmett calls from down the hall.

"Not yet." I run down the stairs and through the hall until I reach the door to Carlisle's office.

A single lamp on the desk lights the room. The unusually clear desk holds only a single envelope. Stepping closer, I can see my name written on it in Da's messy scrawl. With shaking hands, I rip it open, the envelope dropping to the floor as I clutch the paper in my hand.

 _Do I have your attention?_

* * *

"Is that LoJack working? When will they be here?" Emmett asks, peering over my shoulder. The program tracking Bella and Rose driving from the airport is open on my laptop, and it's all I've been able to focus on since I spoke to her when they landed over an hour ago.

"Yeah, it's working. And they should be pulling up right ... about ... now." The sound of their car's engine filters through the open windows, and I'm on my feet in a flash, headed out the door.

In her hurry to get to me, Bella nearly falls out of the car. We collide in our rush to hold each other, but when she's finally in my arms, I squeeze her to me. Looking down at her, I know she's travel weary, of course, but the exhaustion she must be feeling is of another kind. Bone-deep sadness has taken the spark out of her eyes. With tears welling in my own, I kiss her forehead and tuck her under my chin. No words need to be said, there's nothing _to_ say, so we only hold each other in silence.

I finally pull back, take her hand and lead her toward the house. "Come on. We both need to rest, and then we need to talk."

She pulls me to a stop. "What do you know?"

I'm reluctant to say anything to her, knowing he won't rest until I tell her everything I know, but I also understand she needs this; to know there's hope we'll find our daughter. "I know who has her."

When her steps falter behind mine, I turn to see a mix of sadness, hope, and anger on her face.

"Who is it, Edward? Who has my daughter?"

"We'll talk after we both rest," I say, gently pulling her along as I step closer to the door.

She rips her hand from mine, indignation blazing in her tired eyes. "No, I will not fucking rest! Who has my daughter?" Her voice is loud enough to scare off a flock of birds perched in a nearby tree. Their flapping wings are the only sound echoing through the quiet neighborhood.

I step closer and bring my hands up to cup her cheeks. "I know who it is, and I have men I trust looking for him."

Squeezing her eyes shut, she takes a deep breath. "Will we find her?" she whispers.

"I promise you, Bella, we'll get her back. But before anything else, I need you to rest." One of my hands travels down her side until it's resting on her belly, which seems to have doubled in size since the last time I laid eyes on her. "It isn't good for you, for either of you, to be exhausted."

"Okay," she finally relents. "But, you'll tell me everything?"

"I promise. As soon as you get some sleep, I'll tell you everything I know." With a kiss to her forehead, she nods and follows me inside, and up to the room we're staying in for this short visit.

We burrow under the blankets, and I pull her as close as I'm able to and wrap my arms around her, sleep quickly claiming us both.

Judging by the dimming light outside, it's evening before I wake. The house is quiet, meaning Rose and the girls are resting as well, or Emmett chose to take them out for a while. I take advantage of the quiet moment, staring down at my wife in my arms. Her peaceful expression as she sleeps betrays the anguish I know she feels when she's awake.

Years of secrets and lies have led us to this moment, and I'll have to tell her all of it at once. I can only hope it doesn't break her. Everything she thought she believed about why her parents were killed was a lie, and somehow all tied together, bringing us to where we are; our precious Kaitlin taken from us.

When her eyes flutter open, they're as beautiful as they always are, except this time, they're filled with untold sadness.

"Did you sleep okay?" I ask, my voice still thick with sleep.

"Yeah," she whispers, her voice raspy. "Will you tell me now?"

"Will you eat something?" I counter.

"Only if you tell me."

I flop back against my pillow, my forearm resting over my eyes. Moving it above my head, I turn to look at her. She deserves to know everything, but to open my goddamn mouth and actually utter the words is something else entirely.

I open my arms, and she comes willingly into them. I hold her tight and kiss the top of her head, holding onto this moment; the moment before secrets of the past are exposed, changing everything she thought she knew. I'm under no false hope she'll stay put and let me handle things once she finally learns the truth.

So, with a heavy heart, I whisper to her the most important thing first.

"Carlisle is the one who had Kaitlin taken."

* * *

 _Salute - health, good wishes_

 **A/N:** **I must apologize, yet again for not being able to reply to reviews last week. Between FFN having serious issues most of the week, wrapping up my FAGE story, a visit from my out of town bestie, and a flooding basement, time just got away from me. And seeing how I've only got next week's chapter written, (which I hate not having more in reserve) I'm likely not going to be able to reply this week. I think you'd all rather I use the time to write than reply ... yes?**

 **I'm super excited to announce that I made it through to round two of the Twi Fic Fandom Awards! I'm up for Favorite Newbie author, Duplicity for Favorite Drop Everything Fic, and Forged By Fire for Favorite All Time Fic and Favorite Potential Best Seller! Round two voting is open through this Saturday, 3/3. You can vote for your favorite in each category once daily, so go vote for your picks! You can find the poll over on TwiFicFandomAwards dot blogspot dot com.**

 **Only two more days to vote for Fic of the Year over on TwiFanfictionRecs dot com! Two of my completed stories are up! Both Forged By Fire and A Rainbow After the Storm are on the list. If you loved them, please vote!**

 **For exclusive weekly pics and teasers, come check out my Facebook group, Sunshine Fics. Thank you all so much for all the love you've shown this story. I adore each and every reader and review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Bella**

* * *

" _Carlisle is the one who had Kaitlin taken."_

The words rattle around in my head for a moment, and yet they still don't make any sense. I open my mouth to ask questions but then close it. I don't even know where to start. Sitting up, I crisscross my legs and rub my hands over my face before turning to look down at my husband.

"You're sure?"

Edward nods. "I haven't figured out exactly what he knows, and I'm not sure if something tipped him off to Em and me not being there with you. He called me a couple of days ago and made a few, what I thought were idle threats." He hesitates, seemingly unsure of what he wants to say. It's not something I'm used to hearing from him. He sits up and faces me on the bed, his long legs moving to either side of mine, surrounding me.

"There's a lot I need to tell you, and I have no idea where the fuck to start." His hand reaches for my face, his fingers gently brushing the hair behind my ear. "What I need to tell you is going to hurt, and there's no way around that."

"I understand. Just tell me why he has my baby," I plead softly.

"He took her because he wanted to get my attention. Like I said, he might've been tipped off about something or just got impatient and sent someone after me."

"But how? What would've made him send someone for you? As far as he knew we were on our honeymoon."

He nods his head. "I know, and I had a few men besides Jimmy stationed on the island in one place or another, keeping a watch out for anything suspicious, but no one ever reported back to me. So either Carlisle's men got to them, or they turned on me. I have no fucking idea. I'm still trying to reach them."

"But why?" I ask, still struggling to understand Carlisle's motivation. "What does he need Kaitlin for?" Tears fill my eyes; some trailing down my cheeks as I beg for answers.

His thumb brushes them away, and he once again grasps my hands. "I spoke to him before we boarded the plane for Boston and he sounded a little off kilter, panicked almost. He was rambling on about not being able to find Jasper and Senator Brandon getting anxious to find him. It's been weeks since anyone has heard from my brother, and I think he's getting desperate."

I furrow my brow, still not understanding Carlisle's urgency to find his son. "Why is finding your brother suddenly so important?"

"Besides the fact that Brandon is looking for him, I think the last thirty-five years of keeping Jasper's paternity a secret has finally taken its toll. I think he knows his secrets are about to be exposed and he's not in his right mind, especially if he's figured out I went to see Jane."

"So you're telling me a crazy man has my daughter?" I wiggle from the cage of his arms and stand from the bed, ready to grab my keys and race back to Boston to find my little girl. But Edward is too quick, and he's up and grabbing me gently by the wrist before I can get very far.

"Whatever you're planning to do, just get it out of your head."

"If what you say is true, and he's really lost it, why the hell are we still sitting here? I want my daughter back!" My fists slam against his chest, and angry tears fill my eyes as I scream at him.

"Bella! Stop!" he shouts over my outburst. He gathers me into his arms and tries to comfort me. I surrender and let him calm the storm brewing inside of me. "Stop. He might be losing his mind, but I have to believe he wouldn't harm a child. I _have_ to believe that."

"I still don't understand."

His eyes search mine, and he nods, almost imperceptibly. "I know, and honestly, I'm still working it all out in my head." He sits on the edge of the bed, bringing me down onto his lap as his arms wrap around me. When he starts to speak, his voice is low, and I can sense his hesitation. "The night Jasper went missing, he told us a few things I needed to check for myself."

I look up into his eyes. "That's when he told you about Jane being his mother, right?"

"Yeah, but it was more than that. He told us he had been working with the Voltolini family, trying to gain their respect, to be accepted by them. He told us ..." He grips me just a little tighter, like he'll need to hold me together as he speaks. "He told us he's the one that killed your father."

As I process his words, visions of my father's smiling face flash through my mind; long forgotten memories of blanket forts and board games, movie nights with popcorn and Junior Mints, bedtime stories and music boxes. I don't even realize I'm crying again until the sounds of my sobs register in my ears.

"Shh, baby, it's gonna be okay. He can't hurt you anymore." His hold on me is almost bruising, but I fear I'll shatter into a million pieces if he lets go of me.

"But why? I don't understand, Edward. What did he have to gain by killing my father? The respect of the family that threw him away?" My speech is broken as the stuttered words leave my lips.

"Shh, I know. It doesn't make any sense to me either, baby. But that's pretty much what Marcus said; that Caius convinced Jasper to do it."

I sit straight, my teary eyes wide. "Marcus? You went to see Marcus Voltolini?"

"We did. After we visited Jane."

My head is spinning from all the information he's giving me.

"Wait. That's where you've been all this time? You've been gallivanting all over Europe?"

"Not exactly. Yes, we went to Sicily to find Jane, but it wasn't exactly a vacation. It took a while to get in to see her. And when we did, she had quite the story to tell us, which led us to meet with Marcus. Combined with what he told us, we went to see our dear old Da. When we got to the house, he'd left us a note." Edward stretches out behind us and snags an envelope off the nightstand before handing it to me. "This was on his desk, but there was no trace of him or Ma in the house."

 _Do I have your attention?_

The single line on the small note sends chills down my spine. I stare at the paper clutched in my hand as I try to get more answers, not meeting Edward's eyes as I speak. "What did Marcus have to say to lead you to believe Carlisle had anything to do with it?"

"To answer that I need you to promise me you'll try to stay calm, okay? I can't risk you getting too worked up." His hand rubs across my belly, reminding me of what's at stake.

My heart begins to race, and I look up at him. Judging by the look in his eyes, I know whatever it is he needs to say will be life-changing. "Just tell me." My whispered plea is the only sound in the room.

"We know my father has been hell-bent on preserving Jasper's life; not just because of what he can use him for, his connection to Brandon, but he's probably afraid of what the Voltolini family would do if he was harmed. So he's kept him around as part of the family, right?"

I nod my head. "Okay."

"Well, I found out a few things when I confronted Marcus."

"Confronted?"

"Yeah, I accused him of having something to do with K's kidnapping."

"I can only imagine how well that went."

"Well, he didn't shoot me on sight." He kisses the top of my head and lays his cheek there. "Bella, he told me things that I need to tell you," he whispers. The ticking clock echoes in the silence as he gathers his thoughts. He sits a little straighter and holds me a little closer as he speaks. "Baby, Jane knew your mother."

I tense, and my breathing accelerates. Esme's comments about my mother spending time in Sicily all those years ago run through my mind, about her being murdered not long after she returned.

"Bella," he whispers, "Marcus thinks Carlisle had your mother killed."

"What?" My voice cracks as my eyes fill with fresh tears. "Why would ..."

"He said Jane told her all about her son and his father. I can only guess your mother came back and confronted Carlisle about it."

"He killed ..." My breaths begin to come faster, and my hearing is muffled, feeling like I'm underwater. My vision fills with spots as distorted voices fill the room. The last thing I remember is Edward's panicked eyes as my world goes black.

* * *

"I don't give a fuck! Don't call me with excuses, find me some goddamn answers!" Edward's angry words are whispered as I begin to come around. My eyes flutter open, and the bright, early sunlight filtering through the curtain tells me I slept through the night. I turn my head and see my husband. Seated in an armchair at my bedside, his head is tilted back against the seat back with his eyes closed with his cell phone gripped in his hand.

"Hey," I whisper.

His head pops up, his eyes finding mine. "You're awake." His relief is palpable as he gets up to sit on the bed next to me.

"Who knew I needed more sleep, huh?" I smile, but it's weak.

His hand reaches for my face, his fingers lightly tracing my cheek. "I was worried about you, _álainn_. But Rose said it was likely your body was just going into some kind of defense mode. You had all you could handle and needed to process it all."

"So it wasn't a dream?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"No, baby. It wasn't."

I nod, accepting that the nightmare I'm living is my reality. My daughter was really taken, her biological father was responsible for my father's death, and the man who may have murdered my mother has my baby.

"What now?" I ask.

"Now we wait until we have some information to actually go on. I've got several men and contacts looking for Carlisle and Ma, and as soon as we hear anything, we'll go."

"So you'll let me come with you?"

He nods. "You deserve to get justice, too." His words are quiet, but they speak volumes.

I move to sit, but before I can get upright, a twinge of pain shoots through my lower belly, causing me to gasp. Without thinking, my hand moves to the painful spot hoping to rub it away. It all happens so fast, I don't think about how my husband will react.

"Are you okay? Is there something wrong with the baby?" The alarm is clear in his voice as his hands roam my abdomen like he could fix whatever the problem is with his touch.

"Just a pain. I'm sure it's nothing."

"If you think I'm taking any chances with you or this baby, you're out of your damn mind!" He's on his feet with his cellphone in hand before I can stop him.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for the nearest hospital."

"Edward, that's not necessary. I'm sure it's just ligament pain or something."

"Oh? When did you get your medical degree?"

I stare at him, dumbfounded; thinking the stress of everything has finally gotten the better of him.

"I've been pregnant bef—" The pain makes another appearance as I shift to get up from the bed, causing me to gasp and flop back against the pillows.

"See," he says, pointing at me. "I'm taking you to see a doctor. All the shit over the last few days could be causing this, and we're not going to lose our child because you didn't go see a damn doctor!"

Knowing it's useless to argue with him, I lie back on the bed and curl onto my side. With so much uncertainty in our lives at the moment, I know he needs the reassurance.

* * *

"And it's quite common at this stage of pregnancy," the doctor says, causing me to side-eye my husband. "The ligaments are stretching, and it can be quite painful. But I assure you, it's quite normal. If it becomes too much, you can take two acetaminophen tablets for the pain, and be sure to rest throughout the day if you find activity makes it worse."

"Thank you, doctor," I say with a smile.

It's silent in the small exam room after the doctor leaves, Edward not willing to admit defeat, and me trying to keep my _I-told-you-_ _so_ to myself.

"I still feel better knowing it isn't anything serious," he finally says.

"Me, too. Thank you for being so concerned," I say gently.

"I know you think I overreacted, but—"

"Hey, no, it's okay. I know you just needed to know for sure. If it's something that can give you peace of mind, it's okay."

He nods and opens his mouth as if he was going to say something, but before he can, his phone rings.

"Cullen," he barks, answering it. His eyes meet mine as he listens, and I can pinpoint the moment he has some kind of news. "Okay, we'll head that way when we're done here. Send me the address." With not much more to say, he ends the call and puts his phone back in his pocket.

"Did they find her?" I ask, my voice full of hope.

"No, but Carlisle was spotted. And if we can find him, hopefully—"

"We can find her."

"Yes." He gets to his feet and steps between my legs as I'm seated on the exam table. "So I say you get dressed, and I'll go get you checked out and pull the car around." He kisses my forehead. "Sound good?"

"Sounds good."

After he leaves the room, I lose the lap sheet the nurse gave me so I could be examined and slip on my pants and shoes. I step into the hallway, and it's nearly deserted. The urgent care facility I convinced Edward to bring me to instead of a hospital isn't busy this time of day, so I meander my way through the halls looking for the ladies' room.

As I pass an open door, I'm brought up short and take a step back. In an instant, as I peer inside, an idea forms in my mind. Endless nights spent researching for school, and friendly conversations with the Medical Examiners in Boston about one case or another might have given me just enough information to know what to look for.

The door to the medical supply and medication room has been left open and unattended. I check the hallway for any personnel and look to the corners for surveillance cameras. When I don't find any, I step into the room and scan the shelves, quickly working out how they're organized.

The narcotics and controlled substances are kept in a locked cabinet, but what I'm looking for isn't one of them. In fact, its name makes it sound harmless. But in large enough doses, potassium chloride can cause severe heart arrhythmias and mimic a fatal heart attack. The innocuous-looking medication is on the shelf alongside the baby aspirin and Nitroglycerin. I zero in on the vials of clear, seemingly harmless liquid. I grab one from the shelf, and snag a syringe, stuffing them into my pocket, and leave the room quickly.

I know the entire process only took less than a minute, but my heart is racing as I start to step into the hallway.

"Ma'am, you're not supposed to be back here," someone says from behind me. I turn and see one of the staff, likely a nurse.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I must've gotten turned around. I was looking for the restroom. I must've taken a wrong turn."

Her smile is genuine, and I try to calm my racing heart. "Yeah, it's just back this way," she says, pointing behind her.

"Thank you," I reply as she guides me in the right direction.

"You're quite welcome!"

When I've finally made it to the door, seeing Edward waiting causes a wave of calm to wash over me. After the call he received, I know we're one step closer to finding our daughter, and with the items in my pocket, when we finally confront Carlisle Cullen, I know how I'm going to make him pay for everything he's taken from me.

* * *

"I can't believe he had the balls to just ..." Edward grips the steering wheel tighter, his knuckles white, as he drives us back to the city. "And you aren't going to go in guns blazing, do you understand, Bella?" His biting tone tells me just how wound up he is. I'm not too far behind him, but I'm also in knots thinking we're one step closer to having Kaitlin back.

"I understand. But my god, I'm not going to hide in the car, either. I have every right to face him."

"Believe me, I'm well aware." He glances in my direction then back to the road.

I can tell he's less than happy about me joining him to confront his father, but when Alec called to tell him Carlisle had walked through the doors of Edward's pub, I wouldn't take no for an answer. He may try to play it cool, but his public appearance tells me he's afraid of what his son may do to him. At this point, though, it wouldn't surprise me if Edward pulled a gun on his own father in the middle of _Cullens_.

The traffic is blessedly light as we travel back to the city, and as the tall buildings rise from the horizon, my anxiety starts to get the better of me. Knowing Emmett is following in the car behind us offers me a modicum of comfort, but not much.

Edward reaches across the console and grabs my hand, giving it a squeeze. "We'll get her back, _álainn_ , I promise. He's just trying to make a point. But I won't let him get away with it, I promise."

"I know. And besides," I say, looking over at him, "I wouldn't let you. That son of a bitch is going to pay for everything he's done."

The rest of the drive is quiet, both of us lost in our thoughts, and by the time we arrive, I'm ready to bolt from the car and attack Carlisle for answers. Edward checks his Glock before he gets out to open my door.

"You're sure you don't want me to carry a piece?" I ask him.

"No," he says, shaking his head. "He chose this spot for a reason," he says as he eyes the building. "Carlisle doesn't want a scene, so you're safe here."

"But you're—"

"I always am."

I nod and step from the car. As we get closer to the door, I begin to tremble. But before we get inside, he pulls me into his arms and squeezes me to him, whispering in my ear.

"If I have to torture the man for answers, I swear to you, on my life, I will. We will get her back. I just need you to trust me."

Unable to speak, I only nod. I rest my head on his chest and let his presence calm me, even if it's only a little. With my head turned, I watch as Emmett exits his car and walks our way.

"Okay," he says. "You follow my lead and let's go get our girl back."

We all walk through the door to the pub, and familiar faces call out a greeting to my husband and his brother. They nod as we pass, but we make a beeline for the rear of the room, Emmett stopping along the way to take a seat at the bar just feet away. As we approach the secluded corner, we see his father sitting casually in a booth, seemingly without a care in the world.

"So you finally decided to come home," he says, his eyes narrowing on me. "And since when do we bring along our wives on business?" he asks as he brings a glass to his lips.

Edward ignores his father's question and stands to the side as I slip into the booth, him following right behind me. I fold my hands in my lap under the table just to keep them steady.

"Cut the bullshit, Carlisle. Where is my daughter?" His voice is low, menacing.

"Oh, I'm Carlisle now, am I? Since when did you think it was okay to show me such disrespect?"

"The moment you stopped earning it. Now, where is Kaitlin?"

"She's fine," he says with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Probably on some shopping expedition with her nana."

I can't stop the sob that escapes me, hopeful relief flooding my body. Edward pulls me tightly against him and holds me close.

"And you expect me to trust you? A man who would have his own granddaughter taken from her bed in the middle of the night?"

Carlisle's evil smile toward his son sends a chill down my spine. "And you expect me to trust you? The one who lied to me about still being on your honeymoon when I called you three days ago. Imagine my surprise when I sent my men to encourage you to come home, but you weren't there. But I got you here, in the end, didn't I?"

"You're one sick son of a bitch, you know that? Now, I'll ask again. Where. Is. My. Daughter?"

"Where is my son?" Carlisle counters. "Your brother hasn't been seen for weeks, Edward, weeks," he spits. "And call it a gut instinct, but I think you know where he is. And if you want to talk about trust, where the hell have you been? Why did you leave the island when you told me you were still there? What are you hiding?"

"I had some business I needed to take care of that couldn't wait."

"And you couldn't be bothered to tell me that when I called you three days ago?"

"I didn't think it was important. You're not running things anymore, so I don't feel compelled to inform you of every decision I make."

"Not important," he mumbles. "Your brother has disappeared, and you act like you don't care!" He's seething now, his fists clenched on the table.

"Why the fuck would I give two shits about where Jasper is? I'm the first one who would be fucking thrilled if he just dropped off the face of the earth. Why do you care so much where that piece of shit is, anyway?"

Carlisle grips at his hair, reminding me of when Edward is stressed. "Because I have Brandon breathing down my neck and ... and ... I need to find my son." His desperation is clear, and if I didn't know the vile things he's done to cover a lifetime of deception, I would feel sorry for him.

"I don't give a fuck if he's off snorting his way through a boatload of coke off a whore's ass, Carlisle. Maybe he'll turn up, maybe he won't. Maybe his vices finally caught up with him."

Edward's words hang heavy in the air as the men stare down one another. My hands are squeezed together so tightly, my nails are digging into my skin. The tension between them is at a breaking point, and one of them is going to snap.

"Where. Is. My. Daughter?" Edwards says through gritted teeth.

Seconds tick by before Carlisle drops his gaze from his son's, hanging this head, and concedes. "She's with your mother. When my contact called to say you weren't on the island, I arranged for Kaitlin to be taken to your mother in New York." His tone is defeated as I see Emmett whip out his phone to make a call. "I made it sound like I was giving the two of you time to yourselves and wanted the two of them to spend time together."

"So you terrorized our daughter?" Edward is vibrating beside me, using all his self-control not to reach across the table and rip his father to shreds. "Took her from her bed and, what? Threw her on an airplane? She had to be fucking terrified!"

"I made sure she was comfortable, Edward. I had them give her something to help her sleep, and she woke up in a hotel room with her grandmother. What's the problem?"

"What's the ... You ... What the fuck is wrong with you? You _drugged_ her?"

Before Edward can reach Carlisle, Emmett runs to the table and thrusts his phone into my hand. I nearly drop it as my trembling fingers fumble to grasp it.

"Hello, hello? Kaitlin?" My plea is answered with the sweetest voice I've ever heard.

"Mommy?"

"Kaitlin! Baby, are you okay?" So many emotions are running through me, I'm shaking. Edward is holding me close to his side as we both listen to our girl on the other end of the line.

"I'm okay, Mommy. Nana is here, and she told me things would be okay. But, I was scared when I woke up, and you weren't here."

"I'm so sorry, K," I say, my voice breaking. "It wasn't up to me. Are you really okay, though? Is Nana taking care of you?"

"Yeah. But I miss you." She's quiet for a moment, her attention elsewhere. "Why is Nana crying now? She's saying sorry, Mommy. What's going on? Why is she crying?" Her voice increases in volume and panic starts to creep in.

"Everything is going to be okay, K. I need you to stay with Nana, and I will see you very soon. Do you understand?"

"And Daddy, too?"

"And Daddy too."

"Okay. I love you, Mommy."

"I love you, too, Kaitlin."

Even though I don't want to hang up, I disconnect the call. I clutch the phone in my hands, my lifeline to my girl, as tears of relief run down my cheeks.

"See, she's fine. No harm, no foul." Carlisle's blasé attitude makes my blood boil. Edward must feel the same, because he reaches for his gun.

"Don't," I whisper into his ear as I grab his forearm. "Not here." I turn to my father-in-law, the man who has done so much to hurt so many. "There are things we need to discuss and things I need answers to; answers you _will_ give me. But here isn't the place." I turn to Edward and wipe at my cheeks, knowing I must look like a disaster. "I need a minute. Let me up, please," I say to my husband with pleading eyes.

He nods and stands, helping me to my feet.

"Well, would you look at that." Carlisle eyes my midsection. "You work quick, don't you? Is that what the rush was to get married?"

"Excuse me," I say to no one in particular as I walk toward the ladies' room, leaving Edward to deal with his father.

I close the door and lock it, resting my head against the wood. My breathing slows as I focus on what I need to do. The vial and syringe weigh heavy in my pocket, and with a new determination, I turn to the sink to splash cold water on my face.

Looking at my reflection, I don't see the scared teenager who came to live with the Cullen family over ten years ago. Instead, I see a strong, capable woman. Even after everything that vile man sitting beyond the door has taken from me, including the likelihood he's the one that killed my mother, he has not had the power to break me. But, he came close when he crossed the line and took my sleeping daughter from her bed.

So help me ... I will make him pay.

* * *

 **A/N: Eeep! Next up we'll hear from Edward. Who do you think will be the one to actually make Carlisle pay?**

 **Thanks to Fyrebyrd, Gabby1017, and 2brown-eyes for pre-reading this one, and to my beta, SunflowerFran. Please remember, all mistakes are mine.**

 **Thank you all so much for all the love you guys have shown this story! We're getting ever closer to the end, and I'm in a pretty good groove with writing and hope to have it all done in the next couple of weeks. It'll likely only be a few more chapters! So, with that in mind, I won't be replying to reviews this week, but I'm putting the time to good use and wrapping up this one!**

 **Lots going on for me... Forged By Fire was voted #2 fic of 2017 over on TwiFanfiction Recs! I'm still stunned! Thank you to all who took the time to vote! It's amazing to get so much support for my first story!**

 **Thumper the Humper and the Reluctant Handyman, my FAGE contribution, was nominated for the top completed fic for February! If you haven't read it, give it a shot. It's a fun, fast read. And if you love it, I'd appreciate your vote in the top ten poll. You can vote every day, so support all your favorites from last month!**

 **Are you going to TFMU this year? I am, and I would love to meet you. This will be my first 'big' meetup, so I'm super excited! It's the weekend of June 29-July 1 in Atlanta, GA. Many are planning on arriving on Thursday, myself included, so if you can make it, I'd love to meet you! Details can be found on the group's Facebook page, TFMU Twi Fic Meet Up. Register early, before 3/22, for a chance at prizes.**

 **For exclusive weekly pics and teasers, come check out my Facebook group, Sunshine Fics. Thank you all so much for all the love you've shown this story. I adore each and every reader and review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Thanks to Fyrebyrd, Gabby1017, and 2brown-eyes for pre-reading this one, and to my beta, SunflowerFran. I fiddled a bit with this one after I got it back, so please remember, all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

 **Edward**

As Bella rises from the booth, I shoot Emmett a look and tilt my head toward the door. "Bring it around back," I mouth. He nods and heads for the exit.

I sit back in my seat and watch as my wife walks toward the ladies' room, her arms wrapped around herself. It's taking all my self-restraint not to turn to the man sitting across from me and blow his head off. When she disappears from my sight and into the restroom, my eyes find Carlisle's. They're the eyes of a stranger. Everything I've learned in the last few days tells me I never really knew him at all.

"So, when exactly is my next grandchild due?"

I chuckle, and my smile morphs into something ... _other_. "If you think for one second you'll be a part of their life after the stunt you pulled, you're even crazier than I thought you were," I say through gritted teeth.

We stare at each other for an indeterminate amount of time, neither of us willing to look away.

"Why? Why did you do it? And don't give me the bullshit reason of needing to get my attention."

"Why is that so hard to believe? You weren't coming home, and I didn't know what else to do to find your brother."

"So you sent a gun-wielding goon to snatch my daughter out of her bed?" My voice rises as my fingers twitch with the need to grab my Glock.

"I told you, my gut is telling me you know where he is. What did you expect me to do? I need to find your brother, and I was desperate."

"Need to find ..." I look away and shake my head, disgusted with this man's obsession with protecting that piece of shit. "You know, you keep saying that; that you were desperate." I turn back to him. "But I don't give a fuck how desperate you are, that's my _daughter_ ," I say, roughly jabbing my thumb at my chest before pointing down the hall. "And my _pregnant wife_ was held at gunpoint, so excuse me if I don't have any sympathy for you and your missing waste of space son."

"I didn't know he'd pull a gun on—"

"Cut the bullshit, Carlisle. We both know when you give an order like that they'll do it by any means necessary. They don't give a shit what they have to do to follow through with it; including using a gun on a woman and child."

As we continue to stare each other down, Bella returns to the table. I reach for her hand without looking away from my father.

"I'm pretty sure the conversation we need to have would be better had elsewhere."

With resignation in his eyes, Carlisle nods once in agreement, and Bella squeezes my fingers with hers. He and I rise from our seats, and one of the men loyal to my father steps to his side as if he materialized from thin air. I meet his eyes and address him.

"Your services won't be needed this afternoon, Sam. We'll make sure he makes it home."

He and Carlisle exchange a look, and my father waves him off. "It's fine, Sam. This is a family matter."

"You're sure, Carlisle?" Sam glances in my direction before looking back at my father.

"I'm sure."

"Okay then. Call if you need me."

I watch as he walks out the front door before turning to face my father. "Shall we?" I motion toward the rear of the pub, in the direction of the back door, and Carlisle takes the lead.

When we finally make it outside, the bright afternoon sunlight is blinding after being in the dim light of the bar, and I slip my Ray-Bans from my pocket. When I get them on, Carlisle is still squinting at the midday sun, and I take advantage the of opportunity, pulling back and punching him square in the jaw.

Startled, Bella covers her mouth, her hands muffling a scream.

"That was for scaring my wife. Consider yourself lucky I didn't put a bullet through your head," I say close to his ear. What he doesn't know is that option isn't off the table. I just can't risk doing it in broad daylight in the alley behind my pub.

He looks at me with anger burning in his eyes as he holds his palm against his jaw.

"But, don't worry; I'm not quite done with you." I turn to my brother. "Make sure dear, old Da isn't carrying any weapons. Wouldn't want him to get any ideas."

Emmett strips Carlisle of his gun as I help Bella into the backseat. When she's safely inside, I turn to my father. "Now, get in the car."

With Emmett behind the driver's seat and Carlisle in the passenger seat, Bella sits beside me, our hands gripped onto each other's. The fleeting glances from my brother in the review mirror tell me he's not sure what the plan is. The trouble is, we didn't have a game plan when we arrived at the pub; we only needed to find out where Kaitlin was. And now that Carlisle's with us, I'm even less prepared for what our next step should be. The only thing I do know is the moment I'm sure Kaitlin is safe, Carlisle's numbered breaths will have run out.

"Ed?" Emmett asks from the front seat. His eyes flash away from the mirror, and he nods toward the signs along the road. The turnoff for 93 is coming up, and I know he's asking me if we're taking him out to Quincy.

I shake my head and squeeze Bella's hand. There are a lot of things Bella knows about me and my business, but there are sides of me she can't ever see. And besides, I don't think I'd be able to hold back on killing him right away if we were in the house in Quincy or out on the water, and we need answers. No, Bella _deserves_ answers.

"Just head to the house, Em."

He nods, and the rest of the drive is quiet. As the road thumps beneath us, and we get closer to our destination, questions begin to eat at me. One that won't stop rolling around in my head is who _actually_ took my daughter.

"Who did you send, Carlisle?" I ask. "Who's the one that held the gun on my little girl and my pregnant wife?"

"It wasn't anyone you know." He never turns to me, his focus on the scenery passing us by as we drive.

"Try me, asshole."

He sighs. "It was a man named Jared Cameron."

I nod and add one more to my mental list, Caius Voltolini another near the top for putting out the hit on Charlie. I owe at least that much to Bella.

When we pull up to the house, Emmett pulls us around to the back, parking inside the garage. Tension is high as we all walk inside, and Carlisle wordlessly leads us to his study. I walk past him and take the seat behind his desk. My superficial show of control is just to fuck with him.

He studies me as he sits in the chair across from me. In my periphery, I see Bella standing next to Emmett, near the closed door, but I don't take my eyes off my father. His are narrowed at me, and I can only guess what he's thinking.

"So, why all the trouble to find and save your son, Carlisle? What was so special about Jasper?"

"He's my son, my firstborn. I don't have to explain myself to you." His defensive tone makes me bristle.

"And that excuses his actions over the last, what, almost twenty years?"

"No, of course not," he scoffs.

"Then explain to me why you've put so much effort into making sure your _bastard_ son, born to Aro Voltolini's teenaged daughter, has his slate wiped clean, over and over. Why he's so fucking important, you'd overlook all the shit he's done?"

I watch as realization washes over him, the color draining right along with it. To know the secret you've managed to keep for nearly half your life has been exposed must pinch just a little. His eyes flash to his desk, to an ornate box at the edge, before looking back to me.

One thing he taught me, many years ago, was a desperate man will do anything, go to any lengths, to get out of a dire situation. The men that have been on the other end of my gun, save my brother, have all either begged for their lives or attempted some bullshit hero maneuver to free themselves. Even when outnumbered, some would fight or try to shoot themselves out of the jam they were in. And in all those cases, I could see it in their eyes the moment their resolve was made. And as I study the man before me, I can see the switch flip.

His focus narrows on the box, his forehead begins to sweat, and his breathing accelerates as his fingers subconsciously flex. But age and foresight are on my side, and I'm on my feet and have my gun drawn and trained on him as his ass leaves his seat and before he can reach his target.

"Did you really think you could take all of us, old man?" I ask as I walk around the desk to lean on the edge. "You're more stupid than I thought."

"Where the fuck is my son?" he screams, his calm facade fading fast.

"Start talking, Carlisle," I say, ignoring his outburst. "Explain to us why it's been so important to keep this secret for so long; why Jasper has been so important."

Silence stretches between us as the seconds tick by, his narrowed gaze fixed on me.

"I really cared for Jane ... loved her," he finally says. "I was already married to your mother, but even if I hadn't been, we never would have been able to be together. Aro never would have allowed it. Never mind that she was so young, and I was ..." He shakes his head. "I lied to so many people to keep her a secret, it just became too much to bear when she got pregnant. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep them both, but I wanted my child. I made a deal with Marcus to come for the baby when it was born, but I had to swear to him no harm would come to Jasper." His eyes drop to his lap. "He threatened Jane's life, my family, my wife, if anything happened to Jasper, so I couldn't risk their lives for his, no matter how many times he screwed up."

I shake my head in disbelief. If only he knew Marcus really doesn't give a flying fuck about what happened to Jasper; that they were just idle threats.

"And keeping it from Ma?" I ask my tone terse.

His head pops up. "I love your mother, and I know my infidelity would kill her. She doesn't deserve that."

"But Bella deserved to have her mother taken from her so you could keep your secret hidden; because you couldn't keep your dick in your pants?" I do my best to ignore my wife across the room, curled into my brother's side, crying.

His eyes widen, and his mouth pops open. "What? How did you—"

"It's amazing what can happen when you're given all the pieces to the puzzle, and all you need is time to put them together." I let my words hang between us for a minute. "So, tell me, Da," I say in a low voice, "is it true? Did you kill Renee Swan because you couldn't risk your secrets coming out?"

His mouth opens and closes like a fish gasping for air, and it only irritates the fuck out of me. "Answer me, damnit!" I yell as I get to my feet, towering over him. "Did you kill Bella's mother?" I let the anger overtake me as I pistol whip the man who gave me life. He tries to stand, to defend himself, but I don't give him a chance.

His arms cover his head as he tries in vain to protect himself. "Stop! Stop! Yes, I killed her. But I didn't know Bella would be part of our family someday," he screams. "I didn't know!"

My blows stop as I plop my ass back on the edge of the desk, my chest heaving from the pent-up rage still coursing through me.

"So, what? You're sorry because you got caught? Or because it was Bella's mother, it makes it any worse? What? Explain it to me, Carlisle. Explain how you can go from being a married businessman to sleeping with a feckin teenager, stealing her baby, then murdering a friend of your wife's because she figured out the shit you were up to. And then spending the next thirty-five years covering it all up!"

"I just ... I couldn't ... I didn't ..." The weight of his confessions finally becomes too much, and he breaks down into sobs. They're only matched by the sounds coming from my wife.

My need to go to her is overwhelming, but I don't dare take my eyes off him. Even in his anguished state, I know he could turn on us and do something to hurt Bella, and I won't take that chance. So I motion her over, and she comes willingly, my arms wrapping around her as hers circle around me.

Her tears have slowed, but the blank look in her eyes is scaring me.

"Bella?" I ask, worried this all might have been too much. She doesn't answer me. Instead, she stares at my father, the man whose actions started a chain reaction of misery for her.

"How?" Her voice cracks, raspy from all the crying she's done in the last few days. "All I want to know is how did my mother ever cross paths with Jane Mancini? I don't see how she could have just wandered into a random nursing home in Sicily and happened upon a woman you had an affair with. Explain it to me, Carlisle."

I hold her close as we wait for him to speak. And when he finally does, her final question is answered.

"She knew," he says, his voice low.

I kick at his foot. "Speak up!" I yell. "And look at my wife when you do. You owe her at least that feckin' much."

"She knew before they left for their trip. At the time, I didn't know how, but she did. I found out later, after her ... death, how."

Bella tenses beside me, her grip around my middle tightening.

"She um ..." Carlisle clears his throat. "Renee kept a diary. When she came to me to tell me she knew of my _indiscretion_ and that she would go to Esme with what she found out if I didn't tell her myself, she mentioned keeping it. It was for Esme to have if anything happened to her, and that Charlie would make sure she knew about it. So I sent over one of my men during ... " He clears his throat. "During her funeral to find it."

"What did it say?" Her voice wavers. She's trying so hard to be strong, but I don't know how much more Bella can take.

His eyes flash to mine, and I stare down at him, my own eyes cold and narrowed. "Tell her."

He sighs and his shoulders slump, probably knowing he's getting closer to the end of the line. "Renee was friends with Esme, but she also kept in touch with a girl she knew in school, Chelsea, who just happened to be dating Demetri Voltolini. At that time, I was seeing Jane on the sly, but apparently, our meetings weren't as secret as I thought they were. Jane had been talking with Chelsea about me the entire time, getting advice, since her mother wasn't around. Chelsea had a new baby, a baby that wasn't Demetri's, so—"

"Maria?" Bella asks.

He nods. "Maria. So Jane went to her to ask her questions."

"And my mother was in touch with Chelsea?" Bella concludes.

Again, he nods. "They were in touch. And when Esme started questioning things, worried I'd been having an affair, Renee put some of the puzzle pieces together and asked Chelsea specifically what she knew. Over the years, Chelsea had discussed her nephew, the one she'd never laid eyes on, and what she knew about his father and the circumstances surrounding his birth. Renee knew when Jasper was born, so she made the connection and figured it out. She used their trip to Sicily to dig deeper."

The room is silent for a long while, everyone mulling over details of my father's betrayal; a betrayal that cost so many so much.

"Is that why Demetri cut ties with his family?" Bella asks out of the blue. "Why he's been estranged all these years?"

"Yes. It seems Demetri Voltolini has a moral compass the rest of his family is lacking. From what I gathered from your mother's diary, Chelsea told her it was just too much for him that his cousin's child was ripped from her arms before she was shot in the back. She detailed quite a few of the conversations she had with Chelsea, leading up to their trip."

"Where is it?" she asks, looking him straight in the eye.

"Where's what?"

"Her diary."

"In my safe. For whatever reason, I couldn't bring myself to destroy it." His gaze drops to his lap.

"I want it," she says, her voice empty.

"Of course. It's yours," he says, not even bothering to face her. To me, it's the least he could have done, give her the respect of looking her in the eye. It's just one more thing to add to his list of sins.

"Emmett?" I ask, motioning to the framed picture covering Carlisle's wall safe.

"Yeah, I'm on it." And he is. Carlisle rattles off the combination, and the safe is open in seconds.

Buried amongst stacks of cash and files of undoubtedly pertinent information, is a soft, leather-bound book. Worn by use and age, its appearance isn't imposing. Rather, it's almost as if her warm presence is here with us, in this room. And when Emmett hands it to Bella, her trembling hands grasp it like it's a life preserver in the storm her life has become.

I wait to see if she has anything to say, any final words for the man sitting before us. As she stares at the diary in her hands, her face is pensive. Her brow is creased, her lips pursed as if she's giving serious thought to what she wants to say. And when she does, I'm not disappointed.

"You know," she begins, "I don't even remember her. Dad would tell me stories, show me pictures, but ..." She looks up at my father. "But, it wasn't the same. I never knew her. You chose to take her from me, and I just can't reconcile your reasons with what you did; why you had to kill her in cold blood for wanting to tell her friend what you'd done. I realize that seeking out Jane didn't fit into your _plans_ , but how does your _choice_ to have an affair outweigh her _right_ to live, my right to have a mother?" Her voice rises with each word.

"All she ever did was look out for her friend. She wanted her to know the truth, and your sick, twisted need to keep a secret cost her her life." She's all but screaming by the end of her speech before she calms down.

Her quiet chuckle is dark and sinister even to my ears as she looks down at the book in her hands. She steps away from me and walks around the desk before placing the diary on it. She then puts both hands on the surface, palms flat, and stands at her full height. Even at just barely five-foot-four, her presence is intimidating as she stands behind Carlisle's desk. The irony is not lost on me; that she's standing there at all, in a position of power, over the man who took so much from her.

"You know, Carlisle, ten years ago, when I came to live with you, I had hoped I'd one day look up to you as a father figure. That you'd be a guiding force in my life, help me get on the right path. When your son _raped_ me, got me pregnant, you supported my decision to leave, to find my own way, and I never questioned your motives. But it was all a rouse. Probably your way of easing your guilty conscience."

She cocks her head as she stares him down. "There's nothing more I'd like to do than rip you limb from limb and burn the pieces; to watch you go up in flames like you chose to do to my life. But I don't think I have the stomach for that. But we all know you aren't leaving this room."

What color had returned to Carlisle's face drains away, and he breaks out into a sweat. I watch as his fingers grip the armrests of the chair, and his eyes keep flashing to the box on the desk. Bella must notice as well.

"What's in the box, Carlisle? Why do you keep looking at it?" She reaches over, opens the latch, and lifts the lid. Her hand slips inside, and when it reappears, it's holding a gun.

Emmett and I exchange a look, knowing this could get messy really quick. I had no intention of letting Carlisle walk out of here on his own two feet, but I didn't want Bella to be the one to do it.

"Bella, you don't want to—"

"What, Edward? I don't want to what? I don't want to kill him? I don't want to paint the walls in his blood? Because let me assure you, I abso-fucking-lutely do. I want him to suffer as much as I have all my life. I want him to know pain the way I have. So maybe I'll start by blowing off his kneecaps. That's something you guys do all the time, isn't it? I heard it hurts like a son of a bitch."

Her chest is heaving, and her eyes are a little crazed, and I realize I need to calm her down before she does something she regrets.

"Bella? _Álainn_? You don't want to do this."

"Oh, believe me, I do." She looks over to Emmett. "Call Alec and find out if my baby is back home." Her eyes go to the man seated before her. "I need to make sure they're really coming back."

We wait as Emmett makes the call, and he confirms that Kaitlin, in fact, is back in Boston. "They just landed. Alec is gonna drive them to the apartment," he says after disconnecting the call.

With a satisfied nod, Bella's eyes zero back on my father, her aim on his head never faltering. "You know what? I think I know what would hurt him so much more than busted kneecaps. All the secrets you've kept, all the lies you told to cover up your actions, they were all for nothing, Carlisle. That monster you raised, that asshole who hurt me, the one whose mere existence caused my mother's death ..."

She walks around the desk, the gun still trained on Carlisle. As she steps closer, he shrinks back, his eyes going from her face to the gun she's holding on him and back again. With the weapon now aimed straight at his heart, she leans in close, her voice not much more than a whisper.

"The monster who hurt me, who killed my father, is dead, Carlisle. My husband ended that pathetic excuse for a human being. He can't hurt anyone else, ever again, so it was all for nothing."

It's as if her words were a bullet through his brain. His sudden stuttered sobs and crying cause him to crumble where he sits. Bella takes a step back, watching him break, and it brings a satisfied yet sad smile to her face. The weight of his sins, the walls he's built with his deception over the years, it's all collapsing around him. Knowing it was all to save a dead man must just be too much.

"How? Where is my son?" he yells, anguish and anger in equal measure clear in his voice. "What did you do to my son, Edward?"

His choice of words twists my gut; as if Emmett and I don't even matter to him. And in retrospect, I guess none of it fucking does; he made his choices, and I made mine. "I made sure he'd never be seen or heard from again." I cock my head to the side. "Why the fuck do you care, Carlisle? You treated him like shit most of his life, made decisions for him and he was miserable. Yet you sit here and act like he was the center of your world, all while he was treated like the fuck up he was."

"Because there are things you don't know!" he screams. "Things between your mother and me that you'll never understand. My reasons for being so hard on him were because I expected more from him! He was supposed to do great things. He had the blood of two powerful families running through his veins, and I knew ... I thought if I just pushed him hard enough, made the right choices for him, he could have ruled over things with an iron fist!"

"Well, Em and I made sure that would never happen. He's shark shit in the Atlantic by now."

With his head buried in his hands, he doesn't see my wife step behind him. I don't even realize what she's up to until it's too late; until she raises her hand to the back of his head and plunges a needle up into the base of his skull.

She then leans in close to whisper. "If I'm lucky, I just hit your occipital artery, and it'll only take a moment for it to reach your heart." She forces the plunger through the barrel, pushing the clear liquid into his body. "You killed my mother, and you took my daughter." She pauses and leans forward to make eye contact with Carlisle. "You broke my heart, and now I'm going to be the one to stop yours." When the syringe is empty, she withdraws the needle, recaps it, and calmly walks back to the desk, putting it in her purse.

"What was that, _Álainn_?" I ask lowly, suddenly weary we'll have to haul his ass to Quincy to make him shark bait, too, in order to hide her involvement. After all, how the fuck am I going to explain his death in his own home.

"Just a little something to stop his heart. Picked it up at the urgent care you took me to. It should work its magic any moment," she says as I watch my father break into a sweat as he clutches his chest. "With his past history of a heart attack, I doubt anyone will even question it when he drops dead of another one. Esme probably won't even bother asking for an autopsy."

She says all this as Carlisle clutches at his chest. "Tell ... Esme ... "

"Don't you worry about Ma. She deserves better than you ever gave her," Emmett pipes up from his spot in the room.

Carlisle's breaths come in short pants while he sweats profusely. His eyes meet mine, and I find panic, fear, and finally acceptance.

I nod. "Ma will be taken care of. Jane, too. She didn't deserve the life she was given, either." I give the dying man before me more than he deserves; the peace in knowing the woman he tried to protect from his lies all these years will be cared for, as well as the woman he says he loved. As much as I hate this man, I love my mother more, and I would never turn my back on her.

He slumps over, collapsing in his chair, and stutters out his last breath. It's quiet in the room as we all stare at him, the man who hurt so many ... took so much. It's anticlimactic in a way, not at all how I would have ended him. I would have drawn out his pain, maybe even tortured him for days. I know, logically, Bella deserved to be the one to do this, but it doesn't make it any easier to swallow that she was the one to end him.

I'm suddenly angry, thinking she's put herself in harm's way, but I never take my eyes off Carlisle. "Bella, is that shit gonna show up if they—"

"No, it's practically untraceable." Her nonchalant attitude is simultaneously scary as fuck and pissing me off.

"Practically isn't fucking good eno—"

"Even if they do an autopsy, the elevated levels of potassium can be explained by the heart attack." She reaches over to place a hand on my arm. "Things will be fine."

My eyes finally leave Carlisle's dead body, and I look to my brother, whose gaze is still locked on our father, his expression one of sadness mixed with acceptance.

"How do you want to handle this?" he asks.

"You'll need to call 911 and say he collapsed with chest pain," Bella says from behind me. "If we leave him here and someone else finds him, they'll for sure do an autopsy. The injection site would show up."

"And we can't risk that," I say, nodding. "Bella and I will go get our girl, and you call it in, Emmett. You play that shit up, too; the sweats, him complaining of chest pain, the whole nine yards. You got it? And I dropped the two of you here earlier. That should answer any questions about your car not being here."

"Yeah, I got it. You go get your princess back. I've got this."

"And if I need to pay somebody off—"

"I said I got this, Ed. Go." He waves us off, and I watch as Bella goes to collect her things, including her mother's diary. As she does, I wipe down the handgun, removing her prints, and place it back in the box. I secure the safe and right the picture over it and then take her hand and head for the garage.

I watch her the entire time, while we walk, as I help her into the car, as she buckles her seatbelt, and as I pull out of the garage, waiting for the reality of what she just did to set in; that she just killed a man. But she's wearing a mask of calm, and it's fucking unnerving. I know she'll eventually break down, and when she does, I need to be there to catch her. But until then, the only thing that matters is having our daughter back in our arms.

As we pull out to the street, I reach over and grab my wife's hand, bringing it to my lips. I place a kiss on her knuckles and reach our joined hands to her cheek, brushing away a single, stray tear.

"Let's go get our girl."

* * *

 **A/N: So, do we all feel like he got what he deserved? There were a few rather ...** _ **entertaining**_ **suggestions about how he should meet his end, but Bella deserved to be the one to 'pull the trigger,' so to speak, and I couldn't see her being as brutal as her husband is capable of being.**

 **Thank you all so much for all the love you guys have shown this story! We're almost at the end for this. I'm tweaking the last regular chapter right now and about to move on to the epilogue. It should be a total of 32 chapters, including the epi.**

 **As I write this, I'm munching on saltines and sipping 7up, trying not to toss my cookies, so I can't promise I'll be able to reply to reviews this week.**

 **Thumper the Humper and the Reluctant Handyman, my FAGE contribution, was nominated for the top completed fic for February! If you haven't read it, give it a shot. It's a fun, fast read. And if you love it, I'd appreciate your vote in the top ten poll. You can vote every day, so support all your favorites from last month!**

 **Are you going to TFMU this year? I am, and I would love to meet you. This will be my first 'big' meetup, so I'm super excited! It's the weekend of June 29-July 1 in Atlanta, GA. Many are planning on arriving on Thursday, myself included, so if you can make it, I'd love to meet you! Details can be found on the group's Facebook page, TFMU Twi Fic Meet Up. Register early, before 3/22, for a chance at prizes.**

 **For exclusive weekly pics and teasers, come check out my Facebook group, Sunshine Fics. Thank you all so much for all the love you've shown this story. I adore each and every reader and review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Thanks to Fyrebyrd, Gabby1017, 2brown-eyes, and TheMetroDad for pre-reading, and to my beta, SunflowerFran. I fiddled a bit with this one after I got it back, so please remember, all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

 **Bella**

My hand is still clutched tightly to Edward's as we drive toward our apartment, and nervous anxiety is churning in my stomach. While I know I'll eventually have to process what just happened, I'll deal with the emotional fallout of my actions _after_ I have my daughter back in my arms.

"You doing okay over there?" Edward glances at me before turning back to the road.

"Yeah," I whisper.

"If you wanna talk about—"

"No, I really don't." I shake my head. "I can't; not yet."

He only nods in response. The rest of the drive is quiet, both of us undoubtedly lost in thought. So much has happened in just the last few days, yet it feels like a lifetime has passed since I saw my daughter. And it _has_ been weeks since the three of us have been together. It's hard to believe it's almost all over.

When our building finally comes into view, tears fill my eyes, knowing my girl is within its walls. My body buzzes in anticipation of having her back, safe with us. Time slows to a crawl as Edward parks the car, and the elevator moves slower than I ever remember it moving before. When the elevator finally opens, and our foyer comes into view, I practically leap from its confines and sprint past Alec and through the halls, seeking her out.

The sight of her almost brings me to my knees, her subdued, huddled form curled in her grandmother's lap. She doesn't notice us right away, but Esme does. Her sad, regretful eyes fall on me and then her son as he steps up behind me. His hands gently hold my shaky form upright. Esme whispers into Kaitlin's ear, and her sleepy-eyed face pops up from where it was nuzzled in her nana's neck.

"Mommy?" Her voice is small, shaky before she launches herself out of Esme's arms and crashes into me. I finally _do_ fall to my knees, the emotion of the moment too overwhelming. Edward lowers himself right along with us, his arms wrapped around us both, and we all revel in the moment of finally being together.

"I missed you so much, Mommy ... Daddy. I woke up and Nana said I was on an adventure, but it was a surprise adventure," she says with excitement only an innocent child has.

"You were," I say, trying to keep my emotions in check. If she doesn't realize there was ever any danger, maybe she'll be okay and not look back on the last few days as anything but time spent with her nana. "What did you do with Nana?"

She goes on to ramble about shopping in a huge toy store and buying a pretty dress, going to the zoo and eating at fancy restaurants, all with a giant smile on her face. But then, it falls.

"Why did you send me away, Mommy? I thought we were going to have an island adventure until Daddy came back from his work trip. Nana said it was so you could have time with just Daddy, but he wasn't there. I don't understand. I really missed you." Tears fill her eyes, and I'm unsure if it's just the stress she's feeling rolling off the adults surrounding her if she's overly tired, or just frustrated and confused.

"Hey, it's okay, Kaitlin." I kiss her forehead and brush away the few tears that have fallen. "I missed you, too. And you had a good time with Nana, right?"

She nods her head.

"Well, it was a big mix up, you going away, but you had a good time, and now you're back," I say with a forced smile on my face.

"Was I bad? Did you send me to Nana because I was a bad girl?" She begins to tear up, and I can't hold mine in any longer.

"No, baby girl, you didn't do anything wrong. You weren't a bad girl, I promise." I smooth her hair back and try to calm her with my touch, but my sobs can't be held in, and we're both crying as we cling to each other. My husband is overwhelmed with emotion as well, the wetness of his tears on my neck proof of that.

We're so caught up in being reunited with our daughter, we miss most of what Esme is trying to say to us. I catch a stuttered apology, making me look up at her.

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea you didn't know where she was." Her arms go around her midsection, squeezing as tears fall from her eyes. "Carlisle said Edward asked for some time, just the two of you, so I arranged for us to have a girl's weekend in New York, shopping and seeing the city. I had no idea she'd been taken, you have to believe me!" I can't bear to look at her pleading and tearful expression, so I turn my head, nuzzling into the sweetness of my daughter as she clings to me.

"Why didn't you answer when I called you yesterday, Ma? Where the fuck were you?" Edward spats angrily from behind me looking up at his mother, his arms never leaving us.

"I don't know. I think my phone must've been dead when you tried. We'd been at the zoo all day, and I didn't think much about—"

"And you didn't think your granddaughter freaking out about not knowing where the hell she was was reason enough to give us a fucking call?"

"I didn't know. She was so out of it when she got to me, so sleepy; I thought she was just confused. And your father said it was a surprise for her. I didn't know ... I didn't know." Her tears pour from her eyes. Edward and I don't address her heartfelt plea. Instead, we focus on our daughter.

The ringing of her cell phone cuts through the almost silence, and she rushes to answer it. I watch, knowing what she's likely being told; that her husband has suffered another heart attack.

"Yes, yes, of course. I'll be right there." She tosses her phone in her bag and looks to us, her mouth opening and closing several times until she speaks. "Your, um, your father was taken by ambulance to the hospital. They think he had another heart attack."

Edward only nods behind me but doesn't respond. I can't make eye contact with her either, knowing I'm the one that ended his life.

"I have to go," she says as she makes her way to the elevator. "I'll call you when I know anything." Before stepping through the open doors, she turns to us. "I can't tell you how sorry I am, Edward, Bella. You know I'd never do anything to hurt that little girl."

I finally look up and meet her eyes. "Thank you for bringing her home," I rasp.

She nods and turns to leave. When the doors close and she's finally gone, I focus all my attention on the little girl in my arms. She's clinging to me like a monkey, her arms and legs wrapped around me, and with Edward still holding us both, I have no desire to move, finally feeling whole for the first time in days.

* * *

"Well, isn't that a beautiful sight?" Edward is standing in the doorway between our bedroom and our ensuite, freshly showered and in only a pair of cotton sleep pants. "My two favorite girls." His smile is bright as he approaches the bed and reaches out a hand to brush first my cheek, then Kaitlin's. "My princess and my queen."

He lifts the duvet and crawls into bed, on the other side of Kaitlin, and gets under the covers before pulling us both into his arms.

"Mommy said it was okay to sleep in here tonight. I know I'm a big girl but, I wanna stay, if it's okay," Kaitlin says wearily. I smile, already knowing what he'll say.

"Princess, there's nowhere else I'd rather you be than right here in my arms," he says after kissing her forehead.

I smile and wink at her, my expression saying, _'See, I told you.'_

"I love you, Mommy and Daddy," she says quietly.

"We love you, too, Princess," Edward says.

"But next time you want to send me on an adventure, please tell me first." She yawns. "I don't like surprise adventures," she half mumbles as her eyes fall closed.

We lie like that for a while, listening to her breaths even out, until we know she's asleep.

"Come and talk to me?" Edward asks in a whisper over our girl.

I nod and reluctantly let go of her, following him into the living room. We settle into the sofa, me curled into him, side by side, and his arm wrapped around me, holding me close.

"What's up?" I ask as I play idly with the drawstring of his pants.

He stills my fiddling fingers and brings them to his lips, placing a soft kiss on them before holding my hand to his chest. "Em called me when you were helping Kaitlin get ready for bed."

I nod, knowing where this is leading.

"He was D.O.A. at the hospital, obviously. Ma declined an autopsy, but the prick of a doctor is saying one might be required any-fucking-way, even though it was obviously a heart attack."

Again, I nod, understanding the implications of what he's saying. If the injection site were to be found, there would be all kinds of questions to answer.

"Um, Emmett said they did some preliminary blood work, so they might have enough answers to release his body for burial. He's trying to talk Ma into a cremation, but so far she's not saying what she wants to do." He calmly runs his fingers through my hair. "If she refuses," he whispers, "I might just make sure his paperwork gets mixed up, and he gets baked anyway." He kisses the top of my head. "I can't risk them finding anything."

"Thank you." I tilt my head up to look into his eyes. "For wanting to protect me."

"Hey," he says, his finger tilting my chin up just a bit more to place a soft kiss on my lips. "I'd give my life to protect you _álainn ..._ even from yourself _._ "

* * *

When the sun streams through the window, my eyes open to find the two most precious people in my life, safe in our bed. My husband and daughter are snuggled together, his arm protectively wrapped around her. Combined with the gentle nudges coming from my abdomen, it brings a smile to my face.

Everything I hold dear is in this room, and at this moment, I feel like nothing outside these walls can touch us. The people responsible for all the pain we've endured are gone from our lives, gone from this _earth_. But how can I bring new life into the world when I was so easily able to end another?

Memories of last night play through my mind in rapid succession, and I'm assaulted with images of confessions, guns, and death by lethal injection ... at my own hand.

I fly from the bed and barely make it to the toilet before I expel the contents of my stomach. I feel like I'm purging the evil that must live somewhere deep inside me, making me capable of ending another life.

I feel his presence before I feel his touch. With one hand on my back, he holds my hair back with the other. When I've finally stopped retching, he grabs a washcloth and wets it before wiping my face.

"You okay, _álainn_?"

I nod but then shake my head, confused by my own feelings. I turn to look at him, and his eyes are concerned, pleading for me to be okay.

"I killed him," I whisper.

He gathers me into his arms and kisses the top of my head. "If you hadn't, I would have. I wasn't going to let him hurt us again, Bella. No one touches my family and gets away with it."

I nod, knowing he's right.

"I'm so proud of you," he whispers into my ear.

It's little consolation, but I'll take it.

* * *

Edward made sure the cremation happened before the autopsy could be performed. Call it a rush on paperwork if you will, but it was signed, sealed, delivered and a done deal before the powers that be could push for an autopsy. To get the church to agree to us holding the funeral here was no small miracle, either. Let's just say the generous donation made by my husband assured the old school way of thinking by the local diocese wasn't an issue, and they overlooked their distaste for cremation in the case of Carlisle Cullen.

We're paying our last respects today, a full week after I stopped my father-in-law's heart. The church is still full nearly an hour after the service ended. I didn't expect so many people to want to stay behind and pay their respects to my husband, Esme, and surprisingly enough, me.

We've been standing shoulder to shoulder with Esme between Edward and me, with Emmett and Rose just beyond him, since the last prayer was uttered, in receiving line. People I've never met have offered their condolences to Esme and myself and have been kissing Edward's ass when they reach him and his brother, both businessmen and associates alike.

The next man to approach us is none other than Marcus Voltolini. His expression is warmer than I thought it would be, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Mrs. Cullen, my sincerest sympathy to you and your family," he says to me as he takes my free hand in both of his.

"Thank you," I say, my voice shaking. I didn't expect to encounter him today, so it's a shock to see him.

"Little Kaitlin must be heartbroken at the loss of her grandfather," he suggests.

My eyes widen, surprised he'd mention her at all, seeing how she was only present for the actual service before leaving with Carmen.

"She is," I say hesitantly. "We all are."

"Oh, I'm sure." He studies me for a moment. "Again, I'm so sorry for your loss."

I nod, unable to say anything else.

Senator Brandon steps up next to offer his sympathies to me, but I'm distracted by the interaction between Marcus and Esme as he speaks to her. I only give him half my attention as he rattles on about Alice's recovery in a rehab center as she waits for word of her husband. Esme doesn't appear nearly as stressed by Marcus' presence as I thought she would be, allowing him to take her hand and kiss her cheek. When he speaks to Edward, few words are exchanged, and he's quickly gone.

As the crowd thins and the line shortens, I can see the end of this long day. My feet hurt, my back aches, and the gracious smile I've had to fake all day I fear is permanently frozen on my face. Though the sight of the two officers across the room causes the smile to falter.

Banner and Newton are waiting in the wings, practically salivating at the chance to speak to us. I reach behind Esme to get Edward's attention, and his head pops up to look at me.

I nod in the direction of the officers, and he nods in return, giving his attention back to the man speaking to him and Esme.

I lean into Esme and whisper in her ear. "I'll be right back, okay?"

She glances at me and then turns back to her conversation.

As I step closer to my former boss and coworker, my stomach ties into a knot, but I don't let it show. With all the confidence I can muster, I approach them, a small smile on my face.

"Can I help you, gentlemen?"

"Just thought we'd come pay our respects," Banner says.

"Well, you have, and I'm sure the family appreciates the sentiment." I keep my thoughts to myself; that they probably showed up to make sure he was actually dead.

"Can you blame us for wanting to see it for ourselves? His kid," Newton says with a chin jerk toward the front of the church, "Jasper, hasn't been seen for weeks, and now his pops is dead? Yeah, something stinks, so we needed to check it out."

I tilt my head and narrow my eyes at him. "There are official hospital records and a death certificate. Carlisle died of a heart attack, plain and simple. He had a history of heart disease, so I don't see where there is anything to investigate. Jasper's disappearance has nothing to do with his father's death."

"Well, the old man _was_ cremated. Just had to make sure it was legit. I'm sure you understand, _Mrs. Cullen_." Mike Newton's sneer makes my skin crawl.

"Well, you've seen it with your own eyes. If you don't mind, I think I need to get back to my husband and his family." I turn to walk away, but I'm brought up short by Banner's voice.

"I'm sure you'll be seeing us soon, _Mrs. Cullen_."

I don't turn to watch them leave, but I know they're gone when Rose steps to my side and wraps an arm around me.

"You okay, sweetie?"

"Yeah. I'm just ready for this day to be over."

"You and me both, Bella. You and me both."

* * *

"It was a lovely service, wasn't it?" Esme is seated on her sofa in her sitting room, sipping on a cup of tea. Dressed in her finest black dress, she is the picture of elegance, poise.

Never once today did she lose her composure, lose her control. I wondered more than once how deep their love really ran. If it were Edward being memorialized, I don't think I would have been able to contain my grief. Yet, I've only seen her shed a few tears.

"It was, Ma. It really was." Edward, ever the loyal son, hasn't left her side. He's seated beside her now, arm gently around her as the family is all gathered at the Cullen's home.

Emmett and Rose didn't stay very long after we returned from the church. They needed to get back to their girls. I wouldn't say anything, but I was jealous. My need to have Kaitlin in my arms was overwhelming. And since her return to us, her anxiety each time we had to separate was heartbreaking.

Esme's eyes are unseeing, focused on nothing, really, as we sit with her. I can only imagine how she's feeling. Even if theirs wasn't a great love affair, they were together for nearly forty years.

"I'm thinking of selling the house," she says out of nowhere.

"Oh?" Edward asks. "That's a pretty big decision. Maybe give it some time before you make any major changes. You just lost ... _Da_." I know it pains him to use that name for his father. Carlisle lost the right to be called Da a long time ago.

"No," she shakes her head. "I've given this a lot of thought. This house is too big for just me, and there are too many memories ..." She looks to me. "Good and bad."

"Well, if you're serious about it, let me take care of things, all right?"

Esme turns back to her son and nods. "Thank you," she says before turning to me. "And thank you, Bella. It means a lot that you'd be here for me today. I know it had to be ... difficult."

"I was here for Edward."

She knows I still haven't gotten over her involvement with Kaitlin's kidnapping, even if it was minimal, and I've kept my distance. My presence at the church was out of respect for my husband. Our feelings about Carlisle aside, Edward has an image to uphold. To any onlooker, he's the devoted son, heartbroken about his loss, and it was my duty to be by his side.

"I know," she says. "And I still appreciate it."

"You'll call us if you need anything," Edward says as he hugs his mother to him, breaking the tension in the room.

"Of course, son," she replies with a small smile.

"Well, we need to get going. Bella's been on her feet all day and Kaitlin is missing us, I'm sure." After a kiss to her forehead, he stands and reaches his hand toward me, helping me to my feet. With his hand at the small of my back, he leads me toward the door, but Esme's voice stops us.

"He tried, you know," she says, making us turn to face her. "He really did. He tried so hard to be a good father, but it just wasn't in his makeup, I don't think." She pauses, contemplation in her eyes. "I didn't make it easy for him, either."

"Don't, Ma. Don't blame yourself for _his_ choices," Edward says from my side. "He's the one that decided to treat us the way he did, and he's the only one who will ever know why."

The internal war raging inside him plays out on his face. He knows what his father did, what he kept from Esme all these years, and I know it's tearing him up inside to keep it to himself. What I don't expect is for Esme to see it as well.

"Tell me, son. It can't be worse than I imagine."

Edward hangs his head, shaking it. "Oh, but it could be." He raises his eyes and stares into his mother's. "Did you really know the man you slept next to for all those years? What he did or was capable of?"

"I knew it from the day I married him. Carlisle and I may not have had a great romance, but he was the man my father chose for me. He provided for me, and I've had a good life. But I also knew he had his secrets."

My husband looks down at me, and I nod in response. She deserves to know. I give his waist a squeeze before he steps out of my grasp and once again sits beside his mother, taking her hand.

"Ma, we ..." He clears his throat. "We found out quite a bit over the last few weeks, and I'm not sure how much you know. I think you deserve to know, but I'm not sure if you're ready to hear it."

"Please, tell me. It can't be any worse than my imagination."

So, with a resigned sigh, he does. He tells her about old secrets; about an affair, a baby boy ripped from his mother's arms, a murdered friend. Even about a hidden love across an ocean, and a lifetime of covering up the truth. As I watch the pain grip her heart and tears cloud her vision, I find myself getting emotional as well.

"I always thought ..." Her voice cracks as the tears fall from her eyes. "Jasper always looked so much like his father, so I always suspected. But he never would admit ... And ... and ... and I accused him for years. Years, Edward!" she says, gripping his arm. "I even ... Oh, God!" She breaks down in sobs, grief wracking her small frame.

"Shh, it's okay, Ma." Edward holds his mother in both arms, trying to soothe her pain.

"And Renee," she wails. "She didn't deserve ..." Her eyes flash to me. "Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

Minutes, maybe hours pass, before her sobs quiet to sniffles. She's still holding onto her son as if he's her lifeline. It's a feeling I know all too well. He's like an unyielding rock in a storm.

"It was a few years after Jasper came to us when I began to accuse him. He was looking so much like Carlisle." Her voice is low, not much more than a whisper.

She shakes her head as she reminisces. "We fought about it for months. It got so bad I left, went to stay with my family in Ireland." She meets Edward's eyes. "When I came home, I was pregnant with you."

* * *

 **A/N: One final cliffhanger for you! May made me do it! LOL! Only two more updates for this one, and it'll be done! I'll be sad to see this one wrap, but I have lots in the works, so I'll definitely be around.**

 **I'd like to send out a ginormous thank you to all those that took the time to vote for me in the Twi Fic Fandom Awards! I placed second as Favorite Newbie Author! It's been so great getting to know so many of you over the past year, and to know you like my writing enough to vote, well, it's amazingly awesome! I'm humbled and ever so grateful! To see the complete list of winners in this year's TFFAs, go to ... TwiFicFandomAwards dot blogspot dot com. You know the drill, revolve spaces and replace dots. ;)**

 **Thumper the Humper and the Reluctant Handyman, my FAGE contribution, was nominated for the top completed fic for February! If you haven't read it, give it a shot. It's a fun, fast read. And if you love it, I'd appreciate your vote in the top ten poll. You can vote every day, so support all your favorites from last month! Twelve days left to vote!**

 **Are you going to TFMU this year? I am, and I would love to meet you. This will be my first 'big' meetup, so I'm super excited! It's the weekend of June 29-July 1 in Atlanta, GA. Many are planning on arriving on Thursday, myself included, so if you can make it, I'd love to meet you! Details can be found on the group's Facebook page, TFMU Twi Fic Meet Up. Just a few more days to register early, before 3/22, for a chance at prizes. Registration will remain open beyond that day, but you won't be eligible for prizes.**

 **For exclusive weekly pics and teasers, come check out my Facebook group, Sunshine Fics. Thank you all so much for all the love you've shown this story. I adore each and every reader and review!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Thanks to Fyrebyrd, Gabby1017, 2brown-eyes, and The Metro Dad for pre-reading this one, and to my beta, SunflowerFran. I procrastinated getting this to her, and she worked her magic at the last minute, so I am forever grateful. Please remember, all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

 **Bella**

 _She meets Edward's eyes. "When I came home, I was pregnant with you."_

Her words hang in the air, the implication too much to process. I'm so overcome with shock, I stumble my way to a chair and sit. Edward's brow furrows, his mouth opening and closing, the same shock I'm feeling crystal clear in his eyes.

"That's why he treated you so differently, Edward, so ... _indifferently_." Her voice lowers to a whisper. "You weren't his."

My husband gets to his feet and begins pacing the room, his hands pulling at his hair in frustration. He's yet to speak, and the confusion and anger he's feeling plays out on his face clear as day.

"When I came home," Esme continues, "we decided to just let the past stay in the past. A few years went by, and after Emmett came along, when he was little more than a toddler, I started to get suspicious that he was still seeing _her_. This was at the same time Renee ..." She starts to cry again, and I can't look at her. So many lies, so much deception. If things were different, my mother might still be alive.

"Who? If Carlisle Cullen wasn't my father, who is?" he asks through gritted teeth. He's holding onto his control by a thread. I want so badly to go and comfort him, but with so much anger and confusion raging inside of him, he looks like a caged animal, ready to lash out.

Esme's gaze falls to her empty hands, her fingers anxiously twisting in her lap. "I'm not sure now is—"

"Tell me!" he shouts, causing his mother to cower in her seat.

Her eyes meet his, and regret and sadness shine in them. "We just happened to cross paths. He wasn't—"

"Ma, _please_ , just tell me. Who is my father?" His pained, desperate plea makes my heart ache.

"Marcus Voltolini," she whispers.

Edward squeezes his eyes closed as his hand goes to his head, grasping at hair that isn't yet long enough to hold onto. "And Carlisle ... Did he know?"

"Yes." Esme once again hangs her head, unable to watch her son.

"Marcus? Did he know? About me? Does he know he has another son?" He sounds insecure, uncertain; more like a boy than the strong, fierce man I love.

"No," she says, her voice still low.

"What about Emmett?" Edward's voice is gravelly.

"He's your ..." She clears her throat. "He's Carlisle's. When he was born, we tried to pretend, go on as if nothing had happened ... but nothing was ever really the same after that. Carlisle even questioned your brother's paternity. He put all his focus into Jasper, molding him into what he thought a strong leader should be. He pushed him, made decisions for him that would strengthen his ties, politically as well as in business. Even his push for Jasper to link us to the Brandons was a calculated move on your fa— on Carlisle's part. Then, when your bro—" She shakes her head. "When Jasper started with the drugs, making bad decisions, he decided instead to groom you to take his place ... even if you weren't his biological son."

"But all this, taking over for him, running his business, by birthright it should be Emmett's, shouldn't it?"

"No," she says with a shake of her head as she looks into his eyes. "He and I were the only ones to ever know you weren't his biological son. For him to pass over you, to hand it all to Emmett ... well, that would be admitting to the world you weren't his, that his wife slept with another man. He wouldn't risk losing the respect of his business associates if they were to find out his wife gave birth to another man's son and he let her live. It was bad enough his oldest was an embarrassment to the family."

Edward nods, processing all he's been told as he steps to my side. Reaching out his hand to me, he helps me to my feet. As we step toward the door, Esme calls out to her son.

"Edward, please stay and talk to me. There's so much we should—"

"No, Ma. I think I've had about all I can take for one day," he says as he turns back to her.

"I'm so sorry. I wish—"

"I know, Ma. Me too."

* * *

We didn't speak on the way home, and he sequestered himself in his penthouse apartment for what felt like days, when in reality it was only hours. Kaitlin was so confused about what was happening; her daddy barely giving her a second look when we arrived home before he took off to the other apartment. I explained to her that he needed some space and time to deal with his father dying. It wasn't a complete lie. He did need time and space, but he had new demons to fight; the death of the man he thought was his father wasn't necessarily one of them.

"Will he be back to tuck me in?" Kaitlin asks as I pull her covers up and over her.

"I don't know, K. He's still upstairs."

"Are you sure I can't sleep in your bed again? Please?"

Her persistence makes me smile. "No, baby girl. I think tonight Daddy and I need our space. We're just down the hall if you need us, okay?"

"Okay." She closes her eyes as I kiss her forehead.

"Goodnight, Kaitlin."

"Night, Mommy."

I step from her room and close her door, resting my head against the wall.

"She okay?" Edward's voice startles me, and I turn to face him.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. Asked about sleeping with us again, but I told her no."

He steps closer, bringing me into his arms. "Good," he says as he dips his head down to kiss me. His lips leave mine and find their way to my neck and up to my ear before whispering, "I haven't had my wife for far too long."

His lips go back to my neck, and I'm putty in his hands as they roam my body. I know we should talk, that this is his way of putting off dealing with things, but his touch, his mouth on my skin feels too good, and my protests die before they reach my lips. I'm soon swept off my feet, quite literally, as he carries me to our bedroom, his mouth never leaving mine. We haven't made love for weeks, since the night before he left for Italy from our brief honeymoon.

Falling into the softness of our bed, he surrounds me. I'm still wearing my clothes from the funeral, and he makes quick work of my zipper before stripping me of my dress. I'm left in my bra, panties, and thigh-high, garterless stockings, which are surprisingly still in place. His finger traces the lace edged top.

"Do you have any idea how feckin' sexy you look in these?" His words are almost growled as he buries his face in my neck, attacking me there with his lips and tongue.

"You're not too bad yourself," I say with panted breath. The way he looks in a suit has always done funny things to me.

No words are spoken as we strip each other bare, one piece of clothing at a time. Hands and lips explore places we've already visited, but have been neglected for far too long. When his tongue licks a trail down my body, I momentarily freeze, my self-confidence waning because of how much my body has changed since we were together last. He must sense my hesitation, read my mind, because he tries to soothe my worries.

"I've never seen you more beautiful, _álainn_. Carrying my child ..." He stops to place a kiss on my belly. "The whole fucking world can see how much I love you." His hands roam over my skin. "You're so, so beautiful ... and all fuckin' mine," he says with a sexy grin.

With his eyes burning into mine until they disappear behind my protruding abdomen, he completes his descent, and his lips trail lower. His hands seek out my breasts as his muscled arms pin down my legs, and he begins his slow, pleasurable torture. His tongue finds my clit, drawing it between his lips as his thumbs brush over my overly sensitive nipples.

The sensation is overwhelming, all-encompassing, and my hands seek out purchase, gripping the sheets. My back arches off the bed as the pleasure builds, causing me to call out, to beg for more. Our time apart has left me wanting, needy, and I can feel my orgasm building far too quickly.

One of his hands leaves my breast, and his fingers trail down my body. The feather-light touch of his fingers finds me wet and ready as he traces my entrance before gently sliding into me, seeking out places only he has ever found. His mouth and fingers work together, the movement in sync with his other hand still on my breast. As the thumb of one hand circles my hardened peak, the fingers of the other move within me as his tongue circles my clit. Pleasure crashes over me in a tidal wave, unrelenting, causing me to shatter into a million tiny pieces as I call out his name.

He holds me, surrounds me, as I slowly drift back to earth. But before the bliss coursing through my body completely ebbs, he's sitting up and pulling me to him. His cock enters me quickly but gently, as his hands grip my hips, the movement between us under his control. My ass leaves the bed and my legs wrap around him as he rises to his knees. His thrusts are powerful but gentle, and I can feel his love for me in every push and pull.

"Goddamn, I missed this." His eyes are focused on me, his gaze intense. It feels as though he's looking into my soul. With his hands grasping my hips, he guides me, leads us, and we soon fall into a steady rhythm. In and out, I feel each and every inch of him as he moves within me.

Once again and all too soon, the pleasure begins to build, and my eyes fall closed. We're both lost to the sensations, our breathing heavy and our movements faltering. We both fall over the edge together, calling out as we come. My gasp of his name is drowned out by his deep, reverberating groan echoing off the walls. I feel his cock pulse as he fills me, his hands still gripping my hips, pulling me tightly to him.

Breathless, he leans over me to kiss me deeply before pulling out and collapsing beside me. He gathers me into his arms and kisses the side of my head, his lips trailing down my neck to nuzzle me there.

"It's been too long, baby. I promise I'll last a little longer next time."

"Hmmm." I smile, unable to speak, only hum in response.

"I love you _álainn_."

"Love you, too," I mumble. Squirming to get closer to him, I hold his arm tight around me as he once again kisses my neck. I know we still have things to talk about, things to discuss and decide, but for now, I'm safe and content in the arms of my love.

* * *

"Mommy, where did you put my box of princess dresses?" Kaitlin calls from her bedroom.

I sigh and shake my head as I tape closed yet another box. "They're already packed, K. You don't need them anyway," I yell down the hallway.

When Edward finally decided to talk to me about everything we learned last month, after Carlisle's funeral, he was able to make some kind of peace with the events of the past. One of those things was his need to make a fresh start. With the baby coming in just a few months, he said it was a time for new beginnings. And I couldn't have agreed more.

He still hasn't spoken to his mother, though. He says he feels like everyone in his life has betrayed him in some way, save Kaitlin and me. And while Emmett and his family have done nothing to hurt or deceive him, he has tried to keep a little distance as he processes everything. It's been difficult, but Emmet said he understood.

When Edward told his brother what secrets were exposed that night after he left his mother's house, it was understandably a shock. Finding out he was the only one of the three Cullen brothers to share DNA with both Carlisle and Esme was not what he was expecting. He also adamantly refused to have a more active role in their business dealings when Edward offered to step aside. Emmett later told his brother being his right-hand man was better suited for him. Being the one to call the shots was never something he wanted.

Edward hasn't confronted Marcus yet. He feels that after the baby is born, and after we've settled into the new house, he'll have a better hold on his emotions and he'll be able to go to him with a level head. Thankfully, business has been quiet these last few weeks, so he's been able to focus on our family. Most of what has come up has been handled by Emmett, and what can't be doesn't keep Edward away from home for very long. Regardless, getting us ready for the upcoming move has been hectic, to say the least.

The contractor Edward hired to deconstruct the hidden stairwell finished just a few days ago, and only this morning did I finish cleaning the last of the sawdust and drywall dust off every surface in the apartment. Our focus has switched to packing, so we're ready for the movers who are set to arrive in two days.

Kaitlin's bare feet slap against the tile of the kitchen floor as she rounds the corner, stomping her way toward me.

"Did you at least mark the box? I don't want to have to go through _every, single_ box to find them," she says with exasperation.

"Hey, what's with the attitude?" I ask as I finish writing _kitchen_ on the side of the box I just packed.

"Sorry," she says contritely as she hangs her head.

"But if you must know, yes, the box is marked. So you won't have any problems finding it when we unpack."

"Thank you," she says as she steps to my side and hugs me the best she can with her brother or sister in the way.

"I love you." She squeezes me gently.

"I love you, too. Now, go—"

An abrupt knock at the door interrupts us, and Kaitlin and I exchange looks of confusion. Edward wouldn't knock, and any other guests would have to be buzzed into the building. We never get unexpected visitors.

"Who is—"

"I don't know. Let's go check the security monitor, huh?" I lead my daughter by the hand toward Edward's small office where we keep the monitor for the security system. The office is strictly for personal use, his work never coming home with him. He's been using the one at the pub for his other _business_ since dismantling the penthouse weeks ago.

I press the button to flip between all the cameras positioned in and around the apartment until I find the one covering the door. The grainy black and white image of a large group of men, all wearing official uniforms with badges on display, makes my heart sink.

"Go call your father from your bedroom, okay?" I ask Kaitlin as I turn to leave the room.

"Is everything okay, Mommy? Are we in trouble?" She rushes to my side, wrapping her arms around me.

"No sweetie," I say as I cradle her head in my arms and kiss the top of her head. "They just want to look around and probably ask me a few questions. There's nothing to be afraid of." I cradle her cheeks and look into her eyes. "But if I have to leave to talk to them, I want to make sure you're safe, and someone is here to take care of you, okay?"

"Okay." With another kiss to reassure her, I send her toward her bedroom, and shuffle toward the front door. I don't remember being this large at six months with Kaitlin, but this baby is already giving me a waddling gait.

Opening the door, I'm met with a few familiar faces. Banner, Newton, and several men and women I used to work with all stare back at me.

"Isabella Cullen, we have a warrant to search the premises," Banner announces as Newton thrusts a piece of paper before me. People file past me and into my home in a blur as I rip it from his hand.

"Now you wait a minute!" I say distractedly as I scan the pages of the document. "You can't just storm in here and tear apart my home."

"Well, that says we can," Newton says with a sneer as he points to the warrant.

Reading it quickly, I see they have approval to search the entire apartment and confiscate any and all computers, hard drives, and memory sticks. I've never been more thankful for my husband's foresight than I am at this moment. Anything that ever held any confidential information has never been kept here.

When I look up from the page, Kaitlin's head is popped out from behind the corner leading to the hallway, her frightened eyes wide.

"Come here," I say with open arms. She rushes to my side, and I lead her to the sofa where she plops down as I slowly lower myself to the cushions. After huffing a breath, I pull her to me, needing to hold her close. Otherwise, I'm not sure how calm I'll stay.

"I called Daddy," she whispers.

"Thank you." I kiss her forehead.

"He said he'd be here in ten minutes."

I glance at my watch and shake my head. I know full well it takes any normal, ordinary person nearly twenty to get here from the pub at this time of day. But then again, Edward is anything but ordinary.

"Can we get a box cutter in here," someone yells from down the hall.

My head falls back against the sofa I groan, thinking about how much work it's going to take to repack everything after they've rummaged through it.

"Stay here, okay?" I ask Kaitlin as I turn my head to face her.

"Okay."

I struggle to my feet and head down the hall toward the bedrooms to see how badly the officers are tearing up my home. When I reach our room, I'm met with the sight of someone I didn't expect to see here.

Jacob Black is standing in front of my empty closet, his hands on his hips as he studies the freshly constructed wall.

"Since when do they send ATF guys to serve search warrants for the OC division?" I ask as I cross my arms over my chest and lean against the doorframe.

He spins to face me, a look of irritation on his face. "Since the Cullen family has been in our sights for years. Wanna tell me why this wall smells funny?" He thumbs over his shoulder at the wall in question.

"What are you talking about? What smells funny?"

"If I didn't know better I'd say it's fresh cut wood and paint, but why would I find that in a closet of all places?"

I shrug. "Moving can get a little crazy, and we damaged the wall when we were packing up the closet. The contractor said it needed new drywall on that side, so he replaced it." My calm is irritating him, I can tell, and his eyes narrow on me.

"You know," he starts, "I just saw you a few months ago, and you said nothing about your fiancé being a _Cullen_." He spats our last name as if it tastes bad as it crosses his tongue.

"You didn't ask."

"And you didn't think it was important at the time? Considering we were there to bust the guy that night." It's his turn to cross his arms across his chest.

"It wasn't my tip, and I had no direct involvement in the case."

"Yeah, well, that remains to be seen."

His expression changes; morphs from irritated to exasperated. "What happened to you, Bella? I thought you were one of the good ones."

"I still am." Again, I shrug. "I fell in love. Last time I checked, there's no crime against that."

"Fell in love with a criminal," he scoffs.

"My husband has _never_ been charged with a crime," I say adamantly.

"He's just never been caught. Did you have something to do with that? Were you feeding him information the entire time you were on the force, _Swan_?"

My eyes narrow on the man who was once a friend. "I spent years working to put _real_ criminals behind bars, _Black_. And Edward is a law-abiding business owner." Jacob scoffs at that. "Besides, I _never_ had a hand in collecting any evidence they tried to gather against him. I never interfered with any investigations. The only crime I might be guilty of is falling in love with a man you all seem hell-bent on arresting. And my last name is _Cullen_ , don't forget that."

Banner chooses that moment to speak from behind me. "Which is why we'll need to take you down to the station to answer a few questions." He looks over my shoulder to Jacob. "You find anything in here?"

Jacob glances over his shoulder, toward the suspicious wall, before turning to meet my eyes, and I can see the struggle there. He looks to Banner. "Nah, there's nothing here."

"We'd like to ask you a few questions down at the station, Isabella."

"I think I'd rather wait for my husband and lawyer." My voice wavers as tiny sparks of fear begin to tingle up my spine.

When Newton moves to place the handcuffs on me, I start to panic. "What are you doing? Is that really necessary?" I ask, the sparks of fear making my heart beat so fast it feels as if it's about to pound out of my chest.

"Well, they weren't, not until you decided to resist." His tone is smug, and I have to swallow down a scream of frustration.

"I'm not resisting! I'll go willingly," I plead. "There's really no reason for that, _please_ ," I beg as the sound of the cuffs locking in place rings in my ears.

"You know the rules, _Swan_." Banner's mocking tone makes my blood boil. "If a suspect doesn't come willingly, they get the cuffs."

"You and I both know that's bullshit. And it's Cullen," I say angrily.

"Oh, I'm well aware of that."

The commotion coming from the front room tells me my husband just walked through the door, and I can only hope he keeps his cool. But, judging by the shouting coming from him, I'd say he's already lost it.

Newton frog-marches me clumsily down the hall toward an irate Edward, Banner proudly flanking him.

"I don't give a fuck if you have a warrant, you son of a bitch," my husband screams at the officer trying to speak to him. "You're not taking my pregnant wife anywhere!"

My eyes scan the room, and I find Kaitlin's, wide and afraid, taking in the scene playing out before her.

"Mommy?" Her worried cry carries over the heated conversation in the room, silencing my husband.

"It's okay, baby. You stay with Daddy, and I'll be back before you know it." I try to sound confident, but the traitor tears welling in my eyes only upset her more.

She begins to cry, which moves Edward to pick her up and cradle her small body to his chest, her face buried in his neck.

"Shh, Princess," he says as he strokes her back. "We're gonna get this all cleared up in no time, and we'll have her back before dinner, you'll see." He kisses the top of her head in an effort to calm her.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Cullen." Newton's smug voice comes from behind me, but I ignore him.

"It'll be okay, Kaitlin. Just stay with Daddy and you guys keep each other company while I'm gone, okay?" I try to keep the tremors out of my voice, but the tears I was able to keep at bay up until this moment spill out and onto my cheeks.

"Come on, Mrs. Cullen. We've got a few things to talk about." Newton roughly pulls at my arm as he leads me toward the door, making me yelp in surprise and pain.

"Hey! Watch it!" Edward yells. "Do you have her handcuffed?" he asks incredulously as he steps closer, getting into Newton's face. "If anything happens to her, I swear to Christ ..." He looks down into the eyes of his daughter, maybe rethinking what he really wants to say, before turning back to Newton. "If anything happens to her, you'll wish you'd never knocked on my door. When it gets out that you like to manhandle pregnant women, you think you'll still have a job? And we both know there's no reason for the cuffs. I'll have your badge you son of a bitch."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever," he scoffs.

I'm out the door and ushered onto the elevator before I hear Edward shout over the din of voices surrounding me. "I'll call Jenks, baby. They can't hold you without charges. Just don't say anything, Bella. I love you," he finally yells as the elevator doors begin to close.

"I love you too." My voice is cut off by the doors closing in my face, and I suddenly find myself surrounded by men I used to work alongside of. The atmosphere is tense as we travel down to ground level, and my heart is already aching to be with my family. The problem is, I feel like my troubles have only begun.

* * *

In the handful of years I worked for the BPD, I was never part of a questioning. I was the one pushing paper, or as part of a raid or arrest, so it's a shock to the system to find myself on the 'other' side of the table.

If the situation weren't so serious, I'd laugh. We've been locked in a staredown for the last ten minutes. Banner is beyond frustrated with me because I've not said more than a few words since I was led to the interrogation room. And while his partner isn't exactly amused, he's not nearly as irritated as his boss.

When I walked into the room, I was a little surprised to see the officer who had been called to Banner's office for a reprimand months ago, after the failed raid at the docks. When I'd showed Edward his picture on our flight to the island, he'd had no idea who the man was at the time. His guess was he was on the take for the Voltolini family, considering the tip about him came from Caius. Today he was introduced as Marcello.

They've taken turns grilling me, asking questions I ignore. I watch the clock as the minutes pass, waiting for our lawyer to arrive, all while trying to ignore my son or daughter pushing against my bladder. They apparently don't have any solid evidence to charge me with a crime, only enough to investigate me for police misconduct, so they've resorted to trying to trick me into confessing to something.

"You know, Bella," my old boss says with a sigh as he rubs at his eyes. "This would be a lot easier if you just admitted you tampered with evidence."

"And why would I admit to something I haven't done?" I finally say, frustrated with how long it's taking Edward to get Jenks here.

"Because you and I both know we'll eventually find something, and we'll be more lenient with you if you cooperate. You know ..." He pauses. "If you were to give us some new information on that husband of yours, I'm sure we could work out a deal." His look is pointed, and I stare right back, laughing.

"There is nothing to find because I didn't do anything!" I say my eyes wide and my arms open.

The door finally bursts open, Jenks striding in, putting an end to their questioning.

"Mrs. Cullen, I have to advise you to not say another word," he says as he places his briefcase on the table. He then turns to the two men seated across from me. "Are you charging her with anything?"

With a scowl, Banner shakes his head. "No, not yet. But that doesn't mean—"

"Then, if you're not charging my client, you can't hold her. And you can be sure there will be an investigation into why my client was cuffed in the first place."

Banner sighs as the men exchange a look. They both get to their feet, and my old boss stomps out of the room. "You're free to go, Mrs. Cullen," Marcello says. "We'll be in touch."

Jenks helps me as I struggle to stand from the uncomfortable, metal chair and leads me to the door. But before I reach it, Marcello gently grasps my arm, halting my steps.

"Marcus says hello and not to worry. Everything will be taken care of," he whispers into my ear before turning and walking from the room.

I'm still in a state of confusion over what he said as I'm led through the halls and out to the common areas of the police station. My worried husband is waiting for me, his brother by his side. I waddle as fast as I can and practically fall into his arms.

"You okay, _álainn_?" he asks as he holds me tightly and kisses the top of my head as it rests on his chest.

I meet Marcello's gaze from across the room, and he nods before walking away. Something tells me my troubles with the BPD will soon disappear. I'm holding onto hope that whatever good exists inside Marcus Voltolini will prove to be in my favor. Perhaps this is, in some way, a gesture of goodwill toward his great-niece, to protect her mother.

I look up into the eyes of my husband, my best friend, my lover, and smile. He's the man who's been by my side through all my struggles, my trials. He's been my ever-loyal protector from our very beginning.

"I'll be fine, just as soon as you take me home."

* * *

 **A/N: One more to go for this one, an epilogue of sorts, and it'll be done! I wonder if this is the last we'll hear from these two ...? ;)**

 **I've been an epic fail on replying to reviews lately. And with kids on spring break, I'm not sure if this week will be any better. I will try, but I can't promise anything. Please know I adore each and every review! You guys are fantastic, and I'm so thankful for each and every one of you!**

 **Thumper the Humper and the Reluctant Handyman, my FAGE contribution, was nominated for the top completed fic for February! If you haven't read it, give it a shot. It's a fun, fast read. And if you love it, I'd appreciate your vote in the top ten poll. You can vote every day, so support all your favorites from last month! Four days left to vote!**

 **Are you going to TFMU this year? I am, and I would love to meet you. This will be my first 'big' meetup, so I'm super excited! It's the weekend of June 29-July 1 in Atlanta, GA. Many are planning on arriving on Thursday, myself included, so if you can make it, I'd love to meet you! Details can be found on the group's Facebook page, TFMU Twi Fic Meet Up.**

 **For exclusive weekly pics and teasers, and any info on upcoming stories, come check out my Facebook group, Sunshine Fics.**


	32. Epilogue

**A/N: I always thought it was seven years to have someone declared legally dead, but in the state of Massachusetts, it apparently takes five.**

 **Thanks to Fyrebyrd, Gabby1017, 2brown-eyes, and The Metro Dad for pre-reading this one, and to my beta, SunflowerFran. Please remember, all remaining mistakes are mine.**

* * *

 **5 years later...**

 **Edward**

"Dad, I don't want to play with the little kids."

I stare at my now, fourteen-year-old daughter and wonder just when she became so grown up. In the last five years, her hair has darkened, her features have sharpened, and despite her bright blue eyes, she looks more like her mother every day.

I sigh and look up at her from my seat on the park bench. "Please, Princess, just play with your brother until Ben falls asleep," I say, patting the back of my three-month-old as he fusses against my chest.

She turns her head toward the swings where her brother Charlie happens to be playing, before turning back to me. "But, Daaad."

"Go." I point in the direction of the playground, and she stomps away as only a petulant teenager can.

"She looks a lot like her mother ... except for the eyes, anyway." The voice coming from behind me makes me grit my teeth in irritation. He's been an increasingly sharp thorn in my side for the last few years, setting his sights on me since his new post at the F.B.I. has him knee deep in my business.

"Agent Black." I eye him as he takes a seat next to me before turning back to watch my children. "They got you on playground duty these days?"

"Nah, just wanted to say hello ... catch up with the family." He hesitates before I spot a grin light his face. "Caught up with your wife this morning, too. She looks pretty damn good after just popping out a kid."

I practically have to bite through my tongue to keep from ripping into him. Though, spouting off obscenities while holding my infant son as my other children look on wouldn't be a very good idea; it could also be quite an expensive tantrum. Bella's idea of a swear jar is a C note per F-bomb, and my older children love to rat me out to their mother.

"I'm quite a lucky man, then, aren't I?"

Black's arms move to rest on the back of the bench, his stance relaxed as he crosses his ankle over his knee. "You know, this could have been my life," he taunts. "The perfect little woman, a few kids that look like their mother and me ... but she just wouldn't give me the time of day." He shakes his head and turns to me. "So, what kind of magical hold do you have over her, anyway? Is it the money? The attention that comes with being your wife? I imagine just dropping your name in this town gets her special treatment."

I take a deep breath, willing myself to calm down, not letting him bait me. All I need is to get myself hauled in for assaulting a federal agent, and in front of my kids to boot.

"Well," I start, my voice level. "If you'd taken the time to actually get to _know_ Bella all those years ago, you'd know notoriety and attention are the last things she wants." I turn to face him. "Must be my dashing good looks and charming personality that have her hooked," I say with a mocking grin before I turn back to the playground.

"Or maybe she just likes being with a thug."

"Can't help ya, man. I have no idea why she's with me, but I know I'm the luckiest son of a bitch in Boston to have her in my life." I turn my head to meet his eyes. "But as far as me being a thug?" I shrug. "I own a pub and have financial investments in several businesses in the city and beyond. How you think my being a businessman makes me a thug ..." I shake my head and turn back to watch my kids. "You must be misinformed."

When he doesn't offer a retort, we sit in silence as the sounds of laughter and children playing fill the air. Minutes pass before he speaks.

"I'll never know how you manage to get out of anything and everything we try to pin on you, or how she was able to avoid any charges when they hauled her in for questioning a few years ago. You two must have one hell of a lawyer."

I laugh, remembering the fallout from her _'questioning.'_ I'm pretty sure Mike Newton is working in the mailroom or scrubbing the fuckin' toilets down at the BPD these days. While I wished I could have made him disappear, it might have been suspect after so many of Boston's finest witnessed me threaten him. Several officers were suspended after my wife was bruised while in their custody all those years ago. And her being pregnant only added to the public relations nightmare for the department.

"We do," I finally respond with a nod and a lingering smile. "But yet I've never had the need for official legal representation ... seeing how charges have never actually been brought against me." I turn to look at him. "Therefore, I am not a _thug_ , as you so eloquently put it."

"And yet you're consorting with them." He opens a folded newspaper I hadn't seen lying next to him on the bench, pulls out a couple of photographs, and hands them to me. "Looks like you're getting awfully cozy with old Marcus Voltolini lately."

The image is fairly sharp, though it had to have been taken with a long-range lens. It shows Marcus and myself, as well as a few associates, gathered for a meal at Didi's. It's become a regular occurrence lately, since Marcus is trying to include me in some of his business affairs.

When I went to him, to let him know I'd learned he was my biological father, he didn't seem nearly as surprised as I thought he'd be, making me think he was aware all along. My brothers, Caius and Felix, were a different issue, though. It took many conversations, a meeting with my mother, and a paternity test to verify it for them. Once it was settled, though, Marcus tried to do what he thought was right at this stage of our lives. While we would never have a true, father-son relationship, he convinced me that conducting business together would be profitable for us both. And it has. So, we meet every so often and discuss what common interests we have and how they can benefit each other.

And while I haven't been welcomed with open arms, especially by my half-brothers, and most of their associates, Marcus has made the effort to build a tentative, if not cautious friendship with me. Though, I fear what will happen when Marcus is no longer of this world, and Caius takes the reins.

"Oh, that? Yeah, he's looking for investors for a new club downtown. Thought I might be interested." I shrug as if uninterested.

"So since your pops is out of the picture these days, you're working with an old enemy?"

"Enemy is such a strong word. We're just businessmen trying to make a buck in a shitty economy. Sometimes we cross paths in our quest to get a piece of the next big thing, but that hardly makes us enemies," I say with a smirk. "Now you, on the other hand, could be called an enemy. Harassing my wife, always showing up to try and rattle me, and when my kids are around, too," I say in mock disapproval, shaking my head.

"Just doing my job, Cullen."

"Speaking of which. How the hell did you manage to get where you are so quick? Thought it took years for someone to brown-nose their way to agent status."

"Well, when my former relationship with your wife came to light, they thought I'd—"

My barking laugh cuts off whatever he was going to say. "I'm sorry. _Relationship?_ What the hell are you talking about? Having lunch between classes and going to split a pizza and see a movie now qualifies as having a relationship?" I'm still chuckling as I shake my head.

Black crosses his arms over his chest, his brow furrowed in irritation. "They thought I might bring a new perspective to the table with the insight I have."

I make a strange sound, an honest to God snort, as I try to contain my laughter. "Insight?" I sigh. "Whatever, man. But you better watch yourself. You keep approaching my wife, and I'll bring harassment charges against you."

"Or what?" He leans in closer. "You gonna make me disappear? Seems to happen to the people around you." He reaches to grab the newspaper beside him and slaps it against my leg before he stands. "Sad, really. It didn't even make the front page."

With Ben finally asleep, I lay him in his stroller and grab the paper. I scan through the pages of the Metro section, and it's not until I reach the obituaries and legal announcements that I find the highlighted article.

 _Jasper Cullen declared legally dead five years after his_ _disappearance_

It goes on to give a brief summary of his life, the half-decent parts anyway, and the circumstances surrounding his disappearance. It's a summary of a misguided, wasted existence, and only a dozen or so lines long.

"And he doesn't even shed a tear," Black says, standing before me.

I shrug. "He's been gone a long time." I look up at him, squinting in the afternoon sunlight. "But it's nice to have some closure. I'm sure Alice will be happy she can move on with her life."

"Oh, I'm sure," he says with a chuckle. "She sure didn't waste any time, either. There's another announcement in there you should check out," he says, pointing at the paper in my hand before checking his watch. "Well, I need to head back. You take good care of that wife and kids of yours. I'd hate for them to get caught in the middle of your _business_ with the Voltolini. Keep your nose clean, Cullen."

I ignore the weasel as he walks away and go back to the paper. A picture of Alice and a man who is apparently her fiancé, grace the front page of the Life & Style section, their engagement proudly announced. She looks good ... healthy, _happy_.

 _Alice Brandon-Cullen to wed District Court judge Peter Whitlock_

When she came to visit Bella and me a few years back, we were apprehensive about her intentions. But when she began to pour out her heart about what happened between her and Jasper, we realized she was a victim of his reckless life as well. Forced into a loveless marriage and depending on drugs and alcohol to help her cope, she never had a chance. His mistreatment of her was appalling, and it explained so much.

After a successful stint in rehab, she went back to school and started her own business; a woman's clothing boutique. Without the fog of substances pumping through her system, she found she had a knack for business and design. I offered to invest, and she ran with it, making it one of the most successful, new small businesses in Boston.

To see her smiling face in the paper brings one to my own. We may only be business associates now, but it's good to see her genuinely happy after all these years. The fact that her announcement was made the same day Jasper's death was declared is its own kind of irony; closing one chapter in her life and opening a new one. I can only hope this time she's marrying for the right reasons.

"Daddy!" Charlie's urgent call snaps my attention toward where the kids are playing. His eyes are wide as he runs toward me. I put down the paper and open my arms for him, and not a moment too soon, as he collides with me. "We need to go. It's wunch time, and I need to go potty!"

I muss his hair as I stand, smiling. His urgent need to get home reminds me so much of his sister. Only the need to eat or find a bathroom would convince her it was time to leave when she was this age.

"Then, let's get you home. We can't miss lunch, now can we?" I ask him as I take his hand. Kaitlin takes the lead and pushes Ben's stroller ahead of us toward home. Alec, my almost constant shadow, silently brings up the rear, several paces behind, always on the lookout for any trouble.

"Nuh-uh," he says, shaking his head before it pops up to look at me. "Think Mommy's home yet?"

"She should be. She and Aunt Rose had a few things to do before we left for our trip."

"And we're goin' on the airplane tonight?" His green eyes shine up at me, brimming with excitement.

"Yes. As soon as everything is packed and ready to go, we'll leave for the airport."

"And we're going to see Aunt Jane?" He's almost bouncing as we walk.

"Yeah, little man, we're going to see Aunt Jane," I say, and Kaitlin turns back to me, a small smile on her face.

Over the last few years, in the handful of visits we've had with her, Kaitlin has grown close to the woman who is her grandmother. She always looks forward to visiting with her, though, she has no idea of just how closely they're related. Jane was told from the start that Kaitlin has been raised as my daughter. And until we feel it's a good time to share the story of her painful beginning with her, it will stay that way. When it was discovered that Carlisle wasn't my biological father, we felt comfortable introducing her as my aunt Jane, when in reality she's my cousin.

The sight of our packed bags greets us at the door, and Charlie shoots off like a rocket toward the bathroom. He barely misses his mother as she turns the corner.

"Sowwy, Mommy! Gotta pee!" he yells as he zooms down the hallway.

"Please sit!" she yells in return, making me chuckle. "What?" she asks me as she moves to lift a now awake Ben from the stroller. "You know when he has to go that bad and stands, he makes a mess, which _I_ have to clean." She nuzzles and kisses our son.

I step toward her and wrap her and Ben in my arms as Kaitlin takes off up the stairs. "But how will we raise him to be a _manly_ man when he sits to take a piss?" I whisper in her ear.

"Manly man?" She looks up at me, her eyes narrowed.

"Yeah."

"Edward, he's not even five," she says with exasperation.

"Which means we need to be teaching him now."

She smiles, raising a brow. "Then you're volunteering to clean the bathroom when he's done?"

I smile and kiss her forehead. "You're absolutely right, _álainn_. He's not even five yet. We have time."

"Uh huh. That's what I thought."

After lunch, baths, and packing the car, we finally leave for the airport. A quick call to Emmett confirms they're not too far behind us, their chartered flight departing tomorrow morning. The long trip to Sicily will give our kids plenty of time to sleep and hopefully not be too affected by the five-hour time difference when we arrive. If they can sleep the entire flight, they'll wake in the early morning hours, and we can go straight to the house to see Jane.

One of the first things I asked of Marcus after finding out he was my father was if I could move Jane out of the care facility and into a private house. With his blessing, I found her a seaside home overlooking the ocean. We hired a full-time staff and made sure she could spend her days visiting with her neighbors, many of whom are around her age and have nothing to do all day but visit and swap recipes and stories about their families.

The kids love going to see her, if only for the beautiful scenery; not to mention Jane and her new friends like to dote on them, giving them candy and small trinket gifts. They also get the attention of men and women who are surrogate grandparents of sorts.

Esme, while still involved in our lives, is quite the jet-setter these days. Being only in her early sixties, she feels like she has a new lease on life and travels much of the year. When we chose our new home, it had a guesthouse on the grounds, and she's been living there since shortly after we moved in, even though she's rarely there for more than a few months at a time between her travels. So, having the attention of Jane and her friends has been good for the kids.

After takeoff, the children get settled for what I hope is the rest of the night. Well, except for Ben. He'll likely be up in a few hours wanting his mother's attention. Kaitlin is camped out on the small sofa, her tablet and headphones hooked up so she can watch a movie. Charlie is already sleeping soundly in the center of our ridiculously small bed, his thumb in his mouth; something we're desperately trying to break him of. And Ben is in the travel bassinet beside us, squeezed into the small space between the wall and the mattress edge.

I slip out of my jeans and into flannel sleep pants, trying to get comfortable for the ten-hour flight.

"So, you spoke to Emmett earlier? They're still leaving in the morning?" my wife asks quietly from behind me.

"Yeah. Why?" I fold my pants before stuffing them in my bag.

"I don't know. Rose just seemed put out about not being able to fly with us this time."

As I crawl into the empty space on my side, I reach over our sleeping son and grab my wife's hand.

"And I hope you explained having all of them with us this time with a three-month-old was just too much?"

"I did, but I could tell she was still irritated about having to charter a flight."

"Bella, Rose is great, but she has a hard time keeping her kids under control."

"I know," she says with a sigh. "And little Anthony is ..."

"An absolute monster," I say with a quiet chuckle, making her smile.

"Yeah, I guess so. I still feel bad."

"Don't," I say, reaching over to brush her hair behind her ear. "He's four and is still a holy terror. I wasn't going to start off our vacation with grouchy kids because they can't control their son."

"You're right," she finally agrees.

"Of course I am," I say with a smug grin. "Besides, maybe we can sneak off for a few minutes and test how soundproof the lavatory is." I waggle my eyebrows causing her to roll her eyes and smile.

"Like that's going to happen."

"You know," I whisper. "We've yet to spend time in this bed, just the two of us."

She smiles. "Yeah, I remember you promising me something like that quite a long time ago. I guess dragging kids with us everywhere we go kind of puts a damper on joining the mile high club, huh?" Her voice is just as quiet, so as not to wake the boys.

I bring her knuckles to my lips, placing a kiss there. "But I wouldn't have it any other way." I look down at the sleeping boy between us and the tiny one just beyond my wife. "You know I don't like going anywhere without them."

"Which is only one of the reasons I love you."

"Only one?"

"Yeah, only one."

"What are some of the others?" I ask with a cheesy grin, feeling momentarily carefree.

"Oh, you know, the fact that you're wealthy and handsome, powerful, and with your last name, I have people tripping over their own feet to help me." Her straight face morphs into a smile when she can't contain her giggles. "Well, that's apparently why I'm with you, according to Jacob Black."

I flop onto my back and groan as I stare up at the ceiling, my cheerful mood vanished. "I can't believe he approached you. He's going to be a problem, Bella," I say as I turn my face to look at her.

"I know. But he's no worse than any problem we've faced before." Again, she reaches for my hand. "You forget, with you by my side, I can do anything." This time it's _my_ knuckles at _her_ lips. "Which is another reason I love you."

"I can't guarantee he'll back off any time soon. He seems hell-bent on charging me with something."

She shrugs. "And so what if he does."

"So what if—"

Her finger comes to my lips, silencing me. "If he does, then it'll be my turn to be there for you. Edward, you've been my protector for the last, almost fifteen years. I'll do everything in my power to stand by you if it comes to that."

"And you won't be swayed by that weasel's charm and good looks? Let him convince you I'm no good for you?" I ask, joking yet completely serious.

When her eyes meet mine, I'm stunned at the emotion I see. "Edward, I feel like we've walked through hell to get where we are. I know the things you've done, what we've _both_ had to do, to get where we are, to have the life we have, and I'll be damned if I'm gonna let someone take it all away from us. There's nothing he could show me that would convince me you're anything but perfect for me." Her fingers leave mine and trace over the ink on my chest. "I will love you and no other, right? Forever?"

"Forever, _álainn_."

* * *

 **A/N: Bear with me, this might take a minute. But some, I hope, exciting news toward the end... ;)**

 **I'd like to take a moment to once again thank all the people that helped me with this story. It was a group effort in many ways.**

 **First, thank you, April, for helping me way back when, back when this was a slice from the middle of the story, and helping me brainstorm ideas to expand it. While it didn't end up being what I thought it would, it wouldn't be what it is, either, without your help. And thanks for always being there to bounce ideas off of. It's been my pleasure to work on this with you.**

 **Gail, your unending support and cheering is always a bright spot in my day. Thank you for always being my cheerleader.**

 **Andy ... what can I say? Thanks for being a cheerleader on this side of the screen. ;) And, by the way, your suggestions I** _ **didn't**_ **end up using for the boat scene make me question your mental stability. LOL!**

 **May, thanks for coming in so late in the game to pre-read. Your insights and suggestions were so helpful, and the extra perspective made this even better.**

 **Fanny, while your real life responsibilities took you away from this, I'll always value the help you gave me early on.**

 **Fran, this wouldn't exist without the contest you put together. You asked me early on if I'd rather write or judge. Writing a Mobward was never on my radar. When I doubted if I could write a mob story, your encouragement was all I needed. Thank you for the push and for all your hard work on this.**

 **And finally, my readers.** **Thank you all for each and every review, follow, favorite, even you lurkers, and for giving your free time to read my words. You guys are awesome!**

 **If you didn't guess already, there's a very good chance we'll hear more from these two** **. An idea for a sequel is working its way into my brain! So if you enjoyed this, be sure to have me on alert. I have a few other stories I'm dying to write, so it may be a while. But I'll definitely be around. And don't forget, outtakes are ALWAYS a possibility.**

 **To stay informed of any upcoming projects, and to see the pics to go with each chapter,** **come check out my Facebook group, Sunshine Fics. For those of you going to TFMU in June, I'll see you in Atlanta! For everyone else, I'll see you soon!**

 **Lots of love**

 **~Sunshine**


End file.
